Legado III
by EriKa.D
Summary: "Tras los cristales rotos que salían despedidos por una pequeña explosión, una Akuma no mi salió volando. Detrás un niño. Un niño con cara de pícaro y vestido con ropas pobres. El muchacho, la cogió al vuelo y tras un par de piruetas para caer con los pies sobre el suelo, salió corriendo calle abajo espantando a todos los caminantes..."
1. Chapter 1

Alzó la vista hacia él con los labios entre abiertos.

Tenía la boca seca y un nudo en su alma. Sus bonitos ojos recorrían cada facción de su rostro. Sentía los latidos de su corazón palpitando en su cuello dorado y suave. Por su espalda, ya no corrían alegremente sus rizos y ondas. Ahora estás reposaban más revueltas por encima de su nuca, cayendo hacia sus hombros juguetonas e imprudentes.

Él afianzaba la seriedad de su rostro. La llevaba queriendo demasiado tiempo y por ese mismo motivo, le dolía más. Sin embargo, en su interior no podía evitar comprenderla, y sentirse algo culpable. Toda aquella situación había sido generada, en cierto modo por su causa.

-Te juro que no hay nada que me haga más feliz.-Le sonrió a pesar de todo.

-¿Y por qué siento que no te entusiasma la idea?

-Me entusiasma la idea, es solo que…pensé que me lo dirías…No quería enterarme así, después de tanto tiempo.-La joven agachó el rostro culpable.

-Si te lo hubiese dicho antes… ¿qué habría cambiado?

-Todo.-Suspiró.-No estarías aquí. No te expondría a esto.-Se sentó junto a ella sobre el colchón.

-¿Exponerme a qué? No ha pasado nada. Estoy bien.-Protestó.

-¿Hasta cuándo?-La peli castaña se mordió el labio con fuerza.-No puedo permitir que estés aquí. Baste que nos ataquen un día, yo me descuide ¿y entonces qué? Además, el material médico del barco no está preparado para casos como estos.-Sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

-Quiero quedarme contigo. ¿Tan difícil es que lo entiendas?-Lo enfrentó. Él tragó saliva. Sabía que no entraría en razón con facilidad. Nunca había sido de sencillas soluciones.

-No es difícil Neru, de verdad. Yo no quiero que te vayas.

-Pues no me lleves a ningún sitio. No pisaré esa base. Y si lo hago será en contra de mi voluntad que te quede claro.-El pecoso suspiró.

-Deja de ponerme contra la espada y la pared. Debo protegeros.

-¿De qué?-Ella lo observaba sin comprender.-El único sitio en el que me siento segura es aquí contigo.-Ace apretó sus manos con nerviosismo. No podía hablarle de la misión en la que estaban metidos.

-Hazme caso por una vez,-la preocupación se adueñó de sus ojos,-por favor.

Hubo unos extraños segundos de silencio.

-No es un bebé deseado por ninguno de los dos.-Clavó sus pupilas en las de él, mientras unas finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Al oírla, un vuelco sobrecogió el corazón del pirata.-Lo sé. Así que, qué más da.

-No digas eso…-Le agarró la mano izquierda. Aún conservaba el anillo de plata con la bonita y pequeña esmeralda.

-Es así Ace. No es el momento, ni el lugar ni la mejor ocasión para estar embarazada.

-¿Y qué? Eso no significa que no lo quiera. Es mi hijo.-Al decir aquello, la de ojos verdes se mordió el labio con fuerza.- Nuestro hijo. ¿Acaso rechazarás algo así de los dos?-Nerumi suspiró. Era incapaz de darle la espalda a algo que tuviese que ver con él.

-Por supuesto que no. Y al final le querré como al que más, pero…no quiero pasar por otro embarazo alejada de ti.

-Solo serán un par de meses. En cuanto lo tenga todo listo aquí, te prometo que volveremos a casa.-Le sonrió.-Será el tiempo suficiente. Todo se habrá calmado ya y los chicos tendrán un historial considerable.-Intentó hacerla sonreír consiguiéndolo.

-Soy demasiado vieja para volver a empezar con un bebé en brazos, ¿no crees?

-Ni hablar.-Le acarició la mejilla derecha.-Sigues siendo joven y guapa. Si hubieras sido vieja, no estarías en esta situación.-Rió. Ella suspiró llevándose las manos al vientre.

-Prométeme que solo serán dos meses. No aguantaré un día más. Pienso marcar cada uno de ellos en el calendario.-Entrecerró la vista por un instante arrugando la nariz. Y el pecoso no pudo evitar enamorarse todavía más de ella.

-Te lo prometo.-Amplió su sonrisa.-Con él estarás a salvo.-"´Él"… Neru suspiró.

-Te matará por desentenderte de mí cada vez que espero un hijo.-Se cruzó de brazos con una mirada burlona.-Tendrías que responsabilizarte de mis embarazos y dejar de poner en compromisos a tus hermanos. Es la segunda vez que me dejas con él y la primera fue con Luffy.-Le regañó.

-Capto la directa.-Le volvió a sonreír.-Y ahora estás triste pero ya verás cuando se enteren los chicos como la cosa cambia…

-Oh Dios…Se llevarán una edad considerable.

-¿Y lo divertido que será ver a Gray con su hermana en brazos?-Rió. A ella se le volvió a iluminar la mirada.

-¿Hermana?

-Va a ser una niña. Ya lo verás. Tengo la intuición.-Apoyó su mano sobre el vientre de su mujer. Aún conservaba su pulsera y su Log Pose.

-¿Y si son dos o tres?-Le picó. Al moreno se le descompuso la cara.

-Ni se te ocurra.-Alzó un dedo reprendiéndola.

-¡No es cosa mía!-Rió.-Somos un desastre…

-Con una gran familia.-Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.-Felicidades mamá.

-Enhorabuena papá…

…..

Atardecía mientras el cielo se teñía de nubes grises. Sería otra noche lluviosa se dijo Rouge mientras colgaba su bata blanca en el perchero de la consulta.

Habían sido un par de días raros y tristes. Su tutor la desconcertaba por momentos. No sabía qué tipo de persona era. Todo lo que hacía era totalmente impredecible. Y mirarle a los ojos no dejaba de recordarle a él. Su tono azul era exactamente el mismo.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo…?-Susurró. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin oír su voz.

Se puso el abrigo y el bolso, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación pasillo abajo hasta llegar a la puerta. Fuera, se colocó los guantes e inhaló un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Ya te marchas Ro-ro?-Su voz aterciopelada la sobresaltó. Enseguida se giró hacia él.

-Sí, ya me voy doctor.-Le sonrió. Él se colocó a su lado.

-Es un poco tarde. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-Él moreno unió su mirada con una amable sonrisa.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto. Tus padres podrían matarme si descubren que te ha pasado algo malo.-Rió.-Ahora soy tu responsable, ¿no crees?-Ella lo observó abrumada.

-Bueno pues, como quiera.-Suspiró resignada. Si había una única cosa que había aprendido de él era que siempre se salía con la suya.

Bajaron las escaleras del edificio y empezaron a caminar por las húmedas calles.

El silencio se apoderaba del paseo. Tanto, que la joven creyó que la tensión la mataría, sin embargo, la actitud relajada del moreno era totalmente diferente. Tanto, que sacó de su pequeño bolsito una caja de cigarrillos. Encendió uno y se lo llevó a los labios. Soltó la bocanada de humo con una sonrisa.

-Anda, fuma…-Rouge, que había observado con descaro cada uno de sus movimientos, se quedó de piedra cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

-Pues sí.-Rió el de ojos azules.-Tu no lo hagas. Es malo para los niños.-Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Oi!-La aludida protesto.-No soy una niña.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince.-En cuanto escuchó la edad de la joven, el moreno se echó a reír.- ¡Oi!

-Eres una niña Ro-ro.-Volvió a dar otra calada.-Te saco siete años.

-¿Enserio?-Rouge lo miró sorprendida.-Te conservas muy bien.

-Y tu muy mal.-Rió. El rostro de la peli castaña se llenó de enfado.- ¡Es broma mujer!-Una calada más.

-Pues no parecías para nada un médico cuando te vi.-Casi protestó.

-Eso es porque soy uno de los pocos médicos guays que existen en el mudo.-Volvió a soltar otra carcajada. Y ella aumentó su molestia. Resopló y miró al frente. No volvería hablar con aquel personaje raro e impertinente que se metía con ella por toda la cara.

Pero de imprevisto, le hizo una pregunta que no pudo rehuir.

-Oi Ro-ro, pregunta indiscreta: eres la hija de Portgas D. Ace, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-El muchacho dio una última calda y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo apagándolo.

-Simple y llana curiosidad.

-Pues sí, lo soy.-Y él sonrió amplio.

-Estupendo. Ya tenemos algo en común.

-¿Qué?

-Nuestros padres son piratas.-Le guiñó un ojo y ella se puso un tanto nerviosa. Y para colmo, de pronto, su estómago inició una pequeña orquesta en su interior. Rápidamente, los colores se le subieron a las mejillas.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Que va!-Su risa nerviosa la delataba por completo.

-No seas modesta. La comida de la clínica es pésima. Te entiendo a la perfección.-Alzó la vista hacia su alrededor como si estuviese buscando algo. Y entonces dio de lleno con el lugar idóneo.-Comamos algo, ese sitio es impresionante.-Le sonrió señalando uno de los restaurante de la calle.-Yo te invito.

-¿Qué?-Los colores aumentaron de intensidad en sus mejillas.-No sé si eso estará…

-¿Bien?-Terminó su frase.- ¿Qué problema hay?

-Pues…

-Anda, vamos. Ponen una carne deliciosa.-Y sin pensárselo dos veces, el moreno agarró con fuerza la mano de la pecosa y tiró de ella.

Al contacto con su piel, Rouge sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir desbocado. Su mano era grande y cálida. Y el aroma que desprendía era tan…mayor… No tenía nada que ver con él. Y desde ese día, empezó a reaccionar hacia todo lo que él hacía. Incluso, hacia las cosas más pequeñas.

Sentía que, a pesar de la tristeza de esos días grises, él empezaba a animarle el corazón. A veces, la mente no funcia de la manera en la que uno lo espera…

….

El enorme y alegre mercado estaba a rebosar de gente. Water Seven era la ciudad más impresionante que habían visitado hasta aquel momento.

-Oi, chicos, nos veremos en el barco dentro de un par de horas, ni se os ocurra meteros en líos, ¿entendido?-Elizabeth miraba a Kyle y Roger con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo.-Cantaron los dos al unísono.

-¡Pero tenéis que cumplirlo!-Los señaló mientras ellos se marchaban a investigar.

-¡Vale!-Los oyó decir de lejos. Eli suspiró. Todavía se paraba a pensar de vez en cuando por qué había decidido acompañarlos en aquella aventura suicida.

-Estarán bien, Eli-chan.-Itsu la miraba con una enorme gota de circunstancia mientras se colocaba bien las gafas sobre la cabeza. El oso panda sonrió cuando vio como la joven suspiraba resignada.

-Tienes razón. Con evitarlos si vienen corriendo por algún motivo todo estará maravillosamente bien. En fin, ¿nos vamos de compras?-La sonrisa animada de la peli roja contagió al enorme oso.

-¡En marcha!

Mientras tanto, en una de las calles principales llenas de restaurantes, Gray y Kyle se intentaban poner de acuerdo para elegir el mejor sitio donde comer.

-Ni hablar. No pienso comer pescado.-El moreno se cruzó de brazos y asintió un par de veces. Tras su sentencia, Kyle pudo sentir como destruía una parte de sus ilusiones.

-¿Pero por qué?-Se quejó-Esta ciudad vive del mar. ¡Es el mejor sitio!

-Estoy harto del pescado. Llevamos días comiendo eso. Hoy toca carne.-Prácticamente lo ordenó. Y el rubio no tuvo más remedio que inflar sus mofletes con disgusto.

-¡Pues la próxima…!-Pero antes de que el capitán siguiera con su réplica, el cristal del restaurante por el que estaban pasando justo al lado, se rompió en mil pedazos.

A partir de ahí, todo pareció ir a cámara lenta.

Tras los cristales rotos que salían despedidos por una pequeña explosión, una Akuma no mi salió volando. Detrás un niño. Un niño con cara de pícaro y vestido con ropas pobres. El muchacho, la cogió al vuelo y tras un par de piruetas para caer con los pies sobre el suelo, salió corriendo calle abajo espantando a todos los caminantes. Y detrás del niño, venía algo peor. Una banda de piratas salió por el mismo cristal empezando a perseguir al pequeño. Mientras gritaban amenazas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-El pecoso lo miró de reojo.

-No tengo ni idea.-Siguió con su camino, mientras, a su espalda, el tendero gritaba insultos sobre el suceso.-Y no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-¡Ahora sí!-En cuanto lo oyó gritar aquello, Roger se giró presto para detenerlo. Sin embargo, le llevaba más de diez pasos de ventaja en su carrera.

-Maldita sea… ¡Kyle!-Gray lo siguió.-Eli va a matarnos…-Susurró entre dientes mientras corría...

…

El pecoso llamó a la puerta con un par de leve toques. Sonrió dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Por qué no intentas cambiar esa cara?-Le aconsejó.

-Odio este tipo de situaciones. Me siento un paquete.-Ace suspiró.

-No saques las cosas de contexto Neru, sabes que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¡Ya estáis aquí!-Una joven de ojos azules intensos le dio un enorme abrazo al pirata.

-No estábamos muy lejos. Ha sido más rápido de lo esperado.-Le correspondió sonriente.

-¡Ace! ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?-El rubio se acercó a su hermano y ambos chocaron sus manos con fuerza.

-Muy tranquilo.-Le sonrió el mayor.- ¿Cómo estáis…?

-¡Neru-chan!-Ambas se abrazaron.- ¿En marcha de nuevo?-Un divertida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Koala. La susodicha suspiró.

-No me lo recuerdes…-Su mirada llena de frustración y su media sonrisa no alegraban para nada el ambiente festivo que habían creado con su llegada.

-¡Anímate mujer!-Rió y la de ojos verdes intentó sonreír como ella, pero algo en su interior la hacía retroceder.

-Oi Koala, ¿puedo saludarla ya?-La voz del rubio a su espalda hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco tremendo. Se mordió el labio. Tenía que tranquilizarse y poner su mejor cara.

-Claro.-La joven revolucionaria s echó a un ladito.

-Neru, ¿qué tal? cuánto tiempo.-La nombrada se giró hacia él y alzó la mirada para clavar sus pupilas en sus ojos grises. Sabo no dejaba de sonreír. Pero lo hacía de una manera diferente a la última vez que lo había visto.

Ya no sentía su aura de atracción y enamoramiento.

-Muy bien.-Le sonrió.-Si que hace tiempo.-El rubio se acercó y le dio un beso fraternal en la frente.

-Enhorabuena.-Lo decía sincero y de corazón. Al parecer, había pasado página más rápido de lo que la joven imaginaba.

-Gracias.-Sabo se separó de ella sin quitar la línea curva de sus labios. Sin embargo, había captado su esencia nada más tenerla cerca. Algo fallaba en la ecuación.

-¿Quieres ver tu habitación?

-Te hemos elegido la más cómoda de todas las disponibles.-Koala intervino agarrando del brazo a la peli castaña y saliendo del cuarto con ella casi a rastras.

-¡Oi! Es-espera un momento…-Su resistencia fue totalmente en vano.

En cuanto las chicas estuvieron fuera, Ace suspiró. Y su hermano soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-El rubio se apoyó sobre su mesa de escritorio.

-No quería venir.-Afirmó observando la puerta por la que había salido su mujer.-No quería pisar este sitio por nada del mundo.-Al oírlo decir aquello, Sabo cambio su sonrisa por la seriedad.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Se hizo totalmente el inocente.

-Porque tengo que marcharme Sabo. No puedo quedarme aquí.

-Oi, sabes que si quieres…

-Tengo asuntos pendientes.-Le sonrió.-Pero gracias. Además, creo que le vendrá bien descansar un poco del mar.

-Estoy convencido de que con el embarazo es lo mejor. Pensé que había añadido un poco de sensatez a su cabeza, con los años.-Suspiró.

-La tiene. Aunque no está muy feliz. Todavía no sé realmente por qué es, pero estoy convencido de que es algo más que el hecho de tener que quedarse aquí un par de meses.-El pecoso observaba dubitativo la puerta abierta hacia el pasillo. Fue entonces cuando Sabo cayó en la cuenta de una pregunta fundamental. Algo a lo que no había hecho caso hasta ese preciso instante. Y que su instinto llevaba gritándole desde que habló con su hermano por Den den Mushi.

-Lo averiguaremos. Y no te preocupes que tendrá la mejor de las estancias.-Le sonrió tranquilizador.-Por curiosidad Ace,-aun sin estar muy seguro, tenía que pregúntalo,-¿de cuánto tiempo esta?-Y de pronto empezó a sentir como los nervios se apoderaban de su mente. Deseaba por todos los medios que la fecha fuese otra totalmente distinta a la que pensaba.

-Tres meses hace en un par de días.-En cuanto mencionó aquello, el rubio se puso blanco como la pared. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.-Bueno, vamos a hablar con el médico, ¿no?

Sabo dio un pequeño botecito del sobresalto.

-Oi, ¿vienes?

-Sí, sí claro.-Contestó rápidamente volviendo a la realidad.-Adelántate tú y así ves la habitación antes a ver qué te parece.-Sonrió lo más natural que pudo. El pecoso asintió sin sospechar nada y salió por la puerta.

En aquel momento, el rubio se giró sobre su propio cuerpo y apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

-No puede ser…-Se susurró. Acababa de atar todos los cabos. Su distancia, su mala cara, el no querer estar allí, todo tenía más sentido después de enterarse de aquello.-Maldita sea…


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto Sabo entró por la puerta del comedor aquella noche, se dio cuenta de que iba a ser difícil trabajar con ella todo lo que estuviese relacionado con la comida. Resopló acercándose a su asiento de siempre justo al lado de Koala.

-No ha bajado a cenar, ¿lo sabes?

-Lo imaginé en cuanto entré al salón.-Suspiró resignado.-Hablaré con ella más tarde.

-Después de que se fuese Ace, estuvo hablando con Dragon-san, ¿sabías que es su tío?-El rubio asintió mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca.-Yo no me lo imaginaba por nada del mundo. Tienen un carácter totalmente opuesto.-Sonrió.-E Iva-san, ha intentado animarla un poco también aunque no ha conseguido gran cosa.-El rubio atacó a su plato de carne.-Creo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia que Ace-kun la dejase aquí. Me da algo de…pena…-Sabo siguió cenando con menos ansiedad.-Siempre está de aquí para allá adaptándose a nuevas situaciones. La he sentido un poco…-no estaba segura si debía decírselo o no, pero era él después de todo,-sola…-El revolucionario dejó de comer y observó su plato con el rostro serio.-Creo que todos pensáis en protegerla, pero ninguno se ha parado a preguntarle qué es lo que realmente quiere ella. Y al fin y al cabo, creo que eso es lo más importante.-La joven de ojos azules se incorporó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa.-Te espero en la habitación.-Le susurró al oído y al segundo desapareció de la sala.

Mientras a él, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en la remota posibilidad de que el bebé que esperaba la joven podía ser suyo. Y sabía que aquello no traía nada bueno…

….

En cuanto entró en su dormitorio y se quitó las botas suspiró relajado y tranquilo. Por fin en el barco después de todo el día navegando en su bote. Que a pesar del cariño, a veces le cogía algo de coraje. Ya no era tan joven como para estar todo el día dando vueltas. Se sentía agotado.

-¿Ya has dejado el paquete?-Su capitán apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa divertida. Y nada más decirlo, Ace lo observó desconcertado.

-¿Qué paquete? No he enviado nada.-Por un instante su rostro se volvió pensativo. Marco no pudo evitar reír. Habían cambiado muchas cosas, pero la idiotez de su amigo seguía intacta.

-Hablaba de tu mujer.-El rubio se apoyó en el tocador con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ella tenía que mandar el paquete?-Marco volvió a reír.

-Déjalo anda.-Agitó su mano derecha dejándolo por imposible.- ¿Cómo estaba?-Ace suspiró.

-Disgustada.-Su semblante serio y dubitativo le decían al Capitán que él tampoco estaba muy convencido de aquello.

-No te sientas culpable. Era lo mejor para ella. Allí tienen mucho más material con el que trabajar si surgiera la necesidad.-No quería decir "algo malo", sabía que Ace podía ser muy aprensivo si se trataba de ella. Y lo que menos quería es que su amigo estuviese toda la noche en vela sintiéndose aún peor.

-¿Tenía que haberme quedado allí?-Soltó aquella pregunta como si le quemase por dentro.

-Tal vez. Pero yo te hubiese odiado.-Rió.-Sabes que haces falta aquí para terminar lo que hemos empezado.

-No daremos con él tan fácilmente…-Susurró el pecoso.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es necesario acabar con esa flota cuanto antes.-La conversación estaba teniendo un giro más serio de lo normal.-Mañana revisaremos las zonas ya exploradas y cubiertas. Tenemos que ver cuáles nos quedan por explorar. Ese niño no puede seguir sembrando el caos en los territorios de padre.

-Estoy contigo…

-Allí estará segura Ace.-Se acercó a darle un par de toques reconfortantes en el hombro.-Eso es lo más importante.-Después se alejó saliendo de la habitación.

En soledad, el pecoso no pudo evitar suspirar preocupado. En su interior, rezaba porque Sabo la protegiera con su vida, aunque ya supiera, que lo haría por encima de todas las cosas. Sería la noche perfecta para pensar…

…..

Alzó la mano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se despedía de ella.

-Nos vemos mañana Ro-ro, descansa.-Trafalgar la había dejado justo en la puerta de su vivienda. Ni un paso más ni uno menos.

Su corazón no había dejado de latir con presteza.

-¡Hasta mañana! Gracias por la invitación.-Le contestó. La luz de la luna y las farolas encendidas iluminaban su silueta andando calle arriba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Lo veía alejarse con su espalda bien definida y aquel extraño gorrito de lana cubriendo su pelo oscuro revoltoso. Sin querer se mordió el labio con fuerza. "¿Qué le estaba pasando?".

Rápidamente se internó en su casa suspirando e intentando sofocar a su corazón y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Mierda…

-¡Rou-chan!-Una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos sobresaltándola.

-Ay, Dios…Marla…No me asustes así…-La morena observó a su amiga desconcertada.

-¿Cómo que no te asuste? Me tenías preocupada ¿sabes? Has salido muy tarde de la clínica.

-He ido a cenar…-Soltó quitándose los zapatos. Marla arqueó las cejas mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Sola?-Rou negó.

-Con mi…tutor…-A pesar de todo, lo había dicho con más naturalidad de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Enserio?-Marla no daba crédito a lo que la de ojos verdes le decía.

-Sí. Emmm…voy a hablar con Kyle…-Se cruzó por al lado suya. Evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual para no ser descubierta. Lo que estaba pensando no era nada justo para el rubio.

Se metió en su habitación, se sentó sobre la colcha de su cama y cogió el Den den mushi. Luego, marcó. Y tras cinco tonos, una respuesta.

"-¡¿Dónde estáis?!-El grito de su prima la sobresaltó.

-¿Eli-chan?-Al oír la voz de Rou, la peli roja se tranquilizó.

-Ah Rouge, perdona. No sabía que eras tú.-De pronto su voz de terrible enfado pasó a ser una totalmente dulce y amigable. Una gotita de circunstancia rodó por la nuca de su prima.

-Pues sí.-Sonrió.-Oi, ¿puedes pasarme con Kyle?-Su tono sonó terriblemente entusiasmado. Y es que, desde que salió del restaurante, había necesitado escucharle. Quería oír su voz por encima de todas las cosas.

-Lo siento pero no está.-Oyó suspirar a Elizabeth. En cuanto le dijo aquello, el corazón de la peli castaña dio un fuerte vuelco.-Ojalá pudieras decírmelo tú, ¡porque te juro que voy a matarlo en cuanto regrese!-Parecía enfadarse otra vez. Sin embargo, Rou se mantenía en otro universo paralelo.

-Ya…-La joven sintió como una enorme tristeza invadía cada parte de su ser. Llevaba más de un mes sin poder hablar con él. Cada vez que intentaba comunicarse era imposible que contestara. Y cada vez que dejaba recado para que le devolviese la llamada, nunca lo hacía. Unas finas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Algo en su interior se empezó a romper.

-Oi, Rouge, ¿estás bien?-Su prima oyó un sollozo.

-Sí.-Intentó responder mejor de lo que se encontraba.-Puedes decirle, después, que necesito hablar con él. Es…urgente…

-De acuerdo… ¿pero estás segura de que estás bien?-La joven asintió al otro lado del auricular.

-Hasta luego Eli."-Y colgó.

-Rouge, ¿alguna noticia?-Marla se había asomado a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga. Y la había encontrado con el rostro lleno de pena.

-No estaba…-La joven observaba un punto fijo de la pared, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Estás…?

-No importa.-Se tendió sobre la cama.-No importa…

"Él estaría aquí si lo necesitase, ¿verdad?..."

….

-Puedes decirme, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-Roger susurró aquello por lo bajito. Mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Shhh…-Su capitán le mandó a callar. Ambos se ocultaban en una especie de minas subterráneas.- ¿Qué es este sitio?-El rubio observó el lugar. Estaba lleno de cadenas en las paredes, de barrotes de hierro. Olía a sangre y humedad, mezcladas con la sal del mar. Las piedras estaban empapadas de agua. Estaban bajo el océano.

-Uno lo suficientemente escalofriante como para irnos.

De pronto oyeron la voz del niño a lo lejos, siguiendo un pasillo oscuro de antorchas. Kyle se incorporó y manteniendo la guardia se dirigió hacia el túnel. Al verlo, su amigo no dudo en resoplar y seguirlo con bastante poco entusiasmo.

El pasillo cada vez se iba haciendo más oscuro. Las jaulas se arremolinaban a ambos lados. El silencio era muy inquietante. El muchacho había dejado de gritar. Cuando de pronto…

-¡Ei! ¡Chico!-Aquel hombre se había, prácticamente, estrellado contra los barrotes de su celda sobresaltando a los otros dos. Había muy poca luz, pero podían divisar como tenía la piel rasgada y le faltaba un ojo.- ¡Sácame de aquí!-Imploró sacando por la rejas uno de sus brazos. A su mano le faltaban algunos dedos.

-¿Qué diantres es este sitio?-Roger observó todo su alrededor fijándose en cada una de las cosas que les rodeaban.

-¡Ei! ¡Chico!-Volvió a repetir el hombre. Kyle se acercó con tiento a la celda, tocando uno de sus barrotes, descubriendo a la vez, que estaban hechos de Kariouseki. Pero al posar la mano, el hombre la agarró con fuerza y tiró de él hacia dentro de la celda.

-¡Oi!-El rubio se empezó a resistir empujando para el lado contrario y en cuanto Gray lo vio en apuros, tiró igual del brazo de su amigo.

El hombre hacia fuerza hacia el interior de la celda. Le rasgó la camisa al capitán y le pegó un bocado en el antebrazo. Kyle no pudo evitar gritar cuando los dientes se le clavaron en la piel y la sangre empezaba a fluir con rapidez. El hombre la absorbía con ansiedad.

-¡Kyle úsalo! ¡Ya!-El moreno seguía tirando de él hacia atrás.

-¡Ei! ¡Viejo!-En cuanto el hombre alzó la vista hacia el rubio, este clavó su mirada en la de él. Al momento una oleada de fuerza se apoderó del lugar haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo inconsciente. Hacía tiempo que había despertado el haki de su interior.

En cuanto se sintió libre, Kyle sacó el brazo de entre los barrotes. Tenía una herida fea y asquerosa con marcas de dientes a su alrededor.

-Joder…-Susurró.

-¡¿Sabes de quién es la culpa?!-Gray le regañó.-No sé dónde diablos estamos, pero salgamos de aquí ¡ya!-El pecoso, que había sudado lo suyo, se giró en dirección a la salida. Kyle se dispuso a seguirlo cuando de pronto, al fondo del pasillo, el gritó de una mujer se alzó con fuerza. Haciendo eco en los muros de piedra.

A los dos piratas se les pusieron los bellos de punta. Y de repente, a sus espaldas escucharon unos pasos correr en su dirección. Dos minutos más tarde, el niño de la superficie se había chocado contra la pierna de Kyle cayendo al suelo. El pobre no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Oi!-En cuanto los vio a los dos, el pequeño se echó hacia atrás asustado.- ¿Estás bien?-Esta vez, Kyle no supo si darle la mano o no para levantarlo.

-¡Tenéis que ayudarme!-Gritó completamente desesperado.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo?-Roger se agachó justo enfrente de él. Su mirada fría y amenazante intimidaron al muchacho que retrocedió sentado en el suelo.-No te conocemos de nada. Y este sitio apesta.

-Por favor…señor…-La hemorragia del brazo de Kyle no cesaba. Se oía la sangre gotear sobre el suelo de piedra.-Mi madre…

-¿Qué sois?-El rubio clavó su mirada en la oscuridad del fondo del pasillo. El niño se sorbió la nariz antes de contestar.

-Esclavos…

….

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación con los nudillos. Llevaba una bandeja repleta de comida en su mano izquierda. Ni siquiera estaba del todo convencido de estar allí. A veces era demasiado cobarde. Y para ser sinceros en aquel instante, tenía ganas de huir.

Sin embargo, en cuanto ella abrió la puerta, su rostro preocupado cambió a otro totalmente sonriente.

-Te he traído la cena.-Sabo le mostró la bandeja y ella la observó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Gracias.-La agarró y tuvo la intención de cerrar la puerta, aunque él, la contuvo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Estoy cansada Sabo.-Intentó sonreírle sin mucho resultado alzando la vista hacia él. Y en aquel instante, el rubio se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos y lagrimosos.-Mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-No. No estoy de acuerdo.-Se hizo paso hacia la habitación a pesar de la negativa de la joven. Se sentó sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Por su parte, Neru lo observaba incrédula a la vez que dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

-No tengo ganas de hablar. Vete por favor.-Insistió.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que te ocurre.-Neru suspiró.

-Es algo mío y no me apetece compartirlo contigo. Además, no está bien que estés aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy casada con tu hermano. Así que por favor…-Desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, él entrecerró los ojos y los clavó en ella fijamente.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Nerumi?-Bromeó. Se estaba generando demasiada tensión en el ambiente. Y sabía que la joven de ojos verdes siempre había tenido embarazos complicados. No quería que este fuese otro más, menos por culpa suya.

Al decir aquello, el corazón de la peli castaña dio un pequeño vuelco y no pudo evitar, mirarlo sintiendose terriblemente culpable. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control por su rostro.

-Neru…-Sabo se relajó dedicándole una media sonrisa.-No llores…

-Tengo miedo.-Confesó.-Estoy asustada.-Sabo tragó saliva. Sabía por qué. Pero prefería preguntar y oírlo de sus propios labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto no era lo que yo quería.-Se sorbió la nariz.-Yo no quería este bebé. Ni estar aquí. Ni alejarme de Ace…Estoy harta de tener que estar siempre como un saco que cargas y descargas. Me siento, tan triste…-El rubio suspiró. Estaba claro cuál era el motivo por el que no quería al bebé. Clavó sus pupilas entristecidas sobre la alfombra.

-Puedo adivinar porqué te sientes así.-Los nervios empezaron a hacer mella en su voz. Aun así, no dejó de hablar. Nerumi lo observó sin comprender.-Siento que he fracaso estrepitosamente en todo lo que se refiere a ti. Aun así…he intentado hacer mi vida aquí sintiendo cada día que hice lo correcto aquella vez. Sintiendo que ese anillo que te di era el símbolo perfecto para recordarme a mí mismo lo bien que lo hice. Y que todo terminó sin haber empezado de la mejor forma posible. Pero ahora,-alzó la mirada hacia ella que aún seguía llorando,-pienso que ojalá pudiera volver atrás y cambiar lo que pasó. Así podría arrebatarte la tristeza que te ahoga y serías feliz, ¿no?

-Has cambiado.-Su voz rota le partía el alma.-Aquel día dijiste que me dabas el anillo porque me amabas. Y hoy es para sentirte mejor contigo mismo. No lo entiendo.

-Tienes razón…-Negó.-Fue un acto egoísta por mi parte. Un compromiso demasiado grande. Me dejé llevar por el momento. Por eso te dije aquellas cosas… Y supongo que en el fondo…ya no…-Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero de todas formas, sabía que era lo mejor.-Creo que lo sentiste cuando te saludé.-Se incorporó y se acercó a ella.-Pero aun así, al mirarte a los ojos no puedo evitar pensar en aquel instante en el que te tuve entre mis brazos cuando veo como ese bebé crece dentro de ti…

-Sabo…-Le acarició el rostro con cariño. Su semblante serio era demasiado aterrador.

-Es mío... ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

Se escucharon varios tiros al final del túnel. Kyle y Gray, junto al pequeño frenaron en seco su carrera. Los gritos habían dejado de oírse…

-Mamá…-Susurró el muchacho. Las lágrimas amanecían en sus ojos.

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar justo al final de las celdas. Una robusta cámara de piedra se alzaba en medio de las antorchas. Se oía como pequeñas gotas caían sobre el suelo. El primero que cruzó la línea que separaba el pasillo y aquel lugar fue el rubio, que al momento, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Gray.-Lo nombro.-Él no puede entrar.-Al momento, el moreno aceptó la orden y agarró al niño del brazo. Tiró de él hacia atrás. El pequeño empezó a resistirse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Es mi madre!-Gritó.

Por su parte, el rubio se acercó a las tablas de madera donde una mujer permanecía tumbada. Estaba demasiado grave como para describir su estado. Incluso el rubio sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Tuvo que parar un instante para coger aire y calmarse.

-Oi…-Pero, a pesar de todo, ella aun parecía poder hablar. "Estaba viva", pensó el pirata que se terminó de acercar con presteza. Tenía que sacarla de allí.-No te…esfuerces…-La sangre resbalaba por los labios de la mujer.

-Te sacaré de aquí. No hables.-Kyle le desató un tobillo. Solo uno. Le faltaba uno de sus pies.

-Espera…-La joven tosió sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba de las manos.-Necesito que me hagas un favor…-Le agarró de la manga con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Y ante tal petición, el rubio se acercó a su rostro ensangrentado. A pesar de todas las marcas y heridas, de la tortura, el pirata pudo comprobar lo bella que había sido aquella mujer.-Kyle…-Al oír su nombre, sintió como su corazón daba un tremendo vuelco.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Necesito que te lo lleves de aquí…-Le interrumpió. Él la observaba sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿A quién?

-A mi pequeño…-Unas finas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas ennegrecidas. De fondo, lo oía gritar y quejarse.-Tienes que llevarlo a él y a esa akuma no mi con su padre…-Sintió como la respiración se paraba en seco y empezaba a ahogarse.

-¡Oi, oi! ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?

-Tienes que salvar mi isla…-Sonrió.

-Oi…

-Confío en ti…

-¡Espera!

-Dile a mi hijo que siempre…le querré…-De pronto, la sangre salió a borbotones de los labios de la joven. Kyle se echó hacia atrás asustado. Sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente controlados por la impresión. Ella había dejado de moverse. Nunca había visto a nadie morir así. La habían torturado hasta acabar con ella…Pero, ¿quién era? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Se giró para observar el pasillo. En un instante, el pequeño se había quedado sin madre. Sabía lo que significaba aquella sensación.

Y entonces su corazón encogido se llenó de rabia. Acabaría con aquel que hubiese hecho aquello. Fuese quien fuese.

…..

-No.-Le apartó la mirada.-No es tuyo. Es de Ace.-Afirmó sin dudar.-La noche de antes de que ocurriera lo nuestro, yo…-siempre había sido incómodo hablarle de aquellas cosas,-…me acosté con él.-Intentó calmar su respiración.

Nada más decir aquello, el rubio le soltó la mejilla. Una parte de él se partió en mil pedazos. En el fondo, muy en el fondo había deseado que fuese suyo. Una parte de él y de ella unidas. Lo que siempre había soñado. Una meta inalcanzable que durante unas horas había visto palpable. Sin embargo…debía ser realista. Habría traído más problemas que otra cosa. Y lo último que quería, por encima de todo, era hacerles daño. A ella o a Ace.

-Eso simplifica mucho las cosas.-Le sonrió con más o menos ánimo.-No te preocupes por nada entonces. Todas las dudas de mi cabeza han desaparecido por completo. Siento, si he estado…un poco raro…No sabía cómo afrontar la situación.-Se sinceró. Le debía lo mismo. La había visto más segura que nunca al pronunciar aquel "no".

Nerumi se mordió el labio con fuerza. Había afirmado algo que aun podía tener una chispa de duda. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era imposible que Sabo fuese el padre. Había tenido muchísimo más cuidado en ese momento que con el pecoso. Aun así, fuese como fuese, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Descansa.-El rubio se giró con la intención de marcharse de la habitación. Pero antes de hacerlo suspiró. Había reflexionado mucho en aquellos meses. Multitud de cosas habían cambiado. Tenía que seguir adelante alejándose de ella para siempre. Solo así, ambos podrían ser felices.- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón…No debo estar aquí. Podría malinterpretarse.-Intentó sonreír, tomarlo a broma como siempre, no obstante, la tristeza volvía a aprisionarle la garganta. Continuó con su camino.

-Sabo.-Lo nombro. Alguna que otra lágrima seguía cayendo sobre las mejillas de la de ojos verdes. Él frenó en seco. Aunque tenía ganas de salir corriendo cuanto antes de allí. Necesitaba buscar a la revolucionaria y esconderse tras su espalda. - ¿Era mentira?-El rubio sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco.-Todo lo que me dijiste ese día… ¿era una ilusión?-Entonces él cogió aire y se dio media vuelta. Comprobando la terrible expresión de tristeza que se apoderaba de su rostro.

-No. Te amaba más que a mi vida. Habría dado cualquier cosa por quedarme así y parar el tiempo aquel día para siempre. Fue un sueño maravilloso del que me costó trabajo despertar. Pero poco a poco…-por un instante la sonrisa de Koala se atrincheró en sus pensamientos,-fui…aceptándolo y recomponiéndome…Creo que no lo habría logrado si ese día no te hubiese confesado lo que sentía.-Sonrió aún más.-Gracias Neru…

-Entonces, creo que esto te pertenece.-Le tendió la mano, mostrando el pequeño anillo de plata.

-Fue un regalo.

-Es tuyo.-Se lo colocó en la mano enguantada.-Creo que no soy yo la persona a la que deberías regalárselo…-Aun mantenía aquella mirada distante y triste.-Y…ya te has arrepentido de habérmelo dado…

-Oi, te lo di a ti porque tiene un significado…

-Ya no lo tiene.-Le interrumpió.-Has dicho que no sientes nada.-De pronto, el rostro del revolucionario se volvió totalmente serio.-No tiene ningún sentido que guarde algo que me compromete con una persona que ya no siente absolutamente nada…-Sabo cerró el puño y se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo.

-Muy bien.-Se giró sobre sus pies. Sentía aun el nudo en la garganta presionándolo con mucha más fuerza que antes.

-Y…me temo que no podrá ser…-Frenó antes de seguir caminando.-No puedo seguir igual que antes contigo. Sé que te lo prometí pero…no puedo hacerlo…Y esta vez, la razón de peso es Ace. Si sigo como hasta ahora, puede ser que quizás algún día vuelva a ti. Y no quiero eso. Le quiero a él. Lo siento…de verdad…-Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que, ella rezaba porque se opusiera a su voluntad, a la distancia que le pedía. Sin embargo…sin decir nada más, Sabo salió de la habitación pegando un pequeño portazo.

Sola en el cuarto, Neru se mordió el labio sentándose sobre la cama. Dando definitivamente rienda suelta a su llanto…

A partir de aquel instante, todo sería completamente diferente con él.

Fuera de la habitación, el rubio apretó en anillo entre sus dedos por un instante. Ella había dejado la situación más clara que nunca. No volvería a acercarse. La conversación lo había convencido por completo. Aun así… se mordió el labio con una terrible expresión llena de tristeza. Un rostro que nunca nadie había visto y que se quedaría solo para él.

Comenzó a andar pasillo abajo. Necesitaba refugiarse en su habitación. Necesitaba verla a ella. Nada más llegar a la puerta frenó en seco. Debía quitar aquella cara llena de tristeza o ella lo cazaría al momento. No quería, pero debía mantener la calma. Tras un par de suspiros. Abrió la puerta.

La revolucionaria alzó la vista de la revista que leía sentada en la cama. Sonrió.

-Sabo-kun, ¿qué tal ha ido?-El rubio le dio la espalda al instante a la vez que se deshacía de su chalequillo y camisa. No había pensado en una excusa perfecta. Se mordió el labio molesto consigo mismo.

-Bueno…podría haber ido mejor…-Soltó desmotivado. Koala clavo su mirada azul sobre la perfecta espalda del chico. Sabo sintió como ella quería algo más. Lo sabía a la perfección. Suspiró.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-"Lo sabía", se dijo el rubio. No había manera de engañarla bajo ningún concepto. Ahora era el momento perfecto para que le regañara. Sin embargo, cuando se giró…-¿Estás bien?-Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación. Sin querer había provocado que su corazón diera un vuelco enorme. Arrepentido, por intentar mentirle, desvió la mirada colocándose la camiseta del pijama.

-No estoy muy seguro.-Se sentó sobre la cama. Ella apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo.-Hemos… "discutido".-Koala abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca se había enfadado con ella por muy mal que hicieran las cosas. Jamás se había peleado con Nerumi.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que fue por que tomamos caminos diferentes y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver después de tres meses…Teníamos que dejar las cosas claras.-Suspiró y se tumbó al lado de la chica mirando hacia el techo pensativo.-No podemos estar cerca.-Sentenció.-No si queremos ser felices.

-¿Y por eso has discutido?-Koala lo observaba desde arriba intrigada.

-Ha dicho cosas que debería haberse guardado…-sus palabras le vinieron a la mente, "si sigo como hasta ahora, puede ser que quizás algún día vuelva a ti. Y no quiero eso. Le quiero a él…". Se mordió el labio. Maldita sea la hora en la que su hermano apareció para llevársela…-Cosas que me han dolido bastante. No quiero volver a hablar con ella hasta que se me pase.

-Oi, no seáis críos.-La de ojos azules se acercó a su rostro acariciando su mejilla con dulzura y cariño.-Nunca te has peleado con ella…

-Supongo que ahora puedo decir basta sin que mi corazón me dé una paliza.-Bromeó como siempre había hecho.

-Sois demasiado extremistas.-Le regañó.-Piénsatelo. No es tan grave.

-No empieces tu tam…-Pero antes de que terminara Koala se apoderó de sus labios.

-¿Quieres que te quite el enfado?-Le susurró con una sonrisa divertida muy cerca de su boca.

-Estoy a tu disposición.-El rubio la agarró de la mejilla y le sonrió con sinceridad. El beso volvió a repetirse cobrando viveza a medida que se prolongaba. Esta vez, con una doble intención…

…..

Eran más de las tres de la mañana y no había forma de que conciliara el sueño. Le sabía terriblemente mal todo lo que había ocurrido con el revolucionario. Se sentía sola y triste. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de aquel instante. Y lo peor de todo es que necesitaba con urgencia hablar con él…

Despacio, se incorporó en la cama encendiendo su media lámpara de aceite. Cogió el Den den mushi y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, marcó.

En otro lado del mar, el Comandante de la primera división, aún permanecía reunido junto a otros dos comandantes y Marco. Las noticias de que el supuesto hijo de Shirohige estaba de nuevo en libertad arrasando islas que les pertenecían, era mucho más urgente que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso más que dormir.

-No podemos unirnos a la marina para capturarlo y si lo hiciéramos sería un problema.-Marco suspiró. Llevaban demasiado tiempo pensando.

-Propongo coger a nuestros hombres y darle caza.-Ace hablaba desde su asiento con los pies sobre la mesa y cruzado de brazos. El sombrero le ensombrecía la mirada desafiante que tenía.-Si lo capturásemos podría pasar lo de hace unos días, que se escape. No queremos eso. Tenemos que encontrarlo y acabar con él.-Sonó terriblemente tajante y frío. El capitán chistó con la lengua. Sabía que la propuesta de Ace era demasiado radical para el tipo de vida pirata que querían llevar. Sin embargo…

-Marco, no podemos permitir que ataque más islas. Mueren inocentes.-Jozu alzó la voz grave. Estaba del lado del Comandante de la primera división. Vista asintió.

-Creo que debemos de dar la cara por padre. Está mancillando demasiado su memoria.-Marco suspiró.

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué demonios la marina no puede hacer bien su estúpido trabajo?-El rubio se incorporó poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. Había tomado una decisión.-Esta bien. Seguiremos esa ruta. Hablaremos con los demás a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Necesitaremos refuerzos?-El Comandante de la cuarta división no dejaba de sonreír.

-Ni hablar. Con los que estamos nos bastamos y sobramos.-Afirmó Ace grave y con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Eso no lo sabemos Ace…-Marco intentó que su amigo no perdiera el norte de la sensatez.

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos.-Le contradijo.-Es totalmente innecesario.

-Siempre es mejor prevenir.-Esta vez, Jozu se puso de parte del capitán. Y el pecoso tuvo que morderse la lengua y fruncir el ceño.

-Tendremos a un barco de refuerzo por si acaso. Los avisaremos.-Ordenó Marco. Todos asintieron menos el moreno de sombrero anaranjado.-Ace…-Le regañó. El nombrado suspiró.

-Está bien. Lo que digáis.-Alzó una mano en son de paz.

-De acuerdo, estipularemos el plan mañana. Ahora descansemos.-Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron a la cubierta. Pero antes de que el pecoso lo hiciera, su amigo lo llamo.-Ace.

El susodicho se giró.

-Tienes que tener cuidado. No podemos hacer cosas improvisadas.

-Entonces reza porque no me lo encuentre de frente…-Ace salió de la habitación. El tono del moreno había hecho sonreír a Marco. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo el idiota impulsivo de siempre.

En cuanto se empezó a acercar a su habitación, oyó el sonido del Den den mushi. Enseguida y con rapidez, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo cogió al vuelo. Para llamar a aquella hora de la mañana debía ser importante. Por su mente pasó su rostro sonriente.

"-¿Sí?-Sonó más preocupado de lo que esperaba.

-Ace…

-¡Neru! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?-Era increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar el pecoso hablando con ella o con sus compañeros del barco.

-Nada, nada. Estoy bien.-La joven intentó sonreír tras el auricular.- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-No. Acabando una reunión.

-¿Tan tarde?-La joven de ojos verdes observó el reloj, extrañada.

-Tenemos una misión urgente y se ha alargado la cosa.-Sonrió.-Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Tienes que descansar. Me resulta muy raro que no estés frita. Cuando estabas embarazada de Rou te pasabas los días durmiendo.-Amplió su sonrisa.

-Ya…-Ella se la devolvió aunque no pudiera verla.-Es que no podía dormir.-Se mordió el labio recordando la discusión que había tenido aquella tarde con el rubio.-He estado pensado…

-¿Ah sí? Qué raro.-Rió.

-¡Ace!-La joven frunció el ceño con molestia.-No empieces a picarme, es serio.-El pecoso suspiró apaciguando su carcajada.

-Está bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero volver a casa.-Lo soltó claro y directo. Sabía que era mejor darle las noticias rápidas y sin muchos rodeos. Así se las pensaba poco y se comía la cabeza menos. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿A casa? Neru…-Iba a contradecirle la idea, pero ella volvió a retomar la palabra.

-De todas formas ya llevamos tres meses fuera, ¿qué puede pasar? Además, volveré yo sola, tú puedes seguir con la misión y regresar cuando termines.-Insistió.-Necesito volver a casa…Por favor, Ace…

-¿Por qué quieres irte de allí? ¿No estás bien?-A pesar de todo, entendía a la perfección aquella petición de su mujer. Se daba cuenta de que siempre se tenía que ir adaptando a lo que él, le decía. Suspiró empezando a sentirse culpable. Y odiaba tener remordimientos sobre algo así.

-Estoy bien. Me tratan estupendamente pero…-Apretó los labios entristecida.-No es mi sitio…Además, no estás tú.-Ace sonrió.-Te echo de menos.

-Solo ha pasado un día, cielo.-Muy pocas veces la llamaba así. Sin embargo, la joven no se convencía y empezó a sollozar.-Estás muy llorona en este embarazo Neru…-La escuchó asentir. No obviaba su sonrisa. Tenía que tranquilizarla como fuese.-No creo que sea el mejor momento para volver a casa.-No pudo evitar pensar en su misión.-Espera un poco más. Te prometo que te recompensaré.

-Entonces quiero que vengas a verme.-Intentó calmar su llanto.-No pienso estar dos meses sin ti.-El pecoso suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Te garantizo que lo haré al menos unas tres veces en cuanto tenga un hueco.

-No me lo garantices.-Por un instante pareció indignarse. Ace arqueó las cejas desconcertado.-Prométemelo.-Y volvió a la sonrisa. Al parecer, con el paso de los años, su mujer se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar de cumplir cualquier promesa. Suspiró. Sabía que era el escalón firme donde siempre pisar.

-Te lo prometo.-Era lo menos que le debía por tenerla confinada allí "en contra de su voluntad". Al menos había logrado que se sintiera un poco mejor y que se quitara de la cabeza la idea de volver a la Villa. Al menos durante un tiempo.- ¿Y con Sabo qué tal?-Al oír su nombre, Neru sintió como un vuelco le sobrecogía el alma. Inconscientemente, se mordió el labio.

-Ha estado ocupado hoy.-Dijo con rapidez.-No he hablado con él.-Mintió. Sabía perfectamente que no podía resaltar ni un detalle de su conversación con el revolucionario.

-Bueno…Mañana seguro que podrás. Oi, al parecer está con Koala, ¿no?-Nerumi asintió sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía.-Me sorprendió cuando me lo dijo pero creo que es genial.-"Se olvidará de ti", pensó el pecoso.-Hacen una bonita pareja.

-Sí que la hacen.-Contra todo pronóstico, la joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Si lo pensaba bien, era lo que siempre había querido para el rubio. Alguien con quién pudiese ser feliz.

-Oi, Neru, me voy a la cama.-Se tocó el cuello y sintió la tensión de los músculos. La última reunión le había matado.-Intenta descansar. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Ten cuidado por favor.

-Claro…"

La de ojos verdes colgó y sintió como su corazón se había tranquilizado más. Ya no estaba tan ansiosa como antes de hablar con él. Suspiró echándose en la cama y dejando que el sueño la llevase consigo…


	4. Chapter 4

Ni siquiera el sol se había alzado sobre la isla cuando el Den den mushi empezó a sonar de nuevo, llenando toda la habitación de ruido. Eran las siete de la mañana y apenas había dormido cuatro horas. Refunfuñó al oír el timbre.

Con los ojos pegados, buscó al caracol encima de la mesita de noche. Resopló enfadada cuando el aparato cayó al suelo en uno de sus manotazos. Seguía sonando como un loco. Solo pudo solucionarlo incorporándose un tanto y alcanzándolo a duras penas.

"-¿Diga?-Se llevó una mano a los ojos para frotárselos. Aún estaba tumbada en la cama.

-¿Mamá?-Pero al oír la voz de su hija casi se despierta de una bofetada.

-¿Rou? Tesoro, ¿ha pasado algo?-Se incorporó sobre las sábanas sin darse cuenta de que el sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana cegándola. Se echó hacia atrás topándose con el cabecero en busca de sombra.

-Estoy bien mamá. Buenos días.-Su hija sonrió.- ¿Estabais dormidos?

-Yo sí, y tu padre con total seguridad.-Efectivamente. Al otro lado del mar, Ace dormía con la mitad de las sabanas cubriéndole y a rienda suelta. Incluso un pequeño hilito de saliva caía por sus labios. Nerumi sonrió al imaginárselo.- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya vas para la clínica?

-Bueno…no estoy muy segura de sí ir hoy o no…

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Te encuentras mal?-La pecosa negó.

-Es mi tutor...

-¿No te cae bien?

-Qué va. Es fantástico. Lo que pasa es que…-Los nervios empezaron a llenarle la boca. Se agarraba el largo del vestido con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué?-Su madre sonrió comprensiva.

-Me pone algo nerviosa…-Confesó.

-Es normal cielo. Será un doctor muy importante y seguro que impone un poquito. Pero todo sea para que aprendas más, ¿no?

-No me pone nerviosa en ese sentido mamá.-Se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que decía.-Es el hijo de Trafalgar Law.-Y su madre suspiró comprendiendo entonces todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeña.

-De acuerdo. Entonces es normal.-Sonrió.-Law siempre ha sido muy atractivo. El hijo no se quedará atrás supongo.

-¡Mamá!-Rouge pareció regañarla con las mejillas encendidas. Sin embargo, al otro lado del caracol, su madre no pudo aguantarse la risa.

-¿Y qué te preocupa entonces? Todas hemos soñado con alguien más aparte de lo que sintiéramos por nuestras parejas. Mientras tengas claro lo que quieres realmente, no hay ningún problema. No te agobies por eso. Aun eres muy joven para inquietarte por algo así.

-No es solo eso…-De pronto, su hija bajó unas cuartas su tono de voz.-Tengo miedo de empezar a sentir algo por él…-Confesó. Neru abrió los ojos de par en par. La sonrisa de Sabo recorrió su mente de punta a punta arrebatándole un pequeño vuelco.

-Intenta evitar situaciones comprometidas si no quieres que eso pase.

-¿Y si no puedo evitarlo?-Parecía realmente preocupada.-Llevo sin hablar con Kyle casi un mes y medio. Siento que no nos une nada. Estamos en mundos completamente distintos y queremos cosas diferentes. Nos estamos alejando demasiado y me siento fatal pensando en Rin y teniéndolo a él…

-La distancia es muy complicada cielo. Creo que, deberías hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón. Y lo que realmente te haga feliz ahora mismo. Debes dejar de pensar en el futuro y vivir el presente o no disfrutarás de lo que estás haciendo y aprendiendo.-Los labios de Rouge temblaban.

-Necesito que vengas a verme mamá…No sé qué hacer…

-Ojalá pudiera tesoro.-Suspiró resignada.-Pero tu padre me tiene confinada en la base revolucionaria con tu tío.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Se sorbió la nariz. Nerumi sonrió. Quizás con su noticia podía alegrarle el día a su hija.

-Estoy embarazada Rouge.-Al oírla, la menor abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¿No lo dices enserio?

-Te lo digo totalmente enserio.-Rió ella.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso es genial mamá! Dejaré de ser la pequeña.-Gritó emocionada dejando a un lado las lágrimas.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Nos llevaremos mucho con él, ¿no?-Hacía caso omiso a la resignación de su madre.- ¿Cómo se llamará?

-Os llevaréis bastante sí. Y del nombre no tenemos ni idea. No nos ha dado tiempo de pensarlo siquiera. Pero bueno…tu padre está muy contento, a pesar de todo. Ha sido totalmente inesperado.-Parecía que a medida que lo iba contando, la situación se iba normalizando más y más. Incluso, empezó a hacerle un poquito de ilusión.

-Es increíble. La próxima vez que nos veamos tenemos que pensar nombres y sacar las cosas de bebés que tengas...-No dejaba de hablar con entusiasmo.- ¡Qué emoción! ¿Roger lo sabe?-Oyó a su madre negar. Rouge sonreía amplio.-Entonces tienes que descansar. Siento haberte despertado, échate otro rato mami.

-No importa, estoy bien. Todo va bien.-Pero tenía que volver al tema antes de colgar.-Y después de esta estupenda noticia, tienes que decirme qué vas hacer.-La de ojos verdes suspiró.

-No voy a aguantarlo y no sé si quiero resistirme.-Se sinceró volviendo a la seriedad del principio de la conversación.-Y no quiero hacerle daño a Kyle, así que…

-Estará bien que lo hagas y seas sincera. Contigo misma y con él. De todas formas, no te precipites. Ambas sabemos que ser pirata no es fácil. Así que, piénsalo bien todo. Y hagas lo que hagas, estaré aquí para ti, ¿de acuerdo?-Su hija asintió…"

….

Una semana había pasado desde que se pusieron en marcha hacia la isla de Aldrum. El pequeño niño había resultado ser algo más que un esclavo. Era el hijo del rey de la ciudad. Su nombre era Dai. Sin embargo, a pesar de los muchos intentos por sacarle como habían llegado hasta aquellos túneles debajo de Water Seven, incluida la razón por la que los habían marcado, había sido totalmente imposible que les proporcionara los detalles que necesitaban.

Kyle no dejaba de revolverse el pelo buscando información sobre la isla, sus habitantes y la extraña familia real. Pero sobre todo, había una cosa que no dejaba de perturbarle. Cómo sabía la mujer que había visto morir, su nombre.

-¿Has averiguado algo?-Eli se sentó justo enfrente de él, en la mesa de la cocina. Apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla derecha. No era normal ver al capitán tan obsesionado por algo.

-Nada relevante, solo que la isla está en el límite con el Nuevo Mundo.-Señaló el mapa que tenía delante.-Y que al parecer era un país bastante rico hasta que la familia real desapareció.

-Los capturarían y esclavizarían por algún motivo.-Suspiró.

-No lo sé… Y ese maldito niño no suelta prenda.-Miró hacia la puerta con cara de mosqueó. Ella sonrió.

-¿Y de la Akuma no mi?

-Ni se menciona. Nada que tenga que ver con ese reino habla de una Akuma no mi misteriosa o pérdida. No comprendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando.

-Creo que solo lo sabremos cuando lleguemos allí. Dai aún está ausente por lo de su madre. Me da muchísima pena. No sé qué podemos hacer para ayudarle.-A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba al muchacho por la poca información que les había proporcionado, no podía culparle de ninguna de las maneras. Suspiró.

-Encontrar a su padre y ponerle a salvo.-Sonrió.

-Oi, ¿llamaste a Rou?-Al nombrarla, el rubio sintió como un nudo empezaba a apretarle la garganta.

-Mierda…

-¡¿Se te ha vuelto a olvidar?!-Elizabeth lo señaló con el ceño fruncido.-Ve ahora ¡inmediatamente!-Le regañó. Y él, hizo caso a su navegante, levantándose presto del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

En cuanto llegó, agarró el pequeño caracol y marcó…

….

Por fin habían encontrado la isla que llevaban buscando desde el principio. El plan a seguir era buscarlo y acabar con él. El que más claro lo tenía de todos era sin duda el Comandante de la primera división.

-Ace, recuerda que no se nos puede ir de las manos. No comentas ninguna imprudencia.-El pecoso suspiró en cuanto oyó a su amigo aconsejarle.

-Ya lo sé.-Bufó arrugando la nariz.

-Muy bien,-se dirigió a sus comandantes y a sus subordinados.-Seguiremos el plan al pie de la letra. Sabemos prácticamente con total seguridad que él está en esta isla. Así que, si por casualidad algo no saliera bien nos pondríamos en contacto para retirarnos.-Oír la palabra retirada ponía al pecoso de mal humor.-Jozu, busca su barco cuanto antes con tus hombres. No dejaremos que se marche bajo ningún concepto. Ace, encárgate de llegar a la ciudad con el resto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Todos gritaron un "a la orden" cuando Marco dejó de hablar.- Yo lo buscaré para daros la señal en cuanto lo vea. Estad atentos a los Den. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes…-Suspiró. Se convirtió en fénix y comenzó a sobrevolar la isla.

Los demás, empezaron a andar por el bosque en dirección a la ciudad. Sin embargo, en el camino, escucharon a lo lejos un par de explosiones.

-¡Maldita sea! Ha empezado.-Ace se paró en seco. Los demás lo imitaron.-Chicos, nos dividiremos. Quiero a un grupo de diez en cada punto cardinal. Yo me ocuparé del centro. Recordad que la población es lo primero. Así que no deis un movimiento en falso. Si estáis en problemas contactad conmigo.-Ordenó.

-Pero Comandante…el capitán dijo que…-"no nos separásemos", recordó a la perfección las palabras de Marco. Chistó con la lengua.

-Ya sé lo que dijo. Le avisaré si lo encuentro. No te preocupes.-La voz del pecoso se había vuelto seria y escalofriante.-Poneos en marcha, ¡ya!-En cuanto todos estuvieron colocados, él empezó a correr hacia su destino.

Su intuición le decía que daría justo en el clavo...

…

La semana había estado plagada de silencio en la base revolucionaria. Solo se habían apuntado sutiles miradas llenas de una extraña tristeza. Era la primera vez que no le había dirigido la palabra durante tanto tiempo, teniéndola tan cerca. Suspiró resignado cuando, por sexta vez en aquellos días, la había visto salir del comedor con una sonrisa junto a Iva-san.

-No me parece nada bien lo que estás haciendo.-Su compañera se sentó justo a su lado con la bandeja de su almuerzo. Lo cierto es que ya estaba extrañando que no le hubiese regañado antes. Él frunció el ceño.

-Es necesario.

-¿Para quién?

-No lo comprenderías.-Protestó.

-Estoy segura de que sí. ¿Qué apuestas? Desembucha.-Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de eso Koala…Por favor…-La joven suspiró.

-Os estáis haciendo daño. Estoy segura de que hasta tú eres capaz de darte cuenta de algo así.-Sabo dejó de comer y observó fijamente su postre. Sentía como la culpabilidad le reconcomía la cabeza.

Pero de pronto, su aprendiz, aunque en un principio era de Koala, llegó alterado a la mesa donde ambos se encontraban. Tenía la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

-General.-Lo nombró. Sabo alzó la mirada hacia él, serio.-Tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-El otro rubio observó a un lado y otro de la habitación. Los que quedaban lo miraban expectantes y en silencio. Se empezaba a poner de los nervios.

-¡Ryo! ¡Habla!-Koala insistió.

-Se trata de Kurohige.-Al nombrarlo, Sabo se incorporó con presteza de la mesa.

-Koala, reunión urgente. Nos vemos en mi despacho en cinco minutos. Avisa a todos los oficiales que estén en la isla.

-¿Y Dragon-san?

-Depende de lo que sea lo molestaremos para venir o no. Mientras tanto, estoy al mando. Vamos.-La joven de ojos azules asintió y Sabo salió disparado del comedor seguido por Ryo.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Dame un informe rápido.-Caminaban por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

-Lo último que supimos es que cuando descubrió esta isla, al poco, fue capturado por los nuestros junto con su tripulación, pero al parecer hace poco se ha producido un motín en Impel Down. Varios prisioneros han escapado.-Desenvolvió el periódico que llevaba debajo del brazo.-Entre ellos Teach y su banda.-Entraron en el despacho, Sabo se quitó el abrigo negro.-Yuki ha averiguado que lo peor es que, al parecer se han enterado de que su hermano Ace ha vuelto al mar.-Al nombrar a Ace el rubio alzó la vista preocupado pero sin que prácticamente fuera perceptible por el joven de ojos rojizos.-Pero no van a por él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Nunca había visto al general con una expresión tan seria.

-Buscan a un niño desde hace años. Quieren entregar a hiken de nuevo a la marina de alguna forma. Pero no limpiamente.

-Diablos, ¿qué le pasa a la marina? No se repetirá la historia, esta vez no si puedo impedirlo.-Frunció el ceño. Aun había algo que no entendía. Esa persistencia de Teach por perseguir y capturar a su hermano mayor.-Has averiguado, ¿por qué busca a Ace?-Ryo asintió.

-Su plan era que muriese en la guerra, pero como no fue así, logró junto con Marco hacer que volviera el esplendor de los piratas de Shirohige. Supongo que no quiere que lleven la voz cantante de nuevo. Y Marco le quitó el puesto de Yonkou en cuanto Kurohige entró en prisión.

-Quiere volver a tener su título.-Escupió las palabras con odio. Ryo asintió de nuevo.

-Capturar al comandante de su primera división supondría una nueva guerra.-Sabo chistó con la lengua. Sabía que no estaba dentro de las competencias de los revolucionarios, pero era su familia y tenía que atajarlo de algún modo. Usaría su mejor dialecto para convencer a los demás oficiales.

-Muy bien. Has dicho que quieren a un niño de Ace. Si lo quieren irán a por Gray. Ponte en contacto con mi hijo inmediatamente.-El rubio asintió mientras empezaba a buscar el Den den mushi.-Espera un momento…-Ryo frenó y observó a su general. Quién, de repente, tenía el rostro lleno de sudor con una terrible mirada llena de nerviosismo. Nunca lo había visto así.-Aun tienen la ubicación de esta isla…-Susurró. En cuanto dijo aquello, el otro revolucionario palideció.-Quizás ese niño no sea Gray, tal vez sea…

De pronto, un terremoto sacudió la habitación haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-Oyó a Ryo gritar entre el estruendo y las cosas saliéndose de su sitio. De pronto, se oyeron un par de explosiones fuera. Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Mierda…-Rápidamente se incorporó a duras penas intentando mantener el equilibrio. Había llegado al marco de la puerta cuando el suelo volvió a quedarse quieto.

-¡Sabo-kun!-Koala venía corriendo por el pasillo.- ¡Nos están atacando!

-¡Lo sabía! Lucharemos.-Ordenó.-Ponte en contacto con todos. ¡Es él!-El revolucionario echó a correr pasillo abajo. Había acertado de pleno y no habían podido adelantarse a su plan. Se habían enterado demasiado tarde.

Otras dos explosiones cayeron fuera de la base. Giró en una esquina y en otra. Tenía que llegar a tiempo. Se lo había prometido a él.

-Por el amor de Dios Iva, protégela…-Se susurró mientras seguía corriendo en dirección al caos.

Cinco minutos antes, Ivankov y ella caminaban por los alrededores de la isla helada. Nerumi no pudo evitar palidecer ante la pregunta del okama.

-Creo que puede ser la excusa perfecta para terminar de odiarle.

-Dijiste que se habían reconciliado. Por eso creo que será una buena noticia para él.-El revolucionario sacó un par de cajas del almacén. Nerumi apuntaba unas cuantas cosas.-Aquí hay diez más.

-¿Quién sabe?-Neru sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.-Supongo que al que más le entusiasmará será al abuelo Garp.

-¡Eso es seguro!

Pero de pronto, se escucharon un par de explosiones y la tierra empezó a temblar bajo sus pies. Tanto que dejó caer a la de ojos verdes, dando un culetazo contra el suelo.

-Aich…

-¡Neru-chan! ¿Estás bien?-Iva le tendió la mano para que se incorporara.

-Eso creo, pero… ¿qué ha sido eso?-Salieron del almacén y observaron como dos enormes bocanadas de humo negro se alzaban cerca de la base.-Oh Dios mío…

-Un ataque.-Ivankov frunció el ceño.-Escúchame bien. Quédate aquí. No vayas a moverte y sobre todo no te acerques a la base. Este sitio lo conocen pocas personas. Si pasa cualquier cosa escóndete. Voy a averiguar que ocurre.-La joven asintió e inconscientemente se llevó la mano derecha al vientre cuando observó al revolucionario echar a correr en dirección a las pilas de humo. Se escuchó otra explosión más. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta.

-Sabo…

…

"-¿Si?

-Rou, soy yo.-Al oír aquella voz, la joven se quedó totalmente paralizada. Su corazón no dio el vuelco esperado.

-Ah…Kyle…-Llevaba un mes y medio sin oír su voz y lo primero que siempre había pensado hacer era gritar de emoción y decirle lo mucho que le quería. Sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió. Muy para sorpresa de ella misma.

-Exacto.-El rubio sonrió.- ¿Qué tal estás? Me dijo Eli-chan que me llamaste.

-Hace una semana.-Contestó más seca de lo que hubiese deseado. La preocupación llenó la voz del pirata.

-Oi, ¿estás bien?

-Lo estoy.-Suspiró.-Gracias por llamar Kyle, pero ahora mismo estoy algo…ocupada…

-Ah entiendo…-Cambió su expresión a una desconcertada.-Bueno, em… ¿quieres hablar más tarde?

-Pues no lo sé. He quedado.-Sonó distante y poco entusiasmada. Pero en aquel momento, Rin entró en la consulta con una sonrisa dándole con la carpeta en la cabeza de forma bromista. Ella se encogió un tanto por el golpecito inesperado. Y luego, se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por momentos.-Bueno, he cambiado de opinión. Quiero que hablemos.-Dijo aquello casi sin pensar. En el otro lado, sin saber absolutamente nada, Kyle sonrió algo más contento.

-Genial. Estaré atento.

-De acuerdo.-Ella asintió. No podía apartar la vista del médico que tenía delante con unas extrañas gafas protectoras transparentes en la frente y el pelo revolucionado, "¿de dónde vendría con esa pinta?", pensó sonriente.

-Hasta la noche.

-Adiós."-Y colgó. Por un momento se quedó totalmente pensativa. Ni siquiera le había hecho caso al pirata. Suspiró con algo de culpabilidad, "¿qué le estaba pasando?".

-¿Todo bien?-El moreno llamó su atención mirándola sonriente.

-Sí, todo perfecto.-Mintió. En realidad no había nada que estuviese en su sitio. Pero al observarlo, esta vez no pudo evitar reír.- ¿De dónde vienes con esas pintas?-Rin alzó la vista hacia su propia frente.

-Del laboratorio. ¿Has terminado ya esos papeles? Quiero llevarte.

-¡Me encantaría!-El entusiasmo que había perdido con la llamada, había sido recuperado con sobresaliente al momento.

Así que, decidió que era totalmente definitivo. Cada uno, tendría que seguir su propio camino…


	5. Chapter 5

La gente no dejaba de correr de un lado para otro. Se oían gritos y explosiones por todas partes. El humo había dejado invisible el cielo azul con el que se habían topado en la playa. El pecoso no dejaba de correr. Tenía que encontrarlo a costa de lo que fuera.

Hasta que al girar una esquina…

-¡No puedes dejar a nadie con vida! ¡Esta es la quinta vez que te lo digo!-La pequeña señora arrugada le dio un bastonazo en la rodilla al enorme hombre que la miraba con el rostro lleno de estupidez.

-Pero mami, corren demasiado.-Protestó el otro como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Pues ve más rápido! No podemos perder el tiempo cariño.-Volvió a regañarle.

Ace frunció el ceño. Había leído los periódicos, sin duda era él el que estaba causando estragos en nombre de su padre. Estaba manchando su honor y el de su tripulación. No podía permitirlo por nada del mundo.

-¡Ei bola de sebo!-Le gritó. Ambos personajes se quedaron quietos. El moreno empezó a caminar hacia ellos con el cuerpo encendido en llamas y la mirada desafiante. Poco a poco, madre e hijo se giraron hacia él.

-Mami, ¿quién es…?-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, ambos vieron como una enorme bola de fuego se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Hiken!-Gritó el pecoso sin pensárselo dos veces.

Una enorme columna de fuego y humo se alzó en el centro de la ciudad. Aun así, el supuesto hijo de Shirohige, se abrió paso entre las llamas apartándolas con su lanza. Empezó a atacar al moreno que esquivaba sus golpes con bastante agilidad.

-¡Como te atreves a lanzar fuego sobre mi mami!-Gritó enfadado y con la voz de tonto. Ace le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante y Weeble, frunció el ceño.

-¡Mátalo!-Gritó Miss Bucking recompuesta del golpe. Su hijo no tardaría en obedecer.

Furioso, giró sobre sí mismo haciendo que su peso levantara el polvo del suelo. Enfrentó su lanza sobre el pecoso que pudo detener el golpe cubriendo su brazo de haki.

-¡No te permitiré que destruyas el legado de mi padre!-Soltó desafiante y frío. Sin duda, aquella mirada del pirata ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

-¡No es tu padre!-El de bigote blanco despegó su arma del brazo del pecoso y volvió a alzarla contra él. Ace se agachó en un rápido movimiento esquivándola mientras se agarraba el sombrero. Luego le apunto a su pierna con dos dedos puestos en cruz lanzando una llamarada que Weeble no podría esquivar.

Al momento su pierna empezó a arder haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas. El pecoso se quedó agachado mientras veía como el otro se quemaba. Amplió su sonrisa siniestra.

-Te juro que no tendré piedad…

Un par de subordinados, que acababan de encontrarse con la pelea, contactaron inmediatamente al capitán del barco. En cuanto recibió la llamada, Marco chistó con la lengua.

-Ese maldito idiota…-Empezó a descender hacia la posición que les habían indicado.

…

-¿Qué tal la experiencia?-Trafalgar caminaba con ya su conocida sonrisa por el pasillo del hospital en dirección a la consulta. Rouge asentía la mar de contenta.

-Ha sido impresionante. Me gusta mucho ese campo de la medicina.

-A todos nos suele pasar la primera vez.-La miró de lado. Y por un instante, el joven médico se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era la sonrisa de su alumna. Pero al segundo, apartó la vista de su rostro.- ¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?-Preguntó sin pensárselo dos veces. Nada más escuchar la cuestión, Rou alzó la vista hacia él, sorprendida.

-Pues…iba a salir con unas amigas.-Le sonrió.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta sensei?

-Curiosidad.-Había vuelto a la realidad. Nunca debió haberle hecho esa pregunta. Estaba seguro de que, sin querer, había sembrado el caos en la muchacha de ojos verdes.-Debes tener cuidado cuando salgas. Las niñas no deben estar hasta tarde en la calle.-Cambió de tema lo más rápido posible para no delatarse. Cosa que funcionó a la perfección.

-¡Haré lo que quiera!-Se quejó Rouge con el ceño fruncido. Rin se mordió el labio. Ella era increíble incluso cuando se enfadaba.

-Estoy seguro de ello Ro-ro.-Rió. La joven parecía echar humo por las orejas. Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron en la consulta, y se vio totalmente a solas con él de nuevo, quiso llevar a cabo su plan. Llevaba un par de días deseando volver a aquel restaurante con él. Y quería devolverle el favor invitándole esta vez.

-¿Y tú?-Dejó la bata en la percha.- ¿Harás algo cuando termines?-Sentía como las mejillas se le sonrojaban con fuerza. Al oír la cuestión de Rou, Rin se dio la vuelta para observarla, más serio de lo que siempre solía estar.

-Iré a comprar algo de cenar.-Le sonrió levemente. Ella se mordió el labio. "Su sonrisa es irresistible", se dijo.-Pero nada más.-Se encogió de hombros con gracia y salió de la extraña tensión que se estaba generando.

-Ah sí…pues…me gustaría…-Trafalgar alzó la vista hacia la joven que se moría de la vergüenza. Por un momento se temió lo peor. Por su parte, Rouge intentaba relajarse como fuera posible.

-¿Sí?-Arqueó sus cejas interrogante.

-Me gustaría ir al restaurante del otro día e invitarte.-Se lanzó.-Quiero devolverte el favor. ¿Te apetecería venir Ri...?

-No.-Soltó seco y tajante interrumpiéndola. Por primera vez, su tono de voz había sido demasiado imponente con ella. La de ojos verdes se mordió el labio con tristeza.-Fue una situación excepcional la del otro día.-Clavaba la vista en sus papeles.-No podemos salir a cenar por ahí cuando queramos Rouge, soy tu tutor.

-Entendido…

-Además. Sé que quizás te suene un poco brusco pero no vuelvas a llamarme Rin. Por favor.-No la había mirado a los ojos ni un segundo. Ella sintió ganas de correr y llorar. Pero simplemente asintió tragándose el nudo de su garganta.

-Lo siento.-Se inclinó un tanto en señal de disculpa.-Hasta el lunes.-Y a toda velocidad salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Una vez solo, el de ojos azules golpeó la mesa con ambos puños mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza. Se sentía despreciable. Y percibía como le dolía el corazón por no haber aceptado. "¿Qué me está pasando?", pensó.

-Mierda…

…

Las explosiones seguían su curso en la isla de Baltigo. Cada vez se pronunciaban menos y se oía más al ejército luchar. Sin embargo, la nieve empezaba a caer con fuerza. Hacía más frío. Y Nerumi sentía como se le congelaban las manos. Intentaba calentárselas a toda costa. En su interior, rezaban porque todos estuviesen bien.

-¿Quién los habrá descubierto?-Susurró observando el frente. Sentía el suelo nevado temblar bajo sus pies.

-Eso tiene una respuesta muy sencilla, querida…-Una voz grave y rasgada se alzó justo detrás de la joven que se había quedado totalmente paralizada. Escuchó perfectamente como el propietario de esa voz apretaba el gatillo. Con el rostro lleno de pánico, Neru se giró lentamente hacia él.

Algo en su interior le gritaba su nombre. El frío le heló los huesos.

-Tú…-Y en cuanto lo miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un gran aprieto. Sentía su corazón encogido por la sonrisa amenazante del pirata que tenía justo en frente de ella. Su respiración se entrecortaba y aceleraba por momentos. Percibía como el nudo de su garganta le presionaba cada vez con más fuerza. El miedo la había dejado completamente paralizada. La sonrisa de Marshall D. Teach era escalofriante. En otra época lo habría enfrentado. Pero ahora, sin su Akuma no mi disponible, embarazada, sin ningún tipo de práctica…No podía acabar como el día que se enfrentó a Mihawk. Tenía un bebé en su interior. Estaba totalmente indefensa.

-Hola preciosa. Cuántos años sin verte.-Empezó a reírse como si estuviera loco. Los bellos se le pusieron de punta a la de ojos verdes, que, a pesar de lo paralizada que se sentía, tomo el valor suficiente como para intentar echar a correr. Pero en ese momento, un fuerte pinchazo en el bajo vientre le quitó la respiración.

Sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo. El pirata la observó sorprendido. Sus dudas sobre el embarazo de la muchacha se habían disipado por completo. Amplió su sonrisa escalofriante. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le interesaba…

-¿Dónde está tu primogénito Nerumi?-La apuntó justo al estómago. Ella temblaba. Aun así…

-No pienso decírtelo.-Habló con firmeza dentro de la vorágine de terror que sentía. El dolor había cesado.

-Lo harás si quieres que ese bebé sobreviva.

-No te tengo miedo.-Lo enfrentó con la mirada llena de rabia. Aunque sabía que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Vamos a comprobarlo.-Kurohige amplió su siniestra sonrisa a la vez que apretaba el gatillo. Una bala salió disparada del revólver, incrustándose de lleno en su carne. La sangre empezó a brotar al momento. Había dado en un blanco clave.

Cayó al suelo. No pudo evitar un grito de dolor desgarrador.

….

-¡Kyle! ¿Has visto el periódico?-Roger se acercó a él con presteza. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tiró el papel a la cara. El rubio lo cogió al vuelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Lo abrió de par en par. Gray plantó sus manos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Ha habido un motín en Impel Down.-Prácticamente leyó el titular.

-¿Qué…?-El rubio observaba anonadado la noticia. Había imágenes de todos los soldados y guardias de seguridad que habían muerto dentro de la prisión.- ¿Cómo es posible…? Desde que el tío Luffy consiguió entrar, reforzaron la seguridad.

-No lo sé. Se está investigando.-Su amigo lo observaba serio.-Pero tenemos que avisar a nuestros padres. Puede ser peligroso.-Kyle empezó a leer la lista de prisiones desaparecidos. Entre ellos estaba Kurohige y su tripulación. No le estaba dando buena espina nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y qué hay de la marina y el gobierno?

-Una total inutilidad.-Suspiró el pecoso.- ¿Qué se puede esperar de ellos?-Recordó lo poco estudiado que había estado su confinamiento hacia unos meses.- ¿Qué haremos nosotros?-Kyle se mordió el labio.

-Seguir con nuestra ruta de momento.-De repente, el barco dio un fuerte espasmo y los dos tuvieron que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-Salieron a la cubierta. El sol había desaparecido tras unas frondosas nubes grises.

-¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?-Elizabeth bajó las escaleras del timón a todo correr. Itsu y Dai salieron de las habitaciones a la cubierta. Todos se asintieron y de pronto, otro espasmo más. El barco se tambaleó tanto, que todos sus tripulantes acabaron por el suelo. Y cuando paró el estruendo, se empezó a oír un silencio inquietante.

Únicamente el viento se oía silbar entre las velas desplegadas. Se mantenían atentos a cualquier ruido o perturbación. Roger se subió a la barandilla de estribor y clavó su ojos verdes en las aguas saldas del mar. Fijando bien la vista…

-¿Qué ves?-Kyle se acercó a su lado, pero él se mantuvo en las tablas de cubierta. Roger entrecerró los ojos. Algo se movía debajo de ellos.

-No hay rocas por este sitio. No creo que hayamos chocado con na…-Pero la joven pelirroja enmudeció cuando vio a sus espaldas como unos enormes tentáculos salían despacio del agua y se alzaban por encima de la cubierta.-Chicos…-Los avisó.

En aquel instante, tanto el pequeño como el panda se giraron para darse cuenta de lo que había justo detrás de ellos. El pequeño Dai no dudó en gritar. Los otros dos se giraron con rapidez al mismo momento que vieron como los tentáculos se clavaban en la cubierta abriendo algún que otro agujero.

-¡Es un kraken!-Gritó la navegante.

Roger desenfundó su katana y Kyle se crujió los huesos de los nudillos a la vez que se sonreían. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, cuando la voz del niño los detuvo en seco.

-¡Esperad!-El enorme calamar seguía destruyendo el barco.

-¡¿Cómo que esperemos?!-Gray frunció el ceño.

-¡Es amigo!-Dai se acercó a la barandilla.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Todos se quedaron atónitos por el inesperado comentario del pequeño.

-¡Oi! ¿Dónde vas?-Itsu corrió tras él y antes de que se asomara y uno de los tentáculos le diera de lleno, lo apartó del peligro. Kyle y Gray se disponían de nuevo a atacar.

-¡No le hagáis daño!-Dai alzó ambas manos con confianza y valentía. Nunca había detenido de esa forma a nadie y mucho menos a piratas como ellos.

Se deshizo con rapidez del agarre del panda y volvió a subir a la barandilla. Nada más hacerlo, gritó un nombre.

-¡Surume!-Nada más oírlo, El pulpo gigante empezó a retroceder.

Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta de par en par…

-¡Oi chicos!-De pronto, Itsu sacó a los demás de su ensimismamiento.- ¡Tierra!-Señaló hacia una enorme formación rocosa que se veía a kilómetros de distancia.

-Ya estamos en Aldrum.-El capitán sonrió admirando su destino.

-¿Quieres decir que ese enorme bicho es el guardián de este lugar?-Eli señaló la cubierta del barco dañada con resignación. Surume y Dai se saludaban de fondo de lo más contentos. La joven suspiró.

…

El dolor se intensificaba por momentos. Y a cualquier movimiento, lo hacía más. Sentía la sangre fluir desde la herida de bala que tenía en la pierna izquierda. Lo había hecho a propósito para que no pudiera echarse a correr o dar un paso más. Ahora estaba más acorralada que nunca.

-¡Zehahahahaha! ¿Dónde está ahora tu valentía ratita?-Teach se acercó a ella y se agachó justo enfrente. Aun sonreía inmerso en su locura. Y lo pero era que la seguía apuntando con el arma.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Le gritó.

-Lo repetiré una vez más.-Frunció el ceño.- ¿Dónde está tu mocoso?-Las lágrimas empezaron a caer inconscientemente por sus mejillas. La sangre encharcaba la blanca nieve.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.-Contestó con la nariz arrugada y enseñando los dientes. Su tono de voz había sido demasiado desafiante.

El pirata se incorporó y le atinó un buen tortazo en la mejilla derecha. Cosa que hizo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio de su asiento. Escupió sangre y sintió como le ardía el golpe. Aun así, no se rindió. Volvió a encararlo con la misma rabia que antes.

-Será la última vez que te pregunte Nerumi.-Kurohige se incorporó y apretó un poco más el gatillo. Le apuntó de lleno a la frente.- ¿Dónde está Roger?

El labio le temblaba con más intensidad de lo que habría querido. Su corazón se encogía por momentos. Ese pirata nunca le perdonaría la vida desvelara o no la ubicación de su hijo. Así que, a pesar de lo que le esperaba, siguió en sus treces.

-No voy a decírtelo.-Una fina lágrima descendió por su dorado rostro. Por su mente pasó la promesa que Sabo le había hecho, "te protegeré". Y por un instante, deseó no haberse enfadado con él. Deseó haberle pedido perdón cuando había estado a tiempo. Quizás, solo quizás, todo habría cambiado. Y luego estaba Ace…-Cuida de los chicos, por favor…Te quiero…-Susurró para sí misma en voz alta.

Kurohige terminó de apretar el gatillo. Una bala salió disparada con velocidad hacia un destino, incierto. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza…

….

En otra isla del Nuevo Mundo donde dos grandes piratas se enfrentaban, uno de ellos perdió por completo el norte tras una enorme punzada en el corazón. Casi se había quedado sin respiración.

Aprovechando el momento de perturbación del pecoso, el enorme hijo de Shirohige le atinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que saliera disparado hacia las ruinas de una casa en llamas. Ace sintió como la sangre le goteaba del labio y la nariz. Sus latidos seguían a mil por hora. Algo había pasado y sabía perfectamente a quién.

Quiso incorporándose del golpe a duras penas. Pero en aquel instante, el pequeño Weeble se lanzó a atacar con la punta de la lanza en ristre. Corría hacia él como si no hubiera un mañana.

A Ace no le daba tiempo de apartarse. Aún seguía aturdido por el golpe y por el dolor del pecho, el cual se agarraba con desesperación. Y cuando escuchó el grito de su contrincante, el moreno alzó la vista y palideció…

-Neru…-Susurró.


	6. Chapter 6

La punta de la lanza de Weeble fue detenida por una enorme bocanada de fuego azulado. Marco había aparecido en su forma humana agarrando el mango del arma y frenando en seco al enemigo. Frunció el ceño con enfado. No tenía ni idea de a lo que se había expuesto su compañero.

Al verlo, el pirata se quedó totalmente paralizado. No podía mover ni un ápice su lanza. Miss Bucking se había quedado con la boca totalmente abierta. No pensaba por nada del mundo que el capitán de los piratas de Shirohige finalmente volviera a aparecer. Estaban en una situación complicada.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!-Gritó el rubio sin girarse. Ace alzó la mirada con angustia.-No volverás a desobedecer una orden mía, ¡Ace!

El pecoso asintió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Sabía perfectamente a qué venía su regañina. Si él no hubiese aparecido, tal vez él no seguiría allí vivo. La sonrisa de Neru afloró en su mente. Como había llegado tan lejos sin pensar en ella…Se mordió el labio con el rostro lleno de culpabilidad. Seguía sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Algo no iba bien.

Marco volvió a prenderse fuego. Mantenía la vista fija en aquel individuo que tanto daño estaba haciendo a inocentes.

-Hagamos esto juntos. No ganaremos si actuamos por nuestra cuenta. No hay victoria en el mundo que pueda conseguir uno solo.-Sentenció. Ace se colocó a su lado, mantenía la mirada impasible. Sus mechones de pelo oscuro se empezaron a incendiar. Weeble se vio en auténticos y serios problemas.

De nuevo, la lucha continuó.

…

Cinco segundos después de que escuchara a Teach apretar el gatillo, sintió como la bala le había rozado el oído con un fuerte sonido metálico y chirriante. Al no sentir el disparo, abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Y en cuanto vio a Sabo justo delante de ella con la tubería en guardia y a Kurohige estampado contra el enorme almacén donde antes estaba, suspiró aliviada soltando una enorme bocana de aire. Con el golpe, el revolucionario había conseguido desviar el disparo unos milímetros. Lo suficiente como para que ella saliera ilesa. Sentía una fina línea de sangre caliente, salir de su oreja.

La tensión había desaparecido por completo, sin embargo, las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus ojos verdes con más ímpetu que antes. Al momento, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se agachó justo enfrente de ella. Le agarró las mejillas con fuerza y unió su frente con la suya.

-Oi, ¿te duele mucho?-Su rostro lleno de preocupación. Ella negó.- ¿Te ha hecho algo más? ¿Estás bien?-Una de sus manos tocó el vientre de la joven que volvió a negar entre lágrimas. Sabo suspiró liberando la presión y la angustia del momento. Nunca había corrido tanto como aquel día, su respiración agitada lo delataba. Había temido no llegar a tiempo. Volvió a mirar sus esmeraldas, le apartó las lágrimas con cariño.-Menos mal.-Medio sonrió dentro de todo el agobio que se reflejaba en sus ojos.-Si te hubiera pasado algo yo…no sé…

-Estoy bien.-Asintió un par de veces entre sollozo y sollozo.

-Perdóname Neru…-La nombrada volvió a asentir. Aún tenía el corazón encogido por el miedo.

-No vuelvas a dejar que me aleje de ti…por favor…-Volvía a la llantina.

Pero de pronto, una extraña fuerza sacó al rubio el sombrero de su cabeza. Este agarró la tubería con agilidad al mismo tiempo que algo lo levantaba del suelo y lo atraía hacia Teach.

-¡Sabo!-Gritó la peli castaña. Alzando una mano hacia él, viendo cómo se alejaba con rapidez.

Pero el revolucionario aprovechó aquel vuelo inesperado para girar sobre sí mismo y golpear al pirata con su arma metálica. Kurohige logró esquivar el fuerte ataque parándolo con el brazo teñido de haki. Aun así, la presión que Sabo ejercía era mucho mayor. Tanto que logró hacer que Teach saliera un tanto disparado hacia atrás con algunos huesos del brazo rotos. No evito quejarse de dolor al escuchar el "crac".

-¡Cómo te atreves mocoso!-Le gritó incorporándose. Sabo piso el suelo agarrando la tubería con ambas manos esperando el siguiente movimiento, que no tardó en venir.- ¡Black Hole!-Un enorme círculo de oscuridad apareció justo debajo de él. Y sintió como empezaba a absorberlo. Tenía que pensar con rapidez.

De un saltó, hizo una pirueta hacia atrás saliéndose del círculo, aun así este se agrando. Empezó a esquivarlo pero llego un punto en que no había manera. Estaba acorralado.

La oscuridad lo consumió por completo y en cuanto Teach lo liberó, salió justo delante de sus narices y este le propinó un buen puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. Sabo sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios. Aun así, puso los pies en el suelo antes de caerse y moviéndose con agilidad, logró dar un golpe al pirata en uno de sus gemelos. Tenía que quebrarle la mayor cantidad de huesos posibles a ese indeseable, se dijo el rubio lleno de rabia.

Al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, Neru empezó a buscar con desesperación el Den den mushi que había guardado en algún lugar. No daba con él.

-¿Estás buscando esto?-La voz de alguien detrás de ella la sobresaltó. Volvió su mirada hacia un hombre al que no conocía. Pero que sin duda era uno de los subordinados de Kurohige.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-Alzó la voz la joven peli castaña.

-No creo que estés en posición de exigir nada.-El extraño hombre lleno de cicatrices se agachó delante de ella con una sonrisa siniestra. Neru empezó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo echándose un tanto hacia atrás. Era imposible moverse más de lo necesario con la herida de su pierna.

-¿Qué quieres?-Frunció el ceño.

-Lo que ha pedido mi Almirante.

-Ya te he dicho que no…-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el hombre se acercó a ella apresándole uno de los brazos contra la espalda. La otra mano la llevó a la frente de la joven.

-Averigüemos dónde está ese niño…-Le susurró de forma escalofriante al oído. Nerumi sintió un enorme impulso dentro de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Sentía su respiración acelerarse.

-¡Oi!-Escuchó la voz de Koala a lo lejos. Parecía que se aproximaba a ella, no obstante, el sonido se le escapaba por momentos.

Y antes de cerrar los ojos solo pudo oír a Sabo gritar su nombre. Luego, oscuridad…

…..

La música estaba más alta de lo que esperaba para ser un local donde tomar algo con tranquilidad. Tras unos minutos de esperar una larga cola, por fin era su turno de entrar al baño. No había tenido el mejor de los días. La negativa de Trafalgar aun le recorría la mente y Kyle insistía en no llamar. Pero, ni siquiera estaba segura si esperaba o quería que lo hiciera.

Se lavó las manos con jabón y salió del aseo dispersa en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, en cuanto dio dos pasos hacia la barra, se chocó de lleno con alguien más alto que ella.

-¡Aich!-Se tocó la nariz dolorida.

-Disculpa no he vist…-Pero al bajar la mirada y cruzarse con los ojos verdes de su alumna, Rin se quedó totalmente sin palabras. Había sentido tan bien como ella un enorme vuelco en su corazón. La joven se había quedado boquiabierta un instante. Lo suficiente como para reafirmar lo que pensó la primera vez que lo vio: "acosador".

-No te preocupes.-Soltó seria cruzando por su lado. Mostrándose totalmente indiferente, no obstante, no ocurrió lo mismo cuando el moreno la agarró de la muñeca para detenerla en su huida.- ¿Qué haces?-Frunció el ceño.

-Quiero que hablemos.-Tenía que disculpase por lo de la tarde.

-Me están esperando.

-Dame dos minutos.-Le dedicó una de esas maravillosas sonrisas. Parecía que la ensayaba antes de salir de casa para que no pudiera negarle nada, se dijo Rou.

-Está bien. Pero sé breve por favor.-Contestó tajante deshaciéndose del agarre y cruzándose de brazos. Lo miraba molesta.

-Siento mi actitud de esta tarde.-Había llenado su cara de una extraña culpabilidad. Su sonrisa ya no era tan pronunciada.-Creo que he tenido poco tacto contigo. Sé que no lo estabas haciendo con mala intención.-Rouge entreabrió los labios desconcertada. Se esperaba cualquier chiste menos aquel arrebato de sinceridad.-Así que perdóname.-Su pelo alborotado y oscuro contrastaba a la perfección con las luces del local. Y sus ojos empezaron a ponerla nerviosa. La música parecía estar en otro universo paralelo.

-No pasa nada.-Habló sin pensar. Tenía la habilidad de arrebatarle el enfado con una mirada.

-Aun así,-de pronto se volvió más serio,-creo que no debemos sacar nuestra relación fuera de la clínica. Podría malinterpretarse. Eso es algo que no nos haría bien ni a ti ni a mí.-Al realizar aquella afirmación, el mundo de la pecosa se vino abajo. No tenía suficiente con lo del pirata como para encima tener que tragarse otra historia más. Sintió como los labios empezaron a temblarle llenos de tristeza.

-Entonces no vuelvas a tocarme.-Respondió con el rostro agachado.-No hagas nada que pueda malinterpretar.-Volvía a enfadarse.-Soy solo una niña, ¿no?-Los ojos se le cristalizaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Ro-ro no he dicho que…

-¡No me llames así!-Le gritó. La gente que salía del baño se quedaron observándolos sorprendidos. Esta vez, fue Rin quién apartó la mirada. Se llevó una mano a la nuca para masajearse el pelo que le caía.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, al ver que no decía absolutamente nada, Rouge se giró con la intención de andar entre la multitud y volver con sus amigas. Sin embargo, se volvió a chocar con alguien que le tiró su vaso lleno de alcohol encima del vestido.

-¡Ei, mira por dónde vas!-Le advirtió el muchacho. Ella retrocedió dos pasos alzando la vista.

-¡Oi! Ten más cuidado tú.-El de ojos azules intervino acercándose con el ceño fruncido.-También ibas mirando hacia otro lado.-El joven se fue negando e insultado a diestro y siniestro. Pero, para cuando se giró, la pecosa se había escabullido por completo.

Rin no pudo evitar suspirar entristecido.

Nada más salir del pub, Rouge observó el cielo negro y sin ninguna estrella. De repente, empezó a chispear. Volvía a llover y ella ya estaba empapada oliendo a alcohol. Suspiró sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas. No era justo. Nada de su situación actual era justa. Se suponía que tenía que ser una estancia divertida y llena de aprendizaje y amigos nuevos. No debía ser así…

Sintió como el agua le empezaba a calar el vestido. Se había dejado el abrigo en el interior del local. No le apetecía recogerlo. No quería que la avasallaran con preguntas incómodas sobre donde había estado, qué hacía o con quién.

El frío le helaba los brazos mojados. Se abrazó a sí misma para intentar calentarse un poco. Su pelo mucho más largo, era un desastre.

Pero entonces, de repente, dejó de caerle la lluvia encima. Sorprendida, miró hacia la izquierda encontrándose de nuevo al moreno tendiéndole su abrigo y mirando al frente. Un paraguas los cubría. Ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio y dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

-Ponte el abrigo.-Insistió el médico.-No puedo permitirme que estés en cama un mes. Necesito una auxiliar en una operación el lunes. ¿Y quién me ayudará con la consulta de los peques? No se me dan muy bien los niños.-Sonrió aun sin mirarla.

Rou cogió el abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Sintió el calor acariciar sus brazos. Su aroma estaba impregnado por toda la prenda. Olía demasiado bien. Quiso quedarse aquel abrigo para siempre. Sus lágrimas descendían por su rostro con rapidez.

-Sensei…-La joven habló ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Fue el momento en el que él bajó la mirada hacia su cabellera castaña oscura y mojada. Ella agarró a la manga de su camisa.-Quiero irme de aquí…-Rin sonrió aún más. Y sin decirse nada más, ambos empezaron a caminar bajo el cielo oscuro y lluvioso.

….

-¡Lo de Surume ha sido increíble!-Estaban atracando el barco y Kyle aún seguía entusiasmado con lo que acababa de ver. Dai reía orgulloso.- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

-Mi padre estuvo viviendo algunos años en la Isla Gyojin después de que el Rey de los piratas la visitara.

-¿Roger?-El rubio arqueó una ceja. No encajaba para nada con la edad del muchacho.

-Se refiere al tío Lu.-Le corrigió Gray.

-¿Tío?-Los ojos de Dai se abrieron de par en par.- ¿Monkey D. Luffy es vuestro tío?- Los dos mayores sonrieron amplios.- ¡Por eso tienes su sombrero!-El pequeño señaló a Kyle entusiasmado.

-Así es…-El rubio se agachó justo en frente de él.-Y tu padre, ¿lo conocía?-Necesitaba sacarle información a toda costa. Todavía no entendía porque su madre sabía su nombre.

-¡Por supuesto! Es alguien muy famoso. Tú eres casi tanto como él.-Le aplaudió. Y el pirata suspiró resignado. No había ninguna manera. Roger rió.

-¿Has pensado que quizás solo dijo tu nombre porque te reconoció? Piensa que eres algo famoso también.

-Creo que voy a dar esa opción como única y válida.-Volvió a la conformidad. Y Gray soltó otra carcajada.

-¡Oi chicos!-Eli llamó su atención. El tiempo cada vez era más inestable. El barco empezaba a mecerse más de la cuenta, aun con el ancla echada. Estaba empezando a chispear. - ¡Mirad eso!-La peli roja señaló al frente. Todos se acercaron a babor.

Y fue entonces cuando pudieron contemplar la ciudad de Aldrum al cien por cien. El pequeño Dai soltó un puchero seguido de un sollozo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?...-Susurró Roger abrumado.

Todo el bosque estaba totalmente cubierto de cenizas. Y la ciudad parecía estar desierta y prácticamente destruida.

-Parece que la han atacado hace poco.-Elizabeth observó al príncipe con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Tenemos que averiguarlo.-Kyle se subió a las barandillas con el ceño fruncido. Había soltado un bote al cual se subió bajándose de un saltó.- ¡Vamos!

….

"Unos llantos la sobresaltaron despertándola de su sueño. Al abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista, experimentó el calor de las mantas y las sabanas que acariciaban su piel. Pero se sentía entumecida. Como si llevase días durmiendo. Se incorporó con un largo suspiró y giró el rostro hacia los llantos.

-Oh Dios mío…-En cuanto se dio cuenta de donde provenían, se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la bonita cuna blanca. Sabía que había sido herencia de alguien. Pero no de quién.-Oi…Estoy aquí…-La joven, descalza, cogió en brazos al bebé que se quejaba en la cuna y empezó a mecerlo para aliviarlo. Estaba rodeado de mantitas rosas. Tenía una nariz chatita y el pelito fino y castaño claro.-Deja de llorar, peque.-Lo acunó contra su pecho calmando más o menos sus lágrimas. Se sentó sobre el edredón. Sonrió.

Pero aún seguía desconcertada. ¿Quién era ese bebé? ¿Y por qué dormía justo a su lado? De repente, la puerta de la cálida habitación se abrió de par en par. Y por ella entró un hombre rubio en pijama, con el rostro lleno de prisa, el pelo revuelto y un biberón en la mano.

-Neru, perdona.-Se subió a la cama. Ella lo observó aturdida.-Sé que te ha despertado, pero no había forma de calentar la leche más rápido. Me he quedado totalmente dormido. No recordaba que me tocaba a mí levantarme hoy.-Rió.

-No…no pasa nada.-Contestó la de ojos verdes entregándole al bebé. El muchacho lo acogió en su regazo y empezó a darle el biberón al que el pequeño se agarró con su diminuta mano casi con desesperación. El rubio le sonreía con ganas.

Aquella estampa tierna hizo que le diera un enorme vuelco al corazón.

-¿Has descansado?-Se dirigió hacia ella. Pero no sabía que contestar. Así que optó por la opción más sencilla.

-Sí.-Asintió un par de veces velozmente para no ser descubierta. Él amplió su sonrisa, era demasiado perspicaz.

-¿Estás bien?-Neru volvió a asentir con nerviosismo.-Mamá está muy rara, ¿verdad?-El joven se dirigió de nuevo al bebé. Al escucharle llamarla mamá, todas sus emociones empezaron a activarse. Sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Se acercó a él como por inercia para acariciar la pequeña cabecita. No pudo evitar que la ternura la invadiese.

Y habló sin pensar con una bonita sonrisa.

-Papá solo dice tonterías. No le hagas caso.-Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, se dio cuenta de que sus labios se habían movido prácticamente solos. Alzó la mirada hacia el rubio que había clavado sus ojos en ella con una media sonrisa, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. "¿Cómo podía haber dicho aquello?, ¿y qué hacía sentada tan próxima a él?", pensó mordiéndose el labio.

Se retiró un tanto sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Oi, será mejor que descanses. El médico dijo que debías de hacerlo. Al menos esta semana.-Él se incorporó de la cama aun con el pequeño el brazos. Se estaba acabando el biberón.-Yo me encargo de todo.-Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Ella volvió a echarse en la cama. No sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era nada bueno…".

Las siguientes imágenes que recorrieron sus sueños eran tan difusas que no podrían describirse con claridad. Dos horas más tarde, al despertarse de nuevo, ya no estaba en cálida y bonita habitación de visillos blancos. Por el contrario, pudo oír con perfectamente el sonido constante de los aparatos que podían encontrarse en los hospitales.

Esta vez, abrió los ojos lentamente. Y sí, le dolía todo el cuerpo sin que fuera un sueño. Sentía como la cabeza podía explotarle en cualquier momento. Su pierna izquierda no se quedaba atrás. ¿Qué había pasado? Intentaba hacer memoria pero nada. Solo había un enorme vacío blanco de todo, antes de quedarse dormida. Ladeó la cabeza incorporándose un tanto, apoyada en uno de sus codos. Fue entonces cuando se encontró directamente con él.

Sabo se mantenía recostado en el sillón con las manos, esta vez sin guantes, entrelazadas y las botas sobre la colcha de su cama. El flequillo rubio le caía graciosamente por la frente. Parecía estar completamente dormido. Ajeno a todo lo que iba a pasar.

El corazón de la joven dio un tremendo vuelco y se echó hacia atrás sorprendida por verlo tan cerca de su cama. El sillón donde descansaba estaba prácticamente pegado a ella. Y aunque quiso hacer el menor ruido posible, al movimiento con las sábanas, los pies del revolucionario descendieron de su sitio. Él abrió los ojos de par en par, despertándose al instante. Al parecer, en realidad, no estaba teniendo un sueño tan profundo como parecía. Por un momento, se quedó mirándola estupefacto. Una gigantesca sonrisa de alivio se hizo presente en sus labios.

-¡Neru! ¡Estás despierta!-No podía creerse que después de un día entero dormida, hubiera abierto los ojos con tanta facilidad. Tenía ganas de abrazarla contra sí.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?-Se sentó en la cama. La de ojos verdes retrocedió un tanto. Se estaba acercando demasiado. Sentía como le invadía la intimidad. Sabo alzó una mano con la firme intención de agarrarle la mejilla. Pero ella, palideció.

Ese chico le sonaba. Pero no sabía de qué. Aun así, su instinto contaba más.

-Espera.-Lo detuvo justo antes de que la tocara.- ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó. El pánico se apoderaba de ella. Sabo frenó su movimiento, estaba totalmente desconcertado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

Algo no iba bien.

-Oi Neru… ¿estás bien?-La nombrada empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Todo era más extraño de lo que parecía en un principio. Y no sabía qué hacer. Así que, simplemente, preguntó.

-¿Neru?-Arqueó una ceja interrogante. Las dudas empezaban a acumularse en su cabeza.- ¿Quién es Neru?

Nada más oírla cuestionarse aquello, Sabo sintió como un enorme jarro de agua fría se le caía por encima. Le empezaron a temblar las manos. Ese hombre…Aquel desmayo…Había algo más detrás.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?-Se notaba el agobio en su tono de voz. Estaba asustada.

Sin embargo, el rubio no podía hablar. Ni siquiera para tranquilizarla lo más mínimo. Se había quedado completamente sin palabras. Su rostro se llenó de una tremenda expresión de dolor y desasosiego. Alguien se empeñaba en arrebatarle continuamente la felicidad.

-Oi…-Esta vez, fue ella la que lo miró con gesto de preocupación. Quizás estaba haciéndole daño a alguien importante pero tenía que saber lo que ocurría.- ¿Quién eres?

El rubio alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos en ella. Totalmente atónito. Su boca estaba seca y el nudo de su garganta le apretaba con fuerza. Tenía ganas de llorar. No se acordaba de él. Había olvidado todo lo que suponían ellos dos. No podía haber nada peor que aquello. Sin decir nada, y dejando a la joven llena de inquietud, el revolucionario se levantó del sillón y salió por la puerta de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Nada más cerrarla se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir la tristeza que sentía. Pero, en aquel momento Koala irrumpió en el pasillo impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran definitivamente de sus ojos.

-Oi, Sabo-kun.-Se acercó a él apresurada. Más aun cuando pudo ver su rostro tras sus manos. No era normal en él.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-Le agarró el brazo. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Entra tú…-Le susurró casi tartamudeando y con el corazón encogido.-Yo no puedo hacerlo…

-¿Qué?-La joven no entendía nada pero algo había ocurrido en aquella habitación. El rubio se deshizo de su agarre y empezó a alejarse por el pasillo con rapidez. Ella no podía quedarse así. No podía permitir que no lo recordara por nada en el mundo.

Por su parte, Koala lo vio irse con un nudo en la garganta. Y todavía desconcertaba por lo que acababa de pasar, giró el pomo de la puerta abriéndola de par en par, encontrándose con una Nerumi con el rostro entristecido.

-¡Neru! Estás despierta.-La revolucionaria sonrió. Pero ella clavó sus esmeraldas en la peli castaña mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.- ¿Qué te pasa?-Koala se acercó a la cama.

-Por favor…-Nerumi le agarró la mano sin miedo. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado.-Dime donde estoy…-Koala abrió la boca de par en par sorprendida.-No entiendo nada… ¿Quiénes sois…? ¿Qué está pasando…?

-No puede ser…-Susurró la de ojos azules atónita.-Has perdido la memoria…


	7. Chapter 7

Entró en el despacho de Dragon a toda prisa y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. El susodicho alzó la vista de sus papeles y lo observó serio e impasible. Sabo intentaba calmar su agitada respiración por la carrera que había dado pasillos atrás.

-Tengo que ir tras ellos.-Afirmó acelerado sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Dragon gruñó. Acababa de llegar a la base después del ataque y todo seguía siendo un desastre.

-Ni hablar.-Volvió a sus papeles.

-¡Pero estamos hablando de Nerumi!-Le respondió ofuscado.-No puede dejar las cosas así, es su sobrina.-Exigió acercándose a la mesa de su jefe y colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre ella.

-Tenemos la base envuelta en el caos.-Dragon no perdió los nervios en ningún momento. Sabía que su general podía ser muy temperamental cuando se lo proponía.-Necesitamos volver a la normalidad para establecer el plan a seguir.

-Me da igual el plan. Ha despertado sin recuerdos. Ha perdido la memoria. No pienso dejarla así bajo ningún concepto. Se trata de mi familia.-Sentenció recalcando la última palabra. Mantenía el ceño fruncido. Fue ese, el único instante en el que Dragon lo miró fijamente.

-Vas a sustituirme dentro de poco.-En cuanto le dio la noticia, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par.-Necesitas aprender a priorizar las cosas. Sé que estás preocupado por ella pero tu deber es quedarte aquí y arreglar todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros. No podemos meternos en una guerra con piratas cuando ese no es nuestro fin. Y lo sabes mejor que nadie.-El revolucionario chistó con la lengua sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero iniciar una guerra. Solo quiero acabar con el tipo que se ha adueñado de su memoria sin permiso.-Dragon suspiró. Sabía que no lo sacaría de su camino con facilidad.-Es una Akuma no mi. Si lo hago, volverá a ser la de siempre.

-No puedo dejar que lleves a mis hombres a una misión suicida por ella. Lo siento.-Volvió a sus papeles. Sabo suspiró mientras pensaba. Tenía que buscar algo con lo que dar en el clavo para obtener su permiso. Y por suerte, pareció encontrarlo.

-Nunca volverá a acordarse de su madre, Dragon-san.-Sabo lo miró desafiante. Esperando que con aquello, él reaccionara. Por un momento, el moreno dejó de escribir.

Sabía perfectamente que su hermana nunca se lo perdonaría allí donde estuviese…

"Flash Back"

Uno de los principales motivos, a parte de muchos otros, por el que se encontraba en la Gray Terminal, era ella. Hacía años que no veía a su hermana mayor, pero aquel instante era terriblemente crucial para ella. No podía faltar y mucho menos fallarle. Se sentó en la terraza de un café con la esperanza de no ser reconocido por nadie. Odiaba que no utilizara unos sistemas para verse mucho más discretos.

-Oi, Dragon.-Una joven de bonitos ojos verdes y pelo dorado, le sonrió sentándose justo en frente.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Y él, por primera vez, no dudo en contagiarse de su sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo elegirás un lugar más apropiado para nuestras reuniones?-Bromeó.

-Es el único sitio en el que pensé que a nadie le importaría lo suficiente nuestra conversación.-Sonrió. A su lado paseaban todo tipo de personalidades ricas de la ciudad.-No quiero que los niños se enteren todavía.-La camarera les colocó una taza de té a cada uno y se fue de allí con tranquilidad. Dragon se llenó de seriedad.

-No sonrías así. Sabes a lo que te estas exponiendo.

-La vida de ellos es mucho más importante. Si me quedo y los descubren…Sobre todo a Ace. No me puedo permitir ese desliz. Es el hijo de Roger y sabes perfectamente lo que significaba para mi.-Removió su té con un pequeño tembleque en la voz.-Así que, dejemos los sentimentalismos a parte y vayamos al grano.

-Dios mío, has vuelto a ser tú, de repente.-Ella sonrió suficiente.

-Solo por diversión.-Su hermano sacó una carpeta con todo lo que ella necesitaba para esconderse lejos de allí. -Vaya, jamás pensé que llegases a trabajar tanto en esa base.-Bromeó mientras echaba un ojo a todos los papeles y documentos falsos.-Gracias.

-Recapacita tu decisión.-La observó preocupado. Ella negó.

-No es una decisión por la que pueda optar o no. Es algo que el destino me ha impuesto por ser quien soy.-Le agarró la mano con cariño.-Escucha, quizás no nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor, ¿lo harás?-La preocupación y desasosiego se adueñaron de sus ojos esmeraldas por primera vez en toda la conversación. Su hermano no pudo evitar asentir con convencimiento.-Cuida a mis hijas. Por encima de cualquier cosa. Y si me llegase a pasar algo…

-Eli…-La regañó.

-Si me llegase a pasar algo,-volvió a repetir,-prométeme que las cuidarás. Estén donde estén.

-No quiero pensar que algo puede ocurrirte.

-Prométemelo.-Insistió.

-De acuerdo.-Soltó a regañadientes.

-Y algo más…-Dragon arqueó las cejas interrogantes.-Intenta siempre, que no se olviden de mí, y mucho menos de que las amo con locura, ¿vale?-Por un momento, la voz de la joven había temblado.

-Nunca lo harán mientras yo esté con vida, te lo garantizo.-Ella sonrió por última vez con los ojos llorosos. Acabó su taza de té y se levantó.

-Volveremos a vernos, hermano.-Pero antes de irse, Dragon necesitaba resolver un punto realmente importante.

-Elizabeth,-ella se giró,-¿hablarás con Dadan sobre lo de Hanon antes de huir?

-No es necesario.

-Era su hija. Debe saberlo.-Unas finas lágrimas recorrieron de forma inconsciente el bonito rostro de la joven.

-No tengo valor.-Se mordió el labio.-Y si no…se lo dije a Roger en su momento ya…carece de sentido.-Dragon suspiró.

-Lo sabía.-Al oírlo, Elizabeth abrió los ojos de par en par. La noticia fue demasiado repentina.

Esa fue la última vez que Monkey D. Dragon, jefe de la armada revolucionaria, vería a su hermana con vida…

"Fin del Flash Back"

-De acuerdo.-Habló continuando con sus quehaceres. Sin dejar de pensar en aquello último. Aun había muchos secretos por desvelar. Pero no era, el momento adecuado para eso, se dijo.-Puedes investigar e ir. Pero antes de nada, recuerda que tu misión es dejar las cosas en orden.

Sabo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lo había conseguido. Tenía vía libre para actuar.

….

Weeble permanecía sentado e inconsciente junto a su madre. Ambos estaban atados a uno de los grandes árboles de la ciudad con fuertes cadenas de Kariouseki, vigilados de cerca por dos comandantes. El fuego de la ciudad se había apagado y sus habitantes intentaban recomponerse de los ataques tras los vítores y cumplidos que les habían otorgado a la tripulación salvadora. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

-Oi, Ace.-El capitán del barco, entró en una de las tiendas de campaña improvisadas para tratar a los heridos. Al oír su nombre, el pecoso alzó la mirada.- ¿Podemos hablar?-Estaba serio y Ace supo que sabía a lo que venía.

-Claro.-Suspiró.

-¿Qué diantres te llevo a desobedecer mis órdenes?-Frunció el ceño. Sentándose en la camilla justo enfrente de él. Ace no se pronunció.-Es normal que estuvieses enfadado y que llevases todo tu odio hacía él, pero…no puedes actuar por tu cuenta sin más. Si yo no llego a interponerme entre esa lanza y tú, ¿qué habría pasado? Estás esperando un hijo. Recuérdalo.

-Ya lo sé. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos.-Chistó con la lengua. No le gustaba para nada que alguien le regañase como si fuera un crío.

-Intenta no volver a hacerlo.-Suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien.-Marco alzó la vista hacia su alrededor.-Tenemos que ayudar a esta gente, y después avisar a la marina para que vengan a recoger su objeto perdido.-Le sonrió y el moreno empezó a relajarse.

-¿Qué será lo siguiente?

-Volver a las islas que arrasó y ver qué podemos hacer.-Suspiró.-Nos reuniremos mañana,-se incorporó,-¿estás bien?

-Sí.-Mintió. En realidad no estaba bien para nada. Algo en su interior le decía que Nerumi se encontraba en problemas, y lo peor de todo era que no podía contactar con ella de ninguna forma en aquel momento. Todo a su alrededor era un tremendo descontrol.

-Pues hasta mañana.-Marco se fue dejándolo solo. Él chistó con la lengua. Tenía que encontrar la forma de comunicarse con ella cuanto antes. Así que, salió en busca de un Den den Mushi que le fuera de utilidad.

….…

Finalmente habían acabado en último lugar que ella se imaginaba. ¿A quién se le ocurría dejarse las llaves atrás? Resopló enfadándose consigo misma. Todas aquellas situaciones tensas la ponían de los nervios. Fuera, la tormenta y el viento se habían intensificado tanto que estaba totalmente empapada.

Rin abrió la puerta de su apartamento e ingresó en él encendiendo las luces. Nada más entrar Rou apreció el impresionante aroma que desprendía aquella casa. Era bonita y acogedora. El moreno se quitó los zapatos. Su pelo mojado y su sonrisa la inquietaban de sobre manera contrastando a la perfección con la calidez que le trasmitía el lugar.

-Quítate el abrigo y los zapatos.-Empezó a subir las escaleras. Parecía que arriba tenía una especie de buhardilla.-Te traeré algo de ropa y una toalla. ¿Tienes hambre?-Rouge negó. Su semblante seguía siendo serio. En realidad, no debía estar allí. Sabía a qué se exponía, aun así...-Ponte cómoda.-Lo escuchó desde arriba y ella hizo caso, entrando al salón descalza y empapada.

Se quedó maravillada observando cada uno de los espacios de la casa de Rin. Allí estaban todas sus cosas personales. Todos sus secretos se guardaban en aquel lugar. Se acercó a la librería y sacó un manual de medicina antiguo. Lo abrió descubriendo millones de anotaciones. Sonrió.

-¿Te interesa algún libro?-De pronto, notó su aliento en su nuca. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho del sobresalto. Con rapidez se giró quedándose prendada de sus enormes ojos azules. Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rojo.

-No estoy segura.-Respondió rápido intentando calmar sus pulsaciones.-No me ha dado tiempo de fijarme.

-Pues cámbiate y elige el que quieras.

-¿Enserio?-Él asintió.

-Todos menos ese.-Le señaló el que tenía entre los dedos. Rou lo observó desconcertada. De todos era el libro más feo y viejo.

-¿Por qué? Es el que tienes más estropeado.

-Porque es de mi padre. Y lo guardo como oro en paño. Alzó un dedo didáctico. Volvía a su faceta de profesor-Además, te matará si le pasa algo.-Una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderó de su rostro.

Pero de repente, la joven de ojos verdes estornudó un par de veces sobre las páginas del libro que tenía abierto. Rin palideció y se lo arrebató con rapidez de las manos.

-¡Ve a cambiarte!-La regañó.-Al final te lo cargarás.

-No ha sido queriendo, ¿sabes?-Empezó a caminar por el salón llena de indignación, cogió la sudadera y el pantalón, siguiendo su camino hasta el baño. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Rin suspiró. Eran las dos de la mañana y todavía le quedaba una dura noche por delante.

…..….

Koala salió de la habitación de Nerumi después de una larga sesión informativa. Suspiró reventada. Tenía el cuello tenso y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Llevaba un día de locos.

-Oi, Koala.-La voz de su jefe llamó su atención. No dudó en dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Sabo-kun.-Él le agarró el rostro nada más tenerla cerca y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios.- ¿Estás mejor?-Cuestionó tras la repentina muestra de cariño. El rubio asintió.-Genial, ¿dónde has estado?

-He hablado con Dragon-san. Me dejará ponerme en marcha después de que arregle unas cuantas cosas.-Chistó con la lengua. No estaba muy convencido de que sirviera hacer algo dejando pasar tantos días.

-Bueno, eso es positivo. Recuperará sus recuerdos.-Le sonrió tranquilizándolo un poco. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de él.-Deja de agobiarte. Saldrá bien, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos. Llevamos sin fallar una misión años.-Clavó sus ojos en los de Sabo para transmitirle la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Y él pareció sentirse más aliviado.

-¿Cómo está?-Inclinó su rostro hacia la habitación.

-El médico la ha visto. El bebé sigue bien y a ella no le pasa nada salvo lo de la amnesia. Además, la herida de la pierna que va mejorando después de la operación. Así que estoy segura de que derrotando a ese tipo, volverá a la normalidad.-El revolucionario asintió serio.-Y bueno…le he contado por encima varias cosas sobre ella y vosotros.-Suspiró.-Hay un dato importante. No he querido decirle nada de Rouge y Gray. Sé que su reacción no será buena y es mejor no darle ese golpe si sabemos que podemos recuperar su memoria. No podemos ponernos muy drásticos.-Le aconsejó.

-De acuerdo.

-Y ahora creo, que deberías de entrar.-Esta vez apartó un instante la sonrisa de su rostro.-Te necesita.

-No estoy seguro…

-Sabo,-le interrumpió,-cuando perdiste la memoria, pudiste remontar gracias a nosotros. Tú eres su familia más cercana. Eres el que debe estar a su lado.-El rubio suspiró entristecido. Observaba la puerta con desasosiego. No había nada más duro que ser olvidado por alguien a quien quieres tanto.

-Muy bien. Estaré un rato, pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-Koala volvió a la sonrisa y asintió con la poca energía que le quedaba.-Quédate a dormir con ella lo que resta de noche. Creo que no le gustara quedarse sola sin conocer este sitio ni a los que estamos aquí.

-Eso está hecho.-Se alzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Y ahora ve.-Le susurró con confianza.

Sabo se quedó un rato parado justo delante de la puerta. Volvió a suspirar. Una enorme punzada se había instalado en su pecho. No sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarse a ella y mucho menos si estaría preparado para contarle algunas cosas. Quería huir sin mirar atrás.

-Venga.-La voz de Koala lo sobresaltó un tanto. Aún seguía allí. Seguramente se aseguraba que no se fuera sin más.

-Ya voy…-Con poca decisión, el revolucionario agarró el picaporte, lo giró y entró en la habitación.

La luz de la lamparilla iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Nerumi estaba tumbada de lado, posando su mirada sobre el sillón vacío. Sabo sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Suspiró varias veces intentando no correr y, tomando el ínfimo valor que le quedaba, se acercó a la cama llegando hasta el asiento donde minutos antes se había quedado dormido. Volvió a sentarse sobre él. Y la observó silencio.

Ella lo miraba de una forma totalmente distinta a la de siempre. Incluso cuando habían estado enfadados, nunca apreció unos ojos tan vacíos, tristes y distantes. El revolucionario suspiró interiormente, tenía que aferrarse a su fortaleza mental.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le susurró al fin, acercándose a ella para hacer más íntima la conversación. Su tono de voz había sido suave y aterciopelado. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Lo más importante de todo era que ella estuviese bien al fin y al cabo.

-No lo sé…-Contestó con la voz rota. Parecía que continuaba en un universo diferente a aquel. Y él no pudo luchar en contra de aquel dolor. Se atrevió a acercarse a ella y rozarle con suavidad la mejilla que no apoyaba sobre la almohada. Nerumi cerró los ojos sintiendo cada una de las emociones que aquel gesto podía desprender.

Él había estado en la misma situación que ella y sabía, que era realmente frustrante.

-Te prometo que recuperaré tus recuerdos.-Al oírlo, la joven abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los grises del rubio. La miraba firmemente y con una confianza impropia en cualquier persona normal. Pero también percibía un brillo especial.

-Lo siento.-Sabo tragó saliva.-Siento haberme puesto así antes, al despertar, estaba…tan asustada…-El corazón del rubio empezaba de nuevo con sus carreras de fondo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Neru. Fui yo el que te descuidé. Lo siento muchísimo…-La angustia se apoderó de su semblante. Pero ella se mordió el labio inconscientemente, y Sabo no pudo evitar acordarse de aquel día en el que la tuvo entre sus brazos…

-No te preocupes.-Hubo dos minutos de silencio en los que ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse. Hasta que ella volvió a hablar.- Eras…eras muy especial para mí, ¿verdad?-Aquella pregunta descolocó por completo al revolucionario que apartó la mano de su rostro.

-Se puede decir que sí. Koala te habrá dicho que somos familia.-Ella asintió.

-Sí.-La de ojos verdes sonrió levemente.-Pero tu terrible expresión de dolor cuando desperté le grita a mi instinto que eras tremendamente especial.-El rubio sonrió nostálgico y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Lo era.-Confesó.-Aunque ahora solo soy el hermano de tu marido.

-Ace…-Pronunció su nombre ajena a todo lo que una vez ocurrió con ellos dos. Pero de nuevo, volvió a la tristeza.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Sabo asintió.-Eres uno de los que mejor le conocen, ¿cómo… cómo es?-Que Nerumi le cuestionará aquello después de estar veinte años con él, le sonaba rarísimo. No pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.-Oh Dios, debo parecerte ridícula.-La joven le devolvió una bonita sonrisa.

-No, no es eso. Solo es un poco extraño.-Realmente, lo era.-Verás Ace es muy fácil de describir. Se ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida en el mar, es un gran pirata.-La peli castaña se incorporó un tanto sobre la cama. Le interesaba todo lo que estuviese relacionado con el que supuestamente era su marido.-Es egoísta, imprudente, cabezota, orgulloso y cascarrabias. Sufre de narcolepsia y es tremendamente despistado.-Neru puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar tantas cosas negativas. Sabo no pudo evitar reír.-Pero también es leal y sincero, amable y educado. Es capaz de dar la vida por las personas que más le importa y quiere. Está enamorado de ti con locura y daría cualquier cosa porque fueras feliz. Te protegería contra viento y marea y lucharía por tus sueños por encima de todo.

Nerumi suspiró con una media sonrisa en sus labios agachando el rostro. Parecía verdaderamente aliviada. Sin embargo, aún había muchas dudas en ella. Realmente en aquel momento, no conocía al pecoso de nada.

-Y si vuelvo a verlo y… ¿no siento nada…?-Clavó sus ojos en los del rubio con algo de agobio en ellos.

-Todo es cuestión de tiempo. Aun así, cuando eso pase, lo recordarás de nuevo, seguro.-Le dedicó una media sonrisa mientras clavaba ella sus esferas grises.

"Esa mirada"...

Un vuelco sobrecogió el corazón de Neru que en aquel preciso instante, tuvo un Flash Back del sueño que había acogido su subconsciente justo antes de despertar…"-Papá solo dice tonterías. No le hagas caso.-Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, se dio cuenta de que sus labios se habían movido prácticamente solos. Alzó la mirada hacia el rubio que había clavado sus ojos en ella con una media sonrisa, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron…."

Sentía como los colores se le subían a los pómulos. Y quiso cuestionarlo. Tenía que hacerlo por todo los medios.

-Oi, Sabo-kun…El bebé que estoy esperando,-cogió la mano del revolucionario que aún seguía entrelazada en la suya y la llevó hasta su vientre, -es de Ace ¿verdad?-La pregunta le pillo demasiado desprevenido. Aun así, la respuesta la tenía más que clara.

-Por supuesto que es de Ace.-Le sonrió con un pequeño temblor en la voz. Y entonces, ella comprendió que pasaba algo más entre ellos dos. Y que no era del todo cierta su afirmación.

-Claro…-Se hizo la despistada.-Qué tonta soy preguntando algo así.-Sonrió. No tenía duda. Aquel revolucionario de ojos grises había estado enamorado de ella, o de su anterior personalidad…

…

Acababan de llegar a la que fue una esplendorosa ciudad. Sin embargo, las ruinas estaban por todas partes. El fuego, el polvo, la sangre. El repiqueo de las cenizas se abría paso en el silencio de un lugar totalmente desierto.

Caminaban con lentitud en busca de alguien que pudiera darle algún tipo de información. Cuando de pronto, a lo lejos, cerca del enorme palacio ruinoso, vieron como había gente que parecía moverse.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?-Elisabeth aún se sentía sobrecogida por el horrible panorama.

-Vayamos a averiguarlo.-Kyle avanzó en el grupo con la firme intención de llegar a las personas que permanecían en la distancia.

Todos le siguieron. Todos salvo el pirata pecoso que se había quedado totalmente paralizado. Un reflejo plateado le había robado la visión un solo segundo. Cosa que llamó su atención. Y allí estaba, quieto, observando un punto fijo en el suelo. Un extraño brillo sobresalía de entre las cenizas. Con tiento y sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado, Gray se acercó al objeto. Se agachó y hundió su mano en la tierra caliente y humeante sacando un pequeño y bonito aro.

Nada más hacerlo, abrió los ojos de par en par. Un enorme vuelco se coló en su alma.

-Gray, ¿qué es eso?-Itsu, junto con Dai, los más rezagados, observaban la joya que el moreno tenía entre los dedos.

-Es el anillo de Rika…-Susurró.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?-El panda se había quedado perplejo.

-Estoy convencido. Yo se lo regalé…

-¡Eh tú!-La voz de un hombre los sobresaltó. Alzaron la vista y observaron cómo les apuntaba con un rifle.- ¡Suelta ese anillo!-El pecoso se puso poco a poco de pie mientras alzaba un tanto las manos sin quitarle la vista de encima a la persona que tenían justo delante. Itsu imitó a Roger pero con más rapidez dándose cuenta, de reojo, que Kyle y Eli se habían alejado.

-No es tuyo.-Sentencio el pecoso desafiante y con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero es de mi hermana.-Afirmó y Gray abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Tío Theru!-De pronto, Dai salió de su escondite detrás del oso en cuanto reconoció a la persona que los amenazaba. Enseguida, se lazó a él.

-¿Dai?-El muchacho, bajó el arma para acoger a su sobrino entre sus brazos.

Ambos piratas observaban la escena sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando…


	8. Chapter 8

Todos se habían sentado alrededor de aquella mesa improvisada, observado cada uno de los detalles que les rodeaba. La gente se arremolinaba en mesas contiguas esperando su bol de sopa caliente. Ese sitio parecía una especie de refugio después de la guerra.

-Sufrimos un ataque hace un par de días.-El peli castaño colocó un plato de comida caliente delante de cada uno de los tripulantes del barco donde Dai había escapado del sufrimiento padecido por su madre.

-¿Quién lo hizo?-Eli se llevó una cucharada de sopa a los labios. El anfitrión se sentó al frente de la mesa soltando un pequeño suspiro y observando, con una leve sonrisa a su sobrino comer.

-El supuesto hijo de Shirohige.-Sentenció. Todos lo observaron perplejos y atónitos. Era una noticia que nadie se esperaba.-Salió de Impel Down en el último motín.-Entrelazó sus dedos.-No sé qué pasa en ese lugar, pero creo que sus métodos de seguridad ya no funcionan.-Suspiró.

-Oi, ¿enserio esta sopa es tuya?-La pregunta del capitán hizo que todos se giraran a mirarlo desconcertados.

-¡Kyle!-Eli lo regañó. Estaban en una difícil situación y él solo se preocupaba por la comida, pensó su prima.

Pero Theru, sonrió.

-Es mi receta familiar más antigua. La preparo muy a menudo.

-Esta impresionante.-Le alabó el rubio mientras seguía engulléndola. Todos suspiraron con resignación. A veces, no tenía remedio.

-¿Y qué hay de Rika?-La pregunta del millón. Gray no había dejado su rostro serio y distante a un lado. La ubicación de la joven era lo que más le preocupaba en aquel momento.

-Vino hace unos días. Antes del ataque. Tenía un fin de semana libre y hacía años que no se pasaba por el reino. Creo que desde que se trasladaron a vuestra Villa. Era una niña.-Theru volvió al asunto. Sus ojos se llenaron de una extraña tristeza.-El ataque nos calló de lleno encima. Este reino estaba protegido por los piratas de Shirohige. Mi hermano se alió a barba blanca hace algunos años. Así que, era inminente que sucumbiéramos a Weeble. Pero no pudimos defendernos, no teníamos tanta fuerza como antes.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Hace un par de meses, Leila y Dai fueron secuestrados por unos tratantes de esclavos. Mi hermano los buscó contra viento y marea pero no llegó a dar con ellos. Cayó en una profunda depresión. Está encerrado en algún lugar de ese castillo. No hizo nada por nuestra gente…Aunque el ejército lucho en su nombre todo el tiempo. Aun así…-Susurró.-No sé, si se lo perdonarán algún día.

-Pero, ¿dónde está ella?-Theru alzó la vista hacia Roger que se acaba de incorporar exaltado.

-Se la ha llevado.-Al decir aquello, Gray abrió los ojos de par en par. Sintió como el corazón le daba un fuerte vuelco y su mundo empezaba a ser más pequeño que nunca. Sus manos empezaron a temblarle.-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no la encontramos. Hemos informado a la marina ya que, como sabréis con los recursos que tenemos, no puedo aventurarme a buscarla.

-Kyle…-Eli miró a su capitán. Debían hacer algo.

-No te preocupes.-Se llevó la última cuchara de sopa a la boca sonriente.-Vendrás con nosotros, la encontraremos.-Theru abrió los ojos de par en par. Una enorme sonrisa de salvación se apoderó de sus labios.-Pero antes quiero preguntarte algo, ¿cómo sabía la madre de Dai mi nombre?

-Era la hija mayor de Monkey D. Cari…

….

Aquel sándwich que se zampaba estaba increíblemente delicioso. Rin la observaba apoyado sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa y un vaso de leche caliente entre las manos.

-¿Está rico?-Ella asintió llevándose un par de dedos a los labios.-Parece que no has comido en tu vida.-Rió.

-El alcohol da mucha hambre.-Le sonrió.

-No deberías beber. Eres diminuta.-Rouge entrecerró los ojos ofendida y Rin alzó una mano en son de paz.-De acuerdo, no he dicho nada. Por cierto, dormirás arriba. Yo me prepararé el sofá.-Se terminó de tomar su vaso de leche y salió de la cocina al salón contiguo. Ella lo observó descaradamente. No le había dado tiempo ni de contradecirle.

Diez minutos más tarde, Rouge subió las escaleras hacia la bonita buhardilla que él, había transformado en una enorme habitación con un tragaluz gigantesco. No pudo evitar quedarse totalmente impresionada. La pequeña luz de la mesita de noche iluminaba el lugar haciéndolo cálido y acogedor.

-Si tienes frío, tienes otra manta aquí.-El moreno la colocó sobre la colcha. Al ver que ella no contestaba se giró.- ¡Oi!

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí!-Le sonrió.-Muchas gracias.-Se sentó sobre la enorme y blandita cama. Olía a él. Su aroma estaba impregnado en todos los rincones. Y le encantaba.

-De nada. Hasta mañana Ro-ro.-Había pasado totalmente por alto el hecho de que se enfadara con él por llamarla así. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar observa como él bajaba las escaleras y quiso detenerlo.

-Sensei.-Sus labios se habían movido solos, otra vez. Se llevó las manos a los mismos cuando vio como él se giraba para dedicarle otra bonita sonrisa.-Yo…-Agachó el rostro avergonzada. Se estaba dando cuenta realmente de la situación que estaba viviendo. Dormiría allí. Con él. En la misma casa. ¡Y esa habitación no tenía puerta!, pensó sintiendo como se ponía roja como un tomate.

-¿Tú?-Al ver que llevaba más de dos minutos callada, el de ojos azules arqueó las cejas desconcertado. Rou tuvo que suspirar, para poder seguir hablando, más de tres veces.

-Siento lo de esta noche.-Susurró.-Me comporté como una cría, no debí gritarte…

-Tranquila, todos metemos la pata.-Le sonrió.

-Y no me importa, de verdad.-Rin abrió los ojos con más desconcierto que antes. Rouge le dedicó una pequeña y bonita sonrisa.-Que me digas Ro-ro.-El moreno suspiró interiormente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de pijama. Sabía que esa chiquilla tarde o temprano sería su perdición.

-¿Sabes por qué no he querido ir contigo a cenar esta noche?-Si era un adulto tenía que actuar como tal, se dijo. Ser sincero era la base para empezar a confiar el uno en el otro.

-Por qué crees que puede malinterpretarse, supongo.-La pecosa volvió a agachar el rostro entristecido.

-No.-De nuevo lo alzó clavando sus esmeraldas en sus zafiros.-Porque tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti y de no poder dejarte escapar.-Confesó con su voz grave y aterciopelada. Luego sonrió amplio. La había dejado con los ojos como platos y sin palabras. Era una imagen realmente divertida de ella.-Descansa, ¿eh?-Sin más, el moreno se giró sobre sus pies y bajó las escaleras.- ¡No me cotillees nada!-Lo oyó decir en la lejanía a la joven que mantenía los labios entreabiertos, la rojez en las mejillas y el vuelco en el corazón…

Abajo, Rin suspiró sin dejar de sonreír. Entró en la cocina y abrió el enorme ventanal. El frío de la noche le dio de lleno en la cara, el vientecillo le revolvió el pelo negro y alborotado. Sacó su paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno de ellos. Dio una larga calada mientras observaba la noche llena de nubes. Las calles estaban cargadas de humedad.

-Me complicarás la vida, lo sé…

…..….

Era un día lluvioso, como otro cualquiera en Villa Fuschia. Por esa época, el tiempo hacia lo que le parecía bien y en el momento menos oportuno. Hanon suspiró cuando, por tercera vez en el día, bajaba con una enorme canasta llena de ropa mojada. Estaba rendida. No subiría a tenderla en lo que quedaba de tarde. Eso estaba más que claro.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta de su casa, sonó un par de veces con estridencia. Sorprendida, la joven morena, se acercó con rapidez a la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Pero nada más hacerlo, el canasto de ropa que sujetaba entre los dedos, se precipitó al suelo esparciéndose por toda alfombra. Se había quedado totalmente atónita, llevando sus bonitas manos a su boca para cubrírsela. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y apresurado. Abría los ojos de par en par.

Mientras que la mujer mayor que había al otro lado del umbral, no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. No veía a aquella niña desde que era pequeña y revoltosa.

-Hola Hanon, cielo.-Al oírla hablar, la morena sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. No podía ser. Era imposible que estuviese allí. Ella estaba muerta…

-¿Mamá…?

…

Era justo la hora del medio día, cuando el Den den Mushi de Nerumi empezó a sonar como un loco en la oficina del revolucionario. Koala dio un pequeño respingo sobre su asiento y Sabo lo observó espantado. Sabía perfectamente quién era.

-Voy a cogerlo yo.-Koala se adelantó a sus pensamientos.-No te preocupes.-Le sonrió con confianza. Él asintió. Tenía el corazón acelerado.

"-¿Diga?-La de ojos azules habló con energía y sonriente.

-¡Oi! ¿Koala?-Efectivamente, la otra voz era la de Ace.

-La misma que viste y calza comandante. Buenas tardes.-Rió divertida. Y Sabo pareció tranquilizarse cuando vio como controlaba la joven el panorama. En el otro lado del caracol, Ace sonrió. Sin saber por qué se había tranquilizado de golpe.

-Buenas tardes.-Sonrió.- ¿Está Neru disponible?

-Se está bañando.-La excusó. El rubio la observaba expectante.-Ayer sufrimos un ataque y tuvimos un día duro. Pero no te preocupes, está divinamente.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja. El pecoso suspiró sintiendo como la presión se esfumaba por completo de su mente. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz para calmarse.

-Eso es genial, porque ayer tuve un presentimiento horrible que me decía que le había pasado algo malo. Y estaba preocupado…-Koala miró de reojo como Sabo no podía quitarle de encima la vista seria. Suspiró.

-No te alteres. Todo está bien.-Sonrió.-Fue un gran presentimiento, pero no ocurrió nada malo Ace, Neru estuvo con Sabo todo el tiempo. No te preocupes.-El pecoso suspiró aliviado.-Está bien, de verdad.-Y era cierto. A pesar de la amnesia, se encontraba estupendamente. Bueno...lo del balazo ya se les ocurriría algo para camuflarlo en caso de que fuese necesario.

-De acuerdo. Entonces no le digas que he llamado que se obsesiona.-Rió.- ¿Mi hermano está disponible?-Koala asintió y le pasó el caracol al rubio, que por un instante palideció. Pero la revolucionaria le guiñó un ojo con una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Ace?-Lo cogió con más seguridad de la que se esperaba de sí mismo.

-Efectivamente, soy yo.-Rió.-Siento molestarte, pero me acaba de decir Koala lo del ataque. ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Todo en más o menos orden...Tengo una enorme pila de trabajo, Dragon no estaba en ese momento.-Suspiró recordando cada segundo de angustia vivido.

-Gracias por lo de Neru. Imagino que fue difícil estar pendiente de ella y cumplir con tu labor.-En cuanto lo escuchó, se mordió el labio. Era incapaz de mentirle de esa forma a él. No después de todo...

-Oi, Ace,-su tono de voz sonó preocupado y a su lado Koala abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sabía cuál era la intención del rubio,-Teach fue el que nos atacó.-La joven se había quedado atónita.

Nada más mencionar aquel nombre, el pecoso se tensó de sobremanera. Un enorme vuelco se apoderó de su alma y el remordimiento volvió a jugar con su mente. El impulso del día anterior no había sido una imaginación suya en absoluto.

-¿Cómo que Teach?- Aun intentaba procesar toda la información en su cerebro.

-Sí. Al parecer ha escapado de Impel Down.-Ace apretó sus puños al otro lado de la línea. La rabia se apoderaba de él por momentos.

-¿Y dices que está todo bien?-Arqueó las cejas.- ¿Qué quería?-Sabo negó obviando lo de Gray. Con suerte, avisaría a su hijo antes de que los encontraran.

-No lo sé con exactitud. Pero amenazó a Neru. Me pilló desprevenido y le pegó un tiro en la pierna izquierda.-A medida que lo contaba, el revolucionario sentía como se le iba encogiendo el corazón.-Aun así, está bien y le di a Teach su merecido. Pero en cuanto me dediqué a ella, consiguió escapar. Nos hemos puesto en contacto con todos los oficiales. Lo atraparemos.-Su tono de voz se tornó frío y desafiante. Pero Ace obvió casi todo lo que había dicho. Solo quería hacer una cosa.

-Déjame hablar con ella.

-Ace…-El rubio sabía que diría aquello. Era algo totalmente inevitable.

-Sabo.-Le interrumpió.-Necesito oírla.-Quizás fuera la única forma de no sentirse culpable."

El revolucionario salió del despacho y caminó hacia la habitación de Neru, mientras los ojos de Koala seguían totalmente desconcertados por el arrebato de sinceridad del rubio. En cuanto Sabo llegó a la puerta de la peli castaña, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Lo que tuviera que ser, sería. Así que, cuando estuvo preparado, giró el pomo con decisión. La sonrisa amplia de Nerumi lo recibió dándole una calidez tremenda a su alma. Había despegado la vista del libro que leía. Él se sentó sobre el colchón y le tendió el caracol.

-Es Ace.-Ella abrió la boca sorprendida. Observó al caracol con inquietud. Su mirada se llenó de tristeza. Pero Sabo asintió con otra sonrisa y ella pareció conseguir un poquito de valor. Cogió el Den y habló.

"-¿Si?

-Neru, gracias a Dios.-Inesperadamente, una fina lágrima rozó la mejilla derecha de la joven. Sabo le agarró la mano con la que no cogía el auricular.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy.-No sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Un enorme vacío se apoderó de su alma y tuvo la necesidad de clavar sus ojos en los del rubio para que volviera a llenarse.-Me…me están tratando muy bien aquí.-Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué le estaba pasado? ¿Por qué él...?, no entendía nada de lo que le ocurría.-El bebé está bien también.-Siguió. Se sentía totalmente absurda hablando cosas sin sentido con él. Pero no sabía que más decir.-Esta…esta mañana me ha revisado el doctor y está todo en orden.

-Menos mal. Sabo me ha contado lo del ataque. Ese malnacido de Teach… ¿Te dijo algo? Todavía estoy tratando de entender qué ha ocurrido.

-Pues la verdad no...no lo recuerdo…-El rostro de Sabo se llenó de seriedad mientras la oía.-Supongo que pasó demasiado rápido. Me desmayé, ¿sabes? Pero estoy, bueno, estamos bien.-No podía decírselo. Algo en su interior le gritaba que no podía partirle el corazón de esa manera aunque no le conociera de nada. Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande.

-Genial. Eso es lo que más me importa en el mundo.-Al otro lado Ace sonrió. Se sentía muchísimo más tranquilo.-Oi, también me ha dicho que se encargará de todo lo antes posible. Siento no haber podido estar ahí para cuidarte. De verdad...te prometo que estaremos en casa cuanto antes. Quizás más rápido de lo que creía.-Ace observó a su alrededor el ajetreo que aún tenían que pulir.

-Sí, seguro que sí. No te preocupes por nada de verdad. No tienes la culpa. Y...-no sabía si estaba pareciendo distante o no así que intentó remediarlo,-...estoy deseando volver a casa.-La voz le empezaba a temblar demasiado. Miró al rubio a los ojos, agobiada. Tenía que acabar con aquella conversación.-Oi, Ace…estoy cansada y me gustaría echarme un rato.

-De acuerdo.-Suspiró aliviado.-Te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

-Vale.-Sonrió a duras penas.

-Te quiero.-Pero nada más oírlo decir aquello, la joven sintió como un enorme jarro de agua fría le caía por la espalda. Ella no le quería, esa Nerumi no estaba enamorada de él. No recordaba ese sentimiento.

-Y…yo también…-Contestó por hacerlo. Sintiéndose triste y hundida. Escuchó como colgaba el caracol y ella lo imitó".

Al momento dio rienda suelta al llanto. Soltando el nudo que le apretaba la garganta. Sabo no pudo resistirse, sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, protección y cariño. Ella se hundió en su abrazo. Sintiendo su aroma, sus latidos del corazón palpitar pausados. Se escondió en él, aferrándose a su camisa blanca. Como si fuera a escaparse para no volver.

Por su parte, el rubio le acariciaba el pelo castaño y ondulado. Apoyaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa triste. Tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Esa situación no podía seguir así.

-Cálmate Neru.-Le susurró con el tono de voz suave. Ella negó escondida en él.

-No he sentido nada Sabo-kun…-El revolucionario se mordió el labio impotente.-Ni una pizca de emoción, ni un atisbo de amor u apego…Me siento horrible. No sé qué está pasando.-Lloró más.-No sé cómo enamorarme de él otra vez. No hago más que darle vueltas. Es un vacío tan grande…

-No puedes presionarte de esa forma. Piensa que ahora estás empezando de cero. Al menos por un tiempo breve todo será extraño y aterrador. Pero no es para siempre. Te prometo que no lo será. Haré lo que sea.-Se apartó del abrazo y le alzó a la joven el rostro agarrándola por la barbilla. Luego le quitó los rastros de lágrimas con los pulgares.-Estoy aquí. No te dejaré sola, te lo juro por mi vida.-Ella se mordió el labio con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y acarició la mejilla derecha del rubio con su mano izquierda. Él le sonrió. Y sin saber por qué, se perdió totalmente en el él.-Todo va a salir bien. Ya lo ve…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, sintió como unos labios sonrosados y saldados por las lágrimas, aprisionaban los suyos con un cariño indefinible. Sin poder remediarlo, el rubio correspondió al beso como si no hubiese un mañana…

Casi un minuto más tarde, se despegó de ella, azorado y llevándose la mano a los labios. Se había incorporado y girado rápidamente. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado. "Maldita sea...", se dijo. Mientras tanto, ella había agachado el rostro y aprisionado las sábanas con sus bonitas manos.

-No lo comprendo… ¿Por qué tú llenas ese vacío?-En cuanto oyó su pregunta, Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par. Sintió como el corazón casi se le salía del pecho. Todo su muro, toda su distancia, todo lo que había construido, acababa de hundirse con aquella simple cuestión.

Se giró y se encontró con sus ojos llorosos e interrogantes.

-No estaba enamorada de Ace, ¿cierto?-Sabo enmudeció.-Estaba enamorada de ti...-De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.- ¿No es así?-El rubio apretó sus puños.-Dime la verdad por favor...No entiendo nada de lo que siento...-Estaba desesperada. Sabo suspiró. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Estabas enamorada de Ace.-La contradijo serio y triste. Aquella situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.-Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Hubo un tiempo en el que tú y yo nos quisimos muchísimo.-Se sinceró.-Verás Neru, yo siempre...-sonrió recordando su primera confesión,-he estado enamorado de ti.-La miró a los ojos y repitió esa frase...-Y desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo cual fue el detonante.-Sonrió más. Todo parecía demasiado lejano.-Pero tú elegiste a Ace. Y no hay más. Él estaba por encima de mí en todos los aspectos. No en vano has estado con él más de veinte años.

Unos minutos de silencio se apoderaron de la habitación. Hasta que ella los rompió.

-Pero yo no soy la mujer que recuerdas. Y si esta Nerumi, ¿no quiere enamorarse de Ace...?


	9. Chapter 9

Los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en la cara. Se revolvió entre las sábanas de la amplia cama. Quería dormir más. Sin embargo, el despertador empezó a hacer de las suyas. Se despertó de golpe tras el sobresalto y buscó la forma de apagarlo rápidamente. Cuando lo consiguió, suspiró echándose hacia atrás el flequillo revuelto.

Aún seguía allí...

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y acelerado mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dedicado el moreno la noche anterior. Tenía que solucionar toda aquella situación o terminaría volviéndose loca.

Bajó las escaleras, y nada más entrar en el salón, se encontró con él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Más aun cuando se acercó al sofá y lo observó de cerca durmiendo plácidamente con el pelo revuelto y la mitad de las sábanas por encima. Abrazando la almohada como si se le fuera a escapar. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo, unas terribles ganas de apartarle un par de mechones del flequillo del rostro. Pero se contuvo. Tenía que hablar con Kyle. Definitivamente, se le había escapado de las manos los sentimientos hacia Rin. Y no estaba bien, en absoluto. Esa misma tarde lo haría sin falta. Porque sabía, que como siempre, no se pondría en contacto con ella a pesar de que lo hablaron algunos días atrás. Pero aun así, no estaba siendo justa con Kyle para nada.

De todas formas, no era el mejor momento para pensar, su estómago volvía a hacer de las suyas. Así que fue hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y empezó a preparar el almuerzo tarareando una canción.

Media hora más tarde, el rostro de Rin apareció por encima del respaldo del sofá. El delicioso olor lo había terminado despertando. Sonrió al verla a ella, allí, con un bonito gesto en sus labios, con el delantal puesto y chupándose los dedos. Había encontrado la radio, de fondo, oía una canción. No pudo evitar morderse el labio y sentir, como algo de su interior deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla allí cada mañana.

-¿Es mi recompensa por haberte acogido está noche aquí?-Al oírlo hablar, Rouge alzó el rostro hacia el sofá.

-La verdad es que no.-Rió.-Pero te dejaré probar.-El moreno se levantó y se acercó a la cocina. La encimera era todo un despliegue de ingredientes.

-Es un detalle por tu parte.-Se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes, justo enfrente de ella.- ¿Y mi café?-Bromeó.

-Aquí lo tienes.-Instantáneamente le colocó delante una taza humeante. Rin la observó desconcertado, "¿cómo había hecho eso?".- ¿Te molesta que haya invadido tu nevera? Es la hora del almuerzo, así que se me ocurrió que podía devolverte el favor...

-Está bien.-La cortó al notarla más nerviosa de la cuenta. Sopló su café y bebió.

-Me iré en cuanto lo deje todo preparado. No te preocupes.-Sonrió inquieta. Rin arqueó las cejas, luego se removió el pelo y sonrió haciéndole caso a su instinto.

-No te vayas.-Habló sin pensar.-Quédate.-Nada más oírlo, Rouge sintió como su corazón daba un fuerte vuelco. Sus ojos se encontraron.

-No...No está bien sensei...-Susurró la joven agachando el rostro.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que dices eso? Pensé que te daba igual. No hay quién te entienda.-Soltó una bonita carcajada.

-No es por eso.-Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.-No me importaría quedarme pero verás...-se mordió el labio,-estoy saliendo con alguien...

…...

El revolucionario suspiró. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-No puedes hacer eso.-Sabo se cruzó de brazos con el rostro culpable.-Si lo dices por mí, no tiene ningún sentido que lo hagas. Pasé página Neru.-Le desvió la mirada.

-No me mientas.-Le reprendió.-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás enamorado de mí...-El rubio, clavó sus pupilas grises en ella. El corazón le latía con presteza.

-No lo estoy.-De pronto sintió como la culpa le ahogaba.-Si te sientes así conmigo es porque no has visto a Ace en persona. En cuanto le mires a los ojos cambiarás de opinión. Además, estás esperando un hijo suyo. Si no le quisieras no estarías embarazada.-Intentó sonreír pero no podía. Nerumi había agachado el rostro sintiéndose más estúpida que nunca. No tendría que haberle presionado bajo ningún concepto.

-Vete.-Le ordenó sin que las lágrimas dejasen de caer por sus mejillas. Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par.-Márchate.

-Neru…

-Quiero estar sola. Por favor…-A pesar de todo no se había enfadado lo más mínimo con él. Era verdad, aquella no era Nerumi. Al menos no la que recordaba y quizás no de la que se enamoró. Aun así, seguía siendo ella…Se mordió el labio lleno de remordimientos. Le había vuelto a mentir con demasiada facilidad. Huyendo de lo que sentía, escapando de sí mismo.

-Claro. Lo siento.-Tragó saliva. Ella negó.

-No te preocupes. No es culpa tuya. Te he presionado demasiado sin querer.-Sabo sintió como el nudo de su garganta le asfixiaba.

-Neru eso no es…

-No volverá a ocurrir, de verdad.-Le interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie y se encerraba en el baño, dejándolo allí solo en la habitación rodeado de culpa.

….

El estado del castillo era mucho mejor por dentro que por fuera. Caminaban en silencio hacia una de las cámaras superiores. EL ambiente era tenso e inestable. Había muchas preguntas en el aire sin resolver. El apellido Monkey parecía ser más común de lo que esperaban.

Theru se paró justo enfrente de dos enormes puertas de madera. Suspiró.

-Intenta ser lo más suave posible.-Le susurró a Kyle que permanecía su lado. Este asintió. Y sin más, el castaño abrió las puertas. Una enorme y umbría sala se alzó ante ellos. Al fondo, sentado sobre un gran sillón había un hombre leyendo un libro, que ni siquiera alzó la mirada hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Dai no contuvo su entusiasmo.

-¡Papá!-Al oírlo, el rey alzó el rostro hacia la puerta, y al ver al pequeño correr hacia él, abrió los ojos de par en par mientras el libro se desprendía de sus manos.

-Dai...-Se puso en pie para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Sin pensárselo, el muchacho se echó a ellos en un fuerte abrazo.-¡Hijo estás bien!-Lo estrechó. Todos los demás se acercaron sonrientes.-Pero, ¿cómo has...?

-Ellos lo han traído hermano.-El rubio alzó la vista hacia los visitantes. Al instante, los reconoció.

-Kyle Corver. Portgas D. Gray...-Los miró a todos, sonriente. ¿Cómo podría agradecéroslo?

-No hay gracias que dar.-Asintió el capitán del barco. Solo hicimos lo que su madre nos pidió.-De pronto, su rostro se volvió serio y grave.

-¿Leila?-Abrió los ojos con emoción. La buscaba detrás de ellos.- ¿Dónde está...?-Theru agachó el rostro. Dai se aferró al abrigo de su padre.

-Me temo que no pudimos llegar a tiempo.-El tono de voz de Kyle había bajado unas cuartas. El rey se sintió palidecer.-Pero me pidió que trajera a Dai y a esa akuma no mi. Y me dijo que siempre le querrá.-Unos minutos de silencio solemne se apoderaron de la conversación.

-Hermano...sé que quizás no es el momento apropiado pero, deberías de recomponer el reino. La gente necesita a alguien e quién confiar. Ella lo querría así...

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Suspiró intentando recomponer su tono de voz. Se acercó al rubio que lo miraba entristecido, aun así, él puso una mano sobre su hombro.-Quédate con esa Akuma no mi.-Kyle abrió los ojos de par en par.-Será mi recompensa por traer de vuelta a mi hijo.-Sonrió a pesar de todo. El nombrado asintió llevándose la fruta a los labios y mordiéndola. Todos lo observaron expectantes.

-Dios…está malísima.-El de ojos azules puso cara de asco, y Dai no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Algo diferente?-Eli se acercó curiosa, Kyle negó.-Lo verás en cuando tengas la ocasión.-Le sonrió la navegante. Pero en aquel momento de calma, Theru se adueñó de nuevo de la conversación.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Rika, hermano. Voy a partir con ellos en su barco.-El mayor alzó la vista, y a pesar de todo, sonrió.

-Traedla de vuelta, os lo ruego. Es la más pequeña y a pesar de su temperamento, estoy seguro de que estará asustada.-Suspiró. El capitán del barco asintió con decisión.

-No lo pida dos veces. Eso es algo que haremos, tenedlo por seguro. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta más.-Por un instante, la mirada del capitán del Gilgamesh se ensombreció.- ¿Quién es Monkey D. Cari?

-Es la madre de Leila.-Suspiró.-La hermana más pequeña de Monkey D. Dragon y Elizabeth.-Al oírlo, la tripulación se quedó completamente boquiabierta.

...

-Nunca fue mi intención asustarte cielo.-La mujer de bonitos ojos verdes se sentó sobre el sillón justo al lado de Hanon. Ambas con una taza de té entre los dedos.

-Era algo que ya suponía. Pero se parece tanto a ella, que pesé…-Agachó la mirada entristecida.-Que por un instante, no me estaba volviendo loca.

-Todos la echamos mucho de menos tesoro.-Por un momento, las dos se perdieron en el líquido que contenían sus tazas, en sus recuerdos. Todos aquellos momentos en los que Elizabeth estuvo presente en sus vidas.

-Pero no sabía que mamá tenía una hermana pequeña.-Hanon le sonrió volviendo a la conversación.-Nunca fue comentado por nadie.-La mujer mayor rió.

-Siempre he querido pasar desapercibida. Tener una familia tan famosa como la mía solo me causaba problemas cielo. Tu madre se hizo pirata, y tu tío revolucionario, ¿qué se esperaba de mí?-Soltó su taza de té sobre la mesilla.- ¿Qué fuera marine?-Volvió a reír.-Eso sería como contentar a tu abuelo Garp.-Hanon sonrió amplio.-Y ninguno de los tres estábamos dispuestos a hacer eso. Así que, con diecisiete años me escapé de mi casa con nuestro chófer.-Rió.-Nos mudamos a una acogedora isla y engendramos una niña, Leila. Al cabo de un par de años, vino otra más, Mei.

-Todas mujeres.-Se sorprendió un tanto la morena.

-Tienes razón.-Cari rió.-Pero tu tío murió hace un par de años.-Sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, somos mujeres fuertes en ese punto.-Le sonrió.-Más tarde, cuando Leila creció se enamoró de un Tenryubito, quién lo diría, que a pesar de todo no ejercía como tal. Ambos fundaron un bonito reino, en ese pueblo donde la crié. Y Mei se dedicó a los libros.

-La prima Leila es… ¿reina?-Cari asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo era, querida…Hace un par de meses la capturaron junto a mi nieto Dai. Me temo que no la hallaré con vida.-Por un momento su voz se ausentó y Hanon suspiró entristecida. Ojalá hubiese conocido aquella parte de la familia antes. Podían haberla disfrutado mucho más.

-¿Y por qué la tía nunca nos habló de ti?

-Supongo que fue escandaloso que me enamorase y escapase con un pobre. Eso a ella le reconcomía por dentro.-Rió. Por un instante, Hanon recordó el amorío de su hermana pequeña con Jake. Así que, de esa rama de la familia le venía la rebeldía. Sonrió.-Pero no he venido por eso, cielo.-Hanon alzó la vista hacia ella con curiosidad.-Hace unos días visité a tu padre y…en la casa que compartía con tu madre, encontré este sobre en un recóndito lugar. Supongo que ni siquiera él sabe que existe, estaba entre sus cosas. Y él nunca las tocó después de que muriera.-Lo sacó de su bolsa de viaje. Se lo tendió. La morena lo observó sin comprender qué ocurría.-Es una carta de amor.-Las mejillas se le encendieron a la menor, que abrió el sobre y desplegó tres amplios folios con una perfecta y bonita caligrafía tintada con pluma.

-¿De quién?

-De tu madre hacia el antiguo Rey de los piratas, Gol D. Roger. Entonces él ya había abandonado este mundo pero supongo que es una confesión de última hora para morir sin remordimientos.-La morena abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.-Creo que va siendo hora de que sepas quién eres realmente Hanon…-Le sonrió.

…

En otra isla del Nuevo Mundo, la ciudad que había sido atacada por Weeble aún estaba intentando recomponerse. Todos los piratas ayudaban en las tareas de reconstrucción aquí y allá aunque no fuese lo más emocionante del mundo. Marco y Ace, junto con Vista estaban reunidos con el alcalde, cuando la voz de Jozu los sobresaltó.

-Capitán, encontramos el barco de ese indeseable y a algunos de sus hombres.-Todos se giraron, Marco avanzó.-Los liquidamos.-El rubio asintió serio y grave. No había podido ser de otra manera.-Y hemos encontrado a un par de rehenes.

-¿Rehenes?-Vista arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír tras su particular bigote. El otro moreno asintió.

-Dos mujeres.-Inmediatamente se apartó de delante dejando ver a las pobres que habían sido secuestradas por aquel individuo. En cuanto lo hizo, una de ellas, rubia, se puso delante de la otra dedicándoles una mirada desafiante.

Ace abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Rika?-Se adelantó. Al verlo, la nombrada suspiró aliviada.

-¡Ace-san!-Marco y los otros dos comandantes, observaron desconcertados la situación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo estás?-Se acercó a ella y la agarró de los brazos para examinar cada una de sus heridas y rasguños.

-Estoy bien. Ese sicópata y su madre nos secuestraron.-Gruñó. Ace no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y quién es ella?-El pecoso señaló a la joven asustadiza de su espalda.

-Decir que es algo así como mi doncella es un poco extraño. Digamos que es mi amiga.-Le sonrió con nerviosismo. Ace arqueó una ceja. No había entendido absolutamente nada.

-Después nos contarás mejor, todo lo que ha ocurrido.-Rika asintió. Se sentía muchísimo más tranquila, sabía que con él estaría a salvo sí o sí.

-Ace, ¿quién es esta niña?-Marco se adelantó hacia ellos. Observaba la situación con el semblante impasible. La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada.

-Es la novia de mi hijo.-Le sonrió a su capitán y Rika sintió como las mejillas se le teñían de un intenso rojo. Que Ace hubiese dicho eso, significaba que eran más formales de lo que nunca se sintieron. Sin embargo, había una terrible pega de la que nadie era consciente.

Marco sonrió un tanto asintiendo.

-Pues llamémosle para decirle que estás bien.

-¡Oi capitán! ¡Comandante!-De repente, uno de los piratas de la primera división venía corriendo junto a otro compañero. Sus expresiones no eran buenas en absoluto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Nada más llegar, frenaron en seco y empezaron a coger aire agitadamente. Ace se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Tanta prisa para nada.

-¡Hablad!-Les increpó el moreno.

-¡Sí señor!-Ambos se pusieron firmes como soldados. Ace asintió serio y Marco suspiró con media sonrisa.-Se trata de Weeble comandante, ha escapado.-Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. La joven que acompaña a Rika se aferró a su espalda temblorosa.

-¿Cómo que ha escapado…? ¿No lo vigilaban Blamenco y Rakyo?

-Están en la enfermería gravemente heridos capitán.-Los presentes habían enmudecido por completo. Ace arrugó la nariz con enfado.

-Está bien, Jozu, acompaña a las chicas al barco. Asegúrate de que están a salvo y de que no va a por ellas bajo ningún concepto.-El moreno asintió y las dos jóvenes lo siguieron sin rechistar.-Vista, avisa a los hombres de que nos marchamos.-El del bigote se puso enseguida en marcha. Los otros dos empezaron a andar hacia el centro de la ciudad.-Yo iré a hablar con el alcalde. Tú encárgate de que nos hemos asegurado de hacer saber que la isla está bajo nuestra protección de nuevo.-Pero el pecoso chistó con la lengua.

-Teníamos que haber acabado con él tal y como acordamos en el plan.-Se quejó.

-Oi, escucha, no es tan sencillo como piensas.

-Si seguimos así solo conseguiremos dar vueltas en círculo sin poder solucionar nada mientras las islas son atacadas y gente inocente muere.-Protestó. Estaba enfadado y molesto. Aquella misión no podía durar para siempre, tenía que volver a casa.

-No se trata de eso, se trata de hacer las cosas bien, Ace.-El rubio suspiró. Sabía, que a pesar de todo, su comandante tenía razón.

-Teníamos un maldito plan.

-¡Y tú te lo saltaste!-Marco se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Lo señaló con la intención de lanzar su regañina.-No te atrevas a desobedecerme de nuevo Ace o te juro que no volverás a pisar la cubierta del Moby Dick, aunque seas mi mejor amigo. Si quieres volver a acerté el héroe regresa al mar tu solo. Y piensa en Nerumi un poco cuando lo intentes. En este barco, las cosas se hacen como yo digo. No tengo la benevolencia de padre, ¿queda claro?-Ace suspiró serio.-No vuelvas a cuestionarme como si fuese un crío. Y ni se te ocurra poner tu vida de nuevo en juego por orgullo. La próxima vez puede que no esté ahí para salvarte.


	10. Chapter 10

Se habían llevado prácticamente toda la tarde planificando el modus operandi a seguir para encontrar la pista de Kurohige cuanto antes. Y en aquel atardecer, el revolucionario dio los últimos consejos a su equipo antes de que partiera.

-Bien, recordad que ante cualquier dificultad debéis poneros en contacto conmigo. No actuéis por libre. Seguiremos el plan a rajatabla.-Los cuatro asintieron.-Y tened cuidado.-Suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Lo tendremos, deja de preocuparte.-Koala se acercó a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro con una sonrisa.-Todo saldrá bien. Cuando sepamos la ubicación exacta llamaremos. Tú procura terminar de arreglar los desastres de aquí.-Rió. Sabo no pudo obviar una sonrisa de alivio. Ella podía conseguir cualquier cosa de él con tan solo pestañear. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?, se preguntó.-Bien, nos vamos.-Ordenó al equipo. Hack y Yuki echaron a andar junto con ella. Pero Sabo detuvo a su aprendiz un instante.

-Ryo.-Lo nombró. El rubio se giró hacia su superior.

-¿Sí, General?

-Protégela con tu vida si las cosas se complican.-Sabía que se refería a Koala.-Y te nombro jefe encubierto del equipo.-Le sonrió picaresco.-Tienes que aprender a ser un líder. Lo necesitarás antes de lo que crees.-Ryo observó al revolucionario desconcertado.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Vas a sucederme.-El otro rubio abrió los ojos de par en par.-Cuando yo ocupe el lugar de Dragon-san tu ocuparás el mío. Te he enseñado bien.-Le sonrió.-Así que ya sabes.-Rió y le revolvió el pelo como solía hacer con su hijo y sus sobrinos de pequeños.-Ponte las pilas.-Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Ryo!-La voz chillona de Koala lo sobresaltó.

-¡Ya voy!-Y sin más, el de ojos rojizos le levantó el pulgar a Sabo indicándole que daría lo mejor de sí. Y con una sonrisa empezó a correr hacia el puerto.

El sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte. El mar tenía un bonito color rojizo. El viento le removía el flequillo rubio y el abrigo negro. Por un momento, se sintió en paz consigo mismo. Hasta que se giró sobre sus pies en dirección a la base, alzó la vista y se percató de la presencia de la joven de rizos dorados y castaños en uno de los balcones. Miraba el atardecer sumida en sus pensamientos con un libro entre los dedos. No sonreía como siempre.

Y se quedó allí durante unos instantes, observando con cuidado cada uno de los detalles que siempre la habían hecho perfecta, hasta que, la vio suspirar y girarse hacia su habitación. Fue el momento en el que él mismo agachó el rostro culpable. Suspiró un par de veces. Koala era perfecta, pero ella lo era más.

En realidad, solo había estado intentando camuflar lo que siempre sentiría por ella. Soltó una desaminada sonrisa. Había estado engañándose a sí mismo demasiado tiempo. Tenía que arreglarlo o acabaría volviéndose loco por la culpa. Ella no recordaría nada después de acabar con el subordinado de Teach. Todo volvería a la normalidad. Era el mejor momento para decírselo y que al menos, se sintiera un poquito mejor.

Aquella tarde había estado desesperada intentando entender lo que sentía. Y había dado en el clavo sin darse cuenta. Jamás debió mentirle. Suspiró y subió a su habitación mientras pensaba el discurso perfecto antes de entrar.

…

Finalmente, tras el almuerzo, Rouge había hecho caso a su conciencia y se había marchado del hogar de Trafalgar con una sonrisa de tristeza. Él por su parte, había insistido en que no se preocupara por su proposición fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, ella no lo sentía así.

Llegó a casa y entró a su habitación con la firme intención de terminar lo que un día empezó. Prefería estar sola no ser justa con ninguno de los dos. Así que, cogió su Den y marcó un número que conocía como la palma de su mano. Suspiró un par de veces entre toque y toque hasta que alguien contestó.

"-¿Diga?-Era la voz de su hermano. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Roger, hola.-Intentó sonreír. Al otro lado de la línea, el pecoso la imitó.

-Rouge, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?-La nombrada se encogió de hombros.

-Definiendo mi presente.-Gray abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Eso ha sonado realmente profundo.-Rió.-Ahora enserio.

-Voy a dejar a Kyle.-En cuanto la escuchó un vuelco se apoderó de su alma.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

-No puedo seguir así…-Un par de finas lágrimas descendieron rebeldemente por su rostro dorado.-La distancia me está matando. Y necesito centrarme en la medicina como él en vuestro viaje. Es absurdo que no podamos disfrutar de lo que tenemos por no estar juntos.-Gray suspiró.

-¿Te lo has pensado bien? Luchasteis mucho por seguir adelante antes de partir. Y aun así…

-Es superior a mí.-Se mordió el labio.-Antes tenía la posibilidad de ir a la isla a verle cuando quisiera. Ahora no sabemos cuándo volveremos siquiera a hablar.

-De acuerdo. Voy a pasarte con él.-Rouge asintió.-Y oye, no te preocupes por nada. Te apoyaré siempre en lo que sea.

-Gray cuídalo, por favor. Prométeme que no le pasará nada.

-Lo intentaré.-De pronto, sintió como su hermano soltaba el caracol e iba a buscar al rubio. La de ojos verdes sintió sus manos temblar. Aún estaba a tiempo de colgar antes de que llegara. Existía la posibilidad de seguir intentándolo, pero entonces, la sonrisa de Rin se coló en su mente. Y aquella frase... "tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti y de no poder dejarte escapar…". Suspiró intentando calmarse.

Y notó como alguien cogía el caracol.

-¿Rou?-La voz de Kyle recorrió todos sus sentidos.

-Sí, soy yo.-Seguía llorando.

-Ei, ¿estás bien?

-Escucha Kyle.-Le cortó. El rubio alzó las cejas desconcertado.- ¿Recuerdas que hace algunos días quedamos en volver a llamarnos y no lo hicimos?-Él asintió.-Pues bien, creo que hoy es el mejor momento para hablar.

-Tienes razón. Yo…lo siento Rouge…em…-Pero de nuevo ella interrumpió su discurso.

-Quiero que…-la voz no dejaba de temblarle,-que lo…dejemos…-Volvió a morderse el labio. Al otro lado de la línea, el pirata se había quedado totalmente en blanco. Hasta que tras unos minutos, en los que ella lloraba, pudo reaccionar.

-Déjate de bromas Rou-chan.-Sonrió.

-No es una broma.-Suspiró calmando sus lágrimas.-No soporto la distancia Kyle. Me dijiste antes de marcharte que si se me iba de las manos le pondríamos solución, ¿no?-Él agachó el rostro. Le dolía el corazón.-Pues es el momento…"

….

Se sentó en la cama removiéndose la cabeza con una toalla, cogió un peine y empezó a pasárselo por el pelo corto y rizado. El baño le había sentado realmente bien, se había despejado un poco. Aun así, no pudo evitar suspirar. Por más que intentaba acordarse de todo lo que había sido su pasado y como había llegado hasta allí, no había manera. A veces pensaba que se quedaría así para siempre…Todo era realmente frustrante e incierto.

De pronto, llamaron con insistencia a la puerta del dormitorio. Sonrió. Seguramente sería Koala con cualquier noticia o novedad. Era la que más visitas le hacía desde que se despertó un par de días atrás.

-Pasa.-Se agitó el cabello con una mano revolviéndose las ondas. La puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente acompañada de un revolucionario que no era para nada la joven de ojos azules.

-Neru escucha, he metido la pata hasta el fondo. No debí decirte este medio día que no sentía algo por ti.-Sabo se sentó en la cama a su lado con prisas inmerso en su discurso. Ella se había quedado totalmente sorprendida por la repentina aparición.-Y esta vez te seré sincero, me he estado engañando a mí mismo estos tres últimos meses. No he podido dejar de quererte, ¿cómo voy hacerlo? Es totalmente imposible. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que era un crío y creo que todo lo que he hecho últimamente ha sido para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo. Y es totalmente mentira. Por supuesto que estoy enamorado de ti. Siento no haberme dado cuenta de que en realidad te estaba haciendo…-De pronto se giró hacia ella y abrió los ojos de par en par. La joven lo observaba, todavía desconcertada, sentada en la cama con una fina bata de seda rosa que se había deslizado sutilmente por uno de sus hombros dejando ver su preciosa lencería fina de encajes blancos,-daño….-No pudo evitar descender la mirada hacia esa apertura donde el pecho de la joven se movía acompasadamente con su respiración. Y mucho menos dejar de fijarse en sus piernas cruzadas y suaves.

-Emm…-No sabía que decir. Sus labios insistían en no pronunciar palabra.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-De pronto el rubio se tapó los ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que estabas así.-Alzó una de sus manos enguantadas en son de paz. Y contra lo que siempre había hecho ante una situación así, la joven se ajustó la bata y soltó una bonita carcajada. Sabo sintió como el corazón se le llenaba de paz. Era la primera vez que la oía reír desde que llegó.

-No te preocupes.-Ella le apartó la mano de los ojos.-Dudo mucho que no hayas visto a una mujer en ropa interior nunca.-No dejaba de reír.

-Bueno…-Sonrió.

-Entonces, no me estaba volviendo loca, ¿no?-Volvió a la conversación. Sabo negó.

-No. Te quiero Neru. Siempre lo haré. Aunque te quedes con Ace, aunque no pueda estar contigo nunca, siempre te querré vayas donde vayas. Y me he dado cuenta de que no necesito pasar página para ser feliz.-Le agarró la mejilla con dulzura.-Seré feliz mientras tú lo seas en cualquier parte del mundo, con quien tu elijas. Siento haberte mentido con tanta facilidad. Supongo que no lo recuerdas pero siempre he sido un poco cobarde en aspectos relacionados con el corazón.-Ella sonrió.

-Y la calidez que siento cuando estoy contigo desde que desperté también tiene un sentido, ¿verdad?-Le apartó un par de mechones rubios del rostro.

-Eso es algo que solo tú puedes saber.-Clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella. Por un momento ambos se quedaron observándose el uno al otro sintiendo como sus corazones se unían en un mismo latido. Sabo de acercó a su rostro, uniendo la frente y su nariz con ella. La joven cerró los ojos y él hizo lo que deseaba volver hacer desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Unió sus labios con los de ella. La de ojos verdes, correspondió a aquel beso que poco a poco fue cobrando más y más viveza…

Como si del objeto más frágil del mundo se tratara, la tumbó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla con cariño y ternura. Él se quitó el abrigo en el camino y la miró desde arriba cuando se despegó de sus labios. Las pupilas de Nerumi brillaban bajo sus brazos, sus manos se habían enredado en su cabello rubio y, hundida en mantas, se mordió el labio inocentemente. Justo como aquella vez…

El revolucionario se incorporó un tanto y deslizó los dedos, sin guantes, por el nudo de la pequeña bata, deshaciéndolo sin prisas, sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando lo tuvo a punto, terminó por descubrir su bonita lencería blanca.

La joven sintió como sus mejillas le ardían. Había descendido sus manos hacia su chalequillo, que, al incorporarse, desabotonó seguido de su camisa. No podía dejar de perderse en sus ojos. Bajó sus dedos por su torso acariciando cada uno de sus músculos y cicatrices. Llevó sus labios a la piel del revolucionario que soltó un leve suspiro. Sin embargo, al momento, la agarró de la nuca, le alzó el rostro y volvió a sus labios. Mordiéndolos, saboreándolos. Tiró un poco de ella hasta que la tuvo sentada sobre él.

La bata se había deslizado por sus hombros y se mantenía agarrada en sus antebrazos. Los besos se intensificaban por momento. Tanto, que el rubio se atrevió a bajar por el cuello de la joven que no dudo en soltar un pequeño gemido de placer. Descendió sus manos por la espalda aferrando el broche del sostén que logró soltar con facilidad.

Los tirantes descendieron por sus hombros. Sabo la miraba desde abajo sintiendo como el calor invadía sus cinco sentidos. Más aún cuando esa fina pieza de ropa interior junto con la bata, terminaron de deslizarse por los brazos de la joven. Nerumi respiraba con un poco de agitación. Sentada sobre él, le agarró ambas manos y las llevó hasta su pecho. El revolucionario terminó por volverse loco cuando tocó la carne fina y suave de aquella parte tan íntima de la joven.

Y sin más, volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama, quitándose la camisa, perdiéndose en su pecho con su lengua. Llenando de besos cada parte de su vientre, ya abultado. Eso lo hizo frenar su recorrido hacia más abajo.

-¿Estará bien?-Le preguntó en un susurró y con la voz ronca llena de placer. Neru se incorporó un tanto.

-Es una niña.-Le sonrió. Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por la repentina noticia.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-Ella asintió.

-Y es tuya.-Un vuelco sobrecogió al rubio. Las manos le empezaron a temblar. Sabía que no se acordaba de la negativa que le había dado sobre ese tema antes de que perdiera la memoria.

-Qué dices…-No cabía en sí del asombro.- ¿Cómo lo sa…?-Antes de que terminara la pregunta le interrumpió.

-Es lo que siento.-Volvió a morderse el labio.-Cuando estaba dormida, soñé que la tenías en brazos.-Cada uno de los flashes de aquel sueño volvían a su mente. Sabo se alzó y apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la joven, la cual había vuelto a tumbarse.-Soñé que te llamaba papá…-Le acarició los antebrazos con una sonrisa.-Eras tú…No tengo ninguna duda. Esa niña es tuya. Y quizás por eso siento esa calidez que no logro terminar de entender.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Sabo le acarició el rostro con cariño. Ella se perdió en su tacto sintiendo el dulce roce con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y sabes qué?-Siguió hablando mientras él se mordía el labio con incredulidad.-Tenía la cara redondita y el pelito castaño claro, la tenías envuelta en una mantita rosa y le dabas el biberón mientras la mirabas con un amor incondicional.-Le sonrió sintiendo como la emoción invadía cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Mientras él, intentaba por todos los medios aguantarse las lágrimas de alegría.-Tal y como me miraste a mi cuando desperté.-Unas finas lagrimas se perdieron por las mejillas de Nerumi hasta dar de bruces contra la almohada.-Te amo…

El rubio se escondió en su cuello y aspiró su aroma mientras ella abrazaba su espalda desnuda. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz…

-Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo.-Le susurró al oído.-Y volver a escuchar eso de tus labios una y otra vez.

-Te amo.-Repitió ella con una pequeña risita. Él sonrió volviéndose a incorporar.

-¿Estoy soñando o es de verdad?-unió su frente con la de ella y jugueteó con su nariz. Ella le mordió el labio con media sonrisa.-Dios…No puedo creérmelo es… ¿esa niña es mía de verdad?-Neru asintió. -Es lo que más he deseado oírte decir desde que me enteré que estabas esperando un bebé. Aunque suene terriblemente egoísta.-Un vuelco sobrecogió el alma de la joven cuando la sonrisa del rubio se apoderó de sus labios. Pero era una totalmente diferente a las que ya había visto. Nada podía compararse con ella. -Algo mío y tuyo. El sueño de mi vida hecho realidad…Gracias Neru…

-¿Por qué?-Intentó calmar su acelerado corazón.

-Por hacerme tan feliz.-Sabo no pudo contener la enorme alegría y emoción que recorría cada poro de su piel y sin más dilación, se abalanzó hacia ella para besarla con amor y pasión. Luego, simplemente, volvieron a sus quehaceres como amantes en aquel frío atardecer de invierno.

…..

En cuanto la joven de cabellos oscuros empezó a leer, sintió como la base de todo lo que había sido desde siempre su familia, empezaba a derrumbarse por completo. Absolutamente nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. Y a medida que avanzaba, los ojos verdes se le inundaron de agua salada.

Monkey D. Cari observó a su sobrina con el rostro entristecido. Era una noticia bastante dura que su hermana debió de solventar en su momento antes de marcharse para siempre. Pero que nunca había hecho. Suspiró recordando a su pequeña Leila y de todas las cosas de las que se arrepentía y nunca podría volver a decirle.

-¿Lo sabías?-Hanon alzó la vista angustiada. En ese instante, Shanks entró al salón con el semblante serio perseguido por Doc y su lengua fuera. Ella le tendió la carta y el peli rojo empezó a leerla sentándose en el sofá.

-Por supuesto que no cielo. Si hubiese sido así, ten por seguro que le habría insistido para que recapacitase su decisión de no decírtelo. Siempre fue terriblemente testaruda pero quizás, me hubiese escuchado.

-No puede ser…-Se llevó una mano a la frente. Al igual que ella, Shanks también había abierto los ojos de par en par con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabemos que es auténtica? No hay ninguna garantía.-Él peli rojo observó a la invitada, serio.

-Tendréis que confiar en mi palabra y en esa carta. No hay más información al respecto. Todo lo que pasó entre ellos se lo llevaron a la tumba.

-¿Tú no recuerdas nada?-Hanon se dirigió a él.-Estuviste muchos años navegando bajo su bandera. Estoy segura de que tienes alguna noción.

-Nadie supo nunca si había algo entre ellos más allá de una amistad muy cercana pero…hubo un tiempo en el Rayleigh y ella se distanciaron tanto que pensamos que no volverían a unir sus caminos y…

"Flash Back"

La luna llena se alzaba hermosa y radiante sobre las aguas oscuras del océano. La brisa marina le inundaba las fosas nasales y se sentía mucho más feliz que algunos días atrás. Algo en su interior, le decía que pronto terminaría toda aquella locura que había sido su viaje.

Suspiró con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

-Está refrescando, deberías de entrar.-La voz de alguien que la conocía a la perfección rozó sus oídos sutilmente. Ella sonrió divertida girándose hacia él.

-Con solo dos minutos más estará bien capitán.-Se cruzó de brazos clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en los oscuros de él, que se acercó hasta pararse justo enfrente de ella.

-No estamos delante de nadie, puedes llamarme Roger de una santa vez.-Bufó. El moreno se apoyó en la baranda de estribor y observó el horizonte pensativo. Ella se giró imitándolo con una sonrisa en los labios. Él no pudo evitar perderse en ella, lo más disimuladamente posible.

-Deja de analizarme.-Se incorporó un tanto soltando una leve carcajada. Roger se contagió de ese extraño buen humor.

-Me alegra que estés mejor. Llevabas días como si fueras un alma en pena por cubierta. Algunos pensaban que de verdad eras un espectro.-Rió. Ella se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa picaresca.

-Eso te habría encantado.

-Sabes que no.-Se giró hacia la joven de rizos dorados.

-¿Cómo qué no? Os habría maldecido a todos.-Bromeó.

-Ya…-Pero de pronto, el ambiente positivo se enturbió un tanto. La mirada de Roger se perdió de nuevo en el mar y su inmensidad. Eli lo observó preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Su tono de voz había descendido lo suficiente como para saber que había dejado las bromas a un lado.

-Quiero que vuelvas con él.-Ante esa afirmación, la joven frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es algo que tu debas decidir.-Soltó seca y altiva. Como era cuando la conoció.

-No puedo decidirlo, pero puedo desearlo.-Clavo sus oscuros ojos en la enorme luna llena.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Porque si no tengo un obstáculo que me lo impida, haré caso a mi corazón e iré en contra del viento si es necesario, para tenerte.-El moreno se incorporó y se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para que sus pómulos se sonrojaran. Roger alzó una mano para acariciarle una de sus mejillas y Elizabeth sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta. Sus ojos se clavaron en él. Sentía el corazón latir con nerviosismo.

-Puedo no darle permiso para que avance capitán.-Se hizo la fuerte. Pero de pronto, Roger se acercó a su oído y descendió la mano hacia su cuello sintiendo el pulso constante de la joven.

-Créeme, es demasiado tarde.-Le susurró con delicadeza, y descendió su otra mano por la cintura de la muchacha que se había quedado totalmente paralizada por las caricias. La miró a los ojos de nuevo, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se apoderó de sus labios. Aprisionándolos con pasión siendo correspondido, al instante…

"Fin del Flash Back"


	11. Chapter 11

Llevaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche tumbada en la cama. Su compañera de piso había salido con unas amigas y ella se había quedado allí. Sola. Sumida en una extraña tristeza cargada de nostalgia. A pesar de todo, sabía que había tomado el camino correcto. Era mejor seguir adelante el uno sin el otro. Y lo más importante, lo había hecho antes de que pasara cualquier cosa entre el médico y ella. Ya que, aunque dijese que no, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez. Como la frase del día anterior.

Los colores le inundaron las mejillas. Se llevó la almohada a la cara. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas o terminaría loca y obsesionada. Suspiró.

-Maldita seas, tú y tu estúpida sonrisa.-Refunfuñó.

Pero de pronto, el timbre de la puerta le robó la poca paz que le quedaba. Rápidamente, se despegó el enorme cojín y fue hacia la puerta con paso lento y desconsolado. La sorpresa le dio de golpe en la cara cuando abrió y se encontró a Rin tras ella con un cigarrillo en los labios, las gafas puestas y el pelo revuelto.

El vuelco que había sentido casi la deja caer de espaldas.

-Sen… ¿sensei?-Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle desconcertada. El moreno sonrió divertido apagando su cigarrillo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Los nervios se apoderaban de su voz como nunca. Era lo que le faltaba después de la conversación con Kyle, se dijo desesperada.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?-Arqueó las cejas con fingida molestia.-Hemos quedado para cenar, ¿no lo recuerdas?-Se agachó un tanto hacia ella acercándose a su rostro demasiado. Como el primer día que la vio.

Rou no pudo evitar el encendido de sus mejillas. ¿A cenar?, ¿ellos dos?, ¿cuándo se había decidido eso? Por un momento se miró la vestimenta que llevaba puesta. Resopló…aquel ridículo pijama de cuadros…

-¿Y?-El de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo qué y? No recuerdo nada de eso…-Palidecía por momentos.

-Eso te pasa por beber. Te dije que las niñas no deberían hacer eso.-La regañó. Rouge lo miró aterrada. ¿Y si estaba borracha y todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior había sido producto de su imaginación?

Pero de pronto, la risa tintineante y grave de Rin resonó en sus oídos como si fuese el timbre de cualquier ambulancia.

-¿Qué pasa?-No podía estar más desconcertada y el médico no cabía en sí de la risa.

-¡Era una broma!-Volvió a reírse. Y Rou sintió como la tensión de los músculos se relajaba y una sonrisa de alivio se apoderaba unos instantes de su rostro. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que…

-¡Oi! ¡¿Cómo que una broma?!-Gritó arrugando la nariz con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Cómo has podido! ¡Deja de reírte!-Se cruzó de brazos cual niña pequeña y el moreno tuvo que taparse los ojos para no mirarla o no pararía jamás su carcajada.- ¡Ya vale!-Un minuto más tarde, Rin se secaba las lágrimas y volvía en sí. Ella aun lo observaba con fastidio, no tenía ningunas ganas de jugar.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Te he traído la ropa que te dejaste en mi casa ayer.-Le mostró la bolsa con una enorme sonrisa y la otra mano metida en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.-Iba de camino a mi casa y se me ocurrió pasarme en un momento a por algo importante.-Le guiñó un ojo.-¿Me devuelves mi sudadera por favor?-Rouge suspiró.

-Pasa.-Ambos entraron en la casa y Rin no tardó en curiosear a medida que caminaba por ella.

Rou salió de su habitación cuando lo pilló de lleno investigando algunos libros del par de estanterías del salón.

-¿Mascotas adorables?-El moreno arqueó una ceja.- ¿Enserio eres mi alumna?-Ella no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír a la vez que le arrebataba el libro.

-Es de mi compañera. Deja de cotillear.-Le regañó usando su misma fórmula.

-De acuerdo.-Ambos se intercambiaron las bolsas.- ¿Has empezado el que te dejé?-La joven negó. Por un momento, su mirada se había llenado de una extraña tristeza. A decir verdad, se había pasado más de la mitad de la tarde echa un ovillo en su habitación, llorando y preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.-Oi, Rouge… ¿estás bien?-Alzó sus pupilas verdes hacia las de Rin que la observaba con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Algo bastante poco habitual viniendo de él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer sobre esa persona con la que estaba saliendo?-El de ojos azules asintió.-Pues…-la joven agachó el rostro lleno de pena,-ya no…-Al oírla, el médico abrió los ojos de par en par. Sintió como su corazón empezaba a correr una carrera que sabía, no tendría un final próximo. Y lo peor de todo, es que era la primera vez que le pasaba.

-¿Y eso por qué?-No pudo evitar preguntar como si de una abuela cotilla se tratara, pero en realidad lo había hecho por desasosiego.

-Tenemos, sueños diferentes. Y…la piratería no es lo mío a pesar de todo…-Sonrió tristemente a la alfombra encogiéndose de hombros. El moreno suspiró.

-Espero que no lo hayas hecho por lo que te dije esa noche.-Su tono de voz se llenó de una seriedad terriblemente innecesaria. Ella negó.-Supongo que no debí haberme acercado tanto desde el principio. Te he confundido sin querer.-Suspiró.

-No es cuestión de que estés más o menos cerca, al fin y al cabo, entiendo que forma parte de tu personalidad.-Rin abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por la madurez de su alumna. No se esperaba para nada ese grado de comprensión.-Es solo que…todo lo que hay en ti me desconcierta tanto…y no sé cómo debo sentirme.-Lo miró a los ojos.-Crees que es mejor distanciarnos porque eres mi tutor, pero después me buscas y me dices que tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí…-Unas finas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Necesito saberlo para poder hacer lo correcto.-El labio de temblaba. La sonrisa del moreno se había esfumado desde hacía rato. El silencio se apoderó de la estancia durante unos minutos, le mataba verla llorar por alguien como él.

-¿Qué harías?-Rouge se quedó totalmente descolocada con esa pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Se sorbió la nariz.

-A qué harías si me enamorara de ti. No podría seguir en la clínica. Dudo mucho que el médico jefe lo acepte. Tendría que marcharme y posiblemente lejos de esta ciudad puesto que es el único hospital que existe en Enies Lobby. Eso supondría empezar casi desde cero en otro lugar diferente. Arriesgándonos a que pase lo mismo.

-Me adaptaría.-Confesó.-Iría contigo si tu quisieras. Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario, me da igual la clínica y todo lo demás si con eso puedo ser feliz contigo.-Se sentó sobre el sofá. Él no apartaba su mirada grave y seria.

-Rouge…-Era la segunda vez que la llamaba por su nombre desde que se conocieron y sonaba increíblemente bien viniendo de sus labios. Un enorme vuelco se apoderó de su alma. Se había perdido por completo en él y no tenía manera de negarlo.-No puedo permitir que tires tu futuro por la borda por mí.-Rin ocupó un lugar justo en la mesa baja frente al sofá. La joven sintió como un enorme puñal se atrincheraba en su corazón.-Ni siquiera voy a aceptar que renuncies a tu sueño de ser la mejor médica del mundo para escapar conmigo. En este mundo real, eso es imposible. No puedes enamorarte de mí. Además, soy un desastre y...

-Ya lo he hecho.-Confesó interrumpiéndolo. Las lágrimas seguían su curso. El de ojos azules se mordió el labio.-Sé que soy una niña para ti y quizás no te parezca coherente pero…es que no puedo evitarlo.-Se sorbió la nariz.-Dame un motivo por el que no luchar por ti, Rin…

Su nombre nació de sus labios por primera vez.

Trafalgar le mantenía la mirada con seriedad. Si en algo se parecía a su padre por entero era en aquella expresión. Al ver que no decía absolutamente nada, Rou agachó el rostro con pesadumbre y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Sabía que no podía hacerle aquello. Su pasado se lo impedía, sin embargo…

Sin previo aviso, la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, tiró de ella clavando sus ojos en los suyos de una forma terriblemente intensa, y la besó con urgencia, cerrándolos después. Sus manos grandes y cálidas se apoderaron de sus mejillas. Rou se dejó llevar y se aferró al pelo oscuro y revuelto que descendía por su nuca.

El beso empezó a avivarse como si llevasen demasiado tiempo necesitándolo. Sus lenguas empezaron a corretear en el interior de bocas ajenas. La joven de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sentirse en el cielo al saborear su aroma. Llevaba deseando aquellos labios desde que lo conoció prácticamente.

Poco a poco, empezó a tirar del cuello de la camisa del moreno apresurándole para que se levantara. Él la siguió, aun así, no pudo evitar tropezarse en el camino y caer en el sofá justo encima de ella. Fue el momento en el que se separó.

Ambos sentían sus rostros arder y la respiración ir a toda velocidad. Se miraron notando como sus corazones latían desbocados. Ella se atrevió a rozarle la mejilla esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El peso de Rin sobre su cuerpo, su aroma, sus labios, su pelo negro revuelto que caía sobre su frente, era como si estuviera envuelta en un sueño del que no quería despertar. Volvió a alzarse para darle un corto y suave beso.

-No podemos.-Negó el moreno. Ella había llevado sus manos a su nuca donde tenía un pequeño y seductor lunar. Él escondió el rostro entre el cuello y la clavícula de la de ojos verdes. No dejaba de dudar. Sin embargo, Rouge sintió su respiración pausada sobre su oído y se enamoró más de él.

-Impídelo…

…..…

En otro lado del mar, en un punto incierto entre varias islas del Nuevo Mundo, dos embarcaciones permanecían amarradas una junto a la otra. El frío de aquellos lares helaba los huesos de cualquiera. Y Burgess lo sabía porque tiritaba a horrores al lado de Laffitte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa durar esa maldita reunión?-Frunció el ceño golpeando la barandilla del barco. Había dejado el resto de la flota amarrada en su "isla secreta".

-Solo llevan diez minutos. No te impacientes.-Laffitte agarró el hombro de su compañero para que se tranquilizara.-Además, es importante decidir qué paso dar a continuación. Hay que ser cuidadosos.

-No hace falta tanto plan.-Gruñó.-Lo más sensato es hacer que todos se junten y acabar con ellos en el mismo punto.

-Tenemos la ubicación de Portgas D. Gray. Será el cebo perfecto…-Sonrió siniestramente.

Dentro del barco más grande, Kurohige junto a Miss Bucking, seguían planeando su mejor estrategia. Weeble aún estaba lo suficientemente herido como para permanecer en cama un par de días más.

-Reuniremos a todos en el mismo punto. Los revolucionarios ya están siguiéndonos la pista. La madre de Portgas no fue lo suficientemente lista como para poder resistirse al poder de uno de mis hombres, ¡zehahahahaha!

-A nosotros nos perseguirá Marco, por supuesto.-Sonrió la arrugada mujer.

-Encontremos a ese chico y entreguémoslo al gobierno. Cuando se estén peleando, llegaremos allí y arrasaremos con todo lo que quede vivo.-Volvió a reír.-Seguro que Monkey D. Luffy irá a su encuentro igualmente. Derrocaremos al Rey de los piratas y a todo lo que le sigue de una sentada. Ambos quedaremos contentados.

-Es un plan perfecto.-La señora le tendió la pequeña mano, Teach se la estrechó.-Tenemos alianza y trato Almirante…

…..…

Abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol se empezaron a colar por el enorme ventanal de la habitación. Intentó incorporarse antes de darse cuenta de que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban. Sintió el pecho del revolucionario en su mejilla izquierda y como su respiración, pausada, le movía un tanto la cabeza. Sonrió perdiéndose por completo en su piel y su aroma. Luego, se mordió el labio y se incorporó. La calidez volvió a colarse de lleno en su corazón cuando lo observó dormitar con el pelo rubio revuelto y los labios entre abiertos. No dudó en apartarle un tanto el flequillo y acariciarle el rostro con dulzura. Después bajó la vista. Las sábanas tapaban lo justo y necesario de su desnudez y ella se vio con su camisa puesta. Suspiró. No sabía nada de la otra Nerumi ni de lo que quería a Ace. Lo único que para ella era real en aquel instante, era el amor que sentía por el padre de su futura hija y no podía sentirse culpable por ello. Todo lo demás estaba en blanco.

De repente, Sabo se removió debajo de ella estirándose un tanto. Se llevó ambas manos a los ojos para frotárselos un par de veces antes de abrirlos. En cuanto lo hizo, sonrió al verla allí arriba. Con el pelo rizado, corto y revuelto. Rodeada de luz. Tenía que guardar esa imagen en sus retinas para siempre. No habría otra ocasión igual.

-Hola…-Le sonrió.

-Buenos días.-Neru descendió un tanto para robarle un corto y tierno beso de los labios.-¿Has descansado?-Jugueteó con su pelo.

-Lo justo y necesario.-Él soltó una simpática risita y ella lo siguió.- ¿Y tú qué…? ¿Menos agobiada?-Le acarició el antebrazo que tenía al descubierto. Nerumi asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Aunque de pronto, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a pesar más de la cuenta. Tuvo que sujetarse la frente y cerrar los ojos para no perder el equilibrio que mantenía su mano derecha sobre el colchón.

-Ei, ei…-El rubio se incorporó inquieto.- ¿Estás bien?-Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el cabecero. Mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Me he mareado un poco.-Sonrió en la misma posición llevándose las manos al vientre.-No te preocupes.-Sabo suspiró aliviado hasta que ella abrió los párpados de par en par y se incorporó sobresaltada.- ¡Oi!

-¿Qué?-El revolucionario la miró asustado.

-¡Se ha movido!-Se giró hacia él, entusiasmada.-Mira, dame…-Le agarró la mano llevándola hasta el mismo sitio donde ella la tenía. Tras la piel, Sabo pudo sentir un leve movimiento. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, alzando la vista hacia ella. Su sonrisa era impresionante.

-Se mueve…-Nerumi asintió divertida. El rostro de Sabo estaba lleno de fascinación. Desde que Kyle estaba en el interior de Aiko, no había vuelto a sentirse así. Aquella cosa diminuta dentro del vientre de la mujer de sus sueños era totalmente suya. Se mordió el labio sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del universo. Volvió a clavar sus pupilas grises en las de ella.

-¿A qué es impresionante?-Le sonrió. Pero él no pronunciaba palabra.- ¿Qué…?-Le acarició la mejilla derecha con ternura, no dejaba de mirarla. Hasta que por fin…

-Mary.

-¿Mary?-Él asintió.

-Si fuese una niña, me encantaría que se llamase Mary.-Con suavidad besó el vientre de la joven para después incorporarse un tanto y besarla a ella en los labios.

-Es un nombre perfecto.-Le susurró Neru mientras él clavaba sus dientes en sus labios y ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo como las manos del revolucionario se perdían en el interior de la camisa blanca.

-Oi, Sabo-kun…espera…-El rubio mordió con suavidad su cuello desprotegido de la camisa.

-¿Qué pasa…?-Seguía con su labor desabotonando la prenda que comenzó a deslizarse por los hombros de la joven.

-¿Cómo fue?-El rubio paró los besos para mirarla con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique? Creo que ya lo sabes bien…-Su tono burlón y seductor le ponía los bellos de punta. Ella rió.

-No digo eso. Me refiero a nosotros.-Jugueteó con los mechones que caían por la nuca del revolucionario. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

-¿Nosotros? Si te refieres a porque nos acostamos aquel día aunque estuvieses con Ace es…bueno, no es una pregunta fácil de contestar.-Se separó un tanto de ella.-Te dije lo que sentía por ti después de darle vueltas durante mucho tiempo y tú…simplemente, te…perdiste…

-¿Así de sencillo?-Lo miró sorprendida.-¿No dude?

-Bueno, las ganas venían de años atrás. Tuvimos un calentón antecedente que no llegó a nada.-Le sonrió seductor.-Pero yo creo que siempre ha existido cierta tensión sexual entre nosotros.

-¿Quieres decir que solo fue un "calentón"?, ¿no estaba enamorada de ti?

-¿Qué…? Bueno…amabas a Ace por encima de todas las cosas pero a la vez, me…querías…

-No sabía que podía pasar eso.-Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sabo rió.

-Pues a la otra Neru le pasó.-Sonrió. Pero de pronto tras unos segundos de silencio, la seriedad se apoderó del rostro de la joven.

-Quiero quedarme.-Esta vez fue Sabo el que se quedó totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No quiero que recuperes mi memoria.

-Neru…

-Te quiero.-La voz le empezó a temblar, pero se mantuvo firme. El revolucionario sintió un vuelco en su corazón.- Y si lo haces, me olvidaré de este instante. Del nombre de nuestra hija.-Negó con los ojos llorosos mirándolo fijamente, recorriendo sus hombros desnudos con sus dedos suaves.-No quiero…-Sabo agachó el rostro entristecido.

-Lo hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-Su sinceridad le había pillado completamente desprevenido.

-No, no quiero hablarlo.-Se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.-No quiero olvidarme de ti, ni de lo que siento. Quiero quedarme contigo. Quiero formar esa familia contigo…-El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par mientras la estrechaba contra sí.

-Nerumi ya…-Pero se mordió la lengua antes de seguir. Nadie le había hablado de Rou y Gray a la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

-Por favor,-le susurró el oído,-no vayas. Hablaré con Ace si es necesario. Haré lo que sea. Pero no me dejes…

….

Rika juró que nunca había estado en un barco tan grande como en el que se encontraba. Recorrió con la mirada cada una de las partes de la cubierta con fascinación. Era impresionante.

-Acomodaos, partiremos en media hora.-Jozu las sobresaltó a ambas que parecían perdidas en aquel mundo de piratas. Sin embargo, su sonrisa las tranquilizó un tanto.

-Señorita, deberíamos de contactar con vuestros hermanos.-Le aconsejó su acompañante.

-Y con la marina…Pero no creo que sea buena idea revelarles nuestra ubicación.-Se cruzó de brazos pensativa, sabía que si daban con el barco de Barba Blanca, no acabaría muy bien la cosa. Suspiró resignada.

-¿Está segura de que no nos harán daño?-Miraba a todos lados miedosa. Ese barco estaba repleto de hombres con miradas lascivas, se dijo la criada.

-Cálmate Ren.-Intentó tranquilizarla con una bonita sonrisa.-Lo que si haré será intentar contactar con Gray, busquemos un Den den Mushi.

Ambas se adentraron en los pasillos ajetreados del barco sintiéndose terriblemente observadas por sus tripulantes. Rika rezaba para que Ace volviera lo más pronto posible y les explicara a los demás su intervención en aquel lugar. Estuvieron caminando varios minutos hasta que finalmente dio con un despacho con uno de aquellos peculiares caracoles sobre el escritorio.

-No deberíamos de estar aquí señorita.-La exótica mujer de piel morena y pelo negro como el carbón observó el lugar dejándose llevar por la curiosidad innata que caracteriza a toda mujer. Cogió un libro de un estante cercano y lo ojeo.

-Ya lo sé, dame cinco minutos.

-¿Va a decírselo?-Nada más escucharla, Rika alejó su mano del caracol un tanto. Su rostro se llenó de una extraña tristeza. Sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo…

-No tengo otra alternativa.-Se giró hacia la mujer que alzó la mirada hacia ella empatizando con sus sentimientos.

-Tiene la opción de negarse. ¿La ha pensado? Puede que quizás sea lo mejor para su familia, pero no lo mejor para usted.-La rubia suspiró.- ¿Está dispuesta atarse a un hombre que no ama solo por el dinero?-Rika se mordió el labio.-El mundo está cambiando, cada vez hay menos Tenryubitos entre nosotros. Sabe cómo yo…que lo más sensato es que empiecen a vivir de una forma más humilde.

-Eso es fácil decirlo…

-No lo es.-La contradijo.-Piénselo. Usted puede no sacrificar su felicidad.-Aun así, la de ojos miel volvió a girarse para cumplir con su misión pero en cuanto se apoderó del aparato, la puerta se abrió de par en par, sobresaltando a las dos muchachas.

El capitán entró en su sala de reuniones y se quedó observándolas desconcertado. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Su tono fue seco e imponente. Ambas se quedaron totalmente en blanco por el repentino descubrimiento.

-Queríamos comunicarnos.-Rika subió el Den den mushi poco a poco. Pero Marco frunció el ceño.

-¿Con la marina?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!-Rika movió a un lado y a otro sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces con quién?-Se cruzó de brazos justo delante de la puerta para que ninguna de las dos pudiera salir de allí.

-Con Gray.-Le sonrió la rubia intentando apaciguar la tensión del ambiente. Pero el capitán aún no se fiaba para nada de aquellas dos chiquillas que habían investigado lo suficiente como para dar con su despacho.

-Déjalas.-De pronto, la voz de Ace se alzó por la espalda de Marco. Este se hizo a un lado mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.-De acuerdo, me equivoqué. Deja de mirarme así, maldita sea.

Marco soltó una risita por lo bajo dejándolo pasar. Le encantaba picar a su comandante.

-¿Sabéis dónde están?-Ace entró en la sala y Marco cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo cierto es que no sé nada de él desde que dejamos la isla, salvo lo que he leído en los periódicos y las cosas que se escuchan por el cuartel.-Rika sonrió nostálgica. En realidad lo echaba muchísimo de menos pero, no era el mejor momento para expresar aquel sentimiento.

-¿Y cómo fueron capturadas?-Marco se sentó al frente de la mesa y las observó curioso. Por un momento, las dos se miraron y asintieron. Si querían salir bien paradas en un barco de piratas, sabían que tenían que decir la verdad a toda costa.

-El reino de Aldrum, siempre ha estado protegido por esta tripulación.-Marco y Ace asintieron ante esa afirmación. Sabían de la existencia de ese pacto.-Pues bien, mi hermano mayor es su rey.-Nada más decirlo, Ace abrió los ojos de par en par, ahora entendía lo de la doncella.-Y hace unos días fui a hablar con él un asunto urgente, pero la noche que llegué, Weeble atacó la ciudad arrasándola por completo.-Agachó el rostro.-Y…supo que yo era alguien importante no solo para el reino sino también para Gray,-miró al pecoso,-así que, como un desafío más, nos secuestró y aquí estamos…

-Pero lo que no entiendo es porqué te buscaba con la intención de hacerle daño a Gray.-Marco se tocaba el mentón pensativo.

Fue ese, el momento en el que Ace cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasado. La revuelta en Impel Down, el ataque de Teach a los revolucionario, el supuesto hijo de Shirohige atacando de nuevo las islas de su padre, secuestrando a Rika…Todo apuntaba a una única cosa.

Él.

-Están buscando a Gray.-Sonó tajante. Todos los presentes lo miraron.-No sé exactamente por qué motivo aun, pero van a por él.-Frunció aún más el ceño. Tenía un mal presentimiento.-Tenemos que encontrarle de inmediato.-Se giró hacia Marco con el corazón en un puño.


	12. Chapter 12

Removía el café hundida en sus pensamientos. Había estado toda la noche sin poder dormir intentando entender aquel lioso parentesco familiar que finalmente había resultado tener. Su madre tenía dos hermanos pequeños, Dragon y Cari. Y ella era producto del amor entre ella y Roger. ¿Y Nerumi? Estaba claro que era hija de Rayleigh.

Suspiró. Ace era su hermano de sangre.

Eso era positivo. Al fin y al cabo, se habían tratado siempre como tal. Sin embargo, se sentía terriblemente triste a pesar de todo. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Has descansado algo?-Shanks entró en la cocina y le dio un beso en su cabellera negra ondulada. Ella negó.- ¿Por qué?

-Es muy triste enterarse después de tantos años de que tus padres están muertos.-El peli rojo apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de su mujer, abrazandola por la espalda.-Al menos con Rayleigh vivo tenía cierta esperanza y me sentía con fuerzas para luchar por mantener a mi madre presente cada día. Pero ahora…todo se ha desvanecido…

-Oi...no seas tan negativa. Te tuvieron porque se querían. Dudo mucho que tu madre se dejara llevar por él sin un buen motivo.-Se separó de ella en dirección a la nevera.-Roger podía ser un impresentable para muchas cosas, pero para esas ocasiones no.

-¿Y porque nunca me lo dijo?-Lo miró llena de frustración.

-Porque eras una niña de nueve años y porque quería protegerte. Si el mundo se hubiese enterado de eso... ¿Qué habría pasado? Nada benevolente seguro...

-Siempre protegió a Ace por encima de muchas cosas.

-No seas injusta, su situación era muchísimo más difícil que la de cualquiera. En tu caso bastaba con no nombrar quién era tu padre.

-Todo ha sido una mentira…Mi niñez, mis peleas, mi continua lucha con Neru…-Observó como fuera volvía a llover.-Si estuviese viva, me habría enfadado muchísimo con ella.

-No habrías podido disfrutar de él tanto como de Rayleigh. Piénsalo. Habéis pasado malos momentos, pero los buenos han sido impresionantes. Y eso es lo que debe contar Hanon. Para mí, mi hija tiene unos abuelos impresionantes. Sean quiénes sean.

-Su abuelo era el rey de los piratas…Parece un chiste malo.-Medió sonrió. Y a Shanks le pareció un adelanto enorme en su estado de ánimo.

-No se arrepentiría de ello. ¿Y tú?-Hanon levantó su mirada del café y la clavó en el firmemente.

Sin duda era una pregunta digna de plantearse…

...

Se escondió en la pequeña habitación que Ace le había ofrecido. Aun llevaba el caracol entre los dedos. Se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró derrotada. Estaba totalmente segura de que él la estaba buscando a pesar de que no quería siquiera verle. Todavía se preguntaba en que momento llegó a ese punto y por qué no había rechazado su maldita proposición.

Se mordió el labio con un triste suspiro. Si lo sabía en realidad. Era por ellos. Por sus padres.

Se tumbó en la cama y observó el caracol desde otra perspectiva. Sus ondas rubias se desperdigaron por las sábanas blancas y la almohada mientras sentía como empezaba dolerle el corazón, como se hacía más y más pequeña, como sus lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos.

Tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca. Solo quedaban dos semanas. Y ahora estaba completamente sola, era el momento perfecto, a pesar de todo. Así que, agarró el aparato y marco un número que se sabía bien, pero al que no había recurrido en los últimos tres meses.

Quizás por miedo. Quizás por dolor...

"-¡Hola! ¡Hola!-Fue Elizabeth quién cogió la llamada. Rika sonrió entre lágrimas. Su amiga de toda la vida seguía como siempre.

-Eli-chan.-La nombró.-Soy yo.-Al otro lado del teléfono, La peli roja abrió los ojos de par en par. Llevaban todo el día intentando encontrar la clave para buscarla y resultaba que ella había dado primero con ellos.

-¿Rika?-Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa radiante.- ¿Estás bien?-La rubia asintió mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estás bien!-Casi gritó emocionada haciendo sonreír un poco a la joven lagrimosa.-Te estábamos buscando...

"Así que ellos también...", pensó.

-¿De verás?-Se incorporó un tanto en la cama.-Pues tu tío Ace se adelantó.

-¿Estás con él?

-Sí, estoy a salvo.-Le sonrió sincera apartándose los lagrimones. Era el momento.-Escucha quiero...necesito hablar con...

-Roger.-Elizabeth terminó su frase por ella parecía estar más nerviosa de lo normal. Supuso que por la pequeña aventura en el barco de ese pirata.-Te lo paso enseguida."-Al momento, Elizabeth corrió hacia la sala de entrenamiento habilitada en el barco y lo encontró allí concentrado en su siguiente movimiento, cuando lo interrumpió sin ningún atisbo de duda.

-¡Gray!-Aquel grito hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Kyle otra vez? ¿Alguna pista de Rika?-Su prima negó y se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Poco típico en ella.

-Es para ti.-Le enseñó el Den y sonrió más. El pecoso no pudo evitar arquear una de sus cejas con desconcierto. No era normal ver a aquella mujer tan feliz. Con sospecha agarró el caracol.

-Te dejo que habléis.-El pirata asintió.- ¡Pero ponte la maldita camiseta!-Se la tiró a la cara. Y él resopló. Esa si era la de siempre.

Extrañado por ese repentino cambio de humor, se llevó el auricular a la oreja. Mientras, en el otro lado, tras dos minutos de espera e incertidumbre, oyó como el susodicho agarraba el aparato.

"-¿Sí?

-Gray…-Se le llenó la voz de ternura con solo nombrarlo. Roger había abierto los ojos de par en par. Esa voz…

-Rika…Oi, ¿eres tú?-La rubia asintió. De nuevo volvía a la llantina. Llevaba sin oírlo demasiado tiempo.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Oi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Dónde estás? Estamos buscándote.-De pronto la vena de su madre salió a la luz haciendo millones de preguntas en un solo segundo. Rika no pudo evitar reír a la vez que se apartaba un tanto las lágrimas.

-Estoy a salvo.-Sonrió.-No me han hecho nada y estoy con tu padre.

-¿Con mi padre?-El moreno se sentó mientras poco a poco, su cuerpo iba perdiendo el calor del entrenamiento.

-Sí, al parecer buscaban a Weeble por lo del legado de Shirohige y dieron con él.

-Tu hermano nos lo ha contado todo cuando aparecimos en su reino hace unos días.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Lo has conocido?

-Sí. Le devolvimos a tu sobrino Dai. Lo encontramos con Leila, pero ella…-De pronto calló. Nunca fue bien dado para anunciar las malas noticias.

-Ya… puedo imaginarme qué ha pasado.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.-Sonrió con algo de tristeza.- ¿Y Theru?

-Está aquí. Se decidió a venir con nosotros a buscarte. Estaba muy preocupado.

-Dile que estoy bien.-El pecoso asintió con una bonita sonrisa parecida a la de su padre. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza desde que la había empezado a escuchar. Menos mal que estaba bien. Se lo agradecería a su progenitor con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto lo viera.

-Te echo de menos.-Dijo de repente, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Esa afirmación la había sorprendido. Gray nunca era muy bueno para expresar esas cosas salvo que estuviesen solos. Aquello le recordó la verdadera misión de su llamada.

-Oi, Gray. Aparte de todo esto del secuestro yo…te he llamado por otro motivo…-Sintió como la voz empezaba temblarle.

-¿Qué motivo?-Esa frase no había sonado para nada bien.

-Voy a casarme.-Soltó sin más. El moreno sintió como el corazón le daba un enorme vuelco.

Durante un minuto la conversación se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral.

-No lo dices enserio…-Terminó susurrando él con la mirada totalmente perdida.

-Me temo que sí. Pero escúchame, no es algo que quiera.-Eso último lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Cómo que no quieres? No estoy entendiendo nada Rika, ¿qué está pasando?-Le notó una chispa de agobio en su tono de voz y ella supo que tenía que contárselo como era debido.

-El reino de mi hermano está prácticamente hundido y mis padres…-Se mordió el labio un par de segundos. Después de la vida que llevaba desde niña, decir aquello era algo totalmente surrealista,-están totalmente arruinados.

-¿Qué?-Gray observó el caracol sorprendido.- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Ni yo misma lo sé.-Suspiró.-El caso es que, para que eso cambie, tengo que casarme con el hijo de otro Tenryubito, amigo de mi familia desde hace generaciones o no sé qué historia. Oh Dios Gray… no quiero hacerlo…no es nada justo…no sé qué hacer… ¿Cómo puedo librarme de algo así?

-Cálmate. Tiene que haber otra solución.-Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo mientras pensaba algo.- ¿Cuánto necesitan?

-No se trata de cantidad, se trata de duración…-Contra eso él no podía hacer nada.-He probado y pensado millones de cosas. No hay otra solución aunque me mate por dentro…No puedo dejarlos en la calle.

Roger soltó una lenta bocanada de aire. Sabía que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su familia y tenía que hacer lo que estuviera en su mano por ayudarles. Rika era como él en ese sentido.

Pero sintió algo más. Si al final ella se casaba, ¿qué serían ellos?

-¿Lo has visto?-Oyó a la rubia asentir. Al momento, la rubia comprendió en qué estaba pensando el pecoso.

-Sí, pero jamás me enamoraría de él.-Se palpó el anillo que le regaló el pirata.-No es tú. Y yo te quiero a ti por encima de todo.-Por un momento Gray sonrió. Sabía que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

-Escucha hablaré con Kyle para cambiar de planes. Nos reuniremos con mi padre y aclaremos todo esto.

-Con lo de Weeble y el motín de Impel Down, ¿es seguro algo así? No soportaría que te pasara nada.

-Qué más me da Rika, te necesito. Necesito verte. Necesito estar contigo y protegerte de ese matrimonio. No voy a dejar que te cases con él y menos si no quieres hacerlo.-Ella asintió con la mirada rota y entristecida.-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.-Repitió la joven.

-Quedaremos en eso. Ni se te ocurra subirte a ningún altar sin que yo esté presente, ¿de acuerdo?-Aquel pequeño toque de humor la hizo medio sonreír.

-Por supuesto.

-Te encontraré y aclararemos las cosas, juntos. Te lo prometo…

…

Atardecía cuando dieron tres golpes secos sobre la madera. Ni siquiera levantó la vista del papel o salió algo de sus labios. Al ver que no había obtenido respuesta alguna, la persona que estaba al otro lado, abrió la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces.

En cuanto entró, Nerumi lo vio allí detrás del escritorio, inmerso en el papeleo con el rostro lleno de concentración.

-¿Aún estás ahí sentado?-Cuando la escuchó hablar, alzó el rostro hacia ella. Sabía porque llevaba toda la tarde encerrado allí.-Te he traído un té.-Lo colocó justo a su lado con una sonrisa mientras se subía sobre el escritorio apartando algunos papeles.

-Gracias.-El rubio lo tomó entre sus dedos, sopló y se llevó el líquido a los labios.

Aquella reacción estaba siendo demasiado distante y la preocupación se adueñó de los ojos de la joven.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Sabo colocó la taza encima del último informe y perdió su mirada en él.

-No quiero dejaros ir.-Mantenía su semblante serio sumido en el té.-Pero Ace es mi hermano…

Aquella confesión la sorprendió. Enseguida se mordió el labio un tanto culpable.

-No debí presionarte esta mañana con la idea de quedarme. Lo último que quería era que terminases así…

-Iba a hacerlo aunque no hubieses dicho nada. Nos hemos vuelto a acostar…

-¿Te arrepientes?-Lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada clavando sus ojos grises en ella.

-No, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Te quiero. Pero le estamos haciendo daño a Ace.-Llevó su mano hacia el vientre abultado de la peli castaña.-Además, tengo que elegir y sé que no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo…-Estaba preocupado y agobiado. Era la primera vez que se encontraba ante una tesitura así. Contra la espada y la pared.

La joven rozó los mechones rubios de su flequillo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo? ¿Cómo serías feliz?

-Con vosotras.-Soltó sin pensárselo ni un solo segundo.

-Pues sigue a tu corazón.-Le sonrió.

-No es tan sencillo Neru…

-Entonces déjame que hable con él. Respetará mi deseo de quedarme. Y eres su hermano así que seguro que sabe que me harás feliz.-Colocó su mano sobre la que él reposaba en su vientre.

Pero Sabo no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Qué pasaría entonces con Rouge y Gray. No podía hacerles aquello, sin embargo su subconsciente volvió a traicionarle.

-Lo mejor sería que lo hiciese yo. Tú no recuerdas nada. Déjame pensarlo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?-Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Sal de este escritorio General. Llevas toda la tarde aquí encerrado sin motivo. Podías haber hablado conmigo desde el principio, no iba a enfadarme.-Amplió esa sonrisa. Y era cierto, al contrario que la otra Neru, ella no se enfadaba por cosas como aquellas. Eso aún era extraño para él…

-Quería escapar de ti y pensar pero siempre terminas encontrándome.-Movió la silla para situarse justo enfrente de la joven. Le rozó las rodillas cubiertas de las finas medias oscuras, que llevaba puestas.

-Deja de huir y bésame.-Le ordenó divertida. Él se incorporó quedándose a una altura superior a la de ella. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios y se apoderaba de ellos.

Cerraron los ojos a la vez que sus lenguas recorrieron bocas ajenas con energía y pasión. Las piernas de Nerumi se aferraron a las caderas del rubio mientras él hundía sus manos enguantadas en su pelo corto y rizado, así como en su cuello.

Al separarse, la de ojos verdes se mordió el labio con una sonrisa pícara mientras sus manos descendían curiosas y traviesas por los botones de su chalequillo. Soltándolo.

-Neru, no es el mejor lugar.-La reprendió acercándose a su nariz para juguetear con ella mientras le mordía el labio con una sonrisa.

-Déjate de tonterías,-cerró los ojos apoderándose de su boca mientras le susurraba,-y desnúdame…-Aquello superaba todas las fuerzas que Sabo se empeñaba en poner como barrera.

Así que, llevó sus manos a las piernas de la joven, recorriéndolas con firmeza mientras deslizaba el vestido. Y en su camino, se encontró con algo que le encantó.

-¿De dónde sacas esta maldita ropa interior?-Le susurró al oído mientras le mordía el cuello y sus manos se entretenían con el encaje de las medias acariciando la piel y la tela al mismo tiempo. Ella rió.

-¿Me crees si te digo que no lo sé?-Lo acercó más a ella a la vez que le desabotonaba la camisa y deslizaba sus manos aventureras por su cuerpo definido y perfecto. Pero en su recorrido, frenó al sentir los dedos del revolucionario introduciéndose en su feminidad. No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido de placer.- ¿Cuándo te has quitado los guantes?-Bromeó con una sonrisa divertida entre los movimientos acompasados de la mano del rubio y sus suspiros.

-Cuando estabas entretenida con la camisa.-Le sonrió seductor sacando los dedos de su intimidad y llevándoselos a la boca. Las mejillas del a peli castaña se tiñeron de rojo mientras se mordía el labio observando lo que él hacía.

-Quiero más.-Lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Él se acercó a sus labios para besarla mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Ven aquí.-La agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Nerumi se aferró a su espalda y sus muslos presionaron sus caderas cuando sintió como todos sus sentidos se activaban al notar como Sabo se introducía por completo en ella…

…

La noche anterior había sido rara y desconcertante. Las confesiones demasiado cortas, la despedida demasiado rápida. Ese día prácticamente no habían tocado el tema en el hospital y sin embargo, allí se encontraba. Delante de la puerta de su apartamento luciendo sus mejores galas.

Con un suspiro y aun llena de dudas, llamó al timbre. Luego espero respuesta, nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia su destino.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta se abrió.

-Ro-ro, perdona por…-Pero al segundo de que ella se girara hacia él, se quedó totalmente mudo.

Ese vestido rojo de falda vaporosa.

-¿Por…?-Rouge le sonrió divertida observando cómo era la primera vez que lo veía quedarse totalmente sin palabras. Sin un chiste malo, una excusa o una broma. Simplemente estaba ahí. Mirándola boquiabierto.- ¡Oi!

-¿Qué, qué…?-El moreno con gafas agitó un par de veces el rostro para volver en sí.

-Me pedías perdón…-Le encantaba verlo tan desconcertado.

-Sí, por…no abrirte antes…-Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos?-Rin asintió y se colocó el abrigo con rapidez debajo de la estirada chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Se quitó las gafas y se removió el pelo. Verlo con esas pintas había resultado demasiado chocante incluso para ella que lo veía a diario en vaqueros gastados y con extraños gorritos.

-¿No tendrás frío?-Le preguntó mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-Ya me estoy poniendo el abrigo, papá.-Bromeó. Y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír.

En cuanto pisaron el asfalto de la calle, empezaron a caminar en silencio. Era la primera vez que hacían eso juntos, de aquella manera. Y a Rouge le pareció terriblemente divertida la situación.

-¿Es lo que haces siempre?-El de ojos azules la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

-Llevar al teatro a las chicas en tu primera cita con ellas. ¿Así es cómo las conquistas?-Lo picó. Pero él no se dejó llevar lo más mínimo.

-Es una ópera muy buena. Habría ido solo si no.-Contestó sacándole la lengua con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. No le pegaba para nada el gesto con la ropa elegante que llevaba.

-Eso es demasiado raro incluso para ti sensei.-El médico sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y se encendió uno de ellos. Enseguida el humo cubrió el paseo.

-Llámame Rin esta noche.-Le sonrió sacándole los colores a la menor que asintió con rapidez.-Y no te preocupes que la próxima vez iremos a un concierto de rock. ¿Hubieses preferido eso?

-Contigo me habría dado igual.-Afirmó contenta.

-Genial. Entonces ve preparando toda la ropa negra que tengas y unas cuantas cadenas. Iremos a ver uno de esos en los que el vocalista grita en vez de cantar.-Dijo con ilusión mientras ella lo observaba desconcertada y con cara de circunstancia. Rin tenía demasiados gustos extraños, pero de algo estaba segura, era el rey de disfraz.

-No estoy segura de si eso suena bien…

-Ya verás que sí.-Volvió a dar otra calada.-Sueltas mucha adrenalina.-Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, y después de soltar los abrigos en el guardarropas y acomodarse en sus asientos, las cortinas del telón de aquel impresionante y majestuoso teatro se alzaron para dar paso a la música y los actores.

-Es increíble…-Susurró abrumada por la belleza del momento. Rin la miró de reojo con una enorme sonrisa. Analizando cada punto, cada detalle...

Estaba preciosa. Espectacular. Ninguna palabra le haría realmente justicia a su maravillosa sonrisa o a su sincera inocencia. Admiraba el momento que vivía como si fuera único e irrepetible. Totalmente fascinada por cosas, que otras a su edad pasarían por alto con demasiada facilidad. La ciencia no había acaparado su capacidad de apreciar el arte. Sin duda era, la mejor persona a la que podría haber invitado a un lugar así. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, le agarró la mano que reposaba en el brazo del sillón y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Siempre manteniendo su eterna sonrisa.

Al sentir el contacto con su mano, los colores rosados se adueñaron de las mejillas de la pecosa que rápidamente giró el rostro hacia él, encontrándose de cerca con sus ojos azules como el mar. Mientras la música seguía su curso de fondo sintió como su corazón palpitaba con más y más fuerza. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

De pronto, el moreno se acercó aún más hasta llegar a su oído. Rou sintió como se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

-Te quiero.-Le susurró el moreno con la voz suave y aterciopelada.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras, Trafalgar Rin, se apoderó justo como el día anterior, de sus labios…


	13. Chapter 13

La lluvia les había cogido al paso en su camino de vuelta al apartamento del médico. Corrían entre risas bajo las finas gotas que se calaban hasta llegarles a la piel. Nada más entrar en el descansillo de la casa, empezaron a respirar aceleradamente, tratando de devolverle la tranquilidad a sus cuerpos después de la carrera.

Rou llevaba los zapatos de tacón entre sus dedos y Rin se sentó en las escaleras quitándose el abrigo empapado. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a reírse.

-Ha sido divertido. ¿Podemos darle otra vuelta a la manzana?-Preguntó la castaña todavía con la respiración agitada.

-¿Quieres que estemos en cama lo que queda de año?-Rió el moreno poniéndose en pie. Y tras unos segundos pensando sonrió.-Está bien, ¿cuándo empezamos?-Bromeó mientras avanzaba para salir a la calle. Sin embargo, ella lo interceptó parándolo y apoyando una de sus manos sobre su camisa mojada. Al momento, sintió los músculos del moreno bajó la fina tela empapada. Se ruborizó totalmente y apartó sus dedos de él a toda velocidad.

Rin la observó desconcertado. Pero al darse cuenta de qué ocurría, una sonrisa pícara se apoderó de sus labios.

-Oi, Rouge.-La llamó por su nombre a sabiendas de que lo miraría a los ojos.

-¿Qué…?-Y nada más hacerlo, la agarró de la cintura y del cuello, para fundirse en un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue acelerando.

Rin la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras su lengua jugaba en el interior de la muchacha. Ella seguía todos sus movimientos dejándose llevar por completo en cada una de sus caricias.

Al separarse, se miraron con intensidad y la respiración agitada de nuevo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró de la muñeca comenzando a subir a toda velocidad las escaleras. En cuanto el médico abrió y cerró la puerta de su casa, acorraló a Rouge contra la madera de la misma y volvió a besarla con pasión, aprisionando su cuerpo con el de la joven, con necesidad. Ella se incorporó un tanto hasta que él la agarró de los muslos, subiéndola para que enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

Continuaron con los besos descontrolados hasta que el moreno frenó su carrera.

-¿Qué pasa...?-Rouge lo observó desconcertada con el pulso acelerado y los labios enrojecidos por la presión que habían sufrido segundos antes.

-Sube arriba, iré a por algo de vino.-Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa picaresca mientras la bajaba y se introducía por la puerta que iba a la sala de estar.

Ella se mordió el labio sintiendo como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Los colores de las mejillas podían compararse perfectamente con los del vestido que llevaba puesto. Miró las escaleras sabiendo que ese día, esa noche, sí dormiría acompañada.

Jamás había estado más inquieta en su vida. Aun así, subió.

Dos minutos más tarde, Rin apareció por las escaleras, descalzo con el pantalón remangado y en camisa. Se había puesto las gafas, y aún seguía con el pelo alborotado por la humedad. Su alma le dio un vuelco. Las manos le empezaron a temblar.

-Te traigo la especialidad de la casa.-Sonrió sirviendo dos copas. En cuanto las tuvo, se sentó sobre la cama igual que ella y le ofreció uno de los cristales. Rouge lo agarró con el corazón en puño. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer.-Por una noche genial.-Ajeno a todo, Rin alzó su copa para brindar y después beber. Rouge lo imitó sin mencionar palabra con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.-Con esto entraremos en calor enseguida.-Rió el moreno y ella no pudo evitar tensarse un tanto. Al ver que no decía nada arqueó un tanto las cejas. ¿Qué le pasaba a la charlatana de su alumna?-Ro-ro, ¿estás bien?-Le dio con el borde del cristal en la nariz para que saliera de la nube en la que se encontraba.

Y mágicamente, funcionó.

-Sí.-Asintió rauda y veloz.

-¿Sí?-Rin la observó desconcertado.

-¡No!-Lo contradijo negando a toda velocidad con el rostro. El joven sonrió divertido.

-¿No?

-¡Aich! ¡No me presiones!-La pecosa se levantó de la cama azorada y se bebió lo que le quedaba de alcohol de un trago. Esta vez, Trafalgar se quedó sorprendido de verdad.

-¿A quién estás mirando?-Giró la vista a un lado y a otro.-Yo no he abierto la boca.-Rió y ella se sintió terriblemente estúpida.

Suspiró un par de veces deprimida consigo misma y entonces él dejó de reír.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Rouge se mordió el labio.

-Sé que va a pasar...-Miró hacia el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas y Rin comprendió a qué se refería con aquello.

-No pasará nada si no quieres. No te he traído aquí por eso Ro-ro, no deberías de preocuparte por una cosa así. No te merece la pena.

-Ya lo sé. Pero,-lo miró a los ojos abrazándose a sí misma. Aún tenía los brazos mojados de la lluvia,-quiero que pase.-El moreno abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa que logró disimular a la perfección con una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-Ella volvió a llevar a sus ojos verdes hacia la moqueta.

-Que nunca lo he hecho con nadie así que no sé si yo...

-Ven aquí.-Rin interrumpió su discurso tendiéndole la mano. Esta vez, la miraba serio y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules. Con tiento, Rouge se acercó y le agarró la mano.

Y en cuanto la tuvo sujeta, el médico tiró de ella con fuerza hasta echarla sobre la cama sin previo aviso y colocarse con medio cuerpo sobre ella. La peli castaña se quedó totalmente estática bajo sus brazos. Sentía como su respiración volvía a acelerarse y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Los ojos de Rin se clavaron en ella.

-¿Te has asustado?-Esa pregunta fue demasiado repentina, estaba más serio de lo normal.

-¿Qué…?-Un hilo de voz salió de sus labios. Aun intentaba comprender como había llegado allí abajo.-Un poco.-Le susurró confesora.

-Pues no lo hagas.-Una fina línea curva apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Enseguida se subió las gafas a la frente recogiéndose el flequillo.-Escúchame, no quiero que te sientas amenazada por nada. Y mucho menos que estés alerta conmigo por algo así. Me iré a dormir al sofá.-Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Después se incorporó con la intención de levantarse pero Rouge le agarró de la camisa para detenerlo.

Cuando se vio sujeto, el médico se giró hacia ella de nuevo.

-Ro-ro...-La regañó, pero antes de que pudiera ir más allá ella le interrumpió.

-Estoy segura.-Se mordió el labio.-Quédate. La cama es muy grande y tengo frío.-Soltó una risita simpática. Rin suspiró. Acabaría por volverse definitivamente loco.

Sin mediar palabra, él destapó las mantas y ambos se metieron dentro de las sábanas con la ropa puesta. El moreno le acarició la frente, apartándole el flequillo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer...?-Susurró cuando lo vio avanzar hacia sus labios y enredar sus dedos con los de ella por encima de su cabeza.

-Pasarlo en grande.-Sonrió Trafalgar perdido totalmente en ella.

-¿Nada más?

-Déjate llevar…-Vio de reojo la sonrisa de Rin y como descendía los besos por su cuello. Hasta que sus dientes se hundieron en la carne y soltó un leve gemido, que lo hizo ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

Él continuó bajando sus labios por el hombro derecho, mientras sus manos se hundían entre los muslos y la falda vaporosa del vestido de la joven, colocándose justo encima de ella entre sus piernas. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo, tiró de la muñeca de Rouge para que se incorporara. Ella obedeció sin chistar mirándolo desde abajo mientras se mordía el labio.

Estaba serio, concentrado, absorto en ella, en sus ojos. Parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la de hacía cinco minutos. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda y Rouge se atrevió a acariciarle los músculos del torso a la vez que se aventuraba con los botones de esa camisa blanca.

Sin embargo, en cuanto sintió que Rin le bajaba la cremallera del vestido, frenó. Él se acercó a su oído susurrante.

-No bajaré estas tirantas si no es lo que quieres.-Acarició su espalda semidesnuda.

-Hazlo.-Sonó más convencida de lo que estaba en realidad, y Rin le deslizó el vestido hacia la cintura dejándola en ropa interior. Mientras, sus labios se hundían de nuevo en su cuello y su clavícula.

Al momento, la temperatura corporal de ambos aumentó de sobre manera.

Ansiosa por ir más allá, la joven se despegó un tanto de él y terminó de quitarle la camisa. Se tumbó en la cama clavando sus ojos en aquel cuerpo perfecto que cubría su ropa normalmente. Y se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre escondía muchas más cosas de las que jamás se había imaginado.

No pudo evitar rozar los tatuajes de sus brazos y el que tenía justo en la clavícula derecha a la vez que los miraba sorprendida. Esas marcas…

-Oi…-Volvió a sus ojos. Rin seguía con aquella mirada serena. Sabía que esa noche sería descubierto desde que la acorraló contra la puerta de su casa, besándola con pasión.- ¿Qué es esto?-Rouge sabía que algo fallaba en la ecuación. Esos símbolos, se parecían a otros que había visto antes…-¿Quién eres?-Preguntar aquello no era tan absurdo como pensaba al principio.

Rin se incorporó un tanto con media sonrisa. Ella lo imitó.

-Un pirata.-Confesó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Al momento, Rouge salió de debajo de él, agarró las sábanas y se cubrió. Su expresión era una mezcla de desconcierto y enfado.

-Me has engañado.

-No.-Rin sonrió divertido. Era mejor quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Cómo qué no? Eres un mentiroso.-Lo señaló.- ¿Tampoco eres médico?-Frunció el ceño.

-Soy médico y trabajo en ese hospital Ro-ro...

-¿Entonces que...?

-Me dediqué los últimos cuatro años de mi vida a la piratería.-Se sinceró.-Pero...mi tripulación y yo tuvimos un percance y...-Por un momento, su sonrisa se esfumó.

-¿Qué clase de percance?-Eso era algo que quería evitar. Pero volvió a perderse en sus esferas verdes. La quería con locura y no podía permitir que se le escapara de las manos por un engaño. Debía confiar en ella.

-Murieron. Todos.-A Rouge se le heló la sangre. Instantáneamente pensó en Kyle y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-¿Cómo...?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Rouge...

-¿Cómo?-Insistió.

-Cayeron enfermos uno tras otro. Y yo...-El miedo se apoderó de la mirada de la joven pecosa que se ajustó la sábana al cuerpo con fuerza.-...tuve que...-Vio como Rin agachaba el rostro y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Temblaba. Jamás lo había visto así.-No me hagas decirlo por favor...-El dolor que sentía su alma la embriagó. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí.-Le revolvió el pelo de la nuca con una sonrisa comprensiva.-No te dejaré.-Él se aferró a su espalda desnuda, hundiéndose en su pelo.-Lo siento.

Rin negó. Y al minuto, se separó de ella con una sonrisa más tranquilizadora.

-No encontré el momento de decirte algo así.-Le acarició la mejilla derecha.-Temía perderte. Perdóname.

-El presente es lo más importante.-Se mordió el labio con cierto aire de seducción y él la besó con ansiedad, volviendo a tumbarla sobre la cama. Iniciando de nuevo lo que habían interrumpido.-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti...

...

Habían pasado dos días desde que habló con ella. El techo de su habitación nunca le había parecido lo suficientemente interesante, hasta aquel momento. Llevaba horas observándolo. Vacío y triste. No había comido nada. No había dormido ni un ápice. Solo se había dedicado a aquello durante horas sintiendo como el mar balanceaba cada centímetro de su barco. Era la primera vez que se cuestionaba si aquel sueño de crío no le estaba apartando de lo realmente importante. Nunca quiso elegir. Para ese tipo de temas, era clavado a su padre, huía sin pensar. Y por culpa de esa "huida" sin sentido, la había perdido para siempre.

Suspiró sintiéndose inmensamente pequeño del mundo que le rodeaba. Y creía, que no volvería a ser el mismo después de lo que había ocurrido con ella. Pero no podía ser solo por no llamarla, tenía que haber algo más apartándola de su lado. Chistó con la lengua enfurecido consigo mismo. Si seguía pensando, tarde o temprano le estallaría la cabeza.

Y en ese preciso momento, Roger entró en la habitación sin ni siquiera llamar.

-Kyle, he hablado con mi padre y nos ha puesto en alerta. Es posible que nos estén buscando. Tenemos que cambiar de rumbo. Lo más seguro es salir del Grand Line.-El rubio se volvió en la cama y clavó sus pupilas azules en la pared.

-Muy bien. Vayamos a la primera isla con la que nos encontremos del Nuevo Mundo. Poned rumbo allí. Da igual donde sea o como se llame.-Contestó desganado.

-Deberías salir y ayudarnos con el mapa.-Gray lo observó serio y cruzado de brazos.

-Quizás, después…-El pecoso suspiró resignado.

-No puedes estar así eternamente. Solo es una chica.-Intentó restarle importancia. A pesar de todo, no había querido meterse en medio de ellos dos. Se trataban de las personas más importantes de su vida.

-No es solo una chica.-El rubio se incorporó con el ceño fruncido.-Era ella Gray. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.-Lo señaló. El moreno se sentó en la silla del escritorio. La conversación iba para largo.-No entiendo a qué ha venido eso porque sí.

-Kyle…No te ponías en contacto con ella.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Siempre estamos en mil cosas. Es totalmente imposible.-Dijo exasperado.

-Ya lo sé. Y ella debió entenderlo cuando empezó a enredarse contigo. No ha sido así. Prefiere que cada uno sigáis con vuestro sueño por separado, ¿qué problema hay?

-Seguro que hay algo detrás. Algo más.-El rubio no le escuchaba. Roger suspiró.

-No hay absolutamente nada Kyle…Deja de…

Pero de pronto, un fuerte golpe hizo que el barco temblara. Los dos amigos se miraron alarmados cuando consiguieron recomponerse. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos se dirigieron hacia la cubierta.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-Gritó el rubio saliendo alarmado cuando de pronto, observó como una flota de tres barcos los rodeaban.

Elisabeth e Itsu observaban a su alrededor lo que estaba ocurriendo. Gray desenfundó su Katana y Theru apretó el par de armas que llevaba en la cintura. Por su parte, Kyle se adelantó a los demás caminando hacia el barco que parecía el principal. Frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-Gritó molesto y apretando los puños. Ninguno había pasado por alto las velas negras con calaveras que ondeaban en sus mástiles principales. No eran de la marina ni del gobierno. Eran piratas.

Y los conocían a la perfección.

Una estruendosa risa se escuchó acercándose poco a poco hasta que, a la luz, un enorme pirata con la barba negra con el carbón y la mirada siniestra, les sonrió desde la proa del barco principal. Fue entonces cuando Gray abrió los ojos de par en par. Su boca se había quedado seca tras el vuelco en el corazón. Había escuchado historias acerca de ese pirata. Era imposible no reconocerlo. Más aun cuando había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de sus padres años atrás.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a Kyle. Sabía que él también lo había reconocido. Estaba listo para atacar.

-Quieto, Roger.-Le ordenó de brazos cruzados. El pecoso obedeció. Y el capitán volvió a abrir la boca, alzando la voz.- ¡¿Qué mosca se te ha perdido en mi barco?! ¡Marshall D. Teach!-El hombre volvió a reírse.

-¡Zehahahahahaha! Tienes algo…-Lo señaló.- ¡Que me pertenece mocoso!-Kyle sabía a qué se refería.

-Por encima de mi cadáver...-Frunció el ceño con una siniestra sonrisa al tiempo que Van Augur disparaba contra él.

Sin embargo la mitad del cuerpo de Kyle se desvaneció como el viento. Eso asustó incluso a sus tripulantes. Los ojos de Teach brillaron con entusiasmo. Más aun cuando lo volvió a ver aparecer con una sonrisa, y después desaparecer para hacerse visible justo al lado de su tirador al cuál mandó a la popa del barco de una patada.

-Veamos qué te enseñó tu padre chico...-Kurohige volvió a reír.

…..

Ese mismo día una hora antes de que se iniciara esa pelea, al caer la tarde, el Den den mushi de su habitación, empezó a sonar de forma escandalosa. Como si él mismo quisiera avisar con urgencia a su propietario. Enseguida, el General de la armada revolucionaria se hizo con él. Dejando atrás a la joven de cabellos cortos castaños que permanecía tumbada sobre el colchón medio adormilada y desnuda. Era el tercer día que pasaba con ella dedicándose más que palabras.

"-¿Diga?

-¡Sabo-kun!"-Su mano derecha prácticamente gritó su nombre. Y él, se terminó de poner los pantalones saliendo de la habitación. Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta con fuerza, la joven se incorporó alarmada. Miró a un lado y a otro del cuarto. Él había desaparecido y a juzgar por el portazo, sabía perfectamente porqué: no habían vuelto a hablar de su inminente futuro.

Así que, enseguida se colocó su bata de seda, acompañada de un camisón y salió tras él.

"-Koala, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Alguna novedad?-Mientras tanto, Sabo andaba con velocidad por la base en dirección hacia la planta baja.

-Tal y como te dije el otro día cuando hablamos, no encontramos rastro de Teach en ninguna de las islas más cercanas a nosotros. Pero el periódico que nos acaba de llegar trae una noticia que me ha dejado totalmente helada.

-¿El periódico?-Rápidamente entró en su despacho y lo encontró encima de la mesa. Seguramente alguno de sus hombres lo había dejado allí a primera hora. Enseguida leyó la portada. Nada más hacerlo, abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿Qué es esto…? Un pacto…-La noticia de que Kurohige y el supuesto hijo de Shirohige habían hecho una alianza, no solo se había quedado en una reunión a altas horas de la noche.

-Así es. Pero hemos dado con él.-Sabo alzó la vista.-Hace menos de diez minutos Yuki y Ryo lo han localizado en alta mar. A unas diez leguas de la isla. Tienes que venir, ¡ya!

-Enseguida estaré allí. No lo perdáis de vista. Si tienes alguna novedad ponte en contacto conmigo. No hagáis ninguna locura antes de que yo llegue, ¿de acuerdo?-La oyó asentir.-Avisaré a Ace.

-Entendido. Cambio y corto.-La joven colgó". Y en cuanto lo hizo, el rubio empezó a vestirse apresuradamente colocándose el abrigo. Era el momento de actuar, no tendrían otra oportunidad como aquella.

Se enfundó los guantes pero cuando se giró para salir, se encontró con la mirada de la joven clavándose en su rostro. Tuvo que tragar saliva.

-¿Te vas?-Se acercó a él de brazos cruzados.

-Koala y los demás lo han encontrado.-Contestó serio.-Es el mejor momento para…

-Yo no quiero eso.-Le interrumpió. Un par de rastros de lágrimas de adueñaron de las mejillas de Nerumi. Sabo suspiró, se acercó a ella y unió su frente contra la suya. La besó con ternura.

-No voy a olvidarme de nada de esto.-Le susurró sintiendo como la tristeza se apoderaba de él.

-Pero yo sí y no quiero. No vayas, te lo ruego…-Neru le agarró las muñecas de las manos que sujetaban sus mejillas. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente.-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti.-Le sonrió.-Pero tengo que traer de vuelta a la anterior Nerumi o Ace nunca me lo perdonará.-Ella se mordió el labio agachando el rostro.-Escúchame,-pero él se lo volvió a alzar,-nunca, jamás, me olvidaré de estos tres días. Te lo prometo. Eres la mujer más maravillosa y perfecta que he conocido. Le has dado a mi vida ese sentido que le faltaba.-No pudo evitar pensar en Aiko.-Me has enseñado a ser mejor persona y a quererme mucho más a mí mismo. Has cuidado de mí como la que más.-Por su mente, pasaron cada uno de los instantes que habían compartido en todo ese tiempo. Desde las largas noches durante el embarazo de Gray, pasando por su nombre o por el día que llegó con la intención de llevárselos, para terminar con sus confesiones y miradas, con sus sonrisas y abrazos. Aquellos increíbles momentos que atesoraría siempre con la mayor devoción del mundo.-Y te quiero más que a mi vida, más que a todo lo que soy, pero,-se detuvo un instante,-esta no es la felicidad que la Neru de la que enamoré querría.-Le sonrió.-Ella moriría por él y por todo lo que construyó junto a él.-Sus sobrinos e incluso su propio hijo aparecieron por su mente.-Y si pudiera volver al mismo punto en el que te perdí, mi amor, no dudaría en dejarte marchar de nuevo.-Le sonrió amplio.-Por qué te quedarías…-le rozó las mejillas llenas de lágrimas,-con el tipo al que más he admirado desde que era un crío. Alguien que te protegería y te amaría tanto como yo.

-Sabo…

-No llores más cielo.-Le apartó un poco las lágrimas.-Ya me has hecho muy feliz. Más de lo que nadie podrá hacerlo jamás. Bueno, quizás esta personita sí. Una vida tuya y mía, no podría pedirte más.-Le agarró el vientre divertido. Neru pronunció sus lágrimas con una media sonrisa.-Sé que cuidaréis a la perfección de Mary.-Hasta a él mismo le estaba costando horrores pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, sonrió.-Esta será la mayor demostración de amor que te he hecho jamás Nerumi. Quiero que seas feliz con Ace. Es así como debe terminar todo esto. De la misma manera en que empezó.-Se mordió el labio. No dejaba de mirarla a los ojos comprensivo y sincero.

Ella negó. Se alejaría de él con demasiada facilidad.

-No quiero perderte.

-Nunca lo harás. Estaré ahí para ti, aunque sea en la distancia, hasta que la muerte me aparte de tu lado para siempre.-Se adueñó de sus labios con fuerza para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos. Lo había pensado muchísimo. Todos y cada uno de los pros y contras. Y al final, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: tenía que ser valiente. Ace estaba por encima de todo aquello.

Sin embargo, sentía como el corazón se aferraba con fuerza al dolor. Había sido la segunda decisión más dura que había tomado desde que nació.

-No es una despedida. Es un hasta luego así que nos veremos pronto, mi vida. Te amo. Te quiero, no te olvides de eso, ¿vale?-Se separó de ella y rápidamente, busco el aro plateado que aún tenía en el bolsillo del abrigo desde la última y única discusión que habían tenido. Le agarró la mano izquierda y lo colocó en su sitio. Ella lo observó desconcertada sintiendo como se derrumbaba por momentos. Le dolía demasiado el corazón.-Cuando la Nerumi de antes despierte, sabrá que significa.-Volvió a sonreírle.-Sabrá que nos reconciliamos y que siempre la querré. Mantengo mi promesa.

-Te quiero. No,-la joven le agarró una mano al revolucionario y la llevó a su vientre,-te queremos.

De nuevo, el rubio le dio un suave beso en los labios, le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y amor. Y poco a poco se desprendió de ella, alejándose hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió a girar para dedicarle una última sonrisa a la mujer que durante tres días le había hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra y por la que estaba dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa. Nunca volvería a negar lo que siempre había sentido y sentiría. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber podido llegar a querer a alguien tanto.

Y sin más, salió dejando a su familia y su felicidad atrás…


	14. Chapter 14

Tres horas después, el Den den Mushi de Ace empezó a sonar como si no hubiese un mañana. Tanto, que uno de sus hombres no dudo en cogerlo y correr a toda prisa por el barco en su búsqueda. Hasta que dio con él en la cubierta, planificando con los demás comandantes la estrategia a seguir una vez que se vieran enfrentados con Teach y los suyos, además de Weeble, de nuevo.

-¡Comandante!-Le gritó alterado. Ace alzó la vista con seriedad hacia su subordinado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Al verle la cara llena de prisas, se alarmó por completo.

-Para usted.-Le tendió el pequeño caracol que seguía sonando sin parar.

"-¿Diga?

-Ace...-La voz de su hermano lo sorprendió. Sonaba terriblemente preocupado y su subconsciente se esperó lo peor.

-Sabo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Se trata de los chicos.-El rubio aún seguía mirando al frente a la vez que observaba el barco de su hijo medio hundido. El pecoso abrió los ojos de par en par.-No he llegado a tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir...?-Al ver a Ace palidecer, Rika no dudo en acercarse a la conversación seguida de Ren. Observó al padre de Gray expectante y llena de inquietud.

-Que tengo a Kyle y a los demás en la enfermería del barco gravemente heridos. Y que no he...encontrado a Roger.-Suspiró derrotado sentándose sobre las escaleras de madera del Gilgamesh.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio...

-No es ninguna broma.-Se masajeo el puente de la nariz rodeado de culpabilidad. Nunca debió abandonar su cargo para estar con ella, tenía que haber ido él personalmente a proteger a su ahijado desde el principio. Se maldecía una y otra vez. "Si algo malo le ocurría…".-Esta mañana en el periódico leímos que Teach y esa vieja habían hecho un pacto para acabar con el reinado de Luffy. Pero no sabíamos nada más. De todas formas, algo nos lo venía diciendo desde que Kurohige atacó la base.-Se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Has hablado con Lu?-El rubio negó.

-Tenemos que vernos Ace. Uniremos nuestras fuerzas para buscar a Gray e impediremos esa guerra. Hablaré con Dragon y con Luffy. Es hora de acabar definitivamente con ese indeseable.-Sentenció serio y frío.-Tenemos que dejar la compasión a un lado, se trata de nuestra familia. De Luffy y los chicos, se trata de Neru.-Sabo arrugó la nariz.

Durante un par de minutos, el pecoso dejó de hablar y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Intentaba recomponer en su cabeza toda la información posible sobre lo que Sabo acababa de contarle a la vez que caras preocupadas lo miraban expectante.

-¿Neru sabe algo?

-Se ha quedado en la base con Iva-san. No sabe nada.

-De acuerdo.-Ace sintió como le ahogaba el nudo del remordimiento en su garganta. Finalmente ella había tenido razón. Jamás debió dejar que su hijo cruzara el mar en busca de aquel sueño suicida. Sin embargo, era la decisión que había tomado y tal y como él en su momento, no podía juzgarlo por dedicarse a la piratería. Pero había acabado en su posición y…

-¿Ace...?-Sabo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Van hacia Impel Down.-El viento le removió el flequillo al moreno que había fruncido el ceño con enfado. Al escuchar aquello, Rika se llevó las manos a los labios.-Nos reuniremos antes de llegar al punto donde tengan pensado ejecutarlo.-Sabía que terminaría resultado así el plan de marina y el de ese indeseable, pero nunca pensó que sería capaz de pronunciar esas palabras sobre su propio hijo.-No le digas nada a Nerumi, ¿de acuerdo? Intentaremos solucionar esto antes de que vaya a mayores.-Sabo asintió.

-Se terminará enterando Ace aunque sea por los periódicos.-No pudo evitar acordarse del embarazo.-Y no creo que sea bueno para el bebé.

-Dile a Iva que la tenga vigilada de cerca, por si acaso. Nos reuniremos en Enies Lobby, asaltaremos esa maldita isla si es necesario.-El revolucionario asintió. No consultaría ese plan con Dragon. Sabía que tendría que actuar por su cuenta. Mientras que Marco se había acercado hacia su comandante serio e impasible.

-Desde allí hay una conexión con la prisión. Podemos infiltrarnos antes de que lo trasladen.

-¿Cuándo ha sido la pelea?

-Ha juzgar por el ambiente…hace muy poco.-Ace asintió. Eso les daba muchísimo más margen del que pensaban.

-Nos veremos allí e iremos hablando.

-Avisaré a Luffy aunque tarde algo más en llegar.-Ace asintió. Y tras una breve despedida, ambos hermanos colgaron sus respectivos caracoles."

En cuanto el pecoso lo hizo, notó el tenso silencio que había generado la conversación con Sabo. Los comandantes, el capitán y parte de la tripulación esperaban con ganas sus noticias. Pero Rika, habló antes de que alguien más pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Tengo que ir a Impel Down!-Rápidamente se giró hacia estribor.

-¡Señorita! ¡Espere!-Ren la siguió. La desesperación en su tono de voz hizo reaccionar al pecoso que aún seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y antes de que ella pudiera hacer una locura, la sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

-Rika, espera.-La seriedad con la que había hablado alarmó aún más a los presente.

-Pero Ace-san…-La joven rubia se giró con las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas y el rostro lleno de angustia.

-Hablaremos de esto y decidiremos qué hacer. No le harán daño si lo que quieren es una ejecución pública.-Rika abrió los ojos de par en par. Un fuerte vuelco se apoderó de su alma. La palabra "ejecución" estaba por encima de lo que podía resistir. Sintió como las piernas perdían su fuerza y empezaba a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Rápidamente, Ren se acercó a ella para intentar calmarla. Ace la soltó.-Cuídala.-Sin embargo, sintió el nudo de su garganta apretarse con fuerza, la mezcla de emociones lo estaban dejando hecho polvo.

-Reunión urgente.-Informó Marco a los superiores. Y dos minutos más tarde, todos los más altos cargos se mantenían sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa analizando la situación.

-Voy a ir.-Sentenció Ace de pie y con el ceño fruncido.-No quiero que nadie salga herido así que no tenéis porque acompañarme. Mis hermanos me respaldaran.

-Somos tu familia Ace.-Marco se cruzó de brazos con seriedad. Sabía que no era el momento para regañarle por el comentario que acababa de hacer.-Iremos y te ayudaremos quieras o no.

-No voy a dar pie a otra guerra.

-Si es necesario la habrá.-Jozu habló severo y Vista asintió. El pecoso los observó atónito.

-Es mi hijo, no es vuestra responsabilidad.-Protestó. No podía poner en juego la vida de sus compañeros sin más.

-No seas idiota. Sabemos que es tu hijo y con más razón.-Jozu arrugó la nariz y Marco sonrió. Sabía que Ace no podría contra todos.

-Si nos unimos los piratas y los revolucionarios, esto será coser y cantar.-Asintió su amigo y superior. Por un instante, Ace esbozó una media sonrisa, empezaba a darse por vencido.

De repente, la puerta empezó a sonar insistentemente para, al cabo de tres segundos abrirse sin esperar respuesta.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa.-Una Rika más calmada se internó de lleno en aquella habitación repleta de peligrosos hombres. No era la primera vez que irrumpía en reuniones como esa.

Todos la observaron expectantes.

-Rika, tienes que descansar.-Le aconsejó Ace con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Todo va bien.

-No va bien y lo sabe.-Clavó sus ojos en los del pirata con seriedad. Estaba dispuesta a intervenir pasara lo que pasara. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Gray.-Quiero ayudar.

Al momento, Jozu y Vista soltaron sendas carcajadas. Marco sonrió y Ace la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer contra alguien como Kurohige chiquilla?-Vista se acarició el bigote cuando dejó a un lado la risotada.

-No he dicho que vaya a luchar de esa manera.-Lo enfrentó seria y enfadada.

-Rika...-El pecoso la regañó un tanto. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerse la heroína.

-Callaos.-Pero entonces Marco habló en medio de la discusión. Sonrió de medio lado. Le daba buena espina aquella bonita rubia de ojos miel.-Dinos que tienes para nosotros.

-Puedo abrir esas puertas.-Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El capitán amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Harías eso por unos piratas, marine?

-No.-Ella se cruzó de brazos clavando su vista en él.-Por Roger.

-Rika, es peligroso.-Ace intervino.-No voy a exponerte a eso. Gray no me lo perdonaría jamás si algo te pasara.-La rubia giró el rostro hacia él. Estaba seria, fría y serena. Con una confianza poco propia para alguien de su edad. Tenía grandes responsabilidades bajo su espalda y se notaba.

-Y yo no me perdonaría nunca que le ocurriese algo mientras me quedo aquí de brazos cruzados.-Ace abrió los ojos de par en par. Las esmeraldas de Neru con esa misma forma de mirarlo, pasaron por su mente un instante. Luego se volvió hacia Marco. Este asintió confiado.

-Muy bien. Ve hacia Enies Lobby. Abre esas puertas.-Le sonrió por fin, el pecoso de sombrero anaranjado…

…

Cuando entró en la habitación con el arma a su espalda, no pudo evitar suspirar. Allí estaba él. Su hijo. Su pequeño lleno de heridas terribles y magulladuras espantosas. Se mantenía sentado sobre la cama con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y los dedos entrelazados. No levantó la cabeza hacia el hombre que le había dado la vida. Simplemente no era capaz.

-Has despertado.-Sabo se pronunció con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.-Menos mal.

-No digas eso. No tendría que estar aquí.-El tono serio y seco de su hijo lo sorprendió.

-Ni se te ocurra martirizarte.-Su padre frunció el ceño y él sonrió irónico. Eso era algo que nadie podía evitar.

-Te he decepcionado. Soy un completo desastre.-De repente dos rastros de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. No dejaba de mirar al suelo. Su flequillo rubio y las vendas escondían todo aquel dolor.-No he podido protegerlos…-Apretó los puños con fuerza lleno de rabia.-No me merezco nada de esto. Ni siquiera tu maldita compasión. Me rindo. No voy volver a este infierno. No puedo con ello. Volverá a ocurrir. Le harán daño y yo no podré hacer nada, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.-Sabo afianzó su seriedad. Kyle se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Te equivocas. Todos siguen vivos gracias a ti y el barco ha sufrido menos daños de lo que esperaba en un principio cuando llegué. Kyle, la captura de Gray era algo que no podías evitar. Todo ha sido parte de un plan que escapaba a tu control.-Sonrió y se acercó a él, agachándose justo enfrente.-Aun estás aprendiendo, hijo. Es imposible que de la noche a la mañana te conviertas en el pirata más fuerte de todos.-Le removió el pelo.-Y no vuelvas a decir que me has decepcionado porque no tienes las agallas suficientes para hacerlo.-Lo señaló ampliando su sonrisa.-Sé que cuando pierdes a alguien a quién quieres después de haberlo protegido con todas tus fuerzas, te derrumbas. Pero es el momento de levantarse y enseñarle al mundo que no lo has hecho por fuerza o por voluntad.-El rubio alzó la mirada hacia su padre.-Has caído porque os superaban en número con creces. Eran todas sus malditas flotas, ¿qué esperabas?

El rubio menor se mordió el labio.

-Nos uniremos y juntos recuperaremos a Gray. Nadie va a permitir que le ocurra nada. Es el hijo de Portgas D. Ace. Tiene demasiados aliados aunque ni siquiera lo sepa. No te aferres al dolor, lucha por tus sueños.-Le sonrió.-Y piensa que no será tu primera derrota. Pregúntale al tío Luffy si es tan fácil como crees llegar a dónde llegó él. Date tiempo.-Se incorporó. El rubio se apartó las lágrimas de los ojos.-Y ahora levántate y guíanos hacia Impel Down. No pienso hacer yo todo el trabajo sucio para que te dediques a la parte divertida.-Rió. Sin embargo, el menor no pudo seguir su buen humor a pesar de todo.

-Hay algo más…-Era hora de la confesión.

-¿Qué?

-He perdido a Rouge.-Habló alto y claro. Muchísimo más firme de lo que se esperaba él mismo. Al oírlo, Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Kyle se encogió de hombros mientras negaba.

-Le he fallado papá…

…..

Al día siguiente de que todos se pusieran en marcha hacia su destino, Rin entró por la puerta de la consulta del enorme hospital de Enies Lobby con el rostro lleno de inquietud y prisas.

-Sensei, acabo de actualizar los historiales de…-Rouge se giró con varios papeles en mano y una bonita sonrisa que borró en el instante en el que el moreno, la miró.- ¿Qué pasa?-Esa seriedad era la más impropia de todas en él.

-Siéntate Rouge.-No la había llamado con su característico mote. Eso la alarmó. Bajó un instante la mirada hacia lo que llevaba entre los dedos.

El periódico de la mañana.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba segura de que acababa de salir del laboratorio por las gafas trasparentes que llevaba en la frente y le revolvían el pelo. Entonces, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Poco a poco se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio. Y nada más hacerlo, Rin le colocó la portada del periódico delante.

Al momento, la observó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Un vuelco se apoderó de su alma. El corazón empezó a latirle con presteza. Sentía la respiración agitada y los labios temblorosos. Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos verdes.

-No…-Susurró con un hilo de voz. Rin le agarró la mano a la vez que los finos hilos de agua salada empezaban a descender sin control.-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.-Se soltó del agarre y pasó las páginas del periódico angustiada buscando la noticia con urgencia.-Ejecución pública…en tres días…-El nombre de su hermano se postulaba en grande justo en el encabezado del importante artículo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro cubriendo el dolor de su corazón. Fue ese momento en el que Rin se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ella. La agarró de la muñeca obligándola a levantarse. E inmediatamente, la abrazó con fuerza. Ella pronunció su llanto.

-No puede ser verdad…No es cierto…dime que no lo es…-Lloró. Rin se mordió el labio. Ojalá pudiera decirle algo diferente. Pero las palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios.-Tengo que ir.-De repente, se separó de él con brusquedad en dirección a la puerta de salida.

-Rouge, ¡oi!-Pero antes de que girara el pomo la agarró del brazo con fuerza.- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No irás a ninguna parte!-La regañó con el ceño fruncido como si fuese una niña pequeña. Ella lo enfrentó.

-¡Suéltame! Tengo que ir, tengo que sacarlo de esa cárcel.-Imploró.-Esta ciudad conecta con ese sitio Rin…-La desesperación de su mirada lo hizo dudar un segundo, pero enseguida se recompuso.

-No puedes hacerlo. Saben quién eres, ¿qué pasaría si te capturaran a ti también?

-¡Me da igual!-Gritó.

-¡Pero a mí no!-La zarandeó un tanto agarrándola con fuerza de los antebrazos. El moreno sabía, que tenía que entrar en razón.-Tiene que haber otra manera…

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Sus piernas flaquearon y enseguida se vio sentada sobre el suelo acompañada de él.

-No quiero perderlo…Es mi hermano…

-No lo harás.-Rin le agarró las mejillas con ambas manos, apartando un tanto las lágrimas.-Inventaremos una manera de que eso no pase…

…..

El sol picaba en la isla de Cocoyashi aquella mañana de invierno. Ni siquiera parecía realmente esa estación del año. Aun así, era un día perfecto para pasarlo en el campo recogiendo sus tan preciadas naranjas. Herencia de una madre a sus hijas del alma.

Sonrió quitándose el sudor de la frente mientras se entretenía podando y seleccionando. Los pequeños de la casa estaban pasándoselo en grande con su hermana mayor y Nojiko vigilaba de cerca la recolección.

De pronto, en medio de tal bendita tranquilidad, el moreno al que había entregado su vida, la agarró con presteza de la muñeca para que se levantara y la siguiera. Aquel arrebato impulsivo había sido de todo menos extraño. Y sonrió con entusiasmo cuando la llevó lejos de todos con alguna interesante cuestión.

Sin embargo…

-Tengo que marcharme.-Se giró rápidamente hacia ella, serio. Algo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tienes que irte?-Nami arqueó sus cejas con desconcierto. Fue ese, el momento en el que Luffy le entregó el periódico de la mañana.

-He hablado con Ace y Sabo. Vamos a reunirnos en Enies Lobby. Voy a avisar a Zoro y Sanji para que se reúnan conmigo a medio camino. Posiblemente también a los demás y…-A medida que hablaba veía como la peli naranja cambiaba radicalmente la tonalidad de la piel de su rostro. Y como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. No dudo si quiera en cubrirse los labios con una de sus manos.-Nami…-La agarró de los antebrazos para captar su atención. Ella levantó su rostro lleno de angustia hacia él.

-Oh Dios mío…-Volvió de nuevo al periódico y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-No te preocupes por nada, lo liberaremos.-Le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa confiada. Pero ella se acercó a él y se aferró a su camisa abierta, apoyando la frente contra su pecho. Luffy se dejó hacer.

-Es lo mismo que aquella vez…-Por su mente pasó la guerra contra los piratas de Shirohige.-No puede ser verdad…-Susurró.

-No dejaré que llegué a ese punto.-La separó un tanto y le sonrió.-Le patearé el trasero a todos y lo traeré de vuelta en un santiamén.-Nami se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras asentía. Sabía que la despreocupación de Luffy solo era una forma de tranquilizarla.

-Iré contigo.

-No, te quedarás aquí con los niños.-Esa madurez tan impropia en Luffy la ponía en alerta aún más.

-No me digas qué tengo que hacer.-Lo regañó mientras unas finas lágrimas recorrían sus pómulos.

-Me da igual.-Volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.-Te quedarás y es una orden de tu capitán…

…

El sonido de los toques sobre la madera, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Con un suave "pasa", la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba se abrió de par en par. Por ella, Ivankov, se adentró un instante en su habitación. Llevaba el periódico entre los dedos.

Tenía una misión llana y simple por parte del segundo al mando de la armada revolucionaria, no podía desvelarle a Nerumi ni la más mínima notica del exterior. Sin embargo…

-Neru-chan, ¿podemos hablar?

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.-La joven se incorporó de la cama y le sonrió a pesar de lo pálida que estaba y de las enormes ojeras que habitaban sus párpados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-El revolucionario se alarmó al verla tan débil. Sabía que había ocurrido algún secreto oculto entre ella y Sabo, pero aun así, no podía estar así solo porque había partido el día anterior.

-No lo tengo muy claro.-Contestó con un hilo de voz sin perder la sonrisa. De repente, empezó a toser.

-Llamaré inmediatamente al doctor.-Iva salió de la habitación a toda velocidad llevándose consigo el papel gris con la notica de última hora. No era el momento para decirle algo tan crucial como aquello.

Diez minutos más tarde, el médico ingresó en la estancia seguido de Ivankov e Inazuma.

-Oi, Nerumi… ¿cómo te encuentras?-La palidez hacía mella en su piel con más rapidez que antes. No obstante, sonrió.

-Me siento muy cansada.-El doctor la revisó durante unos instantes, e incluso, hizo salir a los presentes para asegurarse de que la pequeña estuviese bien y todo en su sitio. Auscultó el vientre de la joven en busca de unos latidos sanos. Y se encontró con algo que le sorprendió de sobre manera. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de algo así en anteriores revisiones?

Sonrió, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observó a la muchacha que esperaba algún tipo de noticia. Sin embargo, el hombre no habló. Simplemente le abrió ambos ojos para examinar algo más.

-Tenemos que inyectarte vitamina B12. Tienes una anemia tremenda.-Contestó más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.

-Pero Mary…-Neru se agarró el vientre con algo de preocupación.- ¿Está bien?

-¿Mary?-Ella asintió con una sonrisa.-Esta estupendamente,-el doctor le correspondió, eso alivió a la de ojos verdes de sobre manera,-¿y cómo llamarás al otro?

Esa pregunta la dejó sin palabras. Abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Está embarazada de dos pequeños, ¿no lo sabía? Acabo de escuchar un segundo latido…


	15. Chapter 15

Hacía un día que Rika había partido hacia su destino, acompañada de uno de los hombres de confianza del pecoso. En cuanto llegara a la prisión, este volvería sin ser reconocido y seguirían en línea con el plan.

En ese momento, acababan de desembarcar en la isla que estaba a solo un paso de su auténtico destino. Allí se reunirían todos. Allí establecerían qué hacer a continuación.

Cuando las botas de Ace pisaron la arena de la playa, observó a su hermano en la lejanía acercarse hacia él agarrándose el sombrero por el viento que hacía, suspiró. Sentía como la resignación se abría paso a través de su mente. Todo lo que una vez le prometió a ella, lo había incumplido, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Una guerra. Su hijo implicado en ella. Apretó los puños, lleno de rabia. Nunca debió dejarle ir.

-¡Ace!-El rubio le sonrió de oreja a oreja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ambos estrecharon sus manos. El pecoso no correspondió a aquella sonrisa.

-Sube.-Señaló al Moby Dick.-Hablaremos.-Sabo asintió y lo siguió. Iba acompañado de un muchacho rubio con cara simpática y los ojos rojizos. No hizo mucho caso a ese detalle. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en él menor y en su mujer.

En cuanto plantaron los pies sobre el Moby Dick, Ryo contempló maravillado todo lo que había a su alrededor. Desde el velamen hasta proa. Era el barco más grande en el que había estado jamás.

-Ryo, sal de las nubes y vamos.-Le ordenó el revolucionario con una sonrisa.

Los dos entraron en la sala de reuniones dirigidos por Ace.

-Buenos días capitán.-Sabo estrechó la mano de Marco con cordialidad y los demás comandantes lo saludaron a ambos serios e inquietos.

-¿Dónde está Kyle?-El comandante de la tercera división no tardó en notar su ausencia. Más incluso que el pecoso.

-Le he obligado a que se quedara descansando. Soy el portavoz de los míos y de los suyos. Este es Ryo.-Lo señaló.-Mi mano derecha.-Marco sonrió amplio. Si ocupaba ese puesto debía ser realmente fuerte.-Podemos tratar cualquier asunto con el delante, es de total confianza. Lo garantizo.-Ver a Sabo en su papel de General era realmente impresionante, se dijo Ace que pareció salir unos segundos de su halo de remordimientos.

-Empecemos entonces.-El capitán se sentó al frente de la mesa, cuando de pronto, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Tras ella, Kyle e Itsu hicieron acto de presencia. Todos los observaron. Al momento, Sabo frunció el ceño.

-¡Oi!, tienes que descansar Kyle te dije que te queda…

-Ya se lo que dijiste.-Interrumpió el discurso de su padre sin apartar la mirada desafiante que le dirigía a Marco. Ace observó a su sobrino sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía estar en pie con aquellas heridas?

-Yo lideraré este enfrentamiento.-Plantó las manos sobre la mesa con seriedad. Itsu se cruzó de brazos a su lado.-Esa es mi única condición. Yo le perdí, es de mi tripulación, es mi responsabilidad.

Marco lo analizó y luego sonrió.

-Por fin conozco al próximo rey de los piratas. Tienes agallas de venir aquí en tu estado y ponerme condiciones sabiendo quién soy.-Se incorporó de su asiento y le tendió la mano.-Ese estilo debe de ser de familia.-Observó a Ace de reojo con media sonrisa en los labios.-Estoy de acuerdo chico.-Kyle dudó un instante, pero luego se la estrechó.

Sabo y Ace se miraron, se sonrieron. A pesar del contratiempo, sabían que los habían educado genial. Chocaron las palmas de sus manos en señal de éxito. Relajando incluso el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?-Vista rió.

-Nos entendemos.-Dijeron los hermanos al unísono con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos intentar no perder el tiempo?-El rubio menor los regañó y Sabo sonrió más.

-Bien, haremos lo siguiente…

Cuando el enorme barco de Shirohige se puso en marcha con todos sus tripulantes a bordo, y algunos más, Koala no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia su General, antes de que este se escabullera de alguna manera. Y sabía que lo haría.

-Sabo-kun.-Lo nombró. El susodicho, que estaba dando algunas indicaciones a los menores de su equipo, se giró hacia ella. Inmediatamente un vuelco se apoderó de su corazón al ver su rostro lleno de una extraña preocupación.

-Dime.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Miró de reojo a los chicos mientras movía con nerviosismo sus dedos tras su espalda. Aquella pregunta dejó al rubio totalmente descolocado.

-Claro. Chicos, id a ver a Hack, por si necesita ayuda con alguna labor.-Les sonrió y ambos se marcharon de la escena. Una vez "solos", se volvió hacia la de ojos azules con los brazos cruzados y apoyándose en las maderas de la baranda de babor.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás seguro de que debemos de intervenir en algo así?-La inquietud se adueñó de sus ojos.-Es algo que nos sobrepasa. Y no tiene nada que ver con nuestra misión como revolucionarios. Una lucha entre piratas y la marina no es un sitio en el que deberíamos estar.-Sabo la observó con seriedad. A pesar de todo, sabía que tenía razón.

-No os obligaré a participar en esto. Sois libres de volver. Pero yo no puedo mirar a otro lado, se trata de mi familia. Ya pasó una vez y lo sabes…-Koala suspiró.

-¿Y si Dragon no lo aprueba? ¿Y si te expulsa de la base por esto?

-Me iría bastante contento sabiendo que todos están bien y que he hecho lo correcto. Tendría la conciencia la mar de tranquila. Deja de preocuparte Koala, no es necesario.-Le sonrió. Pero ella agachó el rostro. Estaba rara y distante. Eso lo desconcertaba de sobremanera.-¿Qué más hay?

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido. Esa cuestión había sido muy repentina pero supo reaccionar sinceramente con bastante soltura.

-Claro que me quedaré contigo.-Le sonrió de oreja a oreja convencido. Ella alzó el rostro e inmediatamente le acompañó en la sonrisa.-¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

-Por ella.-Confesó. El rubio relajó la línea curva de sus labios. Así que ella había estado realmente preocupada por Neru y no por lo demás. Suspiró.

-No te librarás de mí. Te lo prometo...

...

Unas cadenas aprisionaban las muñecas y los tobillos de un joven pirata. Parecía que su encierro había causado bastante revuelo entre los altos mandos del gobierno, como muchos años atrás lo causara otro gran pirata de la antigua Era... Su fin estaba próximo antes de lo que siempre había esperado, sin embargo, no parecía sentirse culpable por nada de lo que había hecho a lo largo de los últimos meses. Y menos aún de las últimas semanas.

Se iría para siempre, sí, pero lo haría como su padre le enseñó un día, con la cabeza bien alta, la satisfacción en el cuerpo, el corazón en un puño y una sonrisa en el rostro. Solo se arrepentía quizás, de no poder despedirse de las personas que lo habían acompañado en el camino arduo que había resultado su viaje. Aunque no se lo reprochaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su capitán que lo protegió contra Teach como el que más. Él había elegido aquella aventura. Aquel fin a su corta existencia.

Porque al fin y al cabo, su pena había sido la misma que la de cualquier gran hombre, la búsqueda incansable de la libertad. Y tan solo esperaba, que con su muerte tras aquel encierro asfixiante entre los muros de la nueva prisión de Impel Down, se iniciase esa Era con la que tanto habían soñado. La Era de la auténtica libertad que se había ido forjando con el paso de muchas generaciones anteriores. Solo se arrepentía de una cosa, no poder cumplir la última promesa que le hizo a ella.

De pronto unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-No tarde señorita…

Alzó la vista, al frente una joven marine rubia se aferraba a los barrotes de Kariouseki con el rostro llenó de angustia y las lágrimas rebosando por sus ojos. La observó sorprendido. Había conseguido llegar allí en apenas dos días. Sonrió. Esa chica siempre fue impresionante. Desde que lo había descolocado una tarde de verano cuando eran críos llamando a su ventana, le pareció la mujer más maravillosa de todas.

-No es justo…-Susurró ella agachándose enfrente de la celda y alzando el brazo hacia él entre los barrotes. Deseosa de tocarle. Sin embargo, la distancia se lo impedía.-Gray…

-Rika…-El joven musitó a duras penas, la rubia levantó la vista llorosa.-No es el mejor momento para una visita después de tres meses.-Bromeó. Sentía el cuerpo tirante y la sangre reseca sobre las heridas que le había propiciado la tortura.

-Déjate de bromas.-Se mordió el labio. El semblante de Roger cambió. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los miel de ella con seriedad.-No puedo perderte así, me hiciste una promesa.-Le gritó rabiosa. Echándoselo en cara.

-Estarás bien con él.-Rika alzó la vista con los labios temblorosos ahogando un suspiro.-No sé quién es, pero estoy seguro de que te cuidará.-Le sonrió.

-Y renunciarás a mí, ¿sin más?

-¿Acaso puedo hacer otra cosa? Mírame.-Agachó el rostro y la joven lo observó atónita. ¿Ese era Roger? ¿Desde cuándo tenía permitido rendirse de es forma? ¿Qué le habían hecho para que no viera una salida? No podía creerse de ninguna de las maneras que él ni siquiera pensara en la posibilidad de salir de allí.

-No…No vamos a rendirnos.-Le susurró.-Tenemos un plan.-Bajó la voz aún más. Gray sonrió y pensó en su capitán y su testarudez. Luego se le vino a la mente su padre y sus tíos. Esos si que podían llegar a ser terriblemente persistentes.

-Eso era algo que ya sabía. Solo me despido por si acaso.-Se mordió el labio culpable. A pesar de todo, tenía un miedo terrible a esa ejecución. Pensar en todo lo que se perdería, en el dolor que vivirían los demás por su ausencia. Era algo horroroso. Pero Rika negó con la cabeza. Optimista como siempre fue.

-Voy a quedarme aquí.-Gray alzó la vista hacia ella que había calmado sus lágrimas y lo observaba con seguridad.-No pienso dejarte solo.

-Acaba con esa locura.-La contradijo espantado.-Estas rodeada de asesinos y hombres despreciables. Antes convenceré al guardia para que te alejes de aquí.

-No pasarás la posible última noche de tu vida solo. No lo permitiré.-Roger abrió los ojos de par en par. Sabía que sería imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

Avisó al guardia que tenía cerca y habló con él. Al segundo la vio acercarse con unas esposas puesta. El hombre abrió la celda y ella entró. Nada más cerrarla y verlo alejarse con mala cara, Rika se acercó a él y lo abrazó como las esposas le dejaron. Él cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de sus mejillas en su pecho.

-Estás jodidamente loca.-Sonrió.-Este lugar es un infierno.-Susurró.

-No me importa.-Alzó el rostro y apartó la sangre que le caía por la frente.-Aquí es donde debo estar...

-¿Y qué pasa con ese plan del que hablabas antes?-La miró a los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad de la celda, podía adivinar sus bonitas facciones.

-Lo tengo todo controlado.-Sonrió. Se acercó a sus labios y le beso con dulzura.

-Si caigo mañana, dile a ese loco que tengo por amigo, que tiene que cambiar el mundo por mí.

-No lo haré yo.-Chocó su nariz con la de él.-Lo harás tú...

...

-Vamos, vamos. Falta media hora.-Rouge apresuró a Rin por el largo pasillo que los alejaba de la sala de control. Como si fueran unos auténticos espías, habían derribado a los marines que se apostaban aguardando el lugar.

-¿Puedes volver a aclararme nuestra misión?-Pidió el moreno parapetándose en una de las esquinas que giraban al siguiente pasillo. Llevaba un arma en mano. En cuanto vio a un soldado doblar la pared hacia ellos, cerró uno de sus ojos para apuntar y disparó sin dudar. Al segundo el hombre cayó al suelo con una herida de bala en el abdomen y desmayado.-Estos silenciadores de hoy en día son maravillosos.-Observó el arma con orgullo pero Rou tiró de su brazo para que avanzara sin darle tiempo a recrearse.

-Tenemos que abrir la puerta para que mi padre y los demás entren en la ciudad. Esas fueron las indicaciones que Rika me dio cuando hablé con ella.

-¿Sabe tu padre cuantos marines hay aquí?-Volvió a disparar y recargó.

-Los suficientes como para detenerlos entre todos. Y si quitamos a los que aquí abajo del medio mucho mejor.

-¿Quién has sido en tu otra vida? Acabo de descubrir tu lado destructivo. Es increíble.-Le sonrió bromista.

-No habré sido pirata, pero he aprendido unas cuantas cosas de mi familia.-Le guiñó un ojo con simpatía.

-¡Ei vosotros!-De pronto, escucharon como unos soldados los cogían desprevenidos por la espalda, y disparaban contra ellos. La pecosa se agachó. Rápidamente, Rin se colocó delante de Rouge y acabó con ellos de unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos.

-¿Y me dices a mí porqué estoy aquí?-Se inclinó hacia ella tendiéndole la mano para que se incorporara.

-Porque anoche me lo prometiste cuando estábamos en la cama, ¿lo recuerdas?

"Flash Back"

-Acabo de hablar con Rika.-La sonrisa de Rouge no pasó desapercibida por el moreno después del par de días que llevaba llorando por las esquinas.

La pecosa se subió a la cama y se sentó a su lado con un pequeño papel lleno de número y claves.

-Eso es fantástico.-Levantó su vista del libro que leía.- ¿Y quién es Rika?-Arqueó las cejas con simpatía.

-Es la chica que esta saliendo con mi hermano y amiga desde la infancia. Trabaja en la marina.-Eso último llamó la atención de Rin.

-¿Un pirata y una marine? Que pareja tan común. Se me hace extraño no haberme encontrado con una situación parecida antes.-Ironizó el moreno divertido. Ella soltó una leve carcajada. Ese buen humor, le encantó.- ¿Y qué noticias te ha dado para que sonrías de esa forma?-Se acercó a ella y rozó su nariz con la de la castaña.

-Nos ha dado una misión.-Le mostró el papel. Rin lo cogió y se fijó en los códigos, con seriedad.

-Esto abre las puertas de la ciudad. ¿Eso es lo que quiere?-Arqueó las cejas levantando el rostro hacia la joven, que de repente, lo miraba sorprendida.- ¿Qué pasa?-Sonrió divertido.

-No dejas de sorprenderme. ¿De verdad eres médico? ¿O trabajas para alguna organización ultra secreta?-Rin rió.

-Si trabajara en algo como eso no estaría aquí. He sido pirata además de médico. Sé muchas cosas.-Correspondió a su sonrisa guiñándole un ojo.-Bien, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

-Mañana a las doce de la mañana llegaran a la puerta de la ciudad. Nuestra misión es abrirla haciendo el menor ruido posible. He contado contigo desde el principio, ¿me ayudarás?

Antes de que le contestara y sin previo aviso, el moreno la agarró con fuerza de los muslos para tumbarla sobre la cama colocándose sobre ella con una pícara sonrisa. Entrelazó los dedos con los de sus manos a ambos lado de su rostro.

-¿Acaso crees que te dejaría sola en algo como eso?-Se acercó a sus labios y clavó sus dientes en ellos con deseo.

-Todo es posible si se trata de ti.-Susurró sintiendo como el moreno descendía los mordiscos por su cuello, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

-Pero si estas involucrada tú cambia la cosa.-Se alzó un tanto para mirarla a los ojos. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo hasta dar con los botones del vestido que fue desabrochando poco a poco.-Te prometo que estaré contigo sea lo que sea.-Sonrió seductor. Las mejillas de Rouge se tiñeron de rojo.

-Deberíamos descansar, ¿no crees?-Susurró. Rin descendió hasta su escote para darle sutiles besos.

-Déjame aprovechar tu buen humor, Ro-ro.-Sonrió descendiendo con su lengua hacia el ombligo de la pecosa.

"Fin flash Back"

-¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo.-Sonrió amplio el moreno volviendo a sus quehaceres ayudando a la pecosa a tirar una puerta abajo.

Ambos ingresaron en la habitación y dejaron inconscientes a sus integrantes. Rouge se sentó sobre los ordenadores y divisó cada uno de controles y pantallas. Empezó a trabajar con concentración y rapidez.

-Y digo yo.-El moreno se apoyó sobre uno de los paneles con los brazos cruzados, sonriente.-Si nos encontramos con tu padre, ¿vas a presentármelo oficialmente?

En cuanto preguntó aquello, Rouge detuvo su trabajo y se quedó mirándolo con cara de pánico. No había pensado para nada en eso. Ya no solo su padre, si no que estaba segura de que Kyle estaría allí. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-¡No le diremos nada!-Rin abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa reacción.

-¿Cómo puede darte miedo algo así? Soy un gran partido.-Rió.

-Oi, Rin, no es el mejor momento para…-Pero de repente, una enorme explosión se escuchó fuera de la sala. El suelo retumbó y ambos se sujetaron para no caerse al suelo. La alarma de todo el edificio empezó a activarse.- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

-¡Iré a ver! ¡Date prisa!-El moreno salió al pasillo alumbrado con las luces rojas de emergencia y el sonido de la alarma revolucionando el lugar. Saco su par de armas de fuego y espero.-Maldita sea, yo tendría que estar operando…

…..

La reconstruida isla de Enies Lobby se alzaba justo frente a ellos. Ace la observó con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba la señal de la joven rubia. Sin embargo, todo parecía estar demasiado en calma. Suspiró. Estaba tardando demasiado. Eso no era buena señal.

-¡Ace!-Su hermano lo llamó tocando su hombro, sobresaltándolo. El moreno se giró con rapidez hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cálmate. No te estreses. Todo saldrá bien.

-Deja que me mantenga alerta por si acaso.-Ace volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la puerta. Sabo suspiró con una sonrisa alzando el rostro hacia su destino.- ¿Y Neru?-Preguntó tras un minuto de silencio. Mantenía la vista fija en su objetivo.

-Estaba bien. Más tranquila que la última vez que hablaste con ella.-El rubio no pudo evitar pensar en cada momento que había vivido con ella esos últimos días y por un momento, la echó muchísimo de menos. ¿Y si en realidad, se había equivocado? Su sonrisa desapareció.

-Gracias.-El agradecimiento de Ace lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió el rostro hacia él, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que no ha tenido que ser fácil para ti.-Ace mantuvo la mirada al frente.-Cuidarla, protegerla y dejarla ir. Siento todo el dolor que te haya podido causar no tenerla. Tiene que ser muy difícil dormir por las noches pensando que se acuesta con otro.-Eso último hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco al revolucionario.-La cuidaré siempre. Te lo garantizo.-Ese fue el único momento en el que Ace lo miró dedicándole una sonrisa.-La quiero tanto como tú. Y a ese bebé también…-El rubio seguía sin palabras. ¿Eso último del bebé? ¿Acaso él sabía…? Pero cuando se decidió a probar algo, un fuerte ruido seguido de un intenso oleaje, se apropió del momento.

Ambos miraron hacia delante de nuevo, las puertas de la ciudad, se estaban abriendo. Rika lo había conseguido…


	16. Chapter 16

Decidieron que solo pisarían tierra Ace, Sabo y Kyle. Así, pasar desapercibido sería mucho más efectivo a que todos se bajaran del barco. El plan era intentar sacarlo de la prisión, y si no había tiempo, que el barco interceptase a la marina en el traslado de una forma u otra.

Así que los tres, se internaron en la ciudad con ropas oscuras y sutiles para no llamar la atención. Al parecer, ya había por allí el suficiente revuelo como para esconderse. Que las puertas se abrieran sin ton ni son, daba la voz de alarma a los más altos cargos que vivían allí.

-¿Dónde hemos quedado con Rika?-Kyle se acercó al mapa que abría su padre.

-Justo en las inmediaciones del palacio de justicia. Cerca de la puerta que va a las salas de control.-Le señaló el recorrido con un dedo enguantado.

-Démonos prisa.-Insistió Ace adelantándose a los dos rubios.

A solo unos metros de allí, Rouge y Rin esperaban con nerviosismo la llegada de los visitantes. Una por que vería su familia después de tres meses y el otro porque los conocería por primera vez.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos de haber fijado un sitio más recóndito para vernos.-El moreno observó a un lado y otro de la calzada como grupos de marines iban y venían controlándolo todo. Ambos se habían sentado en un banco y charlaban sonrientes para disimular.

-¿No será que estas nervioso por mi padre?-Rouge ladeó su sonrisa con la firme intención de desenmascararlo pero Rin le siguió el juego con facilidad.

-¿Crees que es el primer padre que conozco?-Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella frunció el ceño. Siempre tenía que ganar, se dijo. El de ojos azules soltó una bonita carcajada. Pero se relajó en cuanto vio a tres personas aparecer tras doblar la esquina de la calle.-Ei.-Alzó la cabeza hacia el lugar indicado ella le siguió con la mirada. Y allí, al fondo, los vio.

Rápidamente se incorporó y fue hacia ellos. El moreno se quedó sentado esperando. Lo mejor era dejar los reencuentros para ellos y simplemente observar. Tenía ganas y la terrible curiosidad de saber qué le diría Rouge a Portgas D. Ace, de él.

-¡Papá!-En cuanto le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la pecosa se abalanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Ace la acogió desconcertado. ¿Qué diantres hacía su hija allí? Y lo peor era saber si se había enterado de lo de Gray.

-Rou… ¿qué estás…?

-He hablado con Rika. Ella ha ido directa a Impel Down. Me cedió su misión.-Levantó decida el rostro hacia su padre.-Sé lo de Gray. Quiero ayudar.-Esas últimas palabras le sacaron al pecoso un vuelco. ¿Ella? ¿Ayudar? ¿Qué diablos le diría a Nerumi si les pasaba algo?

-Ni hablar.-La contradijo con la nariz arrugada.

-¡Papá!-Protestó.

-Ace…déjala participar, es su hermano. La protegeremos.-Sabo intervino agarrando al mayor del hombro, mediador como siempre. Y nada más verlo, a la joven castaña se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Tío Sabo!-Se echó a sus brazos. Él la correspondió con ternura.

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? No puedes venir Rouge, no quiero que algo te pase.

-¡Pero…!-Se separó de su tío para observar a su padre implorante.

-Además, hablaré con Rika sobre eso de dejarte con una misión como esta…-Ace se cruzó de brazos enfadado. Y Sabo sonrió divertido.

-No seas as…

-Deberíamos continuar.-De pronto su discurso fue interrumpido por un tono que se alzó entre los presentes.

Ella dio un pequeño respingo, sobresaltada. Los bellos se le pusieron de punta. Había entrecerrado los labios. Esa voz…

Se giró con presteza para mirarlo a los ojos. Allí estaba él. Serio, calmado, lleno de heridas y magulladuras. Estaba segura de que había defendido a su hermano hasta el borde la muerte. Y aun así, se empeñaba en seguir luchando por él cuando en realidad debía de estar en cama. Entonces una pregunta asoló su mente, ¿por qué no había luchado por ella así?

Se mordió el labio sin querer. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Intentó aproximarse pero él alzo una mano deteniéndola.

-Sé lo que vas a decir.-Se refería a las heridas.-Estoy bien.-Esa tierna sonrisa le derrumbó la poca fortaleza que estaba teniendo. ¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa forma después de lo que le había hecho? Era como si nada hubiese pasado…El corazón de la pecosa latió con fuerza y no frenó a sus pies cuando se acercaron definitivamente a él.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Esa reacción sorprendió a Kyle e incluso a Sabo que sabía lo que había ocurrido. Unas finas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Él no la correspondió.

-¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir…?-Soltó entre sollozos-¿Qué habría pasado si hubieses muerto…? No lo hubiera soportado Kyle…-Se aferró a él. Seguía esperando que la abrazara. Pero no funcionó.

-Rouge…ya…-Contradijo sus palabras. Sus lágrimas.

En ese momento, la joven reaccionó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Rápidamente se apartó. Lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de lágrimas. Entonces, la sonrisa de Rin rodó por su memoria y como si hubiera traicionado su total confianza se giró hacia donde él estaba sentado.

Lo había visto todo. Se notaba por la seriedad de sus facciones. La culpa empezó a torturarla sin querer.

Ace y Sabo se dedicaron una mirada. Y solo con eso, el pecoso comprendió que pasaba entre el rubio y su hija. Suspiró. Tenía que intervenir o se les iría de las manos la situación.

-Rou…cielo, cálmate.-La agarró del brazo sacándola de la confusión en la que se encontraba. Ella se volvió hacia su padre y Ace secó las lágrimas de su hija con una sonrisa.-Todo va a salir bien. Y ahora dime…-Cambió de tema radicalmente.- ¿Cómo has podido abrir con tanta facilidad la puerta tu sola?

-No he sido yo sola.-Aun parecía ausente. Pero había dejado de llorar.

-¿Enserio?-Sabo intentó romper el hielo y la tensión que se había creado.

-Él me ha ayudado.-Señaló a Rin, después sonrió mucho más tranquila volviendo a la auténtica realidad. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el moreno de ojos azules que curvó la línea de sus labios enseñando sus maravillosos dientes mientras alzaba la mano saludando a la pandilla.

Fue ese el instante, en el Kyle comprendió todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. No se había tratado de él solamente. Ella le había encontrado sustituto con facilidad. Se mordió el labio, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con rabia. El revolucionario le echó un vistazo de reojo a su hijo y exhaló. Esa conexión no traería nada bueno…

Todos se fueron acercando hacia donde el moreno se encontraba. En cuanto los tuvo cerca, se incorporó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¿Quién es él?-Le susurró Ace antes de que se aproximaran lo suficiente como para que lo oyera. Pero ella lo ignoró, se arrimó a Rin y le cogió de la mano.

-Es Trafalgar Rin papá.-Le sonrió, mucho más feliz que minutos antes.

Kyle arrugó aún más la nariz.

-¡¿Trafalgar?!-Preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo con los ojos abiertos de par en par atónitos.

…

Era de día. Lo sabía. Más por el movimiento de los reclusos que por la luz del sol. Totalmente ausente bajo esos muros de la enorme prisión acuática. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos, dolorida. Tenía la espalda helada. No quería ni pensar como estaba él después de todo lo que le habían hecho.

-Márchate de aquí ya…-Lo escuchó susurrar. Su tono de voz era mucho más débil que el día anterior. Eso la alarmó de sobremanera.

-Oi, ¿qué te pasa?-Le apartó el flequillo en la oscuridad. Y al rozar su frente se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Tenía una fiebre altísima.-Madre mía, estás ardiendo…

Gray sabía que nada iba bien. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación parecida a aquella. La herida de su estómago ya estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida que tanto apreciaba. Chistó con la lengua furioso consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil?

-No te preocupes por la fiebre.

-¿Cómo no voy hacerlo? Si sigue aumentando…-Rika lo contradijo llena de preocupación. Él sonrió amargamente.

-El destino no quiere que me dedique a la piratería.-Bromeó tosiendo. Un hilo de sangre resbaló de sus labios.

Rika apoyó la frente en su pecho con desesperación. El dolor le apretaba el alma sin piedad.

-Nunca debí seguir a Kyle. Mi madre tenía razón.-Roger sonrió al recordarla. Era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido jamás.

-No digas eso…Es tu sueño. Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con la piratería. Es un odio hacia alguien que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Estoy pagando por otros?-Arqueó las cejas.-Eso sí que tiene gracia…

-Déjate de bromas Gray…-La escuchó llorar contra sí y no tuvo más remedio que besar su cabellera rubia con cariño. Estaba tan atado a la pared que ni podía rozarla con sus manos.

-Márchate. No me lo hagas más difícil amor.-Sonrió comprensivo.

-No me iré. Tendrán que retenerme a mí también si quieren que me aparte de ti.-Sollozó.

Durante unos segundos pudo oír solamente el tintineo de las cadenas de otros prisioneros y el llanto pausado de la joven que tenía pegada a él. No pudo evitar morderse el labio lleno de frustración. Sentía unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar, sin embargo, aguantó.

-Lo siento.-Al oírlo Rika alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.-Siento mucho todo esto…Siento que estés aquí, que todos estén luchando por mi causa. No me merezco algo así.-Agachó el rostro angustiado. La joven se sorbió la nariz. Ojalá pudiese encontrar una solución rápida a todo ese sufrimiento innecesario.

-Por supuesto que te lo mereces. Te queremos.-Le acarició el rostro.-No caerás aquí. Volverás a ser libre y a viajar por el mar. Ya lo verás…-Roger sonrió de medio lado. Rika y su maravilloso optimismo.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-Ella negó intentando sonreír.

-¿Qué?

-De lo único de lo que me arrepiento en realidad es de no haber podido verlo triunfar.-Se refería a Kyle.-Yo sé que tú serás feliz a pesar de todo. Y mi madre…lo superará…es muy fuerte…-Habló de ella con la voz temblorosa.

-No hables como si volvieras a estar con nosotros…

De pronto, escuchó a unos guardias acercarse a la celda donde ellos se encontraban. Los dos alzaron la vista. Y rápidamente, Rika se puso de pie para acercarse a los barrotes con el rostro serio e impasible.

Entonces, le vio.

-¿Estabas aquí?-Esa voz le recorrió por el cuerpo junto a un escalofrío. Había abierto los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué hacía él allí? No era su sitio. Debía de estar preparándose para la guerra o para cualquier otra cosa, pero no para estar allí.

-¿Qué quieres?-Rika frunció el ceño y agarró los barrotes, enfadada.

-Que salgas de ahí.

-Ni hablar.

-Soy tu superior. Lo harás.-A pesar de todo, la joven sabía que él tenía razón. Se volvió hacia Gray y este le sonrió sincero asintiendo. Sin embargo, ella volvió a acercarse.

-Te sacaremos de este sitio. Te lo prometo.-Le susurró.

-Yo solo me conformo con que estés bien.-Le correspondió el moreno.

Fuera el muchacho de ojos miel y pelo grisáceo, observaba la escena sin un ápice de conmoción. Después de todo, ella sería suya antes o después. Y ese chico moriría pronto. Sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Es él?-Le susurró Roger al oído. Lo miraba por encima del hombro de la joven con cierta desconfianza. Ella asintió.-He cambiado de opinión, no quiero que te cases con él.-Sonó grave y molesto.-Si algo me pasa, busca a Kyle y quédate con él.-La rubia se mordió el labio.-Prométemelo.-Insistió el pecoso al ver su silencio.-Encontraréis cualquier otra solución, Rika.

-Te lo prometo.-Asintió rauda y veloz. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía, que si algo le pasaba a él, nadie podría evitar ese matrimonio.

-¡Rika!-La voz del marine volvió a sonar por encima de los susurros.

-Vete, vamos.-Gray le sonrió.-Estaré bien.-La joven se acercó a sus labios para besarlos con dulzura y amor.

-Te salvaremos. No pierdas la esperanza.-Se deshizo de su mano mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la celda. En cuanto se abrió, uno de los guardias se acercó para quitarle las esposas. Sintió sus muñecas doloridas y la piel roja del roce metálico.

-Vamos.-El marine la agarró de brazo para que avanzara y ella obedeció no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al pirata.

Cinco minutos más tarde, recorrían los pasillos del nivel seis llegando al elevador que los llevaría a la superficie.

-Quería quedarme…-Susurró la rubia para sí misma. Sin embargo fue oída por él.

-Lo sé.-Ella alzó la vista hacia el peli gris.-Y yo te hubiese dejado.-Eso la sorprendió.-Pero no puedo hacerlo. Lo trasladaran en media hora.-Sintió como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.-Y no es que no confíe en ti. Sé que no lo liberaras. Tú sola es imposible.-La miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.-Pero le quieres demasiado…

….

Llamó a la puerta de su despacho sintiéndose más ridícula que nunca. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Abrió sin más las maderas, encontrándose con el silencio del lugar. Dos finas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí observando todo lo que la rodeaba. Regodeándose en la nostalgia de sus paredes.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Esperaba encontrárselo allí. Como hacía dos días. Sumido en sus papeles y sus preocupaciones.

Se llevó una mano al vientre.

-Quizás, si hubieras sabido que son dos…-Se susurró en voz alta. Poco a poco empezó a avanzar por la habitación tocando algunas de sus cosas. Recordando todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días desde que se despertó.

Sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus miradas…

Se mordió el labio sorbiéndose la nariz, se apartó un tanto las lágrimas y se acercó al escritorio. Allí había un par de periódicos sin leer y otros tantos apilados en una esquina. Aquello hizo que se diera cuenta de una cosa que no se había preguntado desde abrió los ojos, ¿cómo estaba el mundo? Cogió uno de los dobles y observó la portada.

Fue ese mismo momento en el que abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió como el corazón le daba un enorme vuelco.

En la portada había un nombre: "Portgas D. Gray"

Ese apellido retumbó en su cabeza como un susurro. Sintió como empezaron a temblarle las manos. Su pulso se aceleraba por momentos.

-Portgas…-Avanzó aún más en las páginas del papel y justo donde informaban de la captura hablaban de dos nombres, los de sus padres. El de Ace y el suyo propio aparecían en más de una ocasión. Se tapó la boca con la mano libre. Observaba la noticia incrédula.-No puede ser…-De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus cuencas esmeraldas.-Tengo un hijo con Ace…Oh Dios…

Era demasiado irreal como para ser cierto. ¿Por qué nadie se lo había mencionado?

La había engañado. Él, al que le había dedicado esas tardes de ensueño, ¿le había mentido? Se mordió el labio sintiendo como la tristeza la invadía por completo. ¿Cómo había podido ocultarle algo como aquello? Se trataba de un hijo suyo. Lo habían capturado… ¿por qué? ¿Por dedicarse a la piratería?

Rápidamente quiso buscar la explicación. Esa parte de su historia totalmente ausente hasta ese momento. Estaba molesta y enfadada. Él se había creído que podía engañarla así como así para tenerla a sus pies… Salió del despacho dando un portazo y recorrió los pasillos de la base revolucionaria hasta dar con uno en concreto. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró.

Allí, Dragon e Ivankov la miraron desconcertados.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-Les tiró es periódico sobre el escritorio. Iva abrió los ojos de par en par maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

-Nerumi cálmate.-Su tío intervino.

-No voy a calmarme. ¿Dónde está Sabo? ¡Exijo una explicación!

-Ha ido tras el que te quitó la memoria querida.-Ivankov intentó mediar. La agarró del brazo para que se tranquilizara. El día anterior había tenido una recaída de vitaminas. Y esa alteración no le venía nada bien.

-Me da igual. Dadme un caracol de esos. Quiero hablar con él.-Tendió su mano hacia su tío. Dragon chistó con la lengua. Sabía que la idea de su General se le iría de las manos tarde o temprano trayendo aquel tipo de problemas. No podía ocultarle a una madre sus hijos por mucho tiempo. Eso era imposible.

-Nerumi.-La voz del jefe de la armada revolucionaria se alzó.-Siéntate, yo te lo explicaré todo.

Iva observó a Dragon boquiabierta e intentó hacerle cambiar de idea mediante gestos, pero él era tan cabezón como el resto de su familia. La peli castaña se sentó frente a su escritorio esperando la ansiada respuesta.

-Te casaste con Ace hace unos meses pero llevas conviviendo con él desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Y durante ese periodo, te quedaste embarazada dos veces.-Un vuelco sobrecogió a la mamá.-La primera cuando tenías unos veinte años. De ese embarazo nació Roger Gray.-Le colocó el periódico en su dirección.-La segunda de una niña preciosa, Rouge. Si Sabo no te ha contado nada ha sido para protegerte. Te quiere con locura y sabía que no soportarías la idea de que tus hijos te conocieran y tú no los recordases.-Neru observó atónita a su tío. Aún mantenía los labios entre abiertos. Una fina gota de agua rodo por sus ojos. Había sido muy injusta con él.-Él solo quiere tu felicidad. No se lo tengas en cuenta.-La castaña asintió. Al fin y al cabo, le era imposible enfadarse con el padre de sus hijos por protegerla.

-Pero entonces, ¿lo del periódico qué es? No me digas que mi hijo ha muerto…-Ivankov la agarró de los hombros para reconfortarla un tanto. Dragon suspiró y continuó con su narración.

-Roger se dedicó a la piratería. Ace y tú estabais de acuerdo. Pero…le han capturado.

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-Por poder y creo que también por cierto rencor hacia Ace.-Nerumi desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio llena de frustración. Tenía demasiadas preguntas pero fue directa a la fundamental.

-¿Y eso qué supone?-Dragon sabía que no podía andarse con rodeos.

-Supone su ejecución pública Neru. Y será hoy. Es la noticia que viene en el periódico que no has abierto y que también estaba encima de la mesa de Sabo.-Sentenció.

En cuanto lo escuchó, la joven sintió como el cuerpo se le venía abajo, como su pecho era presionado con fuerza por el corazón. La respiración se le entrecortaba. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Neru-chan! ¡Nerumi!-Iva la agarró antes de que se diera un golpe y la zarandeó un tanto.-Se ha desmayado.-Observó a su tío alarmado.

-¡Ponle las piernas en alto! Llamaré al doctor.-Dragon se levantó y salió con presteza del despacho.

Sabía que la noticia causaría una enorme conmoción en ella…

….

Parecía que llevaban días metidos allí abajo entre los túneles de las salas de control. El silencio se había hecho presente en el singular "paseo". Sabo podía notar como la tensión se palpaba a cada paso. Y estaba tan concentrado en su misión, que ni siquiera oyó que su Den den Mushi llevaba un rato resonando.

-Papá…-Kyle lo llamó pero él seguía inmerso en el camino.- ¡Papá!-Le dio un toque en el hombro y este se sobresaltó. Todos los presentes se detuvieron girándose hacia en nombrado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te están llamando.-Señaló el bolsillo de su abrigo y el revolucionario rápidamente empezó a buscarse el aparato. En un par de segundos dio con él.

"-Aquí Sabo, ¿qué pasa?-Contestó acelerado pegándose el caracol al oído.

-¡Sabo-kun al fin!-La voz de Koala parecía molesta.- ¿Por qué no coges el Den a la primera? Si te llamo es porque ¡es importante!-Le regañó y tuvo que despegarse el auricular de la oreja un tanto cerrando los ojos. Kyle sonrió.

-Porque estamos en plena infiltración.-Hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos siguieran andando. Él se quedó un tanto rezagado.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que chilles así?

-¡No estoy chillando!-La escuchó enfadada. Él rió por lo bajo. Le encantaba picarla.-Escúchame.-Volvió a ponerse de lo más seria.-Hemos divisado a la banda de Kurohige en la ciudad.-En cuanto la oyó, Sabo frenó su caminata y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Ryo se bajó con vosotros sin que os dierais cuenta. Era un momento perfecto para investigar los proveedores de armas de la Marina.-Sabo rodó los ojos. Desde luego su equipo estaba en todo sin que él mismo se diese cuenta.

-¿Y están todos?

-Los suficientes. Ese hombre está ahí.-Chistó con la lengua mientras veía cómo su hermano y los demás seguían avanzando.

-No puedo irme ahora.

-Luffy está de camino con Zoro y Sanji. Entraran por la puerta principal de Impel Down directamente.-Ella rió. Una enorme gota rodó por la nuca del rubio. Su hermano pequeño no podía hacer las cosas como cualquier persona normal. Suspiró.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-Gruñó.

-No te quejes, es un gran señuelo mientras los demás vais por los túneles.-Sonrió Koala.- ¿Qué harás? Lo mejor es que todos vayáis a por él antes de seguir hacia Gray. Puede ser peligroso enfrentarse a Teach en soledad y lo sabes.-El revolucionario se llevó una mano hacia el puente de la nariz para masajeárselo un tanto mientras pensaba en el plan perfecto. Sabía que no podía meterlos en ese asunto. La pérdida de la memoria de Neru era únicamente culpa suya. Pero también sabía que posiblemente no podría enfrentarse a todo su ejército él solo. Y tal vez…si solo se encontrara con ese tipo…-¿Sabo-kun?-Su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Voy a ir.-Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.-Ace y los demás estarán bien respaldados por Luffy y por vosotros.

-Déjate de bobadas, no podrás hacerlo tú solo.-Le contradijo. La preocupación se adueñó de ella.

-Solo tengo que encontrar a ese tipo. Es un problema íntegramente mío Koala.

-Pero…

-Lo intentaré.-La interrumpió.-Mantenme informado.-Y sin siquiera esperar respuesta, colgó".

Suspiró alzando la vista hacia el pasillo ya vacío. Todos habían avanzado mucho. Por un momento se mordió el labio sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza.

-Estaréis bien…Lo sé.-Respiró con profundidad, se giró y empezó a correr hacia la superficie…


	17. Chapter 17

La puerta de la celda volvió a abrirse. Un par de guardias y Hannybal junto con Domino aparecieron tras ellas. Gray los observó acercarse y como le quitaban las cadenas que lo sujetaban a la pared. Suspiró sintiendo el peso de sus brazos caer sobre sus piernas.

-¡Levanta!-La rubia de gafas de sol gritó aquello como si no fuese capaz de oírla. Él sonrió.

-¿Sabe que no estoy sordo?-Se incorporó sintiendo como las heridas se estiraban y contraían. Tenía todos los músculos atorados. Ella chistó con la lengua y lo empujó por la espalda. Roger amplió la línea curva de sus labios.

-Avanza.-Ordenó ignorándolo.

-¿O me fustigarás?-La miró atrevido. Ella frunció el ceño aún más pero se mordió la lengua.

-¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?! ¿Jugar a las casitas?-Hannybal perdía la paciencia con facilidad.

-Perdone señor Alcaide.-Rápidamente, la mujer se llevó una mano a la frente.-El prisionero parece que aún tiene ánimos para divertirse.-Domino salió de la celda furiosa pero manteniendo la compostura. Hannybal la siguió con la mirada y a continuación observó cómo Gray salía de la celda encadenado y preecedido de sus guardias.

Nada más poner un pie fuera de la jaula, el Alcaide le propinó al pecoso un fuerte puñetazo que lo estampó contra los barrotes. El golpe dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes, y los prisioneros de alrededor, empezaron a jalear el ambiente. La nariz de Roger comenzó a sangrar de forma escandalosa pero no apartó la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Eres un niñato insolente y malcriado.-Lo señaló Hannybal.-No me faltan ganas de matarte aquí mismo. Nunca fui partidario de las ejecuciones públicas. Es como un circo.

-Pues adelante. Hágalo.-Lo desafió el moreno. El Alcaide lo miró altivo. Después soltó una enorme carcajada. Parecía que ese pirata no sabía realmente cual era su situación.

-¿Qué se siente al estar en la misma posición que el inútil de tu padre?-Al preguntar aquello, Gray apartó la sonrisa de su rostro, frunció el ceño y le soltó un buen escupitajo.

-Enfréntate a mí sin estas cadenas y ya veremos qué pasa.-Se incorporó volviendo a su sonrisa fría y asesina.

-Hoy no tendrás esa suerte crío.-Se acercó a él, lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó.-Avanza.-Todos empezaron a caminar. Los presos seguían con el jaleo en sus celdas.-Saludarás pronto a la muerte.

-Será realmente divertido…

Y de pronto, todos escucharon unas enormes explosiones de los niveles superiores de la prisión. Gray sintió como su corazón se llenaba de cierta esperanza. Más aun, cuando uno de los guardias apareció por el ascensor con prisas y agobiado. Llevaba su arma en riste y sudaba como un cosaco.

-¡¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?!-Hannybal gritó a su subordinado deforma escandalosa.

-¡Piratas Alcaide!-Se llevó una mano a la frente en posición de saludo.

-¡¿Piratas?!-Casi tira el casco al suelo del enfado. Roger no pudo evitar sonreír amplio.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy señor! Lo sigue su hermano Hiken no Ace y Kyle Corver Alcaide.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!-Abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Otra vez la misma endemoniada historia pero esta vez con muchos más de por medio. Ese crío si que tenía peligrosos aliados.-¡Llama a todos los guardias, tenemos que detenerlos! Y tú,-lo señaló enfurecido,-súbete a ese ascensor, ¡ya!

Una nueva explosión sacudió el lugar. El pecoso sonrió con energía.

…...

-¡Hiken!-La enorme pared de piedra fría voló en mil pedazos tras la poderosa llamarada.

En aquella irregular carrera por rescatar a su hermano, Rouge no había podido evitar fijarse en lo increíblemente fuerte que eran todos sus acompañantes. Nunca se había sentido más segura como en aquel instante.

-¡Estabamos entrando sigilosamente Lu!-Ace lo regañó mientras corría al lado del insensato de su hermano.

-¡Eso no es divertido Ace!-Se quejó el moreno. Y el mayor arrugó la nariz con molestia, pero después sonrió con orgullo. Luffy siempre seguiría siendo el mismo pasaran los años que pasaran.

En ese momento, llegaron a un punto intermedio entre dos caminos diferentes.

-Bien, nos separaremos.-Afirmó el pecoso. Las alarmas sonaban como si no hubiese un mañana.-Kyle ven conmigo. Luffy y los demás coged el camino de la izquierda. Rouge, Rin, quedaos aquí y vigilad que tengamos una salida por este sitio.-Ambos asintieron.-Oi,-se acercó al moreno de ojos azules,-te la confío, cuídala.-Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió un par de veces.

Dos segundos después, ambos grupos desaparecieron del lugar por los pasillos oscuros de la prisión. Fue ese el momento en el que ambos se quedaron totalmente solos. Esperando a qué ocurriera algo que no sabía cuándo podía pasar. Rouge escuchaba con nerviosismo el sonido de las cadenas de los prisioneros mientras que Rin se apoyaba en la pared con un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué habrá sido de mi tío Sabo?-Preguntó la pecosa recorriendo con la vista cada detalle del lugar.

-Quizás ha tenido algún problema. O le han avisado para algo importante.-Sonrió levemente.

-Pero es extraño que no haya dicho nada, ¿no?-Se giró hacia él y observó cómo se encendía un cigarrillo con seriedad.

-Algo sí.-Soltó una bocanada de humo. Ese distanciamiento la preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Fue directa al grano. Sabía que algo rondaba la cabeza del médico. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, él la correspondió con serenidad.

-Estoy pensando…-Dio una larga calada que fue soltando poco a poco. Rouge se acercó a él.

-¿En qué?

-En si estoy haciendo lo correcto o no.-Volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios. En ese instante, la joven agachó el rostro. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con esa cuestión.

-Empecé a salir con Kyle casi en contra de los demás.-Levantó sus ojos verdes hacia él lugar. Alejándose de sus atrayentes esferas azules.-Mi padre y mi tío se aferraron al no. En ese momento, Gray y mi madre se unieron al sí. Al final fue esa última opción la que ganó.-Rin la miró de reojo.-Luchamos mucho por seguir unidos a pesar de todo. Pero no dejamos de ser unos críos con sueños a muy largo plazo.-Suspiró.-Nos prometimos que si alguno de los dos no soportaba la distancia, le pondríamos una solución.-Sonrió al recordar ese momento. Aquella noche durmió con él por primera vez.-Créeme, no es por ti. Tú solo has sido un motivo más. Pero el principal era otro totalmente diferente.-Se giró hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa.-Sí, decides que es mejor dejarme ir…Me gustaría que fuese porque no sientes nada por mí y no por la relación que tuve con Kyle.-Rin la miró a los ojos. Aún seguía fumando.

-Él te convendría más que yo.-Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso. Después se cruzó de brazos.

-No importa qué me conviene más. ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo o no?-Rouge se acercó más a él y le rozó el brazo con suavidad. Fue ese momento en el que Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué pensará tu padre? Creo que aún no sabe mi edad.-Rió.

-¿Eso es un sí?-La pecosa arqueó las cejas interrogante.

-No hace falta que me ponga moñas para que lo sepas.-Sonrió revolviéndole el pelo.

Un par de explosiones se oyeron en la planta inferior y unos pasos se empezaron a acercar corriendo hacia ellos. Eso los puso de nuevo en alerta…

…

Se incorporó del suelo con la boca ensangrentada y agarrándose el costado derecho. Aun se mantenía en guardia mirando a su adversario con el ceño fruncido. El cuál no estaba tampoco en su mejor momento. Intentaba levantarse del suelo con unas heridas que ni él mismo se habría imaginado jamás.

No sabía cuándo tiempo llevaba peleando. Ni sabía si había funcionado acabar definitivamente con el que le quitó los recuerdos a la joven de ojos verdes. Respiró entrecortadamente sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba por ese mismo costado. Estaba seguro de que tenía algún hueso roto. Quién sabía si algo más.

-¡Jefe! No podré contenerlos por mucho tiempo más.-Escuchó a Ryo detrás suya resistir a un par de marines. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!-Sabo chistó con la lengua. Sabía que su discípulo tenía razón, se les acababa el tiempo.

Las explosiones y la pelea habían llamado la atención de todos los marines que quedaban en la isla y que no se dirigían hacia la ejecución de Roger. Finalmente Koala se había puesto en contacto con Ryo para que lo respaldase en un arranque de preocupación total.

Y Sabo realmente se lo agradecía de sobre manera. Entre ambos, habían dejado inconscientes a tres de los subordinados más importantes de Teach. Pero aún quedaban él y los marines.

-Ríndete.-El rubio se acercó a Kurohige colocando su arma de metal justo enfrente de él.

-¿Me dejarás escapar de nuevo? Zehahahaha.-Pero el pirata empezó a incorporarse.

-Era solo para que me hicieras es trabajo más sencillo.-Sonrió el revolucionario siniestramente.-No saldrás vivo de aquí, te lo garantizo.

-Para cuando eso ocurra, tu querido sobrino ya estará donde esperábamos.-Sabo frunció el ceño a la vez que le pegaba una fuerte patada en el costado al enorme pirata. El cual se desequilibró por completo cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-Terminaré rápido entonces.-Arrugó la nariz y colocó sus manos en posición utilizando su Busoshoku haki.-Hay cosas positivas de no tener una Akuma no mi contra ti.-Amplió la línea curva de sus labios. Teach alzó su mano envuelta en oscuridad hacia él.

Tres segundos después, un enorme agujero apareció en el suelo. La tierra tembló y los soldados de la marina salieron disparados seguidos por el fuerte viento que había provocado el impacto. Ryo se giró con los ojos abiertos de par en par cubriéndose del viento. Nunca había visto a su maestro utilizar algo como aquello de forma "no controlada".

La tierra de la isla retumbó.

En otro lugar, alejado de esa allí, una joven peli castaña abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó sobre la cama en la que descansaba, con rapidez. Miró hacia todos lados, nerviosa y con la frente llena de sudor. Respiraba de forma acelerada.

Se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza e intentó calmar ese nudo que sentía en el pecho. En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

-¡Neru-chan!-Iva ingresó en la estancia seguida de Inazuma.- ¡Estás despierta!-Se acercó a la cama acelerado. Ella los miró aturdida y sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando.

-Sabo…Teach…-Pronunció sin ningún tipo de sentido. Ambos revolucionarios se miraron y esperaron para comprobar cuál era su reacción.-Mi bebé está…-Se llevó las manos al vientre. Había crecido un poco.

-Está bien Neru-chan.-Asintió Ivankov.-El médico te revisó y todo está en orden.

-¿Y Sabo?-Se dirigió hacia ambos alarmada, pero ninguno contestó.- ¿Qué le ha hecho ese malnacido? Por Dios, decidme que está bien.

-Está bien.-Respondió Inazuma. Aun trataban de averiguar si era la Nerumi de siempre o la que se había desmayado en el despacho de Dragon una hora atrás.

-Gracias a Dios…-Suspiró con más tranquilidad. Y de repente, notó como el ambiente se tensionaba un tanto. Alzó sus ojos verdes y comprobó cómo la observaban expectantes.-Chicos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de desmayarte?-La pregunta de Inazuma dejó totalmente descolocada a Iva que no se la había esperado en ningún momento.

-Atacaron la isla y apareció Teach. Sabo se estaba enfrentando a él cuando…-De pronto calló y fue abriendo los ojos de par en par.-Gray…Ese tipo…hizo algo…

-Has estado un tiempo dormida querida.-Ivankov la agarró de la mano. Aquello afianzaba lo que sospechaban desde el principio. Había vuelto la antigua Nerumi. No quedaba nada de la que se había enamorado locamente del General de la Armada Revolucionaria varios días atrás.

-¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están todos?-La preocupación se adueñó de sí misma. El peli lila suspiró.-Iva…dime la verdad por favor. Aunque sea mi hijo. Prefiero saberlo ya.

Algo en el interior de ella misma se esperaba la peor de las noticias. Si Kurohige estaba buscando a su hijo, nada bueno habría traído consigo. No estaba segura, pero por sus caras sabía que nada iba bien. Creía llevar mucho tiempo dormida y todo a su alrededor parecía demasiado silencioso. Quizás en esos momentos, algo había ocurrido.

-Han ido a buscar a Gray.-Confesó.-Debería estar….-Se mordió el labio un instante.

-Habla. ¿Dónde está?-Una fina lágrima descendió por su bonito rostro.

-Siendo ejecutado.-El corazón de la peli castaña dio un fuerte vuelco. Su hijo, ¿muerto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en cama? Se llevó ambas manos a los labios.

-Pero no lo han hecho aún.-Esta vez, Inazuma intervino.-Tenemos noticias de que han asaltado Impel Down con efectividad.

-¿Quiénes?-Neru no podía evitar la angustia de su propia voz.

-El General Sabo y su equipo, Monkey D. Luffy con algunos de sus nakamas, los nuevos muguiwaras, el Moby Dick…

-Ace…-Una diminuta sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios entre lágrimas.

-Así es Neru-chan.-Iva le apretó la mano.-Lo rescataran y lo traerán de vuelta.-Le apartó un tanto las gotas de agua.-Ha sido una promesa. Ten fe. Tu familia se ha unido para regresar sana y salva…

…

Corrían por los pasillos en dirección al ascensor. Ace había podido oír a la perfección como se había puesto en movimiento. El plan era esperarlo en aquella planta, bloquear el mecanismo y sacarlo de allí estuviese quién fuera dentro. La idea era que Luffy hiciese lo mismo en un piso superior o inferior.

-¡Tío!-Oyó a su sobrino detrás. Ambos redujeron la marcha un tanto. Y Kyle pudo detenerse y respirar. Aún tenía unas heridas a medio curar. Ace se acercó a él. Estaba tan concentrado en la misión que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Oi, ¿estás bien?-Se agachó a su lado un tanto poniendo sus manos sobre sus muslos.-Perdona las prisas Kyle, no recordaba tu estado.-Sonrió.

-No pasa nada.-Respiró profundamente intentando recomponerse.-Por cierto, ¿dónde crees que habrá ido mi padre?-El pecoso se incorporó escrutando el lugar.

-Conociéndolo seguro que le ha salido alguna misión súper secreta.-Chistó un tanto con la lengua. Que Sabo hubiese desaparecido no era algo extraño, pero en ese preciso momento solo significaba problemas. Solo esperaba que no tuviesen que ver con algo complicado.-Estará bien.-Le amplió a Kyle su sonrisa. No podía permitir que el rubio menor decayera o se preocupase por algo así en ese lugar. Si dejaban de estar en alerta, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

De pronto, oyeron unos gritos atrás en el pasillo por donde habían venido.

-Creo que será mejor que sigamos adelante.-Kyle asintió y ambos empezaron a andar con rapidez hacia el ascensor.

Cinco minutos después, ambos piratas sonrieron cuando divisaron el enorme hueco del ascensor.

-Aún no ha llegado.-Kyle se asomó por el agujero.

-Pero parece que está a punto.-Ace se subió el sombrero y sintió el suelo temblar. Aunque cada vez lo hacía con mucha más fuerza.

-¡Ese movimiento no puede ser del ascensor!-Gritó el rubio a su tío. El susodicho frunció el ceño. Ese ruido no venía de abajo, venía de…

De pronto, un enorme agujero se abrió desde la planta de arriba. El suelo se había desprendido y tras las piedras, empezó a caer arena del nivel superior. Fue ese momento cuando oyó la risa de Luffy.

Ace arqueó las cejas con incredulidad mientras veía como su hermano junto con Sanji y Zoro descendían. La enorme y anciana esfinge del segundo nivel había caído con ellos así como unos cuantos guardias abatidos.

El golpe retumbó casi por toda la planta. Tras el polvo pudo ver a su hermano reír de brazos cruzados sobre el monstruo gigantesco. Sanji le gritaba sin parar.

-¡Era una infiltración sigilosa! ¡¿Qué demonios no has entendido de eso?!-Le estiró la cara.- ¡Llamarás a más guardias idiota!

-Vale,-Zoro se bajó del animal,-vamos al siguiente nivel.-Se colocó las espadas en posición de ataque mirando al suelo con la intención de abrir otro boquete. Fue ese instante en el que Ace reaccionó saliendo de su sorpresa.

-¡Espera un minuto! ¡No bajes más!-Lo detuvo.

-¡Oi chicos!-Kyle los interrumpió.- ¡Está llegando!

Se posicionaron delante de la supuesta puerta del ascensor.

-Va más lento que la última vez.-Ace se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Eso nos dará un buen margen de error.-Sanji soltó humo de su cigarrillo. Luffy apretó sus nudillos con las palmas de sus manos.

-Será pan comido.-Rió.

Y justo cuando el ascensor estaba a punto de llegar, Zoro cortó los barrotes junto con parte de la puerta. El mecanismo se detuvo por completo frenando el elevador. De una patada, Saji echó abajo la puerta. Se prepararon para atacar.

-¡¿Quiénes sois?!-Gritó entre el humo una persona. Sin pensárselo dos veces y haciendo eco de su imprevisibilidad, Luffy le atinó un buen puñetazo al susodicho y otros cuantos más.

Pero el grito de una mujer llamó la atención de todos.

-Esa voz…-Kyle se acercó al ascensor y se asomó por el enorme boquete. En cuanto entró se dio cuenta de quién iba realmente subiendo. Abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¡¿Rika?!-Gritó.

-¡¿Kyle?!-Se miraron.

-¿Qué haces ahí dentro? Ven aquí.-Le tendió la mano. La joven rubia esquivó a los marines noqueados por Luffy, incluso a su propio prometido que había sido el que había realizado la pregunta. Agarró la mano del pirata y él tiró con fuerza de ella para sacarla de allí.

En cuanto pisó el suelo del nivel cuatro se quedó observando el panorama.

-¿Dónde está Gray?-Ace se acercó a la rubia acelerado.

-¿Cómo que donde está Gray? ¡Lo están subiendo en el otro ascensor!-Avisó alarmada.

-¡ ¿Qué?!


	18. Chapter 18

El Den den mushi sonó estridente mientras Rin terminaba de dejar inconsciente al último guardia que les había pillado por sorpresa. Rápidamente Rouge lo buscó y lo descolgó cubriéndose de los enemigos que les habían atacado.

"-¿Diga?-La voz de Rika resonó al otro lado.

-Rouge, escucha. Los demás están fuera de las puertas de la prisión. Debes abrirlas para que entren y ayudarnos con la marina o no saldremos de aquí jamás.-La escuchó hablar atropelladamente mientras corría.

-¿Cómo vais?

-Se ha complicado un poco la cosa.-De fondo oyó a su padre gritar uno de sus famosos ataques.-Pero saldremos como sea.-Sonrió.-Ve con Trafalgar a la sala de controles, está en ese mismo nivel.

Las alarmas empezaron a resonar por todo el edificio. Eso los puso aún más en alerta.

-Muy bien.-Asintió la pecosa sin perder la firmeza.

-En cuanto lo hagáis salid de aquí. Nos veremos fuera.-Casi se lo ordenó.

-De acuerdo.-La joven de ojos verdes colgó."

De repente el sonido de enormes fieras se hizo eco del lugar.

-¡Oi! Debemos irnos de aquí ya.-Rin la apresuró. Sabía que el segundo nivel estaba lleno de monstruos. Agarró a Rouge de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Pero la joven se resistió.

-¡Espera! Tenemos que ir por aquí a la sala de controles.-El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba loca?

-¡Eso es un suicidio!

-Tenemos que intentarlo.-Volvía a esa mirada de preocupación infinita. Y Rin chistó con la lengua.

-De acuerdo…-Rouge sonrió y ambos empezaron a correr por los pasillos. Hasta que en su camino y justo delante de la puerta a las que les interesaba llegar, una enorme manticora les cortó el paso.

Inmediatamente la joven de ojos verdes se colocó detrás del moreno. Ese bicho era realmente espeluznante.

-¿Sabes qué no me ayudas así?-Rin le sonrió de medio lado. Luego se lanzó al ataque pero justo antes de llegar a su destino, Rouge sintió como una bala le rozaba el hombro provocándole un ruido sordo en el oído.

-¡Rin!-Gritó al tiempo que la pequeña bola de kariouseki se incrustaba en el hombro izquierdo del de ojos azules. Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios a la vez que clavaba las rodillas en el suelo. Rápidamente, se giró y a su espalda divisó más guardias cortándoles el paso por el pasillo de salida. La gigantesca mantícora rugía con fuerza. Estaban totalmente rodeados, sin salida, y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez.

Vio a Rin volver a levantarse mientras se sujetaba el hombro ensangrentado y apuntaba a la bestia justo delante de él con su arma. Sin pensárselo dos veces disparó contra él acertándole en los dos ojos. La mantícora rugió enfadada y corrió hacia él.

-¡Apártate! ¡No ve nada!-Le gritó a la joven.

Ambos se parapetaron contra la pared al mismo tiempo que el bicho se abalanzaba sobre los guardias que empezaron a correr en la otra dirección. Fue en ese momento cunado Rouge intentó calmar su agitada respiración.

-¡Rin! Oi, ¿cómo estás?-Se acercó con inquietud a él.

-No es nada, solo una pequeña bala.-Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa. La joven negó. No era el mejor momento para estar despreocupado.-Vamos, hagamos eso y marchémonos de aquí.

Fueron hacia la puerta e intentaron abrirla pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Ni siquiera adivinaron el código que se necesitaba para entrar.

-Lo que necesitamos es la huella de un guardia.-Rouge resopló agobiada.

-Voy a buscarla.-El moreno desapareció durante unos cinco de minutos por uno de los pasillos contiguos. Mientras Rouge se aferraba a la puerta como si fuese su único escondite. No dejaba de oír a los presos gritar de dolor y quejarse. Ese sitio era escalofriante.

-¿Por qué estás tardando tanto…Rin…?-Susurró asustada. Más aun cuando escuchó unos pasos tras su espalda. Ese camino era distinto al que había elegido el de ojos azules.

Se giró con a toda velocidad pensando en lo útiles que hubiesen sido las clases con su padre en la montaña para ese momento. Nunca había cogido ni siquiera un palo para defenderse. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar. Se oyó una risa "Ñahahahahaha".

Rouge palideció.

-Mierda…

Y de repente, vio como las enormes alas de un cisne giraban en su dirección seguidas de una gran bata y unas zapatillas de ballet. …

El polvo aún se empezaba a disipar del ambiente. Alguna que otra piedra fuera de lugar se movía de aquí allá. Un silencio tenso e inquietante se había apoderado de la ciudad. Y Ryo sabía que eso no traería nada bueno. Estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento un Almirante podría aparecer por allí. Al fin y al cabo estaba en su derecho. Esa isla pertenecía a la marina.

Un enorme agujero con una gran profundidad asolaba prácticamente todo el centro de Enies Lobby.

-¡General!-Gritó. Esa batalla había sido terrible. Más de lo que hubiese imaginado nunca.- ¡Oooi! ¡Jefe!-El rubio se aproximó al borde lo que parecía un "abismo" para los curiosos lugareños que no sabían si acercarse o quedarse atrás.- ¡General!-El silencio seguía presente.-Maldita sea…-Susurró el muchacho temiéndose lo peor.

No era la primera vez que alguien con una fuerza superior se enfrentaba a aquel pirata. Y hasta la fecha pocos, salvo Luffy, habían podido hacerle frente de algún modo. Si Yuki estuviese allí habría afirmado que el porcentaje de éxito en esa pelea era muy bajo. Eso era de todo menos alentador para el General de la Armada revolucionaria.

Ryo suspiró. Había aprendido a no perder los nervios fuese la circunstancia que fuese. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, descendió entre las piedras en dirección al centro del hoyo. Y cuando estuvo más o menos cerca del epicentro, vio el arma de su superior tirada sobre el suelo, medio ensangrentada. Un poco más lejos, su sombrero reposaba tranquilamente balanceándose con el aire. El rubio cogió ambas cosas. Su corazón latía con presteza.

Algo terrible había ocurrido. Sin querer empezó a temblar.

-¡Oi! ¡General!-Gritó notando como su voz parecía un poco más acongojada que antes.

El polvo empezó a asentarse definitivamente. Fue ese momento en el que divisó su cuerpo…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, soltó las cosas que tenía entre sus dedos y se acercó a él corriendo a toda velocidad. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su respiración se aceleraba junto con la carrera. No podía ser verdad lo que veía…

Sabo permanecía tumbado boca abajo sobre un camino de sangre. No se movía y parecía que ni si quiera se planteaba respirar.

-¡Jefe!-Se arrodilló a su lado.- ¡Oi! ¡Responda!-Le agarró de los hombros para girarle.-Oi…-Ryo sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta en cuanto lo hizo. Su superior estaba allí, tumbado. Pálido y con un fino hilo de sangre deslizándose por sus labios que mantenían una bonita sonrisa inerte. Tenía algunos huesos partidos y una herida terrible en el abdomen. Por no hablar de la lesión de su cabeza.-Oh Dios…-Susurró acongojado sintiendo unas ganas inminentes de echarse a llorar como un niño.

Las manos de su discípulo temblaron aún más cuando empezaron a acercarse a su cuello. Aunque no quisiera tenía que comprobarlo. Debía saber si el segundo al mando de la Armada Revolucionaria seguía vivo o no…

Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera confirmarlo, oyó a lo lejos un Den den mushi resonar en ese tétrico lugar. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y alzar la vista en busca del aparato. En cuanto dio con él, se incorporó del suelo caminando por el descampado con la mirada ausente. Había una pregunta que no dejaba de plantearse su mente con claridad: ¿qué les diría a los demás si resultaba que él estaba muerto?

Cuando tuvo el aparato a sus pies, le pegó una pequeña patada. El caracol se descolgó solo y pudo oír a una señora gritona hablar.

"-¡Marshall D. Teach! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡Están atacando Impel Down esos mocosos! ¡No podemos esperar a la ejecución, lo liberaran antes! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-Chilló. Ryo se agachó, agarró el Den y se quedó mirándolo un instante.- ¡Tenemos que actuar ya! ¡La mitad de tu flota está llamándote!". El rubio colgó sin siquiera contestarle.

Así que los demás no estaban allí porque se preparaban para un gran asalto. Por eso había sido algo más sencillo enfrentarse a Kurohige. No había tenido suficientes aliados cerca. Era cierto. Sabo estaba enfrentándose a él. Pero entonces… ¿dónde estaba? Sus manos seguían tiritonas. En ese instante, volvió a mirar a su alrededor buscando al susodicho. Y cuando dio con él un vuelco se apoderó de su corazón.

Ese sí que parecía estar…muerto…

Se acercó y sin miedo alguno comprobó su pulso. No tenía. Abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido girándose hacia su superior que aún permanecía tumbado en el suelo. ¿Él lo había matado? ¿Ya? ¿Por fin? Sonrió incrédulo. Si Ace se enteraba…Si el capitán de los piratas de Shirohige lo descubría…Después de tantas luchas, tantas guerras por su culpa…Sabo, ¿lo había logrado? Nunca imagino que fuese así de fuerte.

Se aproximó con rapidez a su jefe para comprobar definitivamente los latidos de su corazón. Él tenía que estar vivo. Debía gritárselo a su familia. Tenía que decírselo a ella…

…

Las explosiones podían oírse desde el otro lado de la gigantesca puerta. El enorme barco esperaba con atención su paso hacia el interior aquellas instalaciones. El mar estaba revuelto y el cielo se ennegrecía por momentos. Debían darse prisa si no querían, para colmo, que les pillase una tormenta.

De pronto, el silbido de cañones captó la atención de todos los tripulantes que aún seguían unidos, aguardando.

-¡Capitán! ¡Nos atacan!-Gritó uno de los hombres. Marco se asomó a la baranda de estribor para comprobar como un enorme pelotón de buques de la marina se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Por fin algo de diversión.-Sonrió.- ¡Muchachos! ¡Coged vuestras armas!-Ordenó y todos gritaron de la emoción.-Jozu, Vista, nos dividiremos por barco.

-Nosotros también queremos participar.-La voz de Elizabeth se alzó entre los presentes. Marco amplió su sonrisa.

-Estaba seguro de ello jovencita.-La pelirroja asintió.- ¡Nos colocaremos en posición y hundiremos esos barcos!-Decretó animado. Los tripulantes se arremolinaron cerca de estribor esperando expectantes el instante de atacar.

Fue ese momento en el que Marco volvió la vista instintivamente hacia babor. Allí estaba ella. La morena que había subido a su barco acompañada de la jovencita rubia de mirada desafiante. El vestido de gasa le dejaba la espalda al aire y su pelo negro como el carbón se removía con fuerza por el viento. Sin saber por qué se acercó a ella.

-Ei,-la agarró de uno de sus brazos descubiertos,-ve dentro. Puede ser peligroso.-Ella volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia él. Estaba preocupada. Lo sabía.

-Enseguida voy.-Se giró de nuevo hacia la enorme puerta.

-Está bien.-Seguía sujetándole el brazo. Sin querer le acarició la piel con la yema de los dedos.-Mi comandante la encontrará y la protegerá.

-No lo entiendo.-Negó sin dirigirle la mirada. Marco arqueó sus cejas interrogante.-No comprendo qué puede llevar a esa niña a hacer algo así.

-Está coladita por Roger, eso es todo.-Le sonrió. Ella lo miró seria. Primero a sus ojos, después a su sujeción del brazo.

-Supongo que será eso.-Agachó el rostro.- ¿Me dejará irme capitán?-Ante la pregunta, el rubio se dio cuenta de que aun la tenía agarrada. Rápidamente soltó su brazo.

-Perdona em…

-Ren.-Contestó la muchacha alejándose de él para entrar dentro del barco. Marco la siguió con la mirada. Luego suspiró. Era cierto eso que decían de que una mujer a bordo podía trastocar el funcionamiento correcto de cualquier barco pirata…

…

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la puerta donde había dejado a Rouge sola, comprobó que esta, estaba abierta de par en par. En su interior podía oír una extraña risa y a la joven hablar. Sin perder ni un segundo, se asomó por ella y antes de que pudiese entrar o decir nada, sintió como una patada se hundía en su estómago.

-¡Rin!-Rouge observó atónita la situación. Después frunció el ceño clavando sus ojos en el hombre que había atacado al moreno y que seguía con ganas de más.

-¿Lo conocías?-Se inclinó hacia la muchacha con sospecha.

-Por supuesto que sí.-La pecosa salió de la habitación preocupada.-Oi, ¿estás bien?-Le ayudó a enderezarse.

-Lo estoy. ¿Quién es ese personaje?-Rin abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras lo veía girar y girar sobre sí mismo, en una especie de danza extraña.

-Es Bon Clay.-Le sonrió la joven. Ambos se colaron en la sala y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y tú eres?-Se acercó al moreno pegando su frente a la de él.

-Trafalgar Rin.-Rió el de ojos azules divertido. Estaba siendo una misión de lo más entretenida.

-¿Trafalgar?-Se llevó las manos a las mejillas sorprendido.- ¿Eres el hijo de Trafalgar Law?-El médico asintió.-Tu padre era un muermo.-Lo señaló riéndose a carcajadas.-Además de un pirata muy siniestro…-Una enorme gota de circunstancia rodó por la nuca de Rin.

-No me digas…-Una media sonrisa de circunstancia hizo mella en sus labios.

-Chicos, ¿queréis dejar de charlar, perder el tiempo, y ayudarme por favor?-Los dos se giraron hacia la peli castaña que estaba sentada sobre la mesa de controles. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y tú como es que estás a tu libre albedrío por aquí?-Le llamaba la atención de sobremanera ese tipo.

-Soy la reina del nivel 5.5 desde que la gran Emporio Ivankov nos abandonó. Me enteré de que muguiwara-chan estaba en la prisión de nuevo y no dudé en ayudarlo. Rou-chan me ha dicho que viene a rescatar a su sobrino. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Ñahahahaha.

-Con que reina… ¿eh?-Eso le había resultado lo más llamativo de toda su contestación.

-Bon-chan ha atascado el ascensor donde iba mi hermano. Por eso aún no nos hemos encontrado con Hannybal y otros superiores. ¿Ves?-Rin se acercó a la pantalla que Rouge le señalaba. Se removió el pelo y la joven no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente mientras sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Bon Clay analizó la situación con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano en el mentón.

-Se te caerá la baba Rou-chan.-Le susurró. Eso le puso los bellos de punta a la joven que sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse como tomates. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le arreó un buen puñetazo.

-¿Qué os pasa?-Rin los observó desconcertado.

-Nada, nada.-La pecosa agitó las manos restándole importancia al momento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ese tal Hannybal está intentando abrir las puertas.-El de ojos azules volvió de nuevo a la pantalla.

-No lo conseguirá. No hay ningún guardia apostado en su lugar. Mis Okamas se han encargado de ellos.-Bon giró un par de veces sobre sí mismo, entusiasmado.

-Abramos las malditas puertas entonces y salgamos de este lugar.

Rouge se volvió a concentrar en su quehacer.

…

-¡Es aquí!-Rika frenó justo al borde del hueco redondo del gigantesco ascensor. Los demás la imitaron. Pudieron oír unos golpes fuertes justo en el techo que se veía en una planta inferior. Al parecer el elevador estaba totalmente parado.- ¿Rou ha bloqueado el sistema?

-Eso es estupendo para nosotros.-Ace se subió el sombrero con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, su hija era impresionante. En ese momento, Luffy se preparó para atacar.-¡Oi! Espera Lu. Si Gray está dentro no puedes ir a lo bestia.-Le regañó.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Ya le has oído!-Recalcó Sanji su sermón.

-Iré yo.-Kyle alzó su voz entre los presentes. Todos lo observaron.-En cuanto esté dentro, decidle a Rouge que active de nuevo el mecanismo hasta esta planta.-Rika asintió buscando su Den.

-¿Y cómo piensas entrar?-Ace sonrió de brazos cruzados. Su sobrino le correspondió a la sonrisa e inmediatamente, desapareció.- ¿Pero qué…?-El pecoso abrió los ojos de par en par.

Había desaparecido por completo a la vista del ojo humano, colándose por los recovecos y hendiduras de la madera hasta entrar dentro del enorme elevador. Pudo divisar a Gray sonreír apoyado en la pared con las esposas en sus muñecas. Sabía que él los estaba esperando. Se le notaba en el rostro.

Así que sin hacerse aun presente, se aproximó hacia el Alcaide y justo cuando estaba cerca de él se hizo visible, rodeó su piena de haki y en un rápido movimiento le dio una fuerte patada inesperada justo a la altura de la rodilla derecha. Hannybal salió disparado contra el muro del ascendor y atravesó unas cuantas paredes de piedra.

Fue ese momento en el que Roger alzó sus muñecas y las entrelazó a Domino alrededor del cuello. Esta intentó resistirse, pero vio como Kyle había desaparecido de nuevo e iba golpeando invisiblemente a los guardias que los rodeaban y que intentaban hacer algo por atacar o salir ilesos.

-Sé buena y sueltme...-Le susurró Gray al oído mientras apretaba las cadenas de Kairouseki contra su cuello blanco y fino de la joven guardia.

-Ni hablar.

-Muy bien, usaré la fuerza entonces.-Tiró de ella y la acorraló contra la pared. La rubia sintió el frío muro bajo su mejilla derecha.

Mientras intentaba recuperar las llaves, Kyle se hizo visible a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Observó como Hannybal se ponía de pie bajo los escombros. Los prisioneros de ese nivel empezaron a jalear la pelea.

-Genial. Esto es como un balneario.-Bromeó el pecoso que bajó sus muñecas por la espalda de Domino.

-Sal de aquí.-Le ordenó su capitán dirigiendole una sonrisa cómplice. Después volvió a desaparecer del ascensor. Gray pudo escuchar como le asestaba otro buen golpe al mandamás de aquel infierno.

-¡Suéltame!-Regresó a la muchacha.

-¿No te lo pasas bien?-La agarró de la cintura hasta que dio con el metal deseado. Después la soltó. Domino cayó al suelo y empezó a toser con fuerza intentando recobrar el aire.

Sintió como las esposas del pirata se precipitaban contra el suelo, y abrió los ojos de par en par. Las sirenas dando la voz de alarma se habían disparado con creces.

-Fue divertido mientras duró...-Se agachó a su oído el moreno. Ella se giró para darle un puñeazo que Gray contuvo con facilidad. Después prendió una de sus manos con fuego y miró al techo del asscensor de madera.-Eso debe de arder bien...-Sonrió de medio lado como haría su padre.-¡Hiken!-Gritó. Una enorme llamarada de fuego salió disparada hacia arriba.

Los espectadores se echaron hacia atrás sorprendidos.

-¡Lo ha conseguido!-Rika se cobijó de las llamas con emoción.

…

Entró en el despacho de su tío con el alma en vilo. En cuanto Dragon la vio adentrarse en la sala suspiró. Quizás estaba allí para seguir con sus treces en la idea de ir en busca de su hijo. Sin embargo…

-¿Hay noticias?-Se sentó al frente de su mesa directa al grano. Dragon la miró arqueando un tanto las cejas. No era la Neru de hacía unas horas. Había vuelto. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, su mano derecha lo había conseguido con éxito.

-Aun no.-Nerumi suspiró.

-Es desesperante.-Se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Dragon sonrió levemente. Esa actitud le recordó a su hermana de sobremanera.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta.-Los ojos verdes de la joven le observaron interrogantes.

-¿Cómo que…?

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, Bunny Joe, abrió la puerta de par en par y entró en la habitación a todo correr.

-¡Dragon-san! Tenemos noticias.-Esa actitud alarmó a la peli castaña, sin embargo, su tío los observó totalmente impasible. "¿Cómo podía ser tan distinto a Luffy?", pensó.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Acaba de llamar Koala. Vienen de camino a toda prisa, han tenido que abandonar el rescate de Portgas.-Eso preocupó a la mamá aún más. Se incorporó de su asiento.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Su rostro se llenó de inquietud.

-El General Sabo ha acabado con la vida de Marchall D. Teach.-En cuanto dijo aquello Nerumi abrió los ojos de par en par, seguido de sus labios. Esa noticia era un gran alivio, aunque si él había conseguido hacer eso… ¿a costa de qué? Incluso su tío se había puesto en pie al escuchar la información. Ninguno quería hacer la pregunta que todos pensaban. Pero ella tomó fuerzas para articular el sonido de su voz.

-¿Y Sabo?-Joe la miró a los ojos impasible y serio. Eso solo podía significar una mala noticia.

Una fina lágrima rodó inconsciente por su mejilla derecha cuando el revolucionario negó.


	19. Chapter 19

La marina se les abalanzaba con fuerza. La batalla estaba en su punto álgido cuando uno de sus hombres le hizo eco de la noticia.

-¡Capitán!-Corrió hacia él. Marco se giró hacia el susodicho después de dejar inconscientes a algunos marines más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se trata de Kurohige señor.-El rubio se puso totalmente serio. Escuchar ese nombre aún le traía malos recuerdos y le ponían los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué ha pasado con él?

-Ha muerto señor.-Marco abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Qué?!

De pronto un fuerte temblor desequilibró a todos los presentes. Un enorme chirrido metálico resonó bajo los gritos de la pelea que se estaba librando. Todos observaron como las enormes puertas que custodiaban Impel Down, se abrían lentamente. El oleaje del mar movía los barcos violentamente.

-¡Lo han logrado!-Oyó a Vista gritar entusiasmado. Y vio, como la mujer que segundos antes se había perdido por los pasillos bajo la cubierta, volvía a salir de su escondite. Chistó con la lengua. Marco sabía que no podían relajarse con todos esos marines allí.

-¡Oooi! ¡Llegan refuerzos!-El Capitán se incorporó raudo y volviéndose hacia estribor. Ese barco de guerra era mucho más grande que los demás. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, un Almirante.

Se les empezaba a ir de las manos la situación. Y esperaba que no tardasen mucho más tiempo Ace y los demás. De pronto, los marines parecieron animarse con la llegada de compañeros. Empezaron a luchar con mucha más energía que la vez anterior.

-¡Ren!-Caminó presto hacia la joven morena. Esta se giró en cuanto oyó su voz. Se dirigía hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Capitán!-Intentó sonreírle inquieta.

-Te dije que fueses dentro.-Volvió a agarrarla del brazo. Ella lo miró a los ojos algo asustada.

-Estoy demasiado preocupada como para encerrarme en una habitación y mirar hacia otro lado. No tiene ningún derecho a decirme qué hacer.-Le enfrentó sin saber porque. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había soltado se tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Marco arrugó aún más la nariz.

-Está en mi barco. Debe de hacer lo que yo le diga.-Apretó un tanto el agarre de su brazo. Ella agachó el rostro y asintió.

-Lo lamento.-Marco la agarró de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No me pidas perdón.-Le sonrió.-Lo importante es que estés bien…

…

-Vale ya está todo hecho, tenemos que irnos de aquí.-Rouge dejó los mandos del panel de control.

-Yo los llevaré a la salida.-Bon Clay alzó un dedo en señal de victoria.

Los tres integrantes de la sala, salieron de allí a todo correr avanzando por los pasillos mientras escuchaban las explosiones, los temblores de la pelea que se libraba en niveles inferiores y las alarmas disparadas.

-¡Rin! ¿Cómo tienes el hombro?-El moreno le sonrió guiñándole el ojo. Eso la tranquilizó de sobre manera.

-¡Por aquí!-Tras doblar otra esquina se toparon de lleno con dos bestias más de las que había encerradas en aquel nivel. Ambos se dispusieron a atacar, pero sintieron detrás de ellos más pasos de guardias.

-No saldremos nunca de aquí.-Se quejó la pecosa.

Pero de repente, el suelo que pisaban empezó a agitarse con violencia. Rouge perdió pie y dio de bruces contra el suelo. Fue ese el momento, en el que sintió una fuerte explosión en el nivel inferior que ascendió hasta esa misma zona. Un montón de piedras y polvo salieron disparadas hacia arriba. Pudo ver como el Alcaide de ese sitio volaba en dirección a los guardias y caía sobre ellos.

Sin esperárselo, Kyle apareció de la nada de pie, justo delante de ella. Abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida sintiendo como el corazón le empezaba a latir con presteza.

-¡Tenéis que iros ya!-Su orden resonó con fuerza entre los muros de piedra. Rouge vio como Hannybal se levantaba del suelo con el ceño fruncido y alzaba su lanza redondeada contra ellos.

La pecosa palideció cuando vio precipitarse el metal en su dirección. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Rouge!-Oyó de lejos a Rin gritar su nombre. Sin embargo, sintió un fuerte tirón de la muñeca y la pared helada en su espalda segundos después.

Abrió los ojos y se dio de lleno con los del rubio. Estaba temblando. De reojo vio como Rin y Bon Clay habían perdido pie mientras intentaban cubrirse del ataque.

-¿Estás bien…?-La voz de Kyle la sacó de la tensión que recorría su cuerpo. Volvió a sus ojos y asintió. Él le dedicó una bonita sonrisa, descendiendo las manos por sus mejillas. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. El corazón de la pecosa latía a mil por hora. Aquel aroma tan familiar, su calor, sus manos, su cercanía…-Márchate…-Le susurró con ese tono de voz grave que le encantaba. Se perdió por completo en sus ojos azules como el mar.

-Perdóname…-Se mordió el labio con fuerza aguantándose el deseo repentino de besarle.

-Hablaremos después.-Kyle le dedicó una última sonrisa, rozó su nariz con la de ella en un gesto lleno de dulzura y después desapareció.

Rouge sintió el peso de la presión sobre sus piernas y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, su respirción iba increíblemente acelerada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡Ro-ro!-La voz de Rin la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás bien?-El moreno se agachó delante de ella con esa cara llena de inquietud que no le pegaba para nada. La joven sonrió.

-Sí. Vámonos.-Ambos se pusieron de pie y echaron a correr pasillo abajo. Aunque antes de irse del lugar, pudo ver como Kyle le asestaba una buena patada en el estómago a ese hombre terrorífico para luego parar el ataque de su lanza con una de sus manos impregnada en haki. Sintió un halo de orgullo recorrerle el cuerpo. Se había convertido en un pirata realmente fuerte.

Y quizás fue demasiado dura con él…

…

El ascensor llegó a la planta acertada justo en el momento en que estaban empezando a buscar la salida de aquel lugar. Nada más tirar la puerta abajo, Gray se topó con más de un miembro de su familia que le sonreían encantados.

-Estáis como una cabra.-Abrazó a su padre con fuerza. Este le correspondió sintiendo como la tranquilidad se aferraba por fin, a su subconsciente. Habían conseguido lo más importante, que él estuviese a salvo. Nada malo podría pasar a partir de ese momento.

-Tu madre me habría matado si no hubiese venido.

-¡Y yo también!-Se separó del pecoso y vio a su tío Luffy alzar un dedo victorioso con una impresionante sonrisa de las suyas.

-Te dije que teníamos un plan.-Escuchó la voz de Rika a su espalda. Rápidamente se giró hacia ella y la joven se abalanzó hacia él para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Dónde está tu futuro marido?-Le susurró con una sonrisa en los labios entre un beso y otro.

-Tu tío Luffy lo dejó cao en el otro ascensor.-Medio rió.

-Después de eso vas a tener que quedarte conmigo.

-O ir a cualquier sitio donde no me encuentre.-Se mordió el labio perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes.-No pienso casarme con él. Sé que mis padres no están pasando por un buen momento pero no quiero sacrificar mi felicidad.-Roger sonrió amplió mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios para rozarlos con cariño.

-¡Oi! ¡Chicos! Tenemos que dejar los arrumacos para después, esto se está volviendo complicado.-Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo y observó con preocupación cómo el techo temblaba.

-¡Pues salgamos de aquí!-Ace se puso al frente de la comitiva y todos empezaron a seguirlo sin perder un solo segundo…

….

En cuanto vio a Koala por uno de los balcones, desembarcar en el puerto de la isla seguida de los demás, bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras que la conducían fuera del edificio. Al llegar a la salida se encontró con Ivankov que iba acompañada del doctor.

-Deberías de quedarte arriba Neru-chan. Puede que sea…

-Necesito verle.-Le interrumpió con decisión adelantandose a sus pasos.

Nada más acercarse, observó como Hack lo cargaba a su espalda. Estaba pálido. Sus heridas se agravaban por momentos. Había perdido una cantidad de sangre increíble. Parecía que estaba muerto de verdad. La mamá se mordió el labio con fuerza, llevándose las manos al vientre.

-¡Necesita una trasfusión ya!-Koala parecía más agitada que nunca. Jamás la había visto perder la calma de esa forma.

-Hack, llévalo a la enfermería. La cosa puede complicarse.-Afirmó el médico. Inmediatamente, el Gyogin se puso en marcha seguido de todos los demás. Aunque Ryo se quedó un tanto rezagado reecogiendo algunos bultos.

-Se pondrá bien.-Sonrió a una Nerumi totalmente en shock. Le rozó el brazo para que saliera de la pequeña traba en la que se encontraba.-Ya lo verás.

-Deberías de ir a la enfermería también. Tienes que curarte esas heridas.-Cambió de tema radicalmente la joven de ojos verdes saliendo de su ensimismamiento. El rubio asintió, la soltó y se giró en dirección a la base. Pero ella lo frenó.-Oi, Ryo…-El nombrado se volvió con una sonrisa. El viento les removió el pelo a ambos.-Todos aquí me están ocultando esa información que tiene que ver con Sabo y con Teach.-Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.-Dime la verdad, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-Ryo suspiró. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no imaginó que sería precisamente él quién se lo dijera. Ea mujer era más valiente de lo que aparentaba.

Así que comenzó a soltar un ráido informe de los acontecimientos pasados.

-Cuando Kurohige llegó a esta isla, tenía la intención de sacarte a la fuerza la ubicación de tu hijo. Para ello, y supongo que para otros asuntos más, tenía en su tripulación a una persona que era capaz de borrar los recuerdos de la gente e internarse en su subconsciente para averiguar la información que necesitaba obtener. Eso fue lo que hizo contigo.-Nerumi sintió un vuelco en su corazón.-Has estado unos cuatro días sin saber quién eras y cuál era tu pasado. El General decidió que no sabrías nada de tus hijos y que le daríamos a esa Neru poca información sobre ella misma. Por protección. Él sabía que tarde o temprano encontraríamos a Teach y a ese sujeto, y acabaríamos con él. Una vez que eso pasara, tú volverías a recuperar la memoria. Serías la de siempre. Además, no recordarías nada de ese periodo de tiempo en el que no eras tú. Todo volvería a la normalidad.-Le sonrió.-Por eso cuando nos topamos con Kurohige en Enies Lobby, no dudo en enfrentarse a él totalmente solo. Dijo que había perdido tus recuerdos, y que los recuperaría costase lo que costase. Sigue vivo porque pude estar ahí para ayudarle. Al principio no respiraba.-Por un momento guardó silencio. Neru sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.-Pero con los primeros auxilios pude recuperarle. Eso me alivió. E inmediatamente, creímos conveniente traerle de vuelta a pesar de la misión en la que él mismo quiso participar. Portgas es su ahijado.-A continuación, el mutismo se adueñó de la conversación. El viento comenzó a revolverse con fuerza. Se aproximaba una tormenta. Nerumi no pudo evitar rememorar ese instante en el que Ace y ella le encomnedaron la misión a Sabo de cuidar a Gray el resto de su vida.

"Ese maldito cabezota..."

-Gracias Ryo.-La joven se acercó a él apartándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. Le sonrió.-Has sido muy valiente. Gracias de verás por traerlo de vuelta. Y…lamento todo lo que haya podido…ocurrir por mi causa…

-No es su culpa.-El rubio volvió a sonreírle.-Está enamorado de una mujer increíble, si yo lo estuviese habría sido capaz de eso y más por ella.-Nerumi abrió los ojos de par en par. Luego agachó el rostro. Ryo se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la base.-Date prisa, va a llover.

Quince minutos más tarde, sus ojos verdes atravesaron el cristal de la sala donde él estaba recostado. Tenía la respiración asistida y una bolsa de sangre funcionando a un lado, colándose por sus venas. Vio a Koala sentada en el sillón de al lado de la cama con el rostro lleno de pena. Y no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable que nunca.

Suspiró y después de un par de intentos fallidos, por fin, pudo llamar a la puerta. Un suave "pasa" se oyó tras ella.

-Koala-chan.-La nombrada la miró. Una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora apareció en sus labios.- ¿Cómo está?

-Es difícil saberlo…-Lo observó estrechando los pliegues de su falda con fuerza. Nerumi se adentró en la habitación abrazándose a sí misma.

-Lo siento…Nunca quise que esto ocurriera.-Agachó el rostro.

-Era algo superior a ti. No debes preocuparte por ello. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en que él salga adelante. O que por lo menos, vuelva a abrir los ojos en algún momento…-La peli castaña se levantó del sillón. Parecía realmente agotada.-Con eso ya me bastaría…

Neru la miró sorprendida. Esa última frase…Por un momento había olvidado por completo de quién estaba enamorada la bonita revolucionaria. Si a ella le dolía la situación del rubio, no podía ni imaginar cómo se encontraba la de ojos azules. Qué quizás, se sentía culpable porque pudo hacer algo, además de esperar.

-Por cierto, tengo buenas noticias.-La agarró del hombro y sonrió un tanto.-Ace y los demás se internaron en Impel Down con éxito. Al parecer han conseguido abrir las puertas para escapar. Pronto estarán aquí.-Nerumi no pudo esconder el brillo de la felicidad en sus ojos. Eso era lo más tranquilizador que había escuchado desde hacía horas.

-Gracias.-Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó a Koala con fuerza.-Él estará bien también…Ya lo verás…Es muy fuerte.-La revolucionaria se aferró al abrazo. Sintió como unas finas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

-Ya ocurrió una vez…Quizás ahora no vuelva a…

-Estoy segura de que sí. No pierdas la esperanza.-Koala se separó, apartó el llanto de sus ojos y arqueó sus labios en una fina sonrisa, asintiendo.

-Voy a ir a informar a Dragon sobre algunas cosas. Te importa… ¿quedarte con él?

-¿Cómo iba a importarme?-Nerumi la siguió en la sonrisa.-No me iré hasta que regreses, lo prometo.-La revolucionaria se hizo a un lado y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

El silencio asoló aquellas cuatro paredes. Lo único que podía oír era la bolsa de sangre funcionar y el pitido de la máquina que indicaba el pulso del rubio. Nerumi lo miró fijamente acercándose a él poco a poco.

No se sentó en el sillón, lo hizo en la cama. Su mano se extendió hasta agarrarle la suya, la otra, removió su flequillo ondulado. Besó sus nudillos magullados con cariño.

-El inconformista, ¿no?-Suspiró.-¿Cómo se te ha podido ourrir?-Se mordió el labio.-Algún día verás que no merezco tanto la pena Sabo...-Sonrió sintiendo unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar.-¿Así que nos reconciliamos?-La esmeralda del anillo plateado brilló.-Imaginaba que pasaría eso. Siempre has sido muy poco sincero en lo que se refería a nosotros, pero supongo que al final la valentía le ha ganado a tu razón.-La vista se le empezó a nublar. Su voz irradiaba ternura y amor.- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? No eres el único que escapa de ciertas situaciones comprometidas, yo también soy muy cobarde a veces. No me he atrevido a decirte lo que realmente ocurría…Verás, puede que quizás…-se llevó una mano a su vientre. La otra seguía enredada en su pelo,-seas el padre del bebé que estoy esperando. Pero…cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada no sabía cómo afrontar esta posible conversación contigo. Así que huí. Y te dije que era de Ace porque pensaba que era lo que quería o lo que debía ser pero ahora…-Unas finas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.-Si fuera tuyo…Sería tan feliz como si fuese de él…No he dejado de quererte Sabo.-Guardó silencio unos segundos entre sollozos. Volvió a besar sus nudillos heridos.-Oh Dios… me siento una persona horrible que ni siquiera es capaz de saber quién es el padre de su hijo. Lo único que hago es seguir a mis impulsos egoístamente sin pensar en el daño que puedo le estar haciendo a los demás.-Se mordió el labio con fuerza.-Perdóname…-Le temblaba la voz.-Ojalá nunca te hubieses enamorado de mí…Te habrías ahorrado todo esto…-Sollozó.-Ni se te ocurra marcharte porque te juro que te encontraré y volveré a darte el anillo, enfadada por no cumplir tu maldita promesa.-Poco a poco fue acercándose a él hasta darle un beso cálido en la frente.-Tienes que despertar y volver con esta estúpida egoísta…Por favor…No podría vivir sin ti...

La lluvia empezó a caer en la base de la Armada Revolucionaria.


	20. Chapter 20

El muelle de la prisión estaba atestado de soldados y guardias que entre todos vencieron con más facilidad de la esperada. Al fondo, el Moby Dick intentaba recomponerse del ataque que estaba recibiendo por parte de la marina a la vez que empezaba a acercarse a la estructura de madera donde ellos los esperaban.

-¡Gray!-La voz de Rouge se alzó entre los presentes. Al oírla el pecoso se giró a toda velocidad topándose de lleno con su rostro sonriente.

-¡Rou-chan!-La pequeña se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso.

-Hemos venido a rescatarte. No podían dejarme atrás aunque quisieran.-Se separó de él orgullosa y decidida.- Oi, por cierto, ¿estás bien?

-Con algún que otro rasguño pero genial.-Le sonrió.

-Déjate de rasguños. ¡Estás hecho polvo!-Lo analizó a toda velocidad. Roger sonrió con nerviosismo, su hermana podía ser realmente pesada cuando se lo proponía.

-No le atosigues tanto Ro-ro, si tiene alguna herida grave no es bueno.-Rin apareció por la espalda de la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa. Gray alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en él. ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Y por qué le sonaba tantísimo su cara?

-Eso no hace falta que me lo enseñes, ¿lo sabías?-Su hermana se dirigió hacia él con un a increíble complicidad. Algo se le escapaba de las manos. Quizás Kyle había terminado teniendo razón.

-De todas formas sigue siendo mi deber.-Removió su pelo con gracia. La de ojos verdes infló sus mofletes con enfado.

-Oi, Rou-chan.-Rika apareció al lado del pecoso.- ¿Quién es él?-Le señaló curiosa. Finalmente se le había adelantado. Era impresionante como Rika era capaz de leerle los pensamientos sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sonrió.

-Es Trafalgar Rin.-Le presentó.-Me ha ayudado a abrir todas las puertas con éxito.-El susodicho alzó un dedo en señal de victoria mientras guiñaba un ojo. Los colores se le subieron a Rika a las mejillas. De pronto parecía estar increíblemente emocionada.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Gray.

-¿Y ese sonrojo?-Arqueó sus cejas interrogante y picaresco. Rika sonrió nerviosa.

-No es nada.-Contestó inocentemente con las manos tras la espalda.

-Ya claro…-Roger se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa.

-¡Chicos! El barco se está acercando, estad atentos.-Ace los sacó de ese pequeño momento de relax.-En cuanto este lo suficientemente cerca, Luffy nos llevará.-El menor rió con fuerza.

-¿Y qué haremos con Kyle?

-Saldrá de ahí antes de que nos marchemos. Estoy totalmente convencido.-Creía en la fortaleza de su sobrino a toda costa.

Pero en ese instante, la voz de un hombre se alzó a espaldas de todos.

-¡Rika!-Un vuelco sobrecogió a la nombrada que se volvió rápidamente topándose con ese marine que conocía a la perfección.- ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz?!-Gray frunció el ceño colocándose delante de la joven de ojos miel.- ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!-Le ordenó.

-No irá a ninguna parte.-El pecoso apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Cállate pirata. No tienes nada que ver en esto. Se trata de una subordinada mía que ha incumplido las normas. Debe asumir las consecuencias.-Fue en ese instante en el que Rika salió detrás de la espalda ancha del moreno adelantándose un par de pasos mientras se quitaba la chaqueta blanca con el emblema de la marina.

-Si ese es el problema, yo tengo la solución perfecta, renuncio.-La tiró justo a sus pies.-Estos no son los ideales que quería defender cuando me metí en esto.-Arrugó la nariz. Estaba molesta y decidida. Nadie volvería a pasar por encima de ella.-Y no pienso casarme contigo.-Lo miró desafiante cruzada de brazos. Roger sonrió de medio lado. Era verdad que podía defenderse solita cuando se le antojaba.-Ya no tenemos ningún lazo que nos una. Así que déjame en paz.

-¿Y qué harás con tu familia? No podréis sobrevivir sin mi dinero.

-Haré cualquier cosa antes que comprometerme contigo el resto de mi vida.-Las palabras de Ren sobre su búsqueda de la felicidad rodaron por su cabeza. Sin embargo, el marine sonrió de medio lado con frivolidad.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas que…-Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase poco halagadora, vio como una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía hacia él con fuerza haciendo explotar medio muelle.

-¡Gray vas a hundirnos!-Su hermana pequeña se agarró al brazo no herido de Rin notando el temblor de la explosión bajo sus pies.

-Roger…-Rika se giró hacia el moreno que observaba al marine con el ceño fruncido y en posición de ataque.

-También sabías que iba a soltar por la boca ese infeliz…Si vuelve a acercarse a ti exigiéndote cualquier cosa, le mataré.-La mirada fría del pirata hizo que se le pusieran a la rubia los bellos de punta. No pudo poner objeción.

En ese momento, en medio de todo el caos y las peleas que se estaban librando, las puertas de la prisión que daban a la superficie se vinieron abajo cayendo sobre las maderas del muelle que aun sobrevivían al fuego del pecoso menor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kyle estaba al lado de todos los que esperaban al barco. A Rouge todavía le sorprendía ese nuevo poder del rubio.

-Finalmente saliste de ahí abajo. Pensé que tendría que entrar de nuevo a recogerte.-Sonrió. Su capitán le siguió totalmente despreocupado. Parecía que venía de unas bonitas vacaciones.

-Solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco más.-Rió.

-¡Nos vamos!-Gritó Ace. La sombra gigante del barco se aproximó lo suficiente como para poder subirse al mismo. Por fin saldrían de allí…

…

La noticia de que Barba negra había muerto, rápidamente recorrió los mares de punta a punta. Al fin y al cabo había sido uno de los piratas más temidos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Muchos de sus enemigos saltaron de alegría, emocionándose por el simple hecho de que un revolucionario hubiese realizado tal imposible hazaña. Sin embargo, el resto de subordinados de Kurohige junto con los de Weeble y su nueva alianza, no estaban para nada contentos con la noticia.

-Ese maldito y estúpido revolucionario…-La mujer mayor y bajita iba de un lado a otro, exaltada. Por culpa de ese enfrentamiento, se habían echado a perder los planes de todos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora mami?-Weeble observó a su madre con cara de tonto llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

-Iremos contra esa endemoniada Armada.-Sentenció gritona.

-Tendremos que actuar y vengarnos de alguna manera.-Laffitte se dirigió a los presentes frío y sereno. Con cierto brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-¡Os dije que teníamos que haber acabado con ellos en esa base!-Burgess dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa. Estaba furioso.

-Ya no hay solución posible. Debes calmarte.-Su compañero intentó apaciguar los ánimos. El ambiente se tensaba por momentos.

-Nos movilizaremos con todo los barcos que tengamos y atacaremos ese lugar.-La señora plantó las manos sobre la mesa con fuerza-Da igual quién esté y a quién nos llevemos por delante. Esos revolucionarios llevan demasiado tiempo campando a sus anchas por el mar.

-Ahora estarán bajos de defensas. No creo que el Almirante dejara a ese general con muchas energías.-Sonrió Laffitte siniestramente.

-Muy bien. Preparad los barcos. Zarparemos hacia Baltigo en cuanto todo esté listo.

….

El cielo azul los acogió a mar abierto. Después de la persecución de algunos barcos de la marina, por fin podían respirar con cierta tranquilidad. Aunque la enfermería estaba atestada de heridos graves o leves. En una sala entre cortinas Roger y Rin permanecían en cama por única orden de cierta pecosa. Kyle había resultado ser más escurridizo de lo que recordaba.

-En cuanto me vendes el hombro puedo ponerme a ayudar.-Rin sonrió amplió cuando vio a la joven de ojos verdes refunfuñar.

-Debes descansar. Olvida eso de moverte al menos por hoy.

-De acuerdo. No te pongas así Ro-ro.-Soltó una pequeña carcajada. Aunque paró en cuanto vio un semblante demasiado serio en ella.-Tú también deberías descansar.-Rou asintió terminando de enrollar la venda sobre el brazo del moreno.- ¿Qué ocurre?-Rin dejó a un lado el ambiente positivo.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? ¿Regresar?-Anudó el vendaje. El médico se bajó la camiseta.

-Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras Ro-ro. Yo tengo que volver.-Volvió a sonreír comprensivo.

-Pero saben que hemos estado metidos en esto.-La joven agachó el rostro.-Quizás no quieran…

-Hablaré con Irina. Tú puedes ir a otro hospital.-Rouge alzó la vista hacia el moreno.

-No me iré sin ti.-Sentenció firme. Rin suspiró. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba tratando con ella, sabía que diría algo parecido.

-Tienes que pensar en tu futuro Rouge. No puedes seguir comportándote como una niña si quieres llegar alto en el mundo de la medicina. Ya lo hemos hablado.-La regañó un tanto. Rin le había dejado claro desde el principio de su relación que no permitiría que sacrificase su sueño por él.

La joven de ojos verdes frunció el ceño. Eso de ser una "cría" estaba empezando a fastidiarle más de la cuenta.

-¿Sabes? Puede que si haga lo que quiera a partir de ahora.-Se levantó molesta y salió disparada hacia la cubierta. Rin abrió los ojos de par en par al principio por ese repentino desplante pero luego, sonrió. Esa chica tenía un temperamento digno de su familia.

-¿Problemas antes de tiempo?-La voz del hermano mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió sus esferas azules hacia él. Gray se entretenía leyendo algo sentado justo en la camilla de al lado.

-Nada que no pueda solucionarse con un poco de espacio.-El moreno le sonrió.

-No deberías de subestimarla. Puede ser muy persistente cuando le interesa. Ya sea un enfado u otra cosa.-Roger alzó sus ojos del libro y los clavó en él serio.

-No hace falta que me lo jures.-Suspiró con un poco de resignación.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?-Fue directo al grano. Ni siquiera Rin se sorprendió por ese detalle. Sabía que Gray no se andaría con rodeos de ningún tipo.

-Para nada. Un par de semanas tal vez.-Esta vez, el pecoso sonrió. Sabía que su compañero de habitación decía la verdad.

-Y supongo que nos superas la edad.-Rin sintió un pequeño mariposeo en el estómago. Pensaba que el supuesto interrogatorio se lo haría el padre, nunca pensó en el hermano mayor. Así que suspiró para relajarse un tanto. Ese tipo de situaciones lo estresaban un poquito.

-Unos años sí.-Asintió sereno.

-¿Y por qué ella?-Roger volvió a desviar la vista al libro.-Eres médico. Tienes un apellido impresionante. Podrías conseguir a alguien mejor.

-Ese es el problema.-El de ojos azules sonrió acomodándose la almohada.-Que no hay nadie mejor.-El pecoso alzó la mirada con cierto asombro. La quería. Estaba claro que Trafalgar la quería con locura. Eso le sumaba muchos puntos. Quizás no con su padre, pero a su madre la conquistaría con esa frase.-Sé que estuvo saliendo un tiempo con tu capitán.-Rin siguió hablando.-Y sé que no le ha olvidado. Es imposible por el tiempo, y por quién es.-Contra todo consejo y advertencia de las enfermeras que iban y venían, el médico abrió su cajetilla de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a los labios.

-¿Te conformarás con ser un simple suplente Trafalgar?-Gray le sonrió de medio lado.

-Nunca he sido conformista.-Absorbió una larga calada de humo.-Tarde o temprano superaré todo lo que él significó para ella.-El menor soltó una leve risita.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-En cuanto Rouge resuelva sus asuntos pendientes con tu capitán prometo ponerme a ello…-Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

….

Nada más salir por la puerta de la enfermería se topó de lleno con un conocidísimo rostro.

-¿Rouge? ¿Qué te pasa?-Los ojos de Rika se abrieron de par en par tras recomponerse del choque. La menor simplemente refunfuñó. Al parecer estaba bastante molesta.

-Necesito un Den.

-En mi habitación hay uno que…

-Gracias.-Sin dejarla siquiera terminar, la de ojos verdes salió pitando pasillo abajo. Rika soltó una lenta bocana de aire a la vez que entraba dentro del enorme espacio habilitado para los heridos. Parecía que los problemas nunca terminarían…

Caminaba a toda velocidad por el enorme pasillo del barco atestado de piratas que iban y venían. Hasta que al girar en una de las esquinas buscando el dormitorio adecuado, se chocó de frente contra alguien.

"Otra vez".

-¡Aich!-Se llevó una mano a la nariz dolorida. Parecía que todos los astros estaban en su contra aquel día. Resopló frunciendo el ceño.

-Rouge, perdona iba mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Estás bien?-Los ojos interrogantes de Kyle la sacaron por completo de sus pensamientos. Un vuelco fuerte y poderoso le arrebató el enfado de una sentada.

-Sí-sí…-Afirmó con energía.

-Genial.-El rubio sonrió pasando por su lado siguiendo su camino. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado con su padre. Sin embargo, la voz de la joven lo detuvo.

-Kyle.-Oír su nombre de los labios de ella era una terrible tortura. Apretó un tanto los puños y suspiró. Cada vez que se acercaba intentaba controlar la necesidad que tenía de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarla ir. Si seguía así, sabía que tarde o temprano no podría contenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Se giró mostrando el rostro más sereno que podía poner en aquel instante. Pero, un vuelco sobrecogió su corazón cuando la vio descender sus bonitas facciones con tristeza.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Susurró muy bajito, se mordió el labio con fuerza esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-Rouge, tengo que…-Señaló el pasillo por el que pretendía marcharse.

-Por favor.-Ella alzó la vista implorante.-Solo serán unos minutos. Prometo no robarte más.

Kyle volvió a suspirar resignado introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Jamás podría obviarla si lo miraba de aquella manera. Así que simplemente, asintió.

…

Koala corría por los pasillos en busca de la habitación del General de la Armada Revolucionaria. Llevaba un Den que no dejaba de sonar entre los dedos. En cuanto llegó, observó a través del cristal al rubio tumbado en la cama y a la de ojos verdes leer a su lado en el sillón.

-¡Neru-chan!-La nombrada se sobresaltó nada más verla acceder al dormitorio con ese ímpetu.

-¿Qué pasa?-Se incorporó rauda y veloz.

-Es Ace.-Le mostró el caracol que llevaba en las manos. Una leve sonrisa esperanzadora apareció en su rostro. Eso solo podía significar buenas noticias. Al menos algo había salido bien.-Me quedaré con él.-Nerumi asintió y salió de la enfermería descolgando el aparato.

"-¡Ace! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Tenía el corazón en un puño.

-¡Neru! Cuánta energía.-Sonrió el pecoso al otro lado del caracol.

-Habla rápido. Dime sí o no.-Los nervios le estaban poniendo la piel de gallina.

-Sí.-Ace asintió. Y pudo escuchar el enorme suspiro de alivio de su mujer.

-Gracias a Dios…-Se llevó una mano al pecho para tranquilizar sus pulsaciones.-Y… ¿estáis bien?

-Estamos bien. Gray y Kyle tienen bastantes heridas pero se mantienen estables, estarán recuperados muy pronto. El barco ha sufrido menos daños de lo esperado. Y Luffy se está hartando de comer así que, todo ha salido estupendamente. Te lo devolveré sano y salvo.

-Eres el mejor padre del universo, ¿lo sabías? Gracias Ace…

-No me las des solo a mí. Hemos formado un gran equipo.-Observó a todos los integrantes del Moby Dick y a algunos más. Sonrió. Tenía una familia maravillosa.-Tengo ganas de abrazarte.-Confesó susurrante. Odiaba que le escucharan proclamar su amor a los cuatro vientos.

-Y yo a ti…-Neru se mordió el labio, entusiasmada.

-Estas aventuras me dan dolor de espalda.-Rió. Nerumi lo siguió.

-Pues vete preparando para la que llega.-Se llevó una mano al vientre.-También será bastante divertida.

-Conociendo a los anteriores, no me cabe la menor duda.-Sonrió.-Oi Neru, ¿te has enterado?-De pronto, cambió la línea curva de sus labios por otra mucho más seria.

-¿De qué?-La joven de ojos verdes aún seguía absorta en las noticias.

-De lo de Kurohige…

Nerumi abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró hacia la habitación donde dormitaba el revolucionario. Koala se entretenía acariciándole el pelo con cariño. Apoyó la mano sobre el cristal. La angustia se aferró a su alma. Su vista se enturbió.

-Sí.-Asintió mientras unas finas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Ace se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo. Chistó con la lengua. Tenía un presentimiento horrible.

-Dime que Sabo no está implicado…-El tono de voz del pecoso parecía más preocupado de lo normal.

-Me temo que lo estaba.-Nerumi se mordió el labio. Ace se revolvió el pelo incrédulo.-Él ha sido el que…ha acabado con su vida…-El hilo de la voz de la joven mamá hacía que se temiera lo peor.-Pero…el precio…

-Dime que está vivo…

-Lo está. Aunque no sabemos si va a despertarse. Esta fatal…-Dio rienda suelta al llanto.-Oh Dios Ace…es mi culpa…

-¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya? No digas tonterías.

-Lo es.-Se sorbió la nariz entre sollozos. Debía hablar.-Cuando Teach atacó la base, me descuidé y él vino a protegerme pero…uno de sus secuaces me arrebató los recuerdos para encontrar a Gray. Él ha ido en busca de ese pirata para recuperarlos…-Cerró la mano y apretó el puño contra el cristal.-Si yo no me hubiese enfadado con él…

-¿Te peleaste con Sabo?

-¡No quería estar aquí!-Se exaltó. El nudo de la garganta le apretaba con fuerza. La culpabilidad la ahogaba.-Me siento tan responsable…-Aferró sus dientes a sus labios. Ace suspiró.

-¿Y has vuelto?-Nerumi asintió. El corazón del pecoso dio un enorme vuelco. Había tenido éxito a pesar de esa locura. Su hermano menor no le había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido. Simplemente quiso solucionarlo por su cuenta asumiendo todas las consecuencias solo. Si él era cabezota, el rubio lo había sido más. Suspiró.-No es tu culpa cielo…Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar. Escapaba a tu control y al de él, esa situación.-Ace sonrió a pesar de la punzada que se atrincheraba en su pecho.-Sabes cómo somos. Sabes que se habría enfrentado por ti contra cualquiera sin pensárselo dos veces.-Ace había aceptado desde hacía mucho tiempo ese amor incondicional que sentía Sabo por ella.-No es culpa tuya.

-Tienes que venir. Os necesita…Te necesito…

-Ya teníamos ese rumbo fijado. Descansa Neru y cuida de él.

-Por supuesto. Te quiero Ace.

-Y yo a ti."-Ambos colgaron el aparato.

De pronto, fuera de los muros de la base, pudo oír el silbido de algunas balas de cañón. Después, fuertes explosiones. Se asomó a los ventanales con presteza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Esas velas negras…


	21. Chapter 21

Rouge se apoyó sobre las maderas de la puerta con el rostro agachado. Kyle la miró desde su asiento en la pequeña cama entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Suspiró. Se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-Tú dirás.-El rubio la invitó a que empezara a hablar. Ella sintió su corazoncito encogerse.

-Verás Kyle…-Otra vez su nombre. Tragó saliva.-Ne-necesito disculparme contigo.-Rou se llevó uno de sus mechones ondulados castaños tras la oreja derecha.

-Ya lo hiciste. Y de todas formas, no tenías por qué hacerlo.-Sonrió comprensivo.

-Por supuesto que si debo hacerlo. Quizás no te di la explicación que pretendía darte desde un principio.-Lo miró a los ojos.-He sido muy injusta contigo. No pensé siquiera en si me estaba precipitando o no.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo dejaste todo claro por Den. No iba a agobiarte con explicaciones sin sentido. ¿Qué iba hacer yo?-La resignación se apoderaba de Kyle por momentos. Rouge avanzó hacia él un par de pasos.

-Tenías que haber luchado por mí.-Le reclamó. Esa afirmación pilló totalmente por sorpresa al joven pirata.

-¿Eso era lo que querías? ¿Qué me pelease con ese médico por ti?-Kyle abrió los ojos de par en par. Parecía no dar crédito a lo que oía. Rouge chistó con la lengua. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil tratar con él ese tipo de temas?

-Rin es un punto y aparte en todo esto. No quiero que te pelees con él.-Suspiró.-Además, no es eso. Debías de haber cuidado lo que teníamos mucho antes.

-Rouge sabías perfectamente que no podría pasarme el día hablando contigo como antes.-Se incorporó de la cama.-Me reconociste que aceptabas seguir con la relación y que me fuera a cumplir mi sueño a pesar de la distancia. Te rogué que vinieses conmigo.

-A un mundo del que no me creo capaz de formar parte. Esa petición es muy egoísta Kyle, yo podría haber hecho lo mismo. ¿Hubieras aceptado? ¿Te habrías quedado en tierra firme por mí?-El rubio desvió la mirada de sus ojos. Rouge suspiró y agachó el rostro sintiendo como le empezaba a temblar la voz.-Yo…creí que podría soportarla, que podía estar sin oírte todos los días que fueran necesarios si al final volvía a estar contigo, pero…era demasiado difícil. Y tú pareces obviarme a todas horas…

-Eso no es cierto. Siempre he intentado encontrar el tiempo necesario para ti.-Instintivamente, se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo con cariño.-Ojalá hubiese podido hablar contigo antes de que todo esto pasara. Quizás…habría arreglado muchas cosas…

-Tal vez…

-Todavía te sigo queriendo Rou.-Un vuelco se apoderó de la joven de ojos verdes que levantó su bonito rostro hacia el del pirata.- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya no queda nada? ¿Ese médico me ha alejado para siempre de ti?-Llevó sus dos manos hasta aquellas suaves mejillas llenas de pecas. Apartó ese resquicio de lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir.

-No lo sé…

-¿Desde cuándo estás con él?-Su semblante sereno la obligaban a confesar.

-El mismo que día que hablamos para dejarlo. Me gusta, mucho. Desde que le conocí me atraía todo de él. Quiero estar con Rin, Kyle…-Se mordió el labio. Estaba segura de que le estaba haciendo un daño irreparable al rubio.

-¿Le quieres? ¿Eres feliz?

-Sí.-Contestó sin titubear. Se mantenían la mirada intensamente. Kyle unió su frente con la de ella. El autocontrol se le escapaba de las manos. Rouge sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de su piel.

-Me has olvidado tan fácilmente…-Un de sus manos la agarró de la barbilla, la otra se perdió en su pelo. Empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Las mejillas de la pecosa se tiñeron de rojo. Sus ojos brillaban.

-No lo sé…-Negó e intentó liberarse del agarré pero él lo afianzó aún más. Bajó sus manos por la cintura de la joven a la vez que se sentaba en la cama, obligándola a seguirlo. Acomodándola sobre él. Rou sintió como empezaba a perderse en su aroma, en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. En lo que había sentido siempre por él.-Kyle, por favor…para…-Cerró los ojos sintiendo un pequeño roce de la nariz del rubio sobre la suya. Sus manos volvieron a perderse en su pelo.

-Puedes levantarte si quieres.-Le susurró con la voz aterciopelada y grave. Rouge se mordió los labios. No se movió. -Dime la verdad, sé sincera…-En ese instante la joven abrió los ojos encontrándose con sus dos esferas azules.

-No. No me he olvidado de ti…-Kyle sonrió apoderándose de sus labios con fuerza. Rouge abrió los suyos, correspondiéndole al instante. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello rubio del pirata. Se pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

Kyle descendió las manos por su espalda hasta llegar al trasero de la joven que apretó sin delicadeza. Con un movimiento rápido, la agarró de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama. Él se subió sobre ella. Ambos se besaron con pasión sintiendo como el calor aumentaba por momentos entre sus cuerpos. Sin pensárselo dos veces Rouge agarró el filo de la camiseta del rubio y tiró de ella quitándosela. Se mordió el labio mientras repasaba cada uno de los rasgos de su cuerpo medio vendado. Le ardían las mejillas y el corazón le iba a mil por horas. Kyle volvió a enredarse en sus labios mientras sus manos se perdían por el interior del vestido que llevaba puesto. Pero en ese instante, la joven de ojos verdes apoyó las manos sobre su abdomen, frenándolo.

El pirata la observó desde arriba con una bonita sonrisa. Los mechones rubios de su pelo descendían alborotados por su frente. El color de los mofletes de Rouge aumentó aún más. Sabía que si no paraba esa situación y se le iba de las manos se sentiría terriblemente culpable con respecto al médico de bonitos ojos azules. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Era una posición frustrante y extraña. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo así a ella?

-Kyle…No puedo hacerlo…-Le desvió la mirada. Él se acercó a su frente para darle un tierno y suave beso.

-Lo sé.-Susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La pecosa alzó la vista clavando sus ojos en él. Sentía como la respiración volvía a acelerarse. Estaba muy cerca. Con aquella sonrisa de ensueño.-No te preocupes. Ha sido el momen…

Sin embargo, antes de que Kyle terminara de hablar, Rouge aferró las manos a su espalda acercándolo a su cuerpo y fundiéndose en un beso pausado. Tranquilo y delicioso. Lleno de sentimientos. De amor. De dulzura.

Rou lo pegaba a ella haciendo todo lo posible para no dejarlo escapar. La verdad salió a la luz.

-No te vayas…-Le susurró entre besos.-Quédate conmigo Kyle.-Volvía a sus labios una y otra vez.-Dejaré todo lo que tengo ahora. Prometo hacerte muy feliz.-El rubio sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más. Con los ojos cerrados sentía cada ida y venida de la joven que tenía bajo sus brazos.-Te quiero…-Esa confesión había sido diferente a todas las demás. Era una firme declaración de lo que realmente sentía, de cuál era su auténtica elección.

-Nada me gustaría más Rou…-La castaña le mordió el labio con fuerza sintiéndose triunfal. Kyle abrió los ojos. Sonrió feliz entre las caricias. Estaba enamorado de ella como nunca lo estaría de otra mujer. Sin embargo, no podía dejar todo lo que había construido en aquellos tres meses. Sus amigos eran tan importantes como ella misma. Y su sueño…

-¿Qué ocurre?-La preocupación se adueñó de sus bonitas facciones cuando Kyle se quedó totalmente serio observándola. Un pequeño brillo de tristeza se adueñó de sus ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo Rouge.-Se levantó de encima suya sentándose sobre el colchón, se colocó la camiseta y entrelazó sus dedos. Ella se incorporó un tanto abriendo sus ojos llenos de frustración, sintiendo de nuevo, como todo su mundo se venía abajo.-Perdóname…-Kyle sabía que quería hacer muchísimas cosas en el mar antes de volver a tierra firme definitivamente. No podía dejar escapar ese sueño que tanto anhelaba así como así.

Unas finas lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Rouge que se sentó sobre la cama acomodándose el vestido de nuevo e iba a pronunciar uno de sus discursos cuando en ese instante, la puerta del pequeño dormitorio se abrió de par en par. Ambos observaron al individuo que se había quedado totalmente atónito con lo que ocurría allí dentro.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Ace arqueó una de sus cejas. Rápidamente Rouge se apartó las lágrimas y sonrió un tanto. Pero sus labios aún estaban tristes. Observó a Kyle incorporarse de la cama de reojo. Sabía que si salía de aquella habitación, no podría recuperarlo jamás.

-Solo hablábamos tío.-El rubio se levantó de la cama con la intención de salir de allí. Lo que había ocurrido no era algo que quisiese explicar. Y menos a él.

-Kyle.-La voz de Rouge frenó su camino. Por un instante, la idea de abandonarlo todo y quedarse con ella asoló su mente. Pero…

-Estarás genial con él Rouge. Sé muy feliz.-Se volvió un instante para dedicarle una bonita sonrisa y salir por la puerta después pasando por al lado de su tío. Ace lo observó serio pensando que no era el mejor momento para hablarle de su padre. Aun así, debía hacerlo.

-Oi, Kyle ve a la enfermería. Tengo algo importante que deciros.-El pirata asintió marchándose del lugar. Ace cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama donde su hija miraba fijamente a la nada con una enorme tristeza. Sintió una terrible desazón en el pecho al verla así.-Rouge…-El pecoso se sentó y le agarró la mano con cariño.-Cielo, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Le he perdido papá…-Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos llenos de impotencia. Ace se acercó a la menor que no dudó en abrazarle con fuerza dando rienda suelta a un llanto angustioso. El moreno le acarició el pelo soltando un lento suspiro. Él no estaba hecho para aquellas cosas. Siempre había sido más habilidoso en temas que no tenían que ver con el corazón. ….

En cuanto pisó la enfermería vio a Gray y Rin conversando alegremente desde ambas camillas. Parecía que se recuperarían más pronto de lo esperado. Sonrió.

-¡Oi!-Saludó. Ambos morenos, lo miraron.- ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bastante mejor.-El rubio se sentó en la cama de su segundo de abordo.- ¿Has averiguado algo?

-La verdad es que no…-Suspiró un tanto decaído. Había dejado a su tío con Rouge. No estaba seguro de quién más seria el indicado para preguntarle.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que mi padre sabe algo.-Gray apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del capitán con una enorme sonrisa tranquilizadora. Kyle se sintió algo más animado.

-¿Sabéis que tenemos que reparar el barco no?-Los tres alzaron la vista hacia la voz femenina que hablaba con cierto regaño. Elizabeth los observaba cruzada de brazos. A su lado Itsu y Theru los saludaron sonrientes.

-Chicos estáis bien, es genial.-Kyle amplió la línea curva de sus labios. Tenía una tripulación fantástica.

-Tendremos que hacer una parada entonces en Water Seven antes de seguir con el viaje, ¿Qué te parece capitán?-Theru se adelantó a los demás tendiéndole la mano. Kyle lo observó desconcertado y sorprendido.-Me encantaría acompañaros.-Roger sonrió.-Has salvado la vida de mi familia y a mi reino en parte. Deja que te devuelva el favor.-El pirata volvió a bajar la vista de nuevo hacia la mano del castaño. Luego se incorporó y la estrechó.

-¡Bienvenido!-La agitó entusiasmado.-Serás el cocinero.

-¡¿Qué?!-Una enorme gota de circunstancia rodó por la nuca del hermano de Rika. Todos los demás rieron con fuerza.

En ese instante, Kyle supo que todos estaban de acuerdo con el trato. Y se le ocurrió la genial idea de incluir a alguien más. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el moreno que acababa de apagar su cigarrillo expulsando la última bocanada de humo. Tenía el periódico entre los dedos y una sonrisa en los labios por el ambiente festivo de sus amigos.

-Oi, Trafalgar.-Kyle se acercó Rin. Este se volvió hacia él interrogante señalándose a sí mismo.

-¿Yo?-El capitán del Gilgamesh asintió. Quizás, solo quizás si Rin aceptase su proposición…Tendría alguna forma de que Rouge…-Cuánta expectación.-Rió el médico sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Todos le miraban desconcertados.

-Has sido pirata. Tienes un apellido famoso. Mi tío se unió a tu padre hace muchos años para revolucionar el mar. Hoy quiero pedirte lo mismo.-Kyle le tendió la mano a Rin.-Tengo una proposición sincera que acerté.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja.-Ven con nosotros a nuestro barco. Sé nuestro nakama.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendidos de par en par…

-Chicos.-La voz de Ace interrumpió el momento de tensión que se había creado. Todos alzaron sus ojos hacia el mayor.-Vamos hacia la base revolucionaria. Tenemos problemas.-Kyle sintió un vuelco enorme en el corazón. Tanto por la noticia como por la mirada llena de tristeza que la pecosa le estaba dedicando.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Elizabeth observaba el ambiente preocupada.

-Marshall D. Teach ha muerto.-Fue directo al grano. Los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par totalmente atónitos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?-Gray fue el primero en salir del ensimismamiento.

-Sabo ha acabado con él y Ryo con algunos de los integrantes más importantes de su tripulación.-Kyle sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. ¿Cómo era posible que no le hubiese dicho absolutamente nada?

-¿Y cómo está el tío?-La mirada de Eli pronunció aún más la inquietud que sentía.

-Me temo en que en muy mal estado.-Suspiró Ace volviéndose hacia Kyle, que se había sentado en la cama de Roger con la mirada ausente.-Neru dice que se recuperara…pero no sabemos exactamente cuándo.-El capitán del Gilgamesh había dejado de escuchar en el mismo instante en el que su tío le había informado de la gravedad del asunto.

Sintió como su corazón se encogía con fuerza. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando su padre? ¿Acaso le daba igual dejarle totalmente…solo…? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no había confiado en él que tenía pensado hacer algo así? Apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo como el enfado se afianzaba a su pecho.

-Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.-Theru habló sobre el silencio.

-Ya vamos de camino lo más rápido posible. Y tenemos que prepararnos para pelear. Los subordinados de Kurohige están atacando la base…

…

-¡¿Qué te ha dicho Ace?!-Dragon alzó la voz en medio del estrepitoso ataque que se alzaba en la isla. Pudo oír de fondo a sus revolucionarios luchar contra los piratas.

-Iba a decírselo a Marco. Estarán aquí lo antes posible.-Neru observaba espantada ese enfrentamiento inesperado.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho de su tío justo detrás de él.

-Sabo ha matado a su Almirante. Estoy seguro de que están buscando venganza.-La castaña sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Esa guerra parecía no tener fin.-Tenemos que acabar rápidamente con esa pelea o la marina se terminará enterando de donde se encuentra nuestro escondite.-Afirmó serio y decidido.

Un par de explosiones hicieron retumbar el suelo con fuerza. Nerumi se agarró a la baranda de la escalera para no caer.

-Voy a salir a luchar. Encárgate de él.-Dragon se giró un instante y después desapareció a toda velocidad escaleras abajo. Nerumi suspiró y volvió a subir, andando rápidamente hacia la enfermería. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a quejarse.

Abrió la puerta sintiendo los cristales de las ventanas retumbar tras otra fuerte explosión.

-Sabo deberías de estar despierto para ayudarnos.-Lo regañó, notando un temblor más a la vez que se sentaba en la cama observando las paredes.-Al final me pondré de parto del susto.

Sobre las sábanas y entre tanto vaivén, el revolucionario movió un par de dedos de la mano derecha.

De repente, un fuerte estallido derribó la pared que separaba la enfermería del pasillo. Nerumi abrió los ojos de par en par cubriéndose como medianamente podía del polvo. Al segundo se incorporó colocándose justo delante de la camilla. Intentaba divisar, entre humo, al hombre que había entrado por el agujero, dando con él rápidamente por su ancha y gigantesca estatura. Una risa muy conocida se alzó entre los escombros.

Nerumi frunció el ceño y alzó una mano apartando a Sabo de su adversario.

-¡Wiiihahaha! ¡Justo en el clavo!

-¡Deja de reírte Burgess! ¡No le tocarás! ¡Así que lárgate!-En cuanto la tuvo delante el pirata sonrió siniestramente.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¡¿Amarrarte a la camilla?! ¡Wiiihahahaha!-Con un rápido movimiento, la joven de ojos verdes desenfundó un arma de fuego y le apuntó justo a la cabeza.

-He dicho que te largues.-Pero el pirata se aventuró a dar dos pasos hacia el interior de la estancia. Sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó. La bala le rozó el rostro agrietándole la máscara sin dar en el blanco. Un hilo de sangre se desprendió por el oído del peli lila.

-¡Has fallado! ¡No eres capaz si quiera de darle a un elefante con eso! ¡Wiiihahahaha!-Pero de pronto, Burgess sintió como una bala se incrustaba en su hombro izquierdo. Eso era kairouseki. Gesticuló una leve mueca de dolor.

-El primero ha sido de aviso.-Nerumi sonrió un tanto. Pero dejó a un lado la sonrisa cuando vio a Burgess acercarse a ella sin ningún tipo de miramiento, Disparó dos balas más que se enquistaron en la piel del pirata y luego retrocedió un tanto hasta darse con el respaldo metálico de la camilla. Esta vez, se veía acorralada de verdad.

Burgess intentó agarrarla de la muñeca pero ella lo esquivó con un veloz movimiento colocándose en el lado izquierdo de la habitación. El pirata frunció el ceño.

Sobre la camilla Sabo había cerrado uno de sus puños agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Aún seguía sumido en un profundo sueño.

-Eres una maldita rata escurridiza.-Volvió a sonreír siniestramente. Nerumi le apuntó de nuevo y apretó el gatillo, esta vez, Burgess lo esquivó. Se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la pared amenazándola al cuello con su afilado cuchillo.-Suelta ese juguete que tienes.-Sonrió. La castaña empezó a temblar pero le mantuvo la mirada desafiante.

-No voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

-Piensa que no morirás solamente tú…-Burgess impregnó el brazo libre en haki alzando el puño en dirección a su vientre. La joven mamá abrió los ojos de par en par. Palidecía. Sudaba. Sabía cuál era la intención de aquel hombre. Así que simplemente cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando lo vio abalanzarse contra ella.

Pero en ese instante, sintió como un fuerte impacto le revolvía el pelo y como la pared de su derecha se venía por completo abajo. Abrió los ojos con la respiración acelerada, tenía el corazón en un puño.

Y entonces le vio…

-¡Sabo!-Una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro cuando el revolucionario la miró lleno de alivio.- ¿Estás…? ¡Oi!-Pero rápidamente se acercó al rubio que perdía las fuerzas por segundos. Nerumi le agarró para sostenerlo en pie antes de que se cayera.- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?-Lo regañó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Enserio me dices eso después de haberte salvado la vida…?-Tenía la voz temblorosa y la respiración entrecortada, se agarraba el abdomen con el brazo que no apoyaba sobre los hombros de Nerumi, estaba en la peor condición del mundo, pero ella había vuelto. Y eso impedía que escondiera una enorme sonrisa…


	22. Chapter 22

Burgess comenzó a moverse intentando incorporar su gigantesco cuerpo sin mucho éxito. Fuera, la pelea parecía seguir su curso. No había rastro aun de Ace ni del Moby Dick.

-Siéntate.-Nerumi aprovechó el momento de tregua para ayudar al rubio a acomodarse sobre la cama.-No te levantes, ni esfuerces.-Se incorporó rauda y veloz.-Avisaré a Ryo para que…-Pero antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos hacia el Den, Sabo la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella para que se girara.

-¿Eres tú?-Necesitaba comprobarlo. Aún tenía la mínima esperanza de encontrarse con la Neru que se había enamorado locamente de él. Pero…

-Sí. Vuelvo a ser yo.-Nerumi sonrió. Después le mostró el anillo que le había regalado él mismo.-Estoy de acuerdo con esta reconciliación aunque no me acuerde de nada. Te perdono.-Rió. Sabo sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta. Una extraña mezcla de emociones luchaba en su interior. Pero antes de irse la última vez, se había prometido a sí mismo una cosa: no volvería a reprimir sus sentimientos jamás.

-Sabía que lo harías. ¿Y…. estás bien?-Alzó una de sus manos enredando sus dedos en los mechones ondulados de su pelo corto dejándose llevar por esa agradable sensación de verla como siempre había sido.

-Lo estoy. Pero creo que tendrás que explicarme algunas cosas.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Sabo, no debiste haberlo hecho. Estás totalmente loco. Podía haber recuperado los recuerdos con la ayuda de todos. ¿Qué habría hecho yo si no te vuelves a levantar de esa cama?-El rubio se puso de pie a duras penas. Le acarició las mejillas.- ¿Dónde vas? Siéntate.-Le agarró los antebrazos. Sabo no la obedeció. Clavó sus ojos el ella con una bonita sonrisa. Nerumi tragó saliva nerviosa. Entrecerró los labios y un pequeño brillo se adueñó de sus esferas esmeraldas, estaba demasiado cerca.- Es la segunda vez. No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Por favor…Mis recuerdos no valen tanto la pena como tu vida.-Apoyó una mano sobre sus abdominales hundidos en vendajes para que se alejara un tanto, pero no lo consiguió. Totalmente al contrario, él se acercó aún más.

-Para mí si valen la pena.-Rozó su nariz con la de ella. La castaña se quedó totalmente hipnotizada por sus movimientos y caricias. Cerró los ojos por instinto cuando el revolucionario pegó su frente a la suya. Dejándose llevar por completo.-Además, me da igual lo que digas yo haré lo que me dé la gana.-Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de replicar, Sabo unió sus labios con los de ella en un suave y tierno beso.

En cuanto se separaron, Sabo se sentó sobre la cama triunfante. Neru se mordió el labio y negó resignada cruzándose de brazos.

-Me reservaré la torta que tengo que darte para cuando tengas todos los huesos en su sitio.-El revolucionario sonrió pícaro.-No puedes ir robándome besos y quedarte tan tranquilo. Eso no funciona así.

-Seguiré haciendo lo que quiera mientras tú me dejes.-Los colores subieron a las mejillas de la de ojos verdes. Sabo rió.

Pero de pronto, ese breve instante de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por una enorme risotada. Al parecer Burgess había conseguido levantarse del fuerte golpe.

-¡Wiiihahahaha!-Ambos se giraron preparándose para un ataque inminente.-¡Vivo será más divertido matarte!-Antes de que pudieran reaccionar el pirata ya se había lanzado contra ellos.

Sabo se incorporó a duras penas agarrándose el costado y colocando a Neru justo detrás de él. Un hilo de sangre descendió por sus labios. Chistó con la lengua. No estaba en condiciones de nada. Pero las protegería a toda costa.

-¡Sabo, no puedes…!-Ella intentó salir de detrás de él pero de repente, una bocana de fuego se internó despedida hacia ellos por el enorme agujero que había abierto en la pared entre el pasillo y la habitación. De ese fuego, reapareció una persona que le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al pirata hundiéndolo en el suelo varios pisos.

Cuando las llamas se disiparon, el moreno del sombrero naranja se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Sabo se había vuelto a sentar totalmente sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su hermano, mientras que Neru se asomó presta tras la espalda del rubio.

-¿Estáis bien?-La joven de ojos verdes abrió los ojos de par en par al comprobar de quién se trataba. Escapó de su pequeño escondite y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno.

-¡Ace!-El nombrado la agarró de la cintura.- ¡Oh Dios!, estás aquí, ¿estás bien?-Nerumi no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas conteniendo la emoción que sentía. Las semanas le habían parecido años.

-Estoy bien, tranquila.-Le sonrió hundiendo su rostro en su cuello dándole un sutil beso.

-Menos mal…-Neru se mordió el labio. Suspiró aliviada. Se sentía terriblemente protegida ahora. Sabo sonrió. Así era como debía de ser.

-¿Estáis aquí todos? ¿Y Gray?-Se separó del abrazo fijando sus ojos en él. Una pequeña preocupación por su hijo seguía asaltándole el alma.

-Gray está fuera con los demás. No creo que esta pelea vaya a durar mucho tiempo. Todo está bien. Le hemos traído de vuelta sano y salvo.-Neru asintió sintiendo unas pequeñas gotas de agua acumularse en sus lagrimales. Ace le acarició las mejillas con dulzura.-Ni se te ocurra llorar.-Ella negó enérgicamente con una sonrisa.

Pero de pronto, el revolucionario empezó a toser con fuerza y ambos se giraron hacia él.

-¡Sabo! ¿Qué te duele?-Neru se acercó a él con el rostro lleno de inquietud sentándose a su lado en la cama. Él rubio se agarró un poco más fuerte el costado. Le sonrió para calmarla.-Te pondrás bien. Tienes que descansar.

-Ya me dirás cuándo y cómo. Después de esta no me libraré de la expulsión. Dragon va a matarme.-Suspiró agotado.

-¡Y yo también! ¡Oi! ¡¿A qué vino eso de Teach?!-Ace frunció el ceño y regañó al menor. Le alegraba de sobre manera que se hubiese despertado y que estuviera sano y salvo, pero una cosa no quitaba a la otra.

-¡Ace!-Nerumi intentó intervenir, pero el ceño fruncido de su marido le quitó la idea de la cabeza.

-Oh vamos Ace…Relájate…-Sabo agitó la mano que le quedaba libre para restarle importancia al asunto.-Todos queríamos en el fondo que ese indeseable acabara así…

-¡Pero no debiste ir solo!-Ace arrugó la nariz molesto.-Tienes que pensar en las malditas consecuencias de las cosas que haces. ¡Se supone que eres el sensato de los tres!-Neru se incorporó y agarró al pecoso del brazo para que se calmara un tanto.

-Ace, ha sido por mí…-Le susurró la peli castaña presionando las yemas de los dedos en su brazo. El pecoso no la miró. Seguía centrado en el hermano mediano.

-Ni siquiera debió hacerlo por ti. Para esas cosas estoy yo.-Contestó serio. Neru suspiró negando.

-Oi Ace, era fundamental rescatar a Gray, y teníais que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes, no podía entreteneros. Y si no hubiese interceptado a Teach en Ennies Loby se habría escapado de nuevo. Piensa en lo que eso habría supuesto.-Intentó mediar con él cuando vio que Neru no podía con la situación.

-¿Qué habría pasado si no hubieses salido con vida? No puedes pensar que todos los planes saldrán bien siempre como en tu cabeza.-El mayor se cruzó de brazos y afianzó su ceño fruncido. Nerumi agachó el rostro. Sabo la miró de reojo, luego alzó de nuevo la vista hacia el mayor.-No te culpo por matarle Sabo. Lo único por lo que estoy enfadado es por tu falta de confianza en nosotros. En tus hermanos o incluso en tu hijo.-Un vuelco se apoderó del corazón del rubio. Suspiró.

-Lo siento. Es verdad, debí pensarlo un poco…-Miró a su alrededor. La base se estaba quedando en las ruinas. Posiblemente todo el mundo a esa altura supiera que se escondían allí. Y probablemente se habría desvelado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Suspiró rodeado de una extraña tristeza. Ace tenía razón. No había razonado en ningún momento lo que había significado esa lucha personal para los suyos. Volvió sus ojos hacia Nerumi que apoyaba la frente sobre el brazo izquierdo de su hermano mayor, después bajó la mirada a su vientre.

"Mary…"

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Nunca podría compartir sus mejores momentos con la madre de su hija. No estaría presente cuando diera sus primeros pasos, ni cuando dijese su primera palabra, ni siquiera cuando fuese a la escuela por primera vez. Sabía que se perdería todo de ella. Y lo único que le quedaba era aquella extraña familia que había logrado con el paso de muchos años. Había dado todo por los revolucionarios y tenía que solucionar ese conflicto como fuese. Al fin y al cabo, él se quedaría allí cuando los demás se marcharan.

-Tengo que hacer algo. Si no, la base…-Se incorporó de la camilla a duras penas. Cuando lo vio perder el equilibrio, Ace lo agarró.

-Tú no tienes que solucionar todos los problemas de este dichoso mundo hermano.-El rubio lo miró sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco. Después agachó el rostro lleno de frustración.-Tenemos que hacerlo entre todos.

-Ace tiene razón, Sabo.-Neru se acercó buscando su mirada.-Debes confiar ciertas cosas a los demás. Somos tu familia, nunca te dejaremos solo.-Le sonrió. El rubio clavo sus ojos en ella y asintió…

….

La isla de Báltigo quedó totalmente en ruinas después de la dura batalla. Habían conseguido a pesar de las múltiples bajas, acabar con los enemigos exitosamente. Enseguida, el mundo se hizo eco de ese gran acontecimiento. Todo había acabado. Y ahora solo quedaba volver a empezar…

-¡Gray! ¡Estás bien!-Nerumi se abalanzó y estrujó a su pequeño con fuerza.

-¡Aich! ¡Mamá!-El moreno recibió los brazos de su madre totalmente sorprendido, aunque ella seguía a lo suyo.

-Menos mal que estás bien.-Le acarició la mejilla llena de pecas con una sonrisa radiante.

-Espera un segundo…-Le señaló el vientre.- ¿Estás embarazada?-Neru asintió. Gray no pudo evitar observar a su padre arqueando las cejas con una expresión llena de asombro.

-Suéltalo.-Le insistió el pecoso mayor con una pequeña sonrisa pícara. Sabía en qué estaba pensando su hijo a la perfección.

-Que bien os lo montáis.-A Neru se le subieron los colores a las mejillas y Ace le dio un rápido golpe con la mano abierta en la nuca al menor. Había acertado de lleno.

-¡Oi!-Roger se sobó la zona dolorida. Ace soltó una bonita carcajada.

-Te lo mereces y lo sabes. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?-Rika apareció a su lado con una fantástica sonrisa.-Enhorabuena Nerumi.

-¡Rika! ¡No te esperaba!

-¿No traerás a la marina contigo también no?-Sabo se terminó de acercar al grupo ayudado por Hack.

-¡Tío!-El mal estado en el que se encontraba el rubio alarmó a Roger.- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me he sentido mucho mejor otras veces…-Sonrió a duras penas. A su lado, Koala suspiró resignada.

-Deberías descansar.

-Ya lo sé. En cuanto tenga un sitio en el que recostarme lo haré seguro. Pero no creo que entre piedras pueda estar muy cómodo.-Señaló lo que quedaba de base detrás de él. Todos resoplaron cansados. Había sido una pelea de lo más intensa desde hacía días.

-Pues hazlo.-La voz de Rouge se alzó entre los presentes.

-¡Rou! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Rápidamente, Nerumi pidió a Ace una explicación convincente con la mirada. Sin embargo este, se encogió de hombros con rapidez.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.-Se acercó a su madre colocando las manos en su vientre.-Hola, hermanito.-Sonrió. Nerumi suspiró advirtiéndole a su marido que después tendrían "esa" conversación pendiente.

-¿Quiere que le revise?-Rin se acercó al grupo soltando levemente un hilo de humo de sus labios.

-No estaría nada mal.-Sabo asintió.

-¿Y tú eres…?-La joven mamá entrecerró los ojos intentando adivinar de quién se trataba aquel moreno alto de esferas azules.-Espera un segundo…-Rin sonrió.- ¿Trafalgar?-Abrió los ojos de par en par totalmente sorprendida.

-Así es. Encantado de conocerla por fin señora Monkey.-Le tendió la mano y Nerumi se la estrechó.

-Madre mía…eres la viva imagen de tus padres. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Pues...-Pero ese instante fue interrumpido por la intervención de Kyle en el grupo. Sin girarse hacia los demás, se dirigió hacia su padre con la mirada seria y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sabo tragó saliva. Sabía que la conversación que le esperaba no traería nada bueno.

-¿Podemos hablar?-El revolucionario asintió. Ambos se apartaron un poco de los demás mientras Nerumi los miraba alejarse llena de una extraña preocupación. En cuanto Hack dejó a su jefe sentado sobre una roca "cómoda", se sonrieron y este se marchó. Luego esperó a que su hijo hablara, pero él observaba la nada casi ausente.

-Oi Kyle…

-Me habrías dejado solo, ¿lo sabías?-Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par un vuelco asoló su alma. De pronto, un nudo se aferró a su garganta con fuerza. la segunda regañina del día sería aún más dura que la de su hermano mayor.

-Estaba seguro de que saldría bien.-Intentó sonreírle.

-Déjate de chorradas. No tenías ni idea. No puedes prever una cosa así cuando te estás enfrentando a alguien como Teach.-El revolucionario agachó el rostro y apretó sus manos entrelazadas.-Me miraste allí abajo en aquellos túneles y no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad. Ni siquiera me permitiste saberlo para desearte suerte o poder confiar en ti.

-Habrías tomado la decisión errónea al acompañarme. No podía exponerte a algo así de nuevo. Si te hubiese pasado algo a ti…

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcito como para decidir eso. Deja de subestimarme de una buena vez.-Alzó un tanto la voz, interrumpiéndolo. Había fruncido el ceño. Allí estaba el enfado que había intentado ocultar.-No puedes apartarme siempre a un lado papá. No existe un motivo lo suficientemente importante esta vez como para hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que existe. Yo no hago cosas al azar, deberías saberlo.

-¿Y podrías decirme entonces cuál es? Porque no hay nada tan importante como la muerte de mi madre. Y ese fue el último.-Le miró a los ojos fijamente. Sabo le correspondió.

-Kyle, no te dejé con Makino por gusto.

-Estuve sin ti prácticamente toda mi infancia. Te perdoné cuando era un niño pero puedo quejarme lo que me da la gana.-Replicó.

-¡Oi! No vuelvas a hablarme así.-Sabo lo señaló con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el menor se mordió el labio lleno de impotencia.-Sé que no he sido el mejor ejemplo como padre, pero mi deber a pesar de lo que tú digas, es protegerte. No te infravaloro, simplemente no era tu guerra, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me ayudases. Pero debías salvar a Gray. Teach era asunto mío.

-¿Por qué? Kurohige siempre ha sido problema de todos, papá. Tanto del tío como mío. De todos. Nos lleva fastidiando la vida desde antes de que yo naciera. Lo sabes bien.-Sabo chistó con la lengua y se mordió el labio. Sabía que tenía razón.- ¿Por qué esta vez era solo asunto tuyo? Dime la verdad. Confía en mí.-Casi le imploró. El rubio mayor lo miró a los ojos. Tenía que confesar.

-Por tu tía. Lo he hecho por ella.-Se llevó una mano a un costado empezaba a dolerle. No dejó de mirarle a la cara con decisión. Kyle abrió los ojos de par en par lleno de sorpresa.

-¿La tía Neru?-Su padre asintió.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con él?-Sabo le relató todo lo que había ocurrido desde la primera vez que Kurohige apareció por la isla algunos días atrás. Y mientras lo hacía, por primera vez, Kyle se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Poco a poco fue calmando su enfado. Incluso se sentó junto al revolucionario con las manos entrelazadas y una pequeña sonrisa.-Tiene su sentido…-Fue lo único que dijo cuando su padre dejó de hablar. Se había pasado de la raya. Suspiró.-Perdóname.

-Ni se te ocurra pedirme perdón. He metido la pata hasta el fondo.-Sabo observó a su alrededor. Todo por lo que siempre había luchado estaba en ruinas.-No sé qué hacer…-Esa afirmación llamó la atención del menor que por primera vez veía a su padre sin una buena idea que arreglara todos los males del mundo. Acaso le estaba pidiendo, ¿un consejo? Y entonces comprobó como él estaba pendiente de alguien más. Le siguió la mirada dándose de bruces con sus tía rodeada de sus hijos y de su tío. Reía.

-¿Es difícil?

-Mucho…Muchísimo…-Sabo suspiró. Kyle volvió sus ojos hacia él.

-Creo que has tenido que dejar marchar a una de las cosas más importantes de tu vida.-Le sonrió inclinando el rostro hacia la de ojos verdes. Sabo entrecerró los labios, asombrado. No había mencionado nada de…-Por eso, deberías de reconstruir todo esto. Siempre te ha llenado de energía. Este es tu sitio papá.-El nombrado le correspondió la línea curva de sus labios. Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió todo su ser.

-Voy a echarla mucho de menos…-Kyle posó una mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

-Piensa que siempre estará ahí, al otro lado del mar esperando a que toques su puerta-.-De nuevo padre e hijo la observaron.-Siempre habrá una parte de ella que sea tuya.

En ese instante, Neru alzó la mirada hacia ellos y sonrió.

"Mary…"

….

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a organizar las operaciones de recuperación y regreso. Marco y los suyos, se marcharon al poco tiempo a bordo del Moby Dick. A Rika le sorprendió de sobremanera que Ren decidiera quedarse hasta la próxima isla. Algo en su interior le decía que la joven morena tenía algo importante que hacer en ese barco con alguien más.

Todos iban de aquí y allá atando cabos y solventando dudas. Era el momento de volver a la normalidad…

-¡Oi! ¡Rin!-La pequeña pecosa de ojos verdes se acercó al moreno que pisaba la fina arena de la playa con sus pies descalzos. El viento salado le ondeaba el pelo de forma graciosa. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el semblante pensativo que fue resuelto en el mismo momento en el que ella estuvo a su lado.

-Ro-ro, ¿de dónde vienes?-Le sonrió.

-Estaba guardando algunas provisiones. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensar…-Volvió sus ojos azules hacia el mar.

-¿En qué?

-En una respuesta.-Contestó una obviedad. Rouge resopló. Sabía que no sería sencillo sacársela.

-¿Y la pregunta es…?-Aquello parecía un concurso de acertijos más que una conversación. La miró a los ojos. Sabía cómo se lo tomaría, pero aun así, confiaba en ella. Su relación siempre estaría basada en la verdad.

-Kyle me ha propuesto que me una a ellos.-Nada más oírlo, Rouge sintió un fuerte vuelco en su pecho. Un gigantesco nudo le apretó con fuerza el estómago.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué le has contestado?

-Lo estoy meditando.-El moreno se sentó sobre la arena apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Rouge lo observaba intentando recomponer la información que llegaba a su cabeza de la mejor forma posible.

-Ya…-La castaña se sentó a su lado. Suspiró. Algo en su interior le decía que el rubio haría algo así. Y sabía perfectamente porqué. -Sí es lo que quieres puedes hacerlo.-Contra todo pronóstico, la joven pecosa le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Rin la miró sorprendido.

-¿No vas a enfadarte ni a gritar?-Rouge se mordió el labio. La última vez que había hablado con él se había pasado un pelín de la raya.

-No. Puedo hacerme una idea de por qué te lo ha propuesto. Sé que necesitan un médico a bordo y tú eres bastante fuerte así que, es normal que te lo haya pedido.-Enredó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas. Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su boca.- Ve. Nadie los mantendrá más a salvo que tú.

-¿Y qué harás?-Rouge negó.

-No lo sé. Intentar no pensar en ello supongo.-Bromeó.

-Ven con nosotros.-Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y ella se volvió hacia él con el rostro llenó de espanto.

-¿Yo? Ni hablar. Además no es tu barco, no tienes derecho a invitarme…-"Y si fuera no sabría a quién seguir", pensó.

-Kyle te lo pidió hace algunos meses. Y yo creo que después de esta aventura estas lo suficientemente loca como para adentrarte en el mar.-Rió el moreno.-Además, podré seguir enseñándote. Todos son ventajas.-Rou clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él.

-Confías demasiado en mí. Nunca he querido ser pirata.

-No lo serás. Seguirás siendo mi alumna en prácticas.-Rouge sonrió. Si algo caracterizaba a Rin era su fantástico humor.

-Supongo que podría preguntarle. No hemos estado muy bien últimamente…-No pudo evitar rememorar el último desencuentro que había tenido con el capitán. Suspiró entristecida.

-Querrá.-Rin sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a los labios.-Estoy totalmente convencido de ello.-Lo encendió y le dio una larga calada.

-¿No te sentirás incómodo?-El moreno le sonrió.

-Puedo arriesgarme…


	23. Chapter 23

Abrió la puerta dándose de lleno con Koala, Kyle, Ryo y Sabo. Ver a tanta gente allí la impresionó. Nada más entrar, la miraron como si trajera las peores noticias del universo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?-Ryo suspiró aliviado sentándose en la cama de su maestro.

-Pensábamos que era Dragon-san.-Koala se llevó una mano a la frente quitándose la tensión del momento.

-¿Mi tío?-Neru arqueó las cejas interrogante.- ¿Os estáis escondiendo de él o algo así?-Rió acercándose a la cama donde el revolucionario permanecía sentado y se subió a ella acomodándose a su lado.

-Posiblemente aparezca cuando menos nos lo esperemos para decidir qué hacer conmigo.-Sabo liberó una lenta bocanada de aire llena de resignación. Neru soltó una bonita carcajada. Todos la observaron desconcertados.

-Sois un drama. Mi tío no va a echar a Sabo. Es su mejor "soldado".-Gestualizó las comillas con los dedos. En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse de par en par. Por ella entró Dragon seguido de Hack. Los presentes se tensaron. El jefe observaba serio a su mejor equipo. Tenía una cara de enfado monumental. Nerumi sonrió.-Relájate.-Le susurró bajito al rubio en el oído. Este la miró perdiéndose un par de segundos es su bonita sonrisa llena de seguridad.

-Creo que esta aventura se ha pasado de la raya.-El regaño no se hizo de esperar.-La base está totalmente en ruinas y hemos tenido muchas pérdidas. No podemos sobreponer nuestros intereses personales a los del equipo Sabo. Eres el segundo al mando en esta Armada. Deberías de saber ese punto tan básico de nuestras normas.-Un fuerte vuelco se apoderó del corazón del rubio que alzó la vista hacia su jefe lleno de culpabilidad. Hack se mantenía a su lado cruzado de brazos y asintiendo.-Será la última vez que se repita, supongo que ya lo sabes.

-Discúlpeme. Aunque sé que eso no será suficiente, así que asumo toda la responsabilidad necesaria. En cuanto este lo suficientemente recuperado, abandonaré la causa.-Estaba mostrando más determinación de la que sentía realmente. Neru lo miró. Sabía que esa decisión no era nada fácil.

-Señor, no deje que se vaya. Podremos reconstruirlo todo en una nueva localización.-Ryo intervino por su maestro.-Es el mejor, no puede dejar que se marche.

-Ryo tiene razón.-Koala frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.-Abandonaré también si él se va.-Esa sublevación sorprendió a todos los presentes. Nerumi sonrió.

-No era un asunto personal Dragon-san. Llevábamos luchando contra Kurohige desde hacía años. Era totalmente necesario acabar con él. Lo de Neru-san solo ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso.-Ryo parecía claramente decidido a interceder por su General.

-En ningún momento he mencionado que quiera echarlo de mis filas. ¿Por qué se os ha metido eso en la cabeza?-Los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par. La de ojos verdes amplió su sonrisa, Hack la siguió.-Solo he venido para advertiros de que será la última vez que permita algo como esto. Y como segundo general, que sepas que te espera muchísimo más trabajo que al resto en una buena temporada.-Se dirigió directamente hacia el rubio que suspiró resignado.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Si abandonas tendrán que trabajar los demás por ti.-Dragon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa camuflada. Y en cuanto lo oyeron, Koala y Ryo se volvieron hacia su jefe con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Está bien! ¡Dejad de mirarme así! No me iré.-Sonrió agitando sus manos intentando calmar el ambiente. Kyle y Neru se echaron a reír mientras Dragon se marchaba del lugar.

-Pondremos rumbo hacia otro punto del mapa, tiene una reunión sobre ese tema dentro de una hora Sabo.-Hack apuntó el aviso en una pequeña libretita. El revolucionario resopló.

-Estoy en mal estado.

-Eso da igual.

-La próxima vez te pensarás las cosas antes de lanzarte. Ni que fueras el tío Lu.-Kyle sonrió de brazos cruzados. Le encantaba ese intercambio de papeles. Sabo volvió a suspirar. En ese instante, escucharon unos leves toques en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Se puede?-La bonita sonrisa de Rika se asomó por el marco de la puerta. Iba seguida de Gray.

-¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta?-Ese tipo de reuniones animaban a Roger de sobremanera. Le encantaba tener una familia tan inmensamente grande.

-Una en la que tú tío Sabo sale más escaldado que otra cosa.-Neru rió.

-¡Oi!-Se quejó el nombrado entre las risas de los demás.

-¿Qué os pasa tesoro?-Rika se adelantó un tanto al moreno colocándose justo delante de la cama donde Sabo estaba sentado. La expectación crecía por momentos.

-Me gustaría pedirle un favor Sabo-san.

-¿A mí?-Arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Ella asintió estrujando sus dedos con nerviosismo sobre su regazo.

-Verá, no voy a volver a la marina. Imagino que está claro por qué.-Le dirigió una mirada rápida al pecoso.-Pero tampoco creo que valga para eso de la piratería al contrario de lo que piensan estos dos.-Señaló a ambos amigos, integrantes de Gilgamesh. Kyle sonrió.-Así que, he pensado que quizás podría…-se mordió el labio un segundo,-¿quedarme aquí?-Un momentáneo silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Había sido una petición meditada pero de lo más repentina.

-¿Te lo has pensado bien? Todavía puedes venir con nosotros.-Kyle seguía en sus treces con su proposición.

-Estoy segura.-Asintió decidida.-Creo que podría aportar muchas cosas a esta causa. Además, seré mucho más feliz.-Sonrió. A Koala le encandiló esa última frase.

-Debe quedarse Sabo-kun. Yo puedo entrenarla si es necesario.-Fue la primera que intervino.

-Tiene buenas habilidades de escape y su información sobre la marina nos vendría de perlas jefe.-Ryo asintió con la cabeza.-Creo que es una fantástica idea.

-Y pienso que…

-¡Está bien!-Sabo interrumpió a Hack en su intento de apoyo.-Puedes quedarte.-Le sonrió.-Estarás en el equipo de Ryo y Yuki, ¿de acuerdo?-Rika abrió los ojos de par en par. Sabía que esos dos estaban en lo más alto de la escala de los novatos dentro de la armada revolucionaria.

-Pero acabo de llegar ¿no es un poco precipitado?

-Ya tienes experiencia. Estoy seguro de que solo te faltan un par de toques que Koala te enseñará. Te espera un duro trabajo.

-Sí señor.

-Jefe estará bien. No soy un almirante.-Rió. Rika amplió su sonrisa volviéndose hacia Gray entusiasmada. El moreno sabía que no podía dejarla en mejores manos.

…

El Gilgamesh estaba prácticamente a punto de zarpar hacia su destino. Uno que pasaría por dejar al rey de los piratas y sus nakamas en casa. Además de a unos expertos padres. Finalmente Ace había decidido que era el momento perfecto para regresar a tierra firme. A su casa. Con su familia.

Neru abrió la puerta de la habitación que su sobrino les había asignado lo que durara el viaje y lo encontró allí, tumbado en la cama, admirando el techo del camarote.

-Son unas bonitas maderas.-La joven de ojos verdes se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Enseguida entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano que Ace apoyaba en su estómago.-Rika se queda con Sabo. Formará parte del equipo de élite que tienen. Creo que estará maravillosamente bien con ellos.-Sonrió.

-Eso es genial.-Pero el grado de entusiasmo del moreno no era para nada el esperado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Ace se mordió le labio. Aún mantenía la mirada fija sobre la pared.

-No quiero volver a tierra para tener que trabajar con el fastidioso señor Berlini.-Nerumi sonrió.

-Pues no lo hagas.

-¿Y cómo sobreviviremos? En lo que te queda de embarazo no deberías de estar en la tienda.

-La tienda es un descanso. Puedo hacerlo perfectamente hasta que falte un mes para dar a luz si es necesario.

-No lo sé.-Se llevó una mano a la frente. Neru rió.

-Pareces un adolescente sin rumbo Ace.-En ese momento la miró a los ojos.

-Me gustaría volver al mar.-Esta vez fue ella la sorprendida. Un vuelco se apoderó de su corazón.-Ese es el rumbo que quiero. Quizás no todos los meses, ni una larga temporada, pero de vez en cuando. Puedo llevar a casa bastantes beneficios. Y no tendremos que estar pendientes de que nos haga falta más o menos dinero.-La joven suspiró.

-La próxima vez que me encuentre con Marco le preguntaré porqué insiste en apartarte de mi lado.-Sonrió.-No voy a poder detenerte, ¿cierto?-Ace sonrió negando.-Qué remedio.-Entonces la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para que se acercara. En cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, el moreno hundió los dedos en su pelo corto y la besó.

El beso empezó a avivarse con fuerza y sin darse cuenta, dos minutos después, la joven de ojos verdes ya se encontraba debajo de los brazos del comandante. En cuanto Ace se apartó de los labios de su mujer, se incorporó quitándose la camisa abierta.

-Tengo unas ganas tremendas de ti, ¿lo sabías?-Neru se incorporó mordiéndose el labio con las mejillas encendidas.

-Ya somos dos.-Enredó sus dedos sobre el cinturón del pecoso desabrochándolo con rapidez. Ace volvió a sus labios al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la camiseta de la joven.

-¿Estará bien la peque?-El moreno se quedó en ropa interior y se acomodó entre las piernas de la de ojos verdes mientras deslizaba sus manos presionando las yemas de sus dedos por sus muslos hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón, que quitó con facilidad.

-Por supuesto que estará bien.-Neru tironeó del collar de bolas rojas del pecoso. Volvió a besarle a la vez que sus manos recorrían el tatuaje de su espalda.-No te descontroles.-Sonrió pícara. Ace le mordió el labio para después llevarse un par de dedos a la boca y deslizarlos por el interior de su lencería. En cuanto lo sintió dentro, Neru cerró los ojos y soltó un leve gemido. El pecoso comenzó a moverlos con energía pero sin pasarse. Unos minutos después, Ace se deshizo de la ropa interior que les quedaba y se puso manos a la obra…

….

Sintieron un par de toques sobre la puerta de la cocina que llamaron su atención. Kyle y Eli, que planeaban sobre los mapas la mejor ruta a seguir, observaron cómo Rin y Rouge entraban por el umbral. El primero con una enorme sonrisa, la segunda con la mirada llena de dudas.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Zarpamos?-Rin se sentó al lado de Elizabeth. Esta se quedó ojeándolo expectante. Sabía que traía una respuesta entre las manos.

-Déjate de rodeos Rin, suéltalo.-El moreno pudo adivinar cierto aire entusiasta en sus ojos. Kyle rió.

-Es un sí.-Amplió su sonrisa, el capitán aplaudió.

-Fantástico. Sabía que aceptarías.

-No ha sido sencillo, ¿verdad Rouge?-La nombrada pegó un pequeño botecito en el sitio. Había dejado de pasar desapercibida. Maldijo a Rin por ser un bocazas.

-La verdad es que no.-Sonrió con nerviosismo y la cara de circunstancia.

-Pensé que quizás podrías hacerle un hueco a ella.-Rin la señaló y Rouge abrió los ojos verdes de par en par. ¿En qué momento habían decidido ir tan al grano? Kyle se había quedado perplejo. En todos los años que había intentado esa opción, ella siempre la había rechazado. Pero cuando se había visto sin él la cosa había cambiado. Suspiró.

-¡Claro que hay hueco!-Eli se abalanzó sobre su prima propinándole un fuerte abrazo. Rin les dedicó una de esas miradas que Kyle sabía que no podría superar. Era todo amor y ternura. El moreno la quería tanto como él. Eso complicaba las cosas aún más. Y después del último plantón…

-Pero será temporal Eli-chan.-Se soltó como pudo.-Solo hasta que aprenda lo suficiente y si Kyle quiere, claro.-Lo miró de lleno a los ojos. El rubio se había quedado totalmente atontado con la escena mientras los tres restantes lo miraban ilusionados.

-¡¿Kyle?!-La voz de la pelirroja lo sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? Sí, sí claro. Puedes venir.-Le sonrió. Tenía que relajarse un poco o acabaría volviéndose loco.

-¡Genial!-Elisabeth aplaudió emocionada volviendo a estrechar a su prima entre sus brazos con demasiada fuerza…

…

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que todo estuviese listo. Era hora de partir.

-¿Estás segura hermana?-Theru la abrazó.

-Totalmente convencida. Cualquier lugar es mejor que ese sitio.-Rika le correspondió al abrazo con cariño.- ¿Y tú? ¡Papá va a matarnos!-Rió.

-Podemos correr ese riesgo.-Le revolvió el pelo.-Cuídate.

-Lo haré.-Sonrió soltándose de sus brazos.

-Al final será ella la que nos cuide a nosotros, dale tiempo.-Yuki rió ante el comentario de Ryo.

-Es una opción más realista de lo que parece.-Theru les siguió la broma.

-¡Theru! Nos marchamos.-Gray se acercó al grupo para despedirse de la joven de ojos miel. Nada más tenerla cerca la besó.-Ten cuidado.-Rozó sus mejillas sonrosadas con cariño.

-Por supuesto.-La rubia enredó sus dedos en el pelo oscuro del pecoso. Una bonita sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Gray la agarró de la cintura abrazándola con fuerza.

-Estaremos en contacto. Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo.-Le susurró al oído muy bajito para que solo ella lo oyera.

-Estoy segura de que sí. No te preocupes por mí, creo que este es mi sitio.

-Te quiero.-Rika soltó una leve risita.

-¿Dónde está el pirata malote de antes?-Bromeó. Roger chistó con la lengua fastidiado por romper ese momento.

-Eres una aguafiestas.-Se separó de ella girándose sobre sus pies en dirección al barco. Pero la joven rubia le agarró del brazo para detenerlo. El pecoso se giró con una media sonrisa. Ella se mordió el labio y vocalizó.

-Yo también…

Dentro del barco, Neru y Ace se tumbaron sobre el colchón por fin tras una agitada sesión amorosa. Tapados con las sábanas lo suficiente como para ocultarlo todo, se sonrieron entre suspiros intentando relajar la excitada respiración.

-Vale, ahora se sé por qué te quiero tanto.-Bromeó la de ojos verdes, Ace rió.

-Deduzco entonces que estás satisfecha.

-Mucho.-Neru se alzó un tanto sobre el colchón para juguetear con el flequillo del moreno. Por un instante, ambos se miraron a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Crees que estaremos siempre juntos?

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?-La duda que tenía sobre Sabo y el bebé volvió a rondar su mente. Le desvió por completo la mirada. La tristeza hacia mella en sus bonitas facciones.-Oi… Neru, ¿qué pasa?-Le acarició la mejilla derecha.

-Muchas veces pienso, que tal vez te mereces algo mejor.-Tragó saliva. Su corazón latía desbocado.

-No hay nadie mejor que tú Neru.-Rozó su nariz con la de ella cariñosamente. La joven sonrió tranquilizándose un poco.-Voy a quererte siempre pase lo que pase. ¿Y tú?-Llevó uno de sus mechones rizados tras la oreja de la de ojos verdes.

-Yo también.-Se mordió el labio.-Tengo ganas de salir de aquí y volver a casa.-Suspiró.-Necesito descansar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Es una suerte que todo se haya resuelto así de rápido y no haya terminado peor…No habría soportado una guerra con Gray de protagonista.-Suspiró aliviada.

-Nuestro hijo está bien. Eso es lo importante Neru, no pienses en nada más.

-¿Y cómo diantres se te pudo ocurrir la genial idea de que Rouge participara en ese suicidio?-Ace sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano. La vio fruncir el ceño y tragó saliva pesadamente.

-Cualquiera la convencía de lo contrario.-Se excusó como pudo.-Y con Trafalgar iba a estar segura sí o sí.-Nerumi relajó sus facciones.

-Parece que al final Kyle no ha logrado terminar de conquistarla.-Esta vez fue Ace el que suspiró.

-Deberías hablar con ella. Todavía no me convence mucho ese cambio.-El gesto de fastidio del pecoso obligó a Nerumi a soltar una bonita carcajada.

-No seas gruñón. Deja que se equivoque si tiene que hacerlo.

-No me fío...

De pronto, en medio de las risas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Y por ella entraron los dos hermanos que faltaban en la ecuación. Ante la escena, el menor soltó una risotada y Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Ace! ¡Nos vamos!-El grito de Luffy sobresaltó a los papis que enseguida se taparon como pudieron aún más. Neru sintió como la rojez subía con fuerza a sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se ocultaba tras la espalda del pecoso que se había incorporado raudo y veloz lleno de enfado.

-¡Luffy! ¡Llamad a la puerta maldita sea!-Gritó furioso sintiendo las llamas recorrer su cuerpo.

El moreno arqueó las cejas desconcertado y rápidamente, agarró a Sabo del brazo tirando de él hasta salir de la habitación. Nada más hacerlo, cerró la puerta para dar luego un par de toquecitos. Ace resopló resignado. Su hermano no tenía solución posible. Nerumi rió.

-Pillados.

-De lleno.-El pecoso se vistió.-Quédate aquí y descansa. Sea lo que sea seguro no será tan importante.-Nerumi asintió sonriente y se volvió a echar en la cama. Ace salió de la habitación frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Qué diablos os pasa?

-Nos marchamos.-Luffy asintió.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?-El menor afirmó de nuevo. Ace se volvió hacia Sabo con una sonrisa.-Nos veremos pronto, ¿no?

-Seguro que sí.-Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a cometer locuras como la de Teach. Somos un equipo de tres.-Luffy soltó una gigantesca sonrisa.

-Lo haré con tal de que no me regañes la próxima vez.-El rubio pasó del apretón de manos, a abrazar a su hermano. Sabía perfectamente que podría ser la última vez que se encontraran hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo en la nueva base como para escaquearse.

-Más te vale. -Ace le había correspondido al abrazo. Luffy se les unió estrujándolos con fuerza.- ¡Oi Lu!-El menor rió pletórico. Nada le hacía más feliz que verlos juntos y unidos.

-¡Piensa en mis costillas Luffy por Dios!-Sabo sintió una fuerte punzada en el costado y el pirata deshizo el abrazo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se sintió libre.

-Subamos para despedirnos de los demás.-Ace y Luffy se volvieron hacia el pasillo en dirección a la cubierta.

-Voy a ir a dejar unas cosas en la habitación de Kyle.-Se excusó rápido y veloz avanzando hacia el otro lado del pasillo con algunos papeles entre los dedos mientras sonreía despidiéndose con la mano.-Cuidaros.

-¡Eres tú el que debería de hacer eso!-El regaño de Ace le sacó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-¡Que sí!-Los tres avanzaron en diferentes direcciones. Pero el rubio se detuvo en seco cuando dejó de oír a sus hermanos pasillo atrás. Se giró lentamente y espero un par de segundos.

-Vía libre.-Sonrió deshaciendo sus pasos hasta llegar a la habitación donde sabía que la encontraría. Sin pensárselo abrió la puerta no sin antes detenerse un instante a observar de reojo si alguien bajaba o iba por ese pasillo. En cuanto entró, amplió la línea curva de sus labios.

La joven peli castaña permanecía tumbada de lado sobre las sábanas con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada, aun tapaba su desnudez con las mantas. Él se aproximó a la cama, se agachó y apoyó ambos brazos sobre el colchón. Su mirada se llenó de amor cuando le rozó con sus dedos el pelo ondulado y revuelto que le caía por la mejilla izquierda. Se mordió el labio sintiendo una gigantesca ola de calor.

-Eres la mujer más bella que jamás he visto.-Acarició ese pómulo suave y dorado.-Te quiero tanto…

-Eres un descarado.-Ese suave susurro se alzó entre las cuatro paredes que les rodeaban. Sabo sonrió. Nerumi abrió los ojos encontrándose de lleno con los suyos oscuros como el carbón.-No deberías de estar aquí…

-Yo también te echaré de menos Neru.-Bromeó haciéndola sonreír.-Vamos…deja que me despida de ti al menos…-Se acercó aún más a su rostro.

-Si Ace baja, te matará.

-Correré ese riesgo. No sé cuándo volveré a verte…

-Sabo…-Le regañó. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió como los labios del rubio invadían los suyos sin remordimientos mientras aferraba su mano enguantada a la mejilla que no apoyaba sobre la almohada. Cuando se separó de ella, rozó un segundo su nariz y volvió a la posición inicial. Nerumi abrió los ojos de nuevo con un suave suspiro.-Yo también te echaré de menos.

-Cuidaos mucho las dos. Prométemelo.-Sabo llevó una mano hacia el vientre de la joven. Esta vez, ella lo observó llena de culpabilidad.

-Oi, Sabo escucha…-debía decírselo,-hay algo que debería de haberte dicho hace tiempo…-Él ya lo sabía, pero aun así, preguntó.

-¿Qué?-Interpretó su mejor mirada de curiosidad.

-Puede que quizás…-Neru apoyó su mano derecha sobre la que él mantenía encima de la pequeña. Se mordió el labio un instante.

-Tengo una leve intuición. Dímelo y a ver si he acertado.-Aun en esos momentos tensos era capaz de relajar el ambiente a toda costa. La tranquilidad se apoderó del corazón de la castaña.

-Quizás el bebé que espero sea…tuyo…Ya sabes, de aquella vez…Te dije lo de Ace porque es lo que debe ser pero…sigo teniendo esa duda.

-Acerté. No te inquietes por nada.-Sonrió amplio volviendo a darle un beso rápido en los labios.-Eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarme en el mundo. Nada me haría más feliz Neru. Una vida nueva con nuestra sangre…

-Solo es una posibilidad.

-Con eso es suficiente… Ya lo veremos cuando nazca, ¿no?

-Pero…

-Ace será su padre a toda costa. Tranquila.-Le arrebató la idea que tenía en mente de una sentada.-Yo nunca he sido un buen padre. Él lo hará cien mil veces mejor sea suyo o mío…

-No quiero quitarte ese derecho. Si lo es, asumiré las consecuencias.

-Ni hablar. No serías feliz. Y hace mucho tiempo me prometiste que siempre lo serías a su lado.-Neru gesticuló una mueca de tristeza. Pero Sabo le alzó el rostro con una bonita sonrisa.-Oi, pase lo que pase, sea de quién sea, nunca te juzgaré. Os cuidaré y protegeré hasta el fin de mis días…

-Sé que esta no es la despedida que quieres.

-No es la quiero porque me encantaría no tener que despedirme de ti. De las dos.-Afianzó el agarre sobre su vientre.-Pero haría cualquier cosa por vosotras. Así que os dejaré marchar aun con la duda. Sé que la cuidaréis muchísimo Neru.-Unas finas lágrimas descendieron por el bonito rostro de la joven hasta dar de bruces contra la almohada.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Se incorporó apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos. Rozó su nariz con la del rubio. Sonrió.

-Te quiero.

-Te amo…


	24. Chapter 24

Tres meses después…

La puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió de par en par seguida un leve tarareo alegre. La joven de ojos verdes se quitó los botines y la chaqueta. El sol del mes de marzo no terminaba de calentar el ambiente aunque las calles olieran a primavera. Doc salió del salón a todo correr ladrando con entusiasmo. Ver de nuevo a sus dueños allí era algo fantástico para él. Además tenía un estupendo presentimiento que, como animal que era, había descubierto en cuanto ella había entrado por la puerta.

Se avecinaban grandes noticas.

Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras esperando a su ama justo al final. Lanzó un par de ladridos animado.

-Ya voy Doc.-Neru rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con un sobre blanco, después empezó a ascender los escalones. Su sonrisa irradiaba felicidad.- ¡Ace!-Llamó al pecoso con energía.

-Estoy en la habitación de Gray.-Lo escuchó. Su voz tenía eco. Eso significaba que había sacado con éxito todos los muebles de allí. Doc volvió a ladrar mientras saltaba alrededor de Nerumi para después entrar en el dormitorio donde su dueño se quejó un par de veces de los lametazos.

-Oi, ¿cómo vas?-Nerumi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta admirando lo bien que estaba quedando ese rincón.

-Lo siguiente es pintar las paredes.-Ace se quitó el sudor de la frente manchándose de pintura blanca. La joven rió.

-Vale, bien, descansa un instante. Tengo algo alucinante que decirte.-Se acercó a él, le agarró de la mano, lo arrastró hacia el pasillo y le obligó a sentarse en las escaleras. Nerumi bajó un par de escalones. Le mostró el sobre blanco con una impresionante sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso?-El pecoso la siguió agarrando el envoltorio.

-He pasado por la clínica. Doi me ha llamado diciendo que fuese enseguida para allá. Tenía los resultados de las últimas pruebas que me hizo.-En ese momento Doc apareció y se sentó junto a Ace sacando la lengua. Apenas veía con el pelo de los ojos.-Tenemos que darle un corte de pelo a ese.-Lo señaló. Ace rió.

-Podías habérmelo dicho. Te habría acompañado.

-Ha sido totalmente improvisado. Abre la carta.-Le animó.

-Cuánto misterio.- Nerumi se mordió el labio irradiando felicidad. El pecoso sacó el par de folios escritos comenzado a leer. Y mientras lo hacía, abría los ojos de par en par totalmente incrédulo. Doc soltó un par de ladridos. Ace alzó la vista hacia Nerumi boquiabierto.

-Es una maldita broma.-Ella negó sonriente aplaudiendo.-No me lo puedo creer… ¿dos?

-¡Dos!-Gritó emocionada.

-Eso es… ¿fantástico?-Ace no sabía si reír o llorar todavía estaba en estado de shock. Neru rió.

-Es increíble.-Tiró de su mano para que se levantara, le abrazó. Ace la correspondió con cariño.

-¿Es una inocentada por no haberme acordado esta mañana de que es tu cumpleaños?-Nada más oírlo Nerumi se separó del abrazo y lo miró arqueando las cejas.

-¿No te has acordado?-Ace tragó saliva. Una gotita descendió por su nuca.

-¿Qué?, claro que sí. ¡Felicidades!-Alzó las manos festivamente con una sonrisa nerviosa. La de ojos verdes rió. Doc ladró dando un saltito de felicidad.

-Te libras porque es una gran noticia lo de los mellizos.-Le amenazó con el dedo, divertida.

-¿Sabemos que son mellizos?

-Sí. Sabemos que lo son. Y ahora sigue el leyendo el papel de atrás.-Ace volvió a las hojas.

-El sexo del primero es… ¿puede saberse eso?-Levantó un segundo los ojos de las letras, la joven mamá asintió.- ¿Un niño?-El pecoso abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¡Es un niño!-Sonrió.

-¡Sí!

-Y el segundo es… ¡una niña!-Tiró los papeles por el aire y abrazó a su mujer con fuerza.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo se saben esas cosas?

-La medicina avanza comandante.-Nerumi se separó del abrazo y bajó las escaleras.- ¡Voy a llamar a nuestra hermana!-Desapareció por la puerta del salón. Ace se quedó allí con el corazón acelerado y la sonrisa tonta. Volvió a sentarse sobre el escalón. Acarició a Doc con entusiasmo. El perro aprovechó el momento al máximo. Ace no solía darle tantas muestras de cariño seguidas.

-¿Has oído eso Doc? Ya somos seis…-El animal ladró.-Bueno…siete…

….

Aquella isla era más peculiar de lo que parecía en un principio. Tenía una parte salvaje por los alrededores a excepción de otra que era una enorme ciudad. Atracaron el barco cerca del puerto pero no lo suficientemente visible como para que la Marina, si es que rondaba aquellos lares, los encontraran.

Nada más tocar tierra, Eli dio el visto bueno a todo lo que tenía que ver con el desembarco. Observó como el Log Pose, regalo de su tía Nami, no apuntaba a ningún lugar en concreto. Suspiró resignada. Al parecer tendrían que permanecer en aquella isla más del tiempo necesario para provisionarse. Sin embargo, a todos los demás no parecía desilusionarle la idea.

-¡Bieeen! ¡Tierra!-tanto Kyle como el gran Itsu se asomaron por la borda del barco y observaron la arena con las lágrimas saltadas.

-Llevamos meses en el mar…sin comida…sin bebida…al borde de la muerte…-Mientras Itsu decía aquello llorando más si cabe, Kyle asentía con desesperación.

-¡El mundo es demasiado cruel!-Apoyó Rin, que también se había asomado por la barandilla.

Hasta que de repente, el trío recibió tres enormes golpes por parte de la pelirroja. Inmediatamente todos, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y la miraron con las lágrimas saltadas.

-¡Callaos! ¡Solo hemos estado sin comida un par de días!-Gritó Eli sacando a relucir el carácter de su tía Nami con un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha.

-Si señora.-Respondieron los tres. Rou, que había observado la escena, rió divertida.

-Bueno…desembarquemos…-En aquel instante Roger, que había avistado la amplitud de la isla con los brazos cruzados, se encaramó a la barandilla y de un salto, pisó la arena.

-Estoy con Gray.-Contestó Theru asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.-Tenemos que comprar cosas para comer.-Poco a poco se acercó al pasamanos de estribor con una enorme lista en la mano.-Eli-chan… ¿dinero?-El castaño le tendió la mano y la pelirroja le arrancó la lista a un perplejo Theru para observarla antes de darle al cocinero sus preciados bienes.

-Mmm…-De pronto, el tic de la ceja volvió a la navegante. En aquel instante Theru la observó con cara de pánico.-¡ ¿Qué significa lo de chicas y alcohol?!-Le gritó hecha una furia. El susodicho se resguardó de su ira tras la espalda de Rin.

-Vamos mujer. Somos piratas, ¿tendremos que divertirnos no?-El de ojos azules intentó hablar de lo más inocente cuando sintió la mirada acusadora de Rou clavarse en su nuca.-Aunque…-un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda,-dejemos a las mujeres tranquilas… ¿A qué si?-Theru asintió presto tras su espalda.

-¡Chicos! Si vais a beber y a comprar, ¡os acompaño!-Kyle bajó del barco y tanto el médico, como el forzado cocinero lo imitaron tras guardarse la lista, este último.

-¡Kyle!-Antes de que se marcharan, la navegante lo llamó.- ¡El Log Pose no cambiará hasta dentro un tiempo! ¡Ni se os ocurra liarla!-Les advirtió.

En cuanto todos los escandalosos estaban abajo, Elizabeth suspiró más relajada. Cuando se trataba de todos ellos no había forma de que salieran las cosas a derechas. Estaba totalmente segura de que tendrían que salir corriendo de la isla por el escándalo que pudieran formar.

-Itsu, ¿me acompañas a por unas hierbas? Quiero hacer medicinas esta tarde.-El gran oso asintió.- ¡Pero tengo que llamar a mi madre antes! Hoy es su cumple.-Fue en busca de un Den perdiéndose por la puerta de la cocina.

Elizabeth suspiró llena de paz.

Sobre las calles del puerto comercial. Montones de puestos y restaurantes tenían sus puertas abiertas para acoger a todos los extranjeros, visitantes y aldeanos de la zona. Llevaban sin ver una ciudad tan animada desde que estuvieron en Water Seven. Kyle se quedó embelesado mirando un puesto lleno de extraños artilugios y tesoros cuando se despistó por completo del resto del grupo.

-Dicen que entre todos esos objetos, existe uno que al abrirse muestra el mapa hacia una de las islas próximas a Raftel.-Una voz femenina llamó su atención. El rubio se volvió en su dirección encontrándose con una bella joven de piel blanca con cabellos largos, ondulados y rosados. Su flequillo le ocultaba el color de sus ojos.

-¿Disculpa?-Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan desconcertado como en ese momento.

-¿Qué pirata no querría tener un objeto así?-Vio el perfil de su sonrisa y un vuelco se apoderó de su corazón. No sabía qué decir, qué contestar.-Aunque supongo que es una leyenda. Esta ciudad tiene muchas historias para niños…-La enigmática muchacha se giró perdiéndose entre el bullicio. Kyle se mantuvo un rato totalmente parado observando cómo se alejaba.

Y de repente sintió el terrible impulso de seguirla.

-¡Oi! ¡Espera!-Pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta. Ella había desaparecido por completo…

…..

-¡Sabo-kun!

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par sobresaltándolo. Una pila de papeles se precipitó hacia el suelo sin que nadie lo pudiese remediar. El rubio observó resignado como el meticuloso trabajo de la mañana se había esfumado en un par de segundos. Resopló. Llevaba días preguntándose porque aceptó suceder a Dragon como jefe de todo aquello.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó con pesadez recogiendo los folios del suelo.

-Los chicos han llegado. Tienes que bajar.-Koala sonrió.

-Ya voy, pero la próxima vez intenta entrar con más calma. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede haber una pila de informes amontonados e inseguros sobre mi mesa.-Suspiró rascándose la nuca. Apiló los papeles como pudo.

-Tienes muy poco espíritu.-Rió divertida.

-Eso será.-El revolucionario cogió el resto de papeles y un pequeño calendario de mesa que se había caído con ellos. Por un instante se quedó totalmente paralizado mirándolo. Una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderó de su rostro.

-Ya es veintinueve...-Koala lo observó desconcertada.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-Sabo iba a contestar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse de par en par. Una corriente de aire hizo volar de nuevo los papeles por los aires.

-¡Ya estamos aquí jefe!-Yuki entró seguido de Rika y Ryo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Espero que sea importante y la misión haya sido todo un éxito!-De pronto alzó la voz mientras iba de un lado a otro capturando folios voladores.- ¡Es la segunda vez!-Koala rió.

-¿Cómo puede recibirnos así? ¡Llevamos un mes fuera!-Ryo lo señaló con un dedo acusador. Sabo suspiró relajándose.

-Cierto, tenemos que reunirnos.-Vislumbró aprisionando las carpetas y folios contra sí para que no huyeran.

-¡Por eso estamos aquí!-Rika soltó una bonita carcajada.

-Chicos, creo que el general no está hoy de muy buen humor.-Koala se acercó a ayudarle con los informes.

-¡Oi!

Fue ese momento en el que se agachó recogiendo el calendario que había vuelto a tirar el rubio. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de a qué había venido esa sonrisa nostálgica. Había una fecha rodeada ese mes. Era precisamente ese día. Veintinueve de marzo.

A su lado, una nota: "Cumpleaños de Neru. ¡Felicitar!". Sonrió. Así que ese era el secreto por el cual estaba tan raro. Se volvió a mirarlo, él parecía regresar a sus quehaceres como si esa fecha solo hubiese sido un fantasma…

….

-Le llamaremos Bob.-Sonrió. Neru examinaba su pequeña libretita mientras tachaba con un lápiz todos los nombres que había pensado y que Ace descartaba sin dudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Bob? Suena a estúpido.-Pero suspiró rendida borrando otro más. El pecoso se metió en la cama, apoyando la espalda sobre el cabecero. Abrió uno de los libros que leía desde hacía unos cuantos días.

-¡Vale! Este puede gustarte, tiene mucho gancho,-le guiñó un ojo,-atento…-La joven mamá le dio un aire de intriga al ambiente. Él rió lleno de curiosidad.

-Shiro.-Se quedó totalmente expectante mientras veía como Ace ponía una expresión de completo disgusto.

-Paso.-Volvió al libro. Nerumi tiró el cuadernillo y el lápiz por los aires con un puchero.

-¡Se acabó!-Se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño ofuscada.-Decide el que quieras.

-Pero no te enfades.

-¡Llevo toda la maldita tarde buscando Ace!-Soltó molesta cerrando la puerta del lavabo de un portazo. El pecoso rió y rápidamente antes de que ella saliera, empezó a llevar a cabo su plan de cumpleaños. Se levantó de la cama, fue al armario y sacó una cajita escondida entre la ropa junto con un sobre. Los colocó sobre su mesilla de noche. Después apagó la luz y encendió algunas velas que había ocultado en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama abriendo el libro para disimular.

Un minuto después, la joven de ojos verdes abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose con aquel ambiente cálido y tenue. Sintió como el pequeño enfado se disipaba por segundos.

-Ace, ¿qué es todo esto?-El pecoso alzó la mirada hacia ella, lleno de inocencia.

-¿Qué es qué?-Arqueó las cejas disimulando su culpabilidad. Nerumi sonrió.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto.-Rió sentándose en su lado de la cama.-Pensé que habías perdido tu lado…romántico…-Fue ese momento en el que vio el regalo sobre su mesilla.

-Nunca he tenido de eso. Así que no he podido perderlo.-Se acercó a ella por la espalda dándole un mordisco en el cuello. Al sentir el contacto Nerumi cerró los ojos y suspiró.-Feliz cumpleaños Neru, ábrelo.-La joven obedeció sin chistar. Cogió la pequeña cajita y el sobre.

-¿Por qué empiezo?-Se volvió hacia él subiéndose aún más sobre la cama.

-Por el que quieras.-Neru desenvolvió primero la caja. Y cuando la abrió, se dio de lleno con un bonito colgante redondo plateado. Lo alzó.

-Es precioso Ace.

-Dale la vuelta.-Tras él había talladas dos fechas de nacimiento. La de sus hijos. Ese detalle le sacó una impresionante sonrisa.-He dejado un hueco para estos dos. En cuanto nazcan puedes ir a que te inscriban la fecha.

-Me encanta. Es precioso.-Abrió la cadena y se la abrochó. ¿Me queda bien?-Ace asintió.-Bien, ahora el sobre.-Rajó el papel por un lado y sacó un par de entradas. Nerumi se quedó totalmente sorprendida.- ¿Un balneario? Es en Water Seven. ¿Y esto?

-Para que te vayas con Hanon una semana cuando nazcan los niños. Prometo quedarme con ellos y darte unas vacaciones. Me asegurare de que sobrevivan.

-¡Ala! ¡Vacaciones!-Sonrió emocionada. Ace rió.

-Vale, y ahora…-El moreno se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a besarla con pasión. Ella se dejó llevar por el repentino ataque de amor de su marido. Le quitó la camiseta del pijama mientras le mordía el labio. Ace se deshizo de su camisón agarrándola de los muslos y tumbándola en la cama.

-Estamos de siete meses, ten cuidado.-Ace volvió a sus labios subiéndose sobre ella.

-No tienes ni que decírmelo…-Sonrió pícaro descendiendo sus labios por el escote de la joven…

…..

El rubio entró en su habitación estirándose como un gato. Se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y el chalequillo. Suspiró. Había sido uno de esos días para olvidar. Entre el entrenamiento de los peques, los informes, las reuniones y todo lo demás no había tenido ni pizca de tiempo para aburrirse o entrenar un rato.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas. Después se echó sobre las sábanas.

-¿Esa es una nueva postura para dormir?-Koala entró sin siquiera llamar con una bonita sonrisa y más papeles entre las manos. Sabo la saludó desde su posición.-Tienes que firmar estos informes antes de irte a la cama.-Los colocó sobre su cómoda.

-¿Enserio?-El rubio se incorporó incrédulo sobre sus codos. Koala asintió. Él resopló y volvió a tumbarse.- ¿Cuándo nos iremos de misión? Necesito salir de aquí con urgencia.

-Aún no está claro. Enviaremos primero a los chicos antes de irnos nosotros.-La peli castaña se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Genial…-El revolucionario se llevó un brazo al rostro tapándose los ojos. La joven sonrió.

-¿La has llamado?

-¿A quién?

-A Neru-chan.-De pronto, Sabo se incorporó de un sobresalto. Miró a Koala agobiado.

-¿Qué hora es?

-La una menos cuarto de la noche.-Una sonrisa de circunstancia se adueñó de su blanco rostro.-Creo que ya no la pillarás despierta.

-¡Mierda! No puedo creérmelo…-Se tumbó de nuevo encima de la colcha lleno de resignación.-No la he felicitado.

-Has estado muy ocupado. Lo comprenderá. Llámala mañana.

-No hablo con ella desde que se marcharon. ¿Qué sentido tiene felicitarle ahora un cumpleaños un día que no es?-Resopló.

-Deja de tomarte las cosas tan a pecho. Llámala y ya está. ¡Ah! Y acuérdate de firmar esos informes. Los necesitamos listos para la reunión a primera hora.-El rubio asintió. La de ojos azules se incorporó con la intención de marcharse a descansar cuando él interrumpió su camino.

-Koala, espera. No te vayas. Quédate esta noche.-Ella se volvió con una bonita sonrisa…

…

-Mañana me dolerá todo.-Nerumi suspiró intentado recobrar su ritmo respiratorio.

-¿Me pase?-Ace descendió su mirada hacia la joven que reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Que va, es el peso.-Le sonrió.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el día de tu cumpleaños?

-Genial. Menos mal que rescataste algo de pastel antes de que Luffy se lo zampara enterito. Creo que mañana tendré antojo.-Rió.

-Cualquier día caerá enfermo con esa forma de comer que tiene…-Ella asintió.

Durante unos segundos, ambos padres se quedaron observando el techo de la habitación con unas sonrisas en sus labios.

-¿Sabo no te ha llamado?-Neru sintió un fuerte vuelco en su corazón. Negó.-Habrá estado ocupado. Debe de tener muchas responsabilidades con la nueva base. No creo que se le haya olvidado.

-Ya…-Susurró con un deje de tristeza. El pecoso se percató al instante e intentó hacerla sonreír por todos los medios.

-He pensado en el nombre del niño.-Nerumi abrió los ojos de par en par. Se incorporó un tanto para mirarlo expectante.

-¿Y?-La sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

-¿Qué te parece Edward?-Le apartó un par de mechones rizados del rostro.

-¿Edward?-El pecoso asintió.

-Sí, como mi padre.-Sonrió. Nerumi sabía que se refería a Shirohige.-Podemos llamarle Ed. ¿Qué opinas?

-Podría vengarme y decirte que es espantoso. Pero no es así, me parece genial.-Volvió a tumbarse.-Ahora solo nos queda saber cómo se llamará la niña…


	25. Chapter 25

La luna llena se alzaba sobre el velamen del Gilgamesh iluminando la cubierta. El cielo despejado y las estrellas brillando hacían que la estampa estuviese cargada de paz y tranquilidad. El rubio miró el mapa de la ciudad por tercera vez apoyado sobre la baranda de estribor. ¿Quién era aquella joven y por qué le había mencionado algo así? En su interior tenía la urgente necesidad de saber quién era y de dónde había salido.

Pero buscarla en plena noche no era una buena opción. Suspiró.

-¿No puedes dormir?-La voz de Rouge lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró su rostro hacia la derecha topándose de lleno con sus ojos verdes.

-La verdad es que no.-Sonrió. La castaña le tendió un vaso de leche caliente. Después volvió su vista hacia las luces de la ciudad bebiendo de su taza.

-¿En qué piensas? ¿Otra aventura de esas que ponen de los nervios a Eli-chan?-Kyle rió.

-Que va, estoy pensando en alguien.-Siguió su mirada hacia la ciudad con una sonrisa pero Rouge se giró hacia él. Había sentido un fuerte vuelco en su corazón.-Es una chica, por si te estabas preguntado eso.-Bebió de la taza que le había ofrecido, soplando antes un poco para enfriar el líquido de su interior.

-Ah…-Rouge agachó el rostro. Observó las pequeñas olas chocándose contra el barco.-No me lo preguntaba.

-No seas mentirosa.-Kyle rió. Ella se mordió el labio y estrujó con fuerza la taza entre sus manos.-No te preocupes. No tiene nada que ver con el amor.-El rubio sonrió picaresco.-Es otro tipo de interés.

-¡Kyle!-Las mejillas de la peli castaña se encendieron.

-¡Tampoco es eso!-Negó a toda velocidad. Ella relajó sus facciones.-Es solo que…esta mañana me ha dicho algo sobre un mapa que nos llevaría a una de las islas cercanas a Raftel, pero de pronto, se ha esfumado. Estoy dándole vueltas pensando cómo podemos encontrarla.

-¿Y si se lo estaba inventando?-Rou apoyó una mano en su mejilla derecha.

-Mi instinto me dice que no.

-Pues averigüémoslo entonces.-Le sonrió.

…

La intuición de Nerumi sobre su dolor de músculos no había sido tan descabellada como pensaba la noche anterior. Suspiró por cuarta vez cuando empezó a sacar unas cuantas de prendas que aún continuaban dentro de la bolsa de viaje que había utilizado hace meses en la base revolucionaria.

-Debería de haber hecho esto antes…-De pronto un pequeño neceser se precipitó contra el suelo desparramando todos los objetos que contenía. Neru se agachó como pudo a recoger todas las cosas, cuando entre ellas, descubrió un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro partes. Extrañada, se sentó sobre la cama y lo abrió. Había una nota escrita en él.

 _"No te olvides de Mary"_.

Un vuelco gigantesco se apoderó de su corazón, que sintió como se aceleraba por momentos. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Y entonces un pequeño recuerdo se apoderó de su mente…

"Flash Back"

-Mary.

-¿Mary? -Él asintió.

-Si fuese una niña, me encantaría que se llamase Mary.-Con suavidad besó el vientre de la joven para después incorporarse un tanto y besarla a ella en los labios.

-Es un nombre perfecto.-Le susurró Neru mientras él clavaba sus dientes en sus labios y ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo como las manos del revolucionario se perdían en el interior de la camisa blanca.

"Fin del Flash Back"

Abrió los ojos, sentía su pulso apresurarse cada vez más…Ese recuerdo no era suyo, sin embargo, estaba allí. Eso significaba que había pasado algo con Sabo durante los días en los que no recordaba ser ella. Se mordió el labio con fuerza sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ese amor se le escapaba de las manos. Y debía de hacer algo con esa incertidumbre que sentía sobre la paternidad de sus hijos o terminaría volviéndose loca.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras con la intención de marcharse hacia la clínica. Necesitaba saber la verdad lo antes posible.

-¿Neru? ¿Dónde vas?-Ace se asomó por la puerta de la cocina arqueando las cejas extrañado. Ella sintió un fuerte vuelco en su corazón a la vez que se le encendían las mejillas.

-Voy a ver a Hanon y a hablar con el de la tienda de pinturas, volveré para la cena.-Le sonrió y sin siquiera darle tiempo a contestar, la joven de ojos verdes cerró la puerta de salida dejando a Ace más desconcertado que nunca.

-De acuerdo…-Susurró escuchado por el silencio del pasillo.

En ese instante, el Den de la sala de estar empezó a vibrar con fuerza. Con movimientos veloces, Ace se aproximó hasta él para descolgarlo con una bonita sonrisa.

"-¿Diga?

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué tal estás?-Oír a Sabo después de tantos meses le reconfortó el corazón. Nada le agradaba más que ver y escuchar a sus hermanos bien.

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo tu llamando? ¿No estás castigado aun?-Oyó al rubio resoplar.

-Ni me lo menciones. Acabo de salir de una reunión de tres horas.-Sabo caminaba por la base con unas cuantas carpetas debajo del brazo. Ace rió.

-¡Anímate! Seguro que saldrás al mar pronto.

-Sí, por eso os llamaba. Me marcho mañana. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera y no estoy muy seguro de cuándo o si podré comunicarme con vosotros. Puede que sea difícil localizarme así que, si ocurre algo urgente pon toda la carne en el asador para dar conmigo.-Bromeó. Ace soltó una risotada. Después, asintió.

-Ten cuidado.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y Neru?-Ace sonrió. Ya estaba tardando en preguntar por ella.

-Acaba de salir.-Se asomó por la ventana y ni siquiera la vio de lejos por la calle.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Sabo resopló.

-Eso me temo, pero esta noche estará aquí para la hora de la cena.

-A ver si puedo escaparme.-Suspiró.-Solo quería felicitarle el cumpleaños, ayer estuve muy ocupado y…

-No te preocupes.-El pecoso le cortó.-Se lo diré.

-Gracias Ace. Intentaré dar con los chicos para supervisarles un par de días. Kyle me odiará por eso pero, es lo que tiene ser mi hijo.-Rió.

-Es una buena idea. Rouge me sigue preocupando en ese barco.

-Tranquilo, está bien protegida. Bueno hermano, tengo que dejarte. Voy a supervisar un entrenamiento.-Suspiró con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, que sea leve, hasta luego."

El pecoso colgó el aparato. Suspiró. Por un momento se quedó totalmente ensimismado observando fijamente el caracol. La culpabilidad empezó a dar traspiés en su corazón. Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en si estaba o no equivocado. Quizás algún día, le diría a todos qué agriaba su alma. Un nombre se le vino a la cabeza…

"Kyle".

Cogió su sombrero anaranjado y se lo colocó. Salió de la casa dejando a Doc dormido sobre la alfombra. Sonrió al cortar una de las bonitas rosas rojas del jardín. Sabía que le encantaba esa flor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la visitaba. Debía hablar con ella y contarle tantas cosas… Aunque nunca pudiera saciar sus dudas, sus remordimientos, siempre había necesitado verla aunque solo fueran unos segundos para sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo.

En cuanto llegó a aquel reposado lugar lleno de quietud, sintió el viento recorrerle la espalda y removerle el pelo. La sentía tan cercana como siempre fue.

-Hola Ai-chan…-Se sentó sobre la hierba verde y mojada por el rocío de la mañana.-Te he traído algo.-Sacó de su camisa abierta un cartel de "Se busca" y se lo mostró.-El periódico se ha vuelto loco esta mañana con Kyle. Parece que les va muy bien a los chicos. Conseguirá lo que se proponga estoy seguro.-Sonrió.-Puede que nuestro hijo se convierta en el próximo Rey de los Piratas después de todo…

…...

Se paseó por toda aquella ciudad que había resultado ser más grande de lo que esperaba. Fijaba su mirada atentamente sobre las personas que iban de un lado a otro. Los restaurantes, las tabernas, el mercado. Todo estaba rebosar.

-¿La ves?-Gray observó a su amigo de reojo, este negó.-Creo que te estas obsesionando con ella. ¿Es por Rouge?

-Por supuesto que no lo es.-El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño. Roger sonrió.-Quiero que siga como esta con Rin.

-Dices eso, pero sabes que no podrás olvidarla fácilmente.

-Ya lo veremos.-De pronto, ambos escucharon unos gritos a su espalda. Se giraron con rapidez saciando la curiosidad que sentían por ver lo que pasaba.

Una joven encapuchada corría hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Iba descalza y la pulsera de su tobillo tintineaba a cada paso. Gray se apartó, pero Kyle no lo hizo, sentía su corazón latir con rapidez. Su intuición le gritaba que ella podía ser la chica que buscaba. Al pasar rápido por su lado, chocó contra el hombro del capitán cayendo al suelo. La capucha se desprendió de su cabeza mostrando una ondulada y larga cabellera rosa claro con las puntas más oscuras.

-¡Oi! ¿Estás bien?-Pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla del brazo, la joven de piel pálida se incorporó, miró hacia atrás un instante abriendo los ojos de par en par. En ese momento, Kyle se quedó totalmente anonadado. Es chica de ojos azules como brillantes tenía la comisura de los labios llena de sangre reseca y el pómulo derecho amoratado.

-¡Coged a esa ladrona!-Oyeron gritar de fondo. Ella comenzó a correr de nuevo escabulléndose entre la gente, alzándose el vestido de gasa largo que llevaba bajo la capa para no tropezar.

-Es ella. ¡Entretenlos! -Soltó firme y echó a correr tras la peli rosa. Gray suspiró. Esa escena le sonaba demasiado. Tras un par de calles, el rubio paró para recuperar el aliento. Cuando alzó el rostro había vuelto a desaparecer.

Chistó con la lengua disgustado, pero el sonido de algunos cubos cayendo en un callejón cercano, lo alertaron. Sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la estrecha y oscura calle.

-¡Oi! ¡Espera!-La joven parecía intentar saltar el muro de ladrillos del callejón sin salida con el que se había topado, casi llevaba la mitad del trabajo hecho cuando sintió la mano del pirata tirar de su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo llena de pánico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!-El tintineo de su voz era exactamente el mismo del de la muchacha del día anterior.

-¿No me reconoces?-Kyle abrió los ojos de par en par. Algo se le escapaba de las manos.-Ayer me dijiste lo de la isla que conducía a Raftel.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Eres un paranoico o qué?-Los gritos de los hombres que la perseguían resonaron por la avenida. Un sudor frío recorrió a la peli rosa. Aunque no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Kyle tiró de su tobillo para echarla abajo del muro. Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose caer. Pero unos fuertes brazos la agarraron. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Kyle. Dio un botecito sobresaltada.

-¡No soy un paranoico! ¡Tú empezaste a decir cosas sin sentido en ese puesto!-Ella lucho por liberarse del agarre. Era la situación más extraña en la que se había visto envuelta en meses.

-¿Cómo iba a estar de tiendas mientras trabajo? ¡¿Y quién demonios eres?! ¡Suéltame!-El gritó llamó la atención de los hombres que la perseguían. Estos se adentraron en el callejón.-Mierda.-Sus esferas turquesas se abrieron de par en par. Los hombres se acercaron entre risas malignas.

-¿Quiénes son?-Kyle arqueó las cejas interrogante. La joven sonrió. Se había parado a fijarse bien en aquel chico extranjero con un sombrero de paja al cuello. Sin duda era él. Un pirata. Se le acababa de ocurrir una fantástica idea.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo de ayer?-Le susurró al oído sobresaltándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del capitán. Ese gesto era demasiado descarado para alguien que acababa de conocer. No obstante, asintió raudo y veloz.-Pues deshazte de esos y te diré todo lo que quieras.-Sonrió inocente señalando al grupo de hombres que se acercaban sin buenas intenciones.

-De acuerdo.-Kyle la deslizó de sus manos de repente. La chica dio de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Ten más cuidado!-Soltó dándose toquecitos en el lumbago para apaciguar el dolor. El rubio se colocó delante de ella apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡Apártate renacuajo! ¡Esa chica le ha robado a su excelencia!-La señaló. Ella se echó un tanto hacia atrás. La cosa se estaba poniendo peligrosa.

-¡Dile a ese duque que guarde mejor sus joyas!-La peli rosa le sacó la lengua al hombretón burlonamente.

-Aunque sea una ladrona, necesito esa información.-El pirata desapareció delante de las narices de todos los presentes que se quedaron totalmente perplejos.

-¿Dónde está…?

De pronto, apareció delante de cada uno de los hombres a los que fue atizando con fuerza hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Iba y venía como si fuese un soplo de aire. La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par alucinada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Ese chico era impresionante, en menos de tres minutos había acabado con sus perseguidores. De repente reapareció a su lado agachado con los codos sobre sus rodillas y una impresionante sonrisa.

-Listo. Ahora mi historia.-La joven aun intentaba recuperarse de la impresión.- ¡Oi!-Kyle agitó una mano delante de sus ojos para que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú historia? ¡Ah…! eso… Te juro que no tengo ni idea de que hablabas antes.-Sonrió llena de culpabilidad.

-No te creo.-El rubio entrecerró los ojos de forma sospechosa. Ella se levantó del suelo de piedra con presteza. Se sacudió el vestido y la capa retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Es enserio. Quizás te has confundido de persona.-En realidad la chica sabía que ese tipo era más peligroso de lo que parecía en un principio.-Yo solo quería huir.-Rió nerviosamente.

-¿De qué huías? ¿Por qué le has robado a ese tipo?-El rubio se incorporó y se acercó a ella. La peli rosa dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había topado con la pared del callejón. Él prácticamente la acorraló.

-Eso no es algo que te importe. Deja de meterte en todo. No sé a quién viste ayer, pero estoy segura de que no era yo.-Lo enfrentó. Él hizo caso omiso y la agarró de la barbilla. Examinó de cerca el golpe de sus labios. Ella se tensó al notar el contacto de ese extraño individuo que decía cosas sin sentido.

-¿En qué trabajas?-Esa pregunta la desconcertó de sobre manera.

-¿Qué?

-Te dejaré ir si me dices donde trabajas.-Le soltó la barbilla. Sonrió.

-Ni hablar. Estás loco y eres capaz de obsesionarte.-Kyle soltó una bonita carcajada. Justo lo que le había dicho Gray. Ella se mordió el labio. Ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas.- ¡¿De qué te ríes idiota?!

-Deja de hacerte la dura. Creo que no has pasado una buena noche.-Ella contuvo una bocanada de aire. Tragó saliva pesadamente. Sabía a qué se dedicaba.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eso qué más da…-Lo empujó hacia un lado escabulléndose de su encierro, pero él le agarró del brazo para detenerla.

-Puedo ayudarte.-Las esferas azules de la muchacha se clavaron en las suyas del mismo color.

-No necesito ayuda. Como ves se cuidarme muy bien sola.-Se deshizo con fuerza de la presión de su brazo. Corrió rápidamente hacia la avenida.

-¡Oi espera!-Él la siguió pero cuando salió a la avenida había desaparecido por completo. Chistó con la lengua.

De pronto, oyó la voz de Rin a sus espaldas llamándolo.

-¡Kyle! ¿Era ella?-El rubio asintió.- ¿Y dónde está?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Roger miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista.

-Creo que sé dónde encontrarla.-Sonrió.

Esa noche, partieron hacia el lugar donde Kyle pensó que se hallaba la joven de cabellos rosados. Había investigado lo suficiente como para deducir que ese era, el lugar donde tenía que estar.

La enorme instalación se alzó ante los ojos de los cuatro piratas. Theru miraba la fachada despampanante del local con las lágrimas saltadas de alegría, Rin con la boca abierta, mientras que Roger lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Cómo has deducido qué era en un lugar así?-El pecoso interrogó a su amigo lleno de curiosidad.

-No lo sé.-Se encogió de hombros el capitán.-Intuición.

Nada más entrar, descubrieron que la pista de baile estaba llena de hombres que bailaban y de mujeres con can can. La música resonaba por todo el espacio. Más que de un burdel a todos les pareció un maravilloso teatro. Los telones eran de seda roja y dorada y alrededor de las mesitas íntimas con sus pequeñas lámparas había muchos cojines. El escenario lleno con una impresionante actuación. Las mujeres cantaban como los ángeles o como sirenas que arrastran a los hombres hacia su perdición.

A Theru nada más que se le cruzó una hermosa rubia desapareció de la vista de los demás y Rin fue a por algunas bebidas para olvidarse de la que le esperaba con Rou al regresar al barco más tarde. Sin embargo, tanto Kyle como Gray se acomodaron una mesa algo más elevada de la pista de baile donde se podía ver todo el espectáculo.

Y en cuanto se sentaron, la música se paró en seco. La sala se oscureció y el público expectante guardó un entusiasmado silencio. Del cielo, encima del escenario, empezaron a caer unos brillantes papelitos dorados. Tanto Kyle como Gray miraron con asombro y diversión el techo.

-Es ella…-Gray observó la extraña sonrisa tonta que por un instante había esbozado su compañero.

De pronto, la voz angelical de una joven se alzó en el silencio breve de su aparición antes de que la música sonara y fue en aquel momento cuando pudo apreciar su figura encima de aquel columpio voladizo. El rubio, tuvo que tragar y contener la respiración para que no se le notara la sorpresa y la fascinación que le embriagaba.

La belleza de aquella mujer no tenía límites. Sin duda era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida. No había apreciado absolutamente nada de ella en ese oscuro callejón aquella tarde. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño bajo. En su frente una tira con brillante con un par de plumas doradas. Su figura delgada y perfecta la cubría un extraño body de brillantes de distintos dorados.

Pero había algo más. Algo que no había notado en ningún momento antes. Su voz…

-¿La estás escuchando?-Él aun la observaba embelesado sin siquiera salir de su embrujo.- ¿Kyle?

-¿Qué?-Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su amigo desconcertado-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que si la estás escuchando…-Repitió lleno de diversión y una pequeña sonrisa pícara en los sabios.

-Sí. Por supuesto que sí.-El rubio le sonrió y volvió al impresionante espectáculo que estaba dando. Su voz se alzaba maravillosa entre el clamor de la gente y su contoneo seductor y divertido le ponía los bellos de punta. Hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera con respecto a una chica...Y de pronto, su subconsciente lanzó al viento una nueva locura. Algo le decía que esa joven sabía cosas sobre Raftel que quería obviar y que necesariamente, ellos necesitaban para alcanzar su objetivo. Así que sin más, pronunció las palabras mágicas que tantos quebraderos de cabeza daban a sus compañeros.-La quiero.-Gray observó a su capitán sorprendido.

-¿La quieres? ¡Cómo no!-Rió Gray.-Es extraordinaria Kyle.

-La quiero en el barco.-Volvió a decir mientras la miraba con una extraña sonrisa. Sonrisa que al momento Gray entendió y empezó a palidecer por segundos.

-Ni se te ocurra…-Le miró amenazante y horrorizado a la vez.- ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas!-Le regañó.

-Necesitamos un músico en el barco…El tío Luffy tenía a Brook, así que es totalmente necesario.- La señaló.-Ella es perfecta, ¿no te parece?

-Pero Kyle…-Intentó reprocharle pero en aquel momento, Rin y Theru aparecieron con unas cuantas jarras y vasos de alcohol en las manos. Las camareras les habían dado hasta bandejas para transportar las bebidas.

-¡Chicos! Este lugar es el paraíso. -Theru se sentó de lo más relajado sobre los cojines que rodeaban la mesita después de soltar todo el alcohol.

-Estoy de acuerdo aunque parezca mentira.-Rin bebió de su vaso y suspiró satisfecho.

-¿La habéis visto?-Kyle volvió a señalar a la joven impactante que actuaba.

-¡Sí! ¡Es una diosa! ¿Cómo puede cantar y bailar de esa manera? Debería de estar penado con la muerte hacer algo así…-El "forzado" cocinero soltó una carcajada que Rin siguió.

-La quiero en el barco.-De pronto los dos recién llegados lo miraron estupefactos casi atragantándose con el alcohol que estaban bebiendo.- ¡Será nuestra nueva nakama!

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron a la vez. Gray resopló. Su capitán no tenía remedio. En aquello se parecía a su tío Luffy con creces…


	26. Chapter 26

Una semana después…

Subían las escaleras de la clínica lentamente. El rostro de la joven mama de ojos verdes era todo un poema. Su hermana le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla. Sacaría uno de esos temas de conversación que sabía, despertaba su curiosidad.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Es una suerte que te enamoraras tú de Ace y no yo.-Nerumi alzó el rostro.-Imagínate cómo hubiese sido la situación al revés.-Rió.

-Un completo desastre.-Sonrió la hermana menor.-No me esperaba para nada que mamá y Roger…bueno, ya sabes…

-Hay tantas historias detrás de cada capítulo de nuestra vida, que necesitaríamos mil años para conocerlas todas a fondo.

-Quizás podría ser una buena idea preguntarle a papá algún día.-Llegaron a la sala de espera y se sentaron.

-¿Y si no lo sabe? No me gustaría que se sintiera mal por eso.-Hanon suspiró.

-Si mamá lo hizo tendría un motivo razonable para ello.

-¿Quién sabe…? Lo importante es que nosotras no hayamos cambiado nuestra relación por eso.-Nerumi asintió.

-Eres mi hermana después de todo. Completa o media, qué más da.-Rió la menor.-Era lógico que nos lo tomáramos con calma. Después de todo…ninguno de ellos vive…-Hanon agachó el rostro con un deje de tristeza en la mirada.

-Sí, es una lástima…-Nerumi le agarró la mano con cariño. Su hermana mayor alzó la vista dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. De pronto, el megáfono las avisó de que les tocaba entrar a la consulta. La de ojos verdes se tensó como nunca.

-Oh Dios…estoy atacada de los nervios.-Se detuvo delante de la puerta de Doi.

-Si no te hubieses acostado con los dos con un día de diferencia, no estaríamos aquí con el alma en vilo. Pero es lo que hay, así que afrontemos esto rápido y con filosofía.-Hanon abrió la puerta. Nerumi suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos contó hasta cinco y siguió a su hermana dentro de la habitación.

Doi las recibió con una bonita sonrisa.

-Por Dios, que sea rápido.-Hanon se sentó al mismo tiempo que el médico soltaba una pequeña carcajada por ese comentario.

-¿Es posible que se me suba la tensión?-Nerumi empezó a abanicarse, sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo de punta a punta.

-Es posible. Por eso te he hecho una manzanilla.-Doi le tendió la taza. Nerumi bebió sintiendo como le temblaba el pulso.

-¿Y?-Hanon fue directa al grano.

-Bien, veamos, comencemos por el principio.-Doi colocó los papeles de los análisis delante de las hermanas.-Tal y como vimos en los resultados anteriores, serán mellizos. Eso quiere decir que están dentro de dos bolsas amnióticas diferentes. Así que analizamos cada una y comparamos los caracteres con los de las muestras de los "padres".-Nerumi volvió a beber.-El resultado es que uno de ellos coincide. Pero el otro no.-La mama embarazada abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?-Hanon no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Nerumi, estabas ovulando en el momento en el que produjo la fecundación. Tus ovarios expulsaron dos óvulos. Ibas a tener mellizos de todas formas. Así que cada uno de tus hijos, procede de la fecundación de un óvulo y un espermatozoide distinto. Y aquí está la respuesta a la pregunta de la semana pasada, ya que en uno de ellos ganó Ace y en el otro, Sabo. No pasaron ni veinticuatro horas de diferencia entre un acto y otro, así que…

-Espera un segundo, ¿está diciendo que uno de los mellizos de mi hermana es de Ace y el otro de Sabo?-Hanon repitió las palabras del doctor totalmente incrédula. Doi asintió. Ambas hermanas se miraron. Aun intentaban asimilar toda aquella información. Durante un par de minutos, el silencio se hizo por completo en la sala. Hasta que la menor de las hermanas habló.

-Bueno, ahora me siento la mitad de culpable...-Suspiró resignada. Hanon sonrió amplio mordiéndose el labio.

-Es increíble.

-Lo es.-Doi volvió a pronunciarse.-Pasa muy pocas veces, es realmente raro que la madre tenga relaciones con hombres diferentes de un día para otro.-Los colores subieron a las mejillas de Neru. Hanon soltó una carcajada.

-Sí que es excepcional.

-¡Oi! Has venido a apoyarme Hanon.-La regañó la menor.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué padre corresponde cada peque?-La curiosidad de la morena no tenía límites. El médico asintió.

-Esa parte es la más sencilla de saber…

…

Entró en casa sintiendo sus pulsaciones más apaciguadas de lo normal. Doc la saludó como siempre llenando la casa de ladridos. Ella lo acarició y subió las escaleras. Sabía que Ace estaría allí terminando de montar las cunas. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta se asomó para apoyarse después sobre él. Por unos segundos se quedó totalmente extasiada con la visión del pirata concentrado en las piezas de madera y los tornillos.

Se mordió el labio.

En realidad era más afortunada de lo que verdaderamente merecía. Él era perfecto. En todos los aspectos. Siempre le había sido fiel. Siempre había confiado en ella. ¿Por qué no le había correspondido de la misma forma? ¿Acaso Sabo había podido llegar a superar ese amor que sentía por el moreno así como así? Para su resignación, sabía que un poco sí. Sin embargo, estar con Ace le llenaba tanto que todo lo demás no importaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo marchar…

-Neru, ¿cuándo has llegado?-Su voz hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Estaba convencida de que no dejaría de quererle, jamás.

-Hace poco.-Sonrió acercándose a él.- ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Está quedando fabulosa.-Nerumi acarició las maderas admirando el bonito mobiliario.

-Quedan un par de cajones por montar. ¿Cómo ha ido el médico?

-Todo va genial.-Colocó una mano sobre su enorme vientre.-Y si todo sale bien, en un mes y cinco días tendremos nuevos inquilinos.-Ace amplió la línea curva de sus labios.- ¡Oi! Mira, ven.-Neru agarró la mano del pecoso y la colocó sobre su barriga. Al momento, Ace sintió unos golpecitos bajo la piel.

-¡Se mueven!-Nerumi asintió feliz.-Hola chicos. Pronto estarías fuera de ese sitio tan estrecho.-Les habló. La joven mamá no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Oi Ace, ¿recuerdas que la semana pasada decidimos el nombre del niño?-El pirata asintió.-Creo que ya tengo el nombre de la niña.

-¿Cuál?

-Mary.-Ace abrió los ojos de par en par, un pálpito recorrió su cuerpo. Ese nombre, sonaba increíblemente bien. Era como si, la pequeña que aún no había nacido, se hubiese llamado siempre así.

-Mary…-Nerumi se mordió el labio deseando que aceptase.-Me encanta.

-¿De verdad?-Ace afirmó su propuesta.

-¡Genial! Pues Ed y Mary van a tomarse un baño con mami.

-¡Oi! ¿No ibas a ayudarme?

-¡Después del baño!-La joven había salido de la habitación con una bonita sonrisa. Ace resopló. Pero de repente, la voz de su mujer volvió a llamar su atención.- ¿Quieres unirte?-Neru se asomó por el umbral con una gigantesca sonrisa pícara.

-¡Yo lleno la bañera!-Y en un santiamén, Ace se levantó del suelo y la siguió.

Diez minutos después ambos se acomodaban sobre la blanca porcelana llena de agua caliente y espuma. Neru apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del comandante. Sonrió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el antebrazo del pecoso.

-¿De qué?-Ace deslizó la mano que le quedaba libre por el vientre de la joven.

-Desde que me encontraste en Libertad y me llevaste contigo.-La nostalgia se apoderó de su voz. El moreno sonrió.

-Muchos años.

-Demasiados…-Nerumi giró el rostro y alzó la mirada hacia él.-Ace, quiero que sepas, que has sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida.-Se mordió el labio. Una parte de ella sentía como la culpa le oprimía el pecho.-Y que siempre serás mi elección.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Ace clavó sus ojos en ella con seriedad. La joven mamá agachó el rostro, pero él le agarró de la barbilla y lo volvió a alzar.- ¿Qué ocurre? Deja de engañarme. Estas muy rara desde hace tiempo. Me he dado cuenta de que algo no va bien.-Un nudo se afianzó en la garganta de Nerumi. Sabía que no podría vivir así sabiendo la verdad, ocultándole algo totalmente inevitable de descubrir.

Así que era el momento. La hora de confesar. Asumiría cualquier cosa. Se había autoconvencido de ello durante aquella semana de incertidumbre hasta conocer los resultados. Respiró hondo sintiendo como se le aceleraba el pulso por momentos, pero no dejó de mirarle a los ojos.

-Hace una semana, fui a ver a Doi.-Ace escuchaba atento.-Necesitaba saber la verdad sobre algo.-Nerumi agarró la mano que el pecoso tenía sobre su vientre.-Verás…-la voz le empezó a temblar,-el día que volviste después de rescatar a Gray, aquella noche, nos acostamos. Y al día siguiente, yo…quedé con Sabo para almorzar…y…-Neru agachó el rostro, sintiendo como Ace quitaba la mano de su estómago. Se mordió el labio. Suspiró un par de veces antes de echarse a llorar.

-¿Y?-El pecoso lo sabía. Siempre lo intuyó. Era algo totalmente lógico que su hermano quisiera un momento así de único con ella. Aunque solo fuera una vez en su vida. Sabía que siempre la necesitó. Pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

-Me…confesó lo que sentía por mí desde hacía años.-Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas cuando recordó ese instante.-Pero no nos…quedamos ahí…-Tragó saliva. Vio como la mirada del pecoso se llenaba de dolor. Agachó el rostro.-Nos dejamos llevar por el momento y lo…hicimos...-Al soltar aquello, un enorme nudo lleno de remordimientos, se liberó.-Siete meses y tres semanas después, aquí estamos. Con dos bebes en camino. Mellizos. Uno es tuyo.-Nerumi afianzó el poco valor que le quedaba y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.-El otro es de él…

Una fina lágrima descendió por su mejilla derecha hasta caer sobre el agua caliente que mojaba sus cuerpos. Sin decir absolutamente nada, el pecoso se incorporó y salió de la bañera. Se colocó una toalla a la cintura y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Nerumi se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Temblaba. Sabía que esa confesión podía significar el final de su maravillosa relación. Pero al menos, no seguiría viviendo con esa mentira…

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando pudo sentirse con la fuerza suficiente, salió del baño cubierta por su albornoz blanco. Ace estaba tumbado en la cama. Triste. Dolido. Miraba al techo serio con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Ella pasó por su lado, cogió su ropa y fue hacia la puerta dando pasitos cortos desconsoladores. Agarró el pomo de metal, pero antes de girarlo la voz del moreno retumbó entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

-¿A dónde vas?-Su tono de voz grave, la sobresaltó.

-Voy a dormir en la habitación de Rouge.-Las lágrimas volvieron a sus mejillas.-No quiero que estés mal. Ni que te sientas horrible por mi culpa. Supongo que necesitas pensar muchas cosas.-Al oírla, Ace se incorporó. Observó su espalda, y como se encogía. La oía llorar. Chistó con la lengua sintiendo como la debilidad de sus emociones le embriagaba el alma.

Sabía que sería capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa.

-Ni hablar. Aunque te parezca una locura no tengo nada que pensar.-Él había machacado su orgullo tanto como ella.-No hace falta que te vayas.-Pero, a pesar de todo, resopló.-Dios, voy a matar a Sabo en cuanto le vea.-Nerumi se giró alarmada. Había sentido la ira en la garganta del pecoso.

-¿Qué? No, espera un segundo,-se acercó a la cama estrujando la ropa contra su pecho,-la culpa es totalmente mía, yo no debí dejarme llevar por…

-¿Le quieres?

-Ace…

-Contesta. Necesito saberlo.-Frunció un tanto el ceño. Nerumi tragó saliva pesadamente. Le vibrara todo el cuerpo. Aun así, fue sincera.

-Sí. Le quiero.

-¿Y a mí?-Neru se mordió el labio un instante. Sabía que todas aquellas preguntas le sacarían la culpa palmo a palmo. Ella asintió.

-También.-Ace arqueó las cejas desconcertado y Nerumi quiso explicarse un poco más.-Pero es un amor totalmente diferente. Con Sabo es como una especie de atracción adolescente totalmente innecesaria pero inevitable, lo que siento por ti es mucho más profundo que la simple pasión y el deseo de pasar unos cuantos meses solo con él. Ace, me das protección, cariño, ternura. Sigo sintiendo ese mariposeo cada vez que te veo por las mañanas y tengo ganas de acostarme contigo cada noche. Es un amor mucho más seguro y duradero. Siempre serás mi elección.-Unos finos rastros de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Ace suspiró agachando el rostro unos segundos. Él se había sentido igual de culpable que ella pero mucho tiempo más. Y si ella era capaz de tener el valor suficiente como decirle la verdad, él también debía de hacerlo.

-Y tú la mía.-Clavó sus ojos en ella tendiéndole una mano. Nerumi la observó desconcertada, pero después la agarró sintiendo como Ace la guiaba hasta sentarse en la cama frente a él. Aun estrujaba su pijama con fuerza.-Escucha Neru, creo que tampoco he sido muy sincero contigo estos años. Y puedo…entender perfectamente cómo te sientes aunque te parezca absurdo.-La joven se mordió el labio. Las lágrimas descendían sin control por sus sonrosados pómulos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Ace suspiró entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que dormí en el bar de Makino con Ai?-La castaña asintió.-No solo dormimos.-Nerumi entrecerró los labios llena de sorpresa. Le había dado un vuelco al corazón. Ace la miraba decidido y firme. Era imposible que estuviese mintiendo solo para sentirse mejor.-Me gustaba.-Continuó.-Me atraía muchísimo. Y…para colmo bebimos…-La joven apretó la ropa que tenía entre los dedos con más ahínco.-Sé que esa no es excusa pero…-Ace suspiró,-no pude evitarlo y simplemente pasó.-Nerumi le apartó la mirada. Sentía la rabia recorrer cada poro de su piel.-Algunos meses después, apareció embarazada.-El llanto de su mujer aumentó, se había llevado una mano al pecho. Pero él no dejó de hablar.-Pensé que era mío.

-¿La trajiste aquí para que se reconciliara conmigo aun sabiendo algo así?-Negó. No podía creérselo.

-Era lo mejor. Por aquel entonces no estaba al cien por cien seguro de ello. Y ella me daba largas cada vez que le sacaba el tema. Además, me dijo que no era mío. Habló de ese empresario que después resultó ser Sabo.-Suspiró.-Me sentí un completo idiota. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndote ese daño? ¿Cómo podía quererte a ti y necesitarla a ella también? No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que me pasaba y decidí pasar un tupido velo por toda esa historia.-Le agarró la mano a la joven. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.-Cuando apareció Sabo afirmando su historia de amor, di por sentado que era suyo. Solo tienes que mirarlo ahora para darte cuenta de Kyle que es clavado a él.

-Así que, ambos somos culpables de un desliz…-Aun no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Siempre la necesitaré. La echo de menos cada día. Pero…tú lo superas todo. Siempre serás mi elección.-Neru alzó la mirada llorosa hacia la suya. Suspiró. Unos minutos de silencio se apoderaron de la habitación. Hasta que Ace rompió el silencio.-No me importa que uno de esos mellizos sea de Sabo siempre que te quedes conmigo. Daría cualquier cosa por no perderte para siempre. Aunque quiero…que seas feliz…

-Lo seré si me quedo a tu lado. Lo seré si me perdonas…

-Por supuesto que te perdono Neru.-El pecoso se adelantó a ella y la refugió en sus brazos. Ella se aferró a ellos con fuerza sintiendo sus lágrimas caer de nuevo a toda velocidad.-Perdóname tu a mí…-La joven asintió entre sus brazos.

-No te enfades con Sabo, por favor…

-No te enfades con Aiko, ni con Kyle…-Neru negó enérgicamente.- ¿Él sabe lo del bebé?

-Le dije que existía una posibilidad. Pero nada más. Además cuando hablé con él pensaba que solo era uno. Ace, quiero que tú seas su padre aunque lleve su sangre.

-Eso no es algo justo.

-Me da igual.

-Pero a mí no. Yo sigo teniendo dudas a veces sobre Kyle, y me habría gustado tener esa respuesta clara en mis manos.-La separó de él y le apartó las lágrimas con una bonita sonrisa. Era demasiado bueno. Nunca se lo merecería lo suficiente, pensó la castaña.-Así que no se lo diremos a nadie más, pero él debe saberlo. Será muy feliz. Cumplirás algo que siempre soñó.

-Dios…No digas esas cosas…Me siento horrible, no te merezco para nada…Cómo he podido acerté algo así…-Él la silenció alzándole el rostro y apoderándose de sus labios. Pero ella se separó sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón.-Además hay una pega, Aiko está muerta. Pero Sabo no…

Ace mordió el labio. Sabía perfectamente qué quería decir su mujer con esa frase.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres quedarte con él? ¿Qué necesitas? Aceptaré tu decisión Neru, lo único que me importa es que seas feliz. Siempre te lo he dicho.-Entonces ella realizó la pregunta clave que daría lugar a un paso hacia delante o hacia atrás en su relación.

-¿Confiarías en mí si Sabo vuelve?-Ace clavó sus ojos en ella. La habitación se llenó de un tenso silencio.-Me lo imaginaba…-Agachó el rostro.

-Quizás al principio me cueste. Al fin y al cabo, él te mira de la misma forma que yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer contra eso? Además, es mi hermano. Entiéndeme.-Ella asintió.

-Por supuesto que lo comprendo. Pero…

-Nerumi.-La llamo por su nombre completo sin ningún tipo de diminutivo. Eso le sacó un vuelco al corazón.-Creo que eres tú la que necesita pensarse a fondo las cosas.

Esa noche ninguno durmió junto al otro.

Tumbada en la inmensa cama, totalmente sola, Nerumi no pudo dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que había vivido junto a Ace. Y quizás, solo quizás, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que todos esos sentimientos fueron declarados cuando ella era una niña. Había pasado la mitad de su vida junto a él. Sentía que había explorado pocas opciones y que simplemente se decantó por la más difícil desde el principio. Suspiró.

La única historia que había tenido fuera de esa relación había sido Mihawk. Otro desliz.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Dejar a Ace sería como abandonar a su suerte todos sus recuerdos. ¿Pero ella quería retenerlo a su lado solo por los recuerdos? Además estaban sus hijos. ¿Y si no aceptaban su decisión? Rápidamente negó aquella idea. Había criado a Gray y Rouge para que fuesen lo suficientemente independientes de pensamiento. Pero y si terminaba quedándose con Sabo y se ¿equivocaba?

Se mordió el labio. Para más confusión, estaba segura de que no habría error posible. Con el revolucionario sería muy feliz. Sin embargo, ¿y si le pasaba como con el pecoso? Había demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

Sintió a Ace entrar en el dormitorio en cuanto la luz del sol salió por el horizonte. Se notaba que estaba tan inquieto como ella.

-Oi, Neru…-Se sentó justo a su lado en la cama. Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos.-He estado pensando que quizás, para poder decidir algo así, tienes que probar la otra cara de la moneda.-Susurró.-Creo que podría ser una buena opción marcharme una temporada.-Esa noticia la alarmó. Rauda y veloz se incorporó sobre las sábanas con el rostro lleno de angustia. Ace la observaba sereno con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.-Avisaré a Sabo para que se quede aquí contigo. Yo volveré cuando nazcan los niños.-Llevó una de sus manos al vientre de la joven.-Después ya veremos cómo solucionar esta situación, ¿de acuerdo?-Le acarició las mejillas con ternura, apartando sus lágrimas.

Ella quiso detenerlo. Gritarle que no se fuera. Pero la voz no salió de su garganta. Simplemente se quedó observando su espalda mientras salía de la habitación en completo silencio.

Ese fue el momento más desgarrador que vivía desde hacía años. Por primera vez se sintió terriblemente pequeña e innecesaria en ese mundo. Todos sufrían por su culpa. Decidiese una cosa u otra, alguien saldría perjudicado tarde o temprano. Pero si no hacía algo…

Se incorporó de la cama a toda velocidad. Con suerte aun no estaría lejos de casa. Quizás tendría una mínima posibilidad de alcanzarle. Ni siquiera se colocó un abrigo. Bajó las escaleras presta seguida de Doc.

La lluvia y un fino viento frío la recibieron al salir al porche. Sintió como el agua le calaba el camisón de mangas cortas que llevaba puesto. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la fina hierba mojada. Pudo ver a Ace alejarse de la casa con la mochila al hombro y el sombrero puesto. Ella gritó su nombre.

-¡Ace!-Sentía su respiración acelerarse y las lágrimas de sus mejillas fundirse con el agua que caía del cielo. Al oírla, él se volvió. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, soltó la mochila sobre la hierba y empezó a caminar en dirección a su mujer. Nerumi lo imitó y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca se aferró a su camisa dando rienda suelta al llanto.

-Dios Nerumi, vuelve dentro, vas a resfriarte y…

-No te…vayas…-La oyó entre sollozos llenos de sufrimiento hundida entre sus brazos.-Por favor…No te vayas…-Temblaba.

-Hablemos dentro de casa. Oi, Neru…-Él intentó separarla pero fue totalmente en vano.

-No…-Negó.-No necesito a Sabo para vivir…-Un fino hilo de voz salía de sus labios.-Te necesito a ti…Ace…-La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza.-Quédate conmigo…No te vayas…Esa es mi decisión.-Repitió.-No tengo nada que pensar…Nada…-Comprendió en aquel instante, que no quería a Ace por los recuerdos. Le amaba porque siempre había tenido la capacidad de salvarla de sí misma…

El pecoso sintió un fuerte vuelco en su corazón. Se mordió el labio. Y poco a poco, correspondió al abrazo de la joven castaña.

-Por fa…

-No me iré.-Ace la interrumpió apoyando la barbilla en su cabellera rizada. Con su sombrero lograba evitar que se mojara un poco, al menos. Sonrió.-Estoy aquí, no me marcharé. Te lo prometo.

Neru estrujó los bordes de la camisa con sus manos. El alivio le embriagó el corazón. Pero aun tiritaba. Y de pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre que le sacó un grito afligido de la garganta. Perdió fuerza en las piernas y notó como se venía abajo.

Ace la agarró sobresaltado agachándose junto a ella. Nerumi volvió a sentir otra punzada más. Le faltaba el aire.

-¡Neru! Oi, ¿qué pasa?-La inquietud se apoderó de los ojos del pecoso.- ¿Qué te duele? ¡Oi!-Ella hincó las rodillas en el suelo. Empezó a respirar entre cortadamente. De pronto, sintió una fuerte bajada de líquido de su interior. Se llevó una mano a la zona de bajo vientre palpando qué ocurría, luego la alzó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.- ¿Qué pasa?-El rostro de Nerumi lleno de espanto le hizo temblar. Le mostró la mano ensangrentada.

-Ace…-Un leve tono de voz salió de su garganta. El nombrado la miró. Estaba pálida. Un fino hilo de sangre descendía por la comisura de sus labios amoratados.

Rápidamente, el pecoso la cogió en brazos y la llevó dentro de casa tumbándola sobre el sofá. La joven de ojos verdes empezó respirar agitadamente sintiendo ese dolor intenso que había notado al dar a luz muchos años atrás.

-¡Ace! Creo que vienen ya.-Gritó echándose hacia atrás mientras sentía la sangre fluir. El moreno la observó totalmente desubicado. Aún faltaba un mes para que cumpliera, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Oi, Neru, respira.-Fue a por el Den a toda velocidad.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que vayas a dar a luz si aún queda un mes?!-Ella negó sintiendo unas terribles nauseas.

-Ace…-Le agarró del brazo para llamar su atención. Ella sabía que algo estaba saliendo mal. El pecoso la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.-Algo…no va…bien…-El dolor parecía incrementarse por momentos…


	27. Chapter 27

Llevaban una hora y quince minutos fuera de la sala de estar. Los gritos se habían esfumado de sus oídos pero la intranquilidad iba y venía sin cesar por sus mentes. Hanon removía su tila mientras veía a Ace andar de un lado a otro, impacientándose a cada segundo que pasaba sin obtener noticias.

-Por más que vayas de un lado a otro, no conseguirás que Doi nos diga algo antes. Lo único que obtendrás es un agujero en el suelo.-La morena tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación. Al oírla, el pecoso se detuvo y apoyó sus manos sobre la encimera, golpeándola con rabia.

-Maldita sea.-Chistó con la lengua.-En qué momento maravilloso se me ocurrió la genial idea de marcharme.-Resopló.

-No es culpa tuya, hermano. Fue una reacción lógica al momento.-El susodicho se giró llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo. Debía calmarse como fuera.-El embarazo era delicado por la edad a pesar de que todos los médicos hayan insistido en lo contrario. De todas formas no tienes de qué preocuparte. Nerumi siempre ha sido físicamente muy fuerte. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.-Le sonrió. Ace recordó los días que pasó en cama por culpa de la Akuma no mi. Suspiró. Sabía que tenía razón. Observó las puertas cerradas con cristales opacos. Había movimiento tras ellas.

-¿Crees que tendrá a los niños?

-Sí.-Hanon le siguió la mirada apoyando una mano sobre su mentón.-Dudo que Doi deje que pasen más tiempo en su interior.

-Pero… aún faltaban cinco semanas.

-No pasa nada. Muchos bebés prematuros sobreviven y tienen una vida estupenda.-Bebió un sorbo de té.-Solo necesitaran más cuidados al principio y coger más peso.-Sonrió.-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…

Durante unos minutos, la cocina se llenó de silencio.

-Si nacen…-Hanon lo miró. Él parecía clavar sus ojos en la nada mientras hablaba,-debería de llamar a Sabo…-La hermana menor suspiró.

-Nunca pensé que Neru fuese capaz de admitirte algo así.-Esta vez fue Ace el que se volvió hacia ella, serio.-Más aun, cuando es incapaz de arrepentirse por ello.

-No deja de ser un hijo. Creo que ninguna madre se arrepentiría de dar la vida. Fuese cual fuese su circunstancia. A no ser que sea muy extrema.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Además, todos…cometemos locuras cuando nos sentimos atrapados de alguna manera. Sabo siempre la ha mirado igual que yo. Incluso puedo adivinar a que la quiere más. Todo sería fantástico si estuviese con él. Sería muy feliz.

-Pero…tu superas eso, ¿verdad?-Hanon sonrió cuando vio a su hermano mayor asentir.

-Es muy cabezona.-Siguió su sonrisa.

-¿Aceptarás toda esa historia sin más? El Ace de niño, orgulloso y rebelde habría mandado a paseo a ambos.-Rió divertida.

-Lo haría pero…eso era antes de que ella se topara conmigo. Y supongo que una parte de mí es tremendamente egoísta. Sé que ella sería feliz con él, pero yo no…la necesito.-Confesó.-A pesar de los errores que cometa. Desearía pasar lo que me queda de vida a su lado, disfrutando al cien por cien de ella. Es la madre de mis hijos. La quiero.

-Y ella te quiere a ti por encima de Sabo. Estoy totalmente convencida.-Asintió.-No la dejes marchar. No lo soportaría.

-A pesar de lo que piense mi orgullo, no lo haré…-Volvió a mirar la puerta de la sala de estar.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.-Regresó a sus ojos verdes.

-Ahora que llevamos la misma sangre, ¿deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo?-Rió.-Estoy bien Ace.

-¿Qué se siente al llevar en tus venas esa herencia?

-No lo sé…aun parece ajena y distante.-Sonrió llena de nostalgia bordeando la taza con sus dedos.-Hubiese deseado compartir la carga.-Lo miró a los ojos. Ace sabía a qué se refería.

-No me lo habría perdonado.

-El mundo fue demasiado injusto contigo cuando yo provenía del mismo lugar. Si hubiera…

-No.-Negó.-Si te hubiesen hecho daño por él…quizás no le habría perdonado jamás. Yo también habría hecho todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo.-Le dedicó un esbozo lleno de tranquilidad.

-Ace…-Hanon se mordió el labio.

De pronto, las puertas de la sala de estar se abrieron de par en par dando paso a Doi. Ambos hermanos se acercaron a él llenos de inquietud.

-¿Y?-Ace se tensó en cuanto vio la cara del médico seria y distante.

-Hemos hecho cesaría de urgencia. Los dos pequeños están bien, pero deberán de permanecer con cuidados intensivos algunas semanas. Aun así, saldrán adelante.-Hanon suspiró llena de alivio. Ace esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, con la charla y la tensión, ni siquiera los había oído llorar.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Está bien.-Doi esbozo una bonita sonrisa.-Débil por la operación, pero bien. La sangre ha sido un pequeño derrame. Algo fuera de su lugar por el parto prematuro. Por lo demás, se recuperará en unas semanas.

Ace amplió su sonrisa como nunca. Sin decir nada más, entró en la sala de estar donde había estado tantísimas veces para conocer a los nuevos miembros de su familia…

….

Rouge atravesó la puerta de la improvisada consulta del Gilgamesh con el periódico entre los dedos y un sobre. Por un momento, se quedó observando como Rin media concentrado las cantidades perfectas para sus nuevos mejunjes. Llevaba esas ridículas gafas de laboratorio puestas. Sonrió llena de ternura.

-Ha llegado una carta para ti.-Se la tendió. El de ojos azules se subió las lentes a la frente y sonrió.

-¿Cómo es posible? Que listos son esos pájaros.-Rompió el sobre.-Estoy convencido de que en realidad nos están vigilando. El Gobierno está como una cabra, pronto pondrán Dens grabadores en los monstruos marinos.-El moreno sacó la hoja escrita a mano con una perfecta caligrafía-Qué buenos documentales harán.-Rió. Rouge sonrió ante su nueva ocurrencia. Él leyó.-Vaya, se ha enterado…-Dijo en voz alta.

-¿Quién?

-Mi madre.-Ese dato la sobresaltó. Él no solía hablar mucho de sus progenitores.

-¿De qué se ha enterado?-Se giró llena de curiosidad. Rin sonrió divertido.

-De que estás conmigo…-Murmuró releyendo la carta.-Va a ser verdad lo de los pájaros espías…-Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Rou sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso por momentos. Había puesto los ojos en blanco de la impresión. Rin no pudo aguantarse la carcajada ni un segundo más.

-¡Era broma!-Sonrió altivo.

-¡Rin!-La joven castaña se llevó una mano al pecho para tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Hasta que por fin pudo suspirar aliviada.

-Solo quiere que nos veamos pronto.-Volvió a la normalidad.-Que me dices, ¿vienes?-Todas sus noticias y proposiciones las soltaba como si nada. No dejaba de sorprenderle la normalidad con la que decía las cosas independientemente de las consecuencias.

-¿A conocer a tus padres?-Rou preguntó aquello con más incredulidad de la esperada. Rin asintió sonriente.

-No todos los días puedes estar delante de un médico tan famoso como mi padre. Te encantará.-Ironizó. Pero comprobó como esa parte, se la había tomado enserio y sí la entusiasmó de verdad.

-¡Muy bien!-Alzó un puño al aire llena felicidad.- ¡Iremos!-El de ojos azules rió.

-Aunque antes creo que debes estudiarte esos dos libros.-Señaló los que había sobre la mesa, con unas ochocientas páginas por tomo.-Y repasar esos otros.-Bromeó. Rouge se sintió palidecer, él volvió a reír.

-¡Oi! ¡Ya basta de bromitas!-Refunfuñó.

-De acuerdo. Pero si vienes a conocer a mis padres, quiero que sepas que para mí es el último paso.-De pronto aquella seriedad que le caracterizaba sin ningún tipo de sentido. Debía de seguir acostumbrándose a esos cambios de humor. Suspiró rendida.

-Tu último paso, ¿de qué?

-De una relación con una mujer.-Sacó papel y lápiz para responder a la carta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Serás la primera que presente a mis padres.-Por un momento la miró a los ojos. Las mejillas de Rou se tiñeron de rosa.-Quiero que seas definitivamente oficial, si estas preparada.-Esa proposición la pillo totalmente desprevenida. ¿Suponía que tras esa presentación ella y él…?-Oi, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio.-Interrumpió sus pensamientos con una sonrisa divertida.-Simplemente quiero que sepas hasta qué punto eres de importante para mí.-Rou se mordió el labio. Ser la primera en algo que tuviera que ver con él era toda una hazaña y privilegio. Asintió sonriente.

-Acepto de todas formas.-Rin le tendió la mano, ella la agarró.-Y si hubiese sido una boda…me considero bastante joven para eso aún pero…tampoco habría dicho que no. Podría dejarlo en un ya veremos.-Se acercó a él. Sus manos recorrieron el pelo oscuro de su nuca.-Me gusta ponerte las cosas difíciles.-Una mueca pícara se apoderó de su rostro.

-¿Cómo de difíciles?-El moreno se incorporó de su asiento y con un movimiento rápido, la sentó sobre la mesa de escritorio.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-El tono seductor de la pecosa estaba creando un ambiente perfecto para cometer alguna locura allí mismo.

-Por favor, sería un placer…-Rin rozó su nariz con la de ella mientras sentía las manos de la joven enredarse en la hebilla de su cinturón. La miró a los ojos desde arriba, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Y en cuanto se mordió el labio, no pudo contenerse, la besó con fuerza y urgencia, desabrochando los botones de la camisa que le impedían disfrutar al cien por cien de su piel. Rouge le quitó la camiseta sin prisa pero sin pausa, para comenzar a dibujar con sus dedos, las líneas oscuras de los tatuajes sobre la piel del médico. Él le subió la falda presionando las yemas de sus dedos contra sus muslos sin dejar de besarla. Rouge había enredado sus piernas en la cintura del pirata.

-Oi…Rin…-Un susurro efímero entre besos, le detuvo un instante. Sentían sus corazones acelerados y la respiración agitada. El moreno, clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella con un brillo intenso que pedía más.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Rouge le acarició el rostro. Tenía los labios sonrosados por la presión de los besos. Sonrió. Estaba decidida.

-Te amo…-Esa confesión lo había pillado totalmente fuera de juego. Abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo a su corazón dar pequeños saltitos de emoción.-Quiero quedarme contigo. Esa es mi elección.-Volvió a unir sus labios con los de él sintiendo como ese beso había adquirido en un segundo, un nuevo significado. Después de todo, sabía que Kyle ya había empezado a forjar su propio camino alejado de ella…

Y de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Gray entró a toda velocidad con una impresionante sonrisa.

-¡Rouge mamá ha tenido a los bebés!-Gritó con un Den en la mano. Pero se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver la situación que se cocía allí dentro.- ¡Perdonad!-Rápidamente cerró la puerta. Rou se había quedado estática con las mejillas rojas como tomates. Rin rió divertido.

-Enhorabuena, ya tienes dos hermanos más…

…

Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía perseguida de esa forma por un hombre. Sin una intención fuera de lo común. Él no buscaba en ella el placer de una noche, ni siquiera le daba la vara últimamente con su "supuesto" conocimiento sobre Raftel. Simplemente estaba allí, tratando de que fuera con ellos. Convenciéndola para que le acompañase a un destino incierto fuera de aquellos muros. Suspiró sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad. Sabía que él no era normal. Y eso le provocaba inquietud. Sabía que un par de días más con él podrían suponer más que aceptar su petición.

Había un factor que contemplaba últimamente. Uno que estaba totalmente prohibido en su mundo…

Se sentó sobre sus sábanas y observó la amplitud de su recargada habitación en silencio. Se sentía terriblemente sola. Y por un instante, echo de menos la pequeña compañía que había supuesto el pirata durante la cena. Había sido su primera cena juntos.

Sonrió recordando la perfección de aquellas manos que la habían tocado por primera vez de forma tan intensa y dulce. Rememoró la delicadeza, la suavidad, la lentitud de sus gestos. Fue cuando se dijo que ese pirata tenía unas manos perfectas para tocar su piel.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que la piel se le erizaba y se le sonrojaban las mejillas como nunca. Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba a cada momento en el que su maravillosa sonrisa volvía a su mente. No era una simple obsesión. Se tumbó sobre la cama llevándose una mano a la frente. Su corazón se aceleraba por momentos dándose cuenta de algo fundamental, le quería. No iba a poder negarlo siempre, en una semana se había enamorado de un hombre libre. De alguien prohibido.

Y le encantaba.

Poco a poco descendió una de sus manos hasta colarse en su intimidad. Esta vez su imaginación se lo estaba demostrando. La imagen de él haciéndola suya era simplemente exquisita. Su maravilloso cuerpo contra el suyo, sus impresionantes manos tocándola, su lengua acariciando su piel. Aquel roce perfecto, el movimiento acompasado de sus cuerpos mientras se entregaban a la lujuria y al deseo, era una escena simplemente extraordinaria. E imaginarla la hacía intensificar la particular carrera que corrían su mano derecha en el interior de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando el placer se intensificó y se mordió el labio con más fuerza. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz…

-¿Te gusta?-Su voz profunda y grave susurró pareciendo que él se lo estaba pasando incluso mejor, pensando quizás en la sensación que se podría tener si en vez de las manos de Hinari, fueran las suyas las que estuvieran realizando semejantes maravillas.

La peli rosa estuvo a punto de contestar a aquella asombrosa pregunta. Sin embargo, esta vez, la voz de alarma de la razón venció a sus instintos y a su ensoñación divina. Como si hubiese escuchado el más temible de los sonidos, la joven se enderezó en la cama apoyando las manos sobre el colchón. Quedándose totalmente paralizada al comprobar quien era el propietario de aquella voz que conocía tan bien. Los nervios la obligaron a no pronunciar palabra. A pesar de que se había visto descubierta en semejante situación a petición de otros hombres, jamás sintió tanta vergüenza y pudor como cuando lo había visto a él en aquel momento.

Desde su posición, arrodillado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el colchón y la barbilla acomodada encima de ellos, Kyle sonrió. Y este era el de verdad, no el de su cabeza y fantasía nocturna de hoy.

-H-hola…-Soltó la joven con la lengua trabada. El pulso se le iba a salir, sentía el corazón latir desbocado a mil por hora mientras él permanecía allí sentado, sonriendo como si nada…-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

-Pues he decidido subir a verte. Pensé que no haría daño a nadie cuando únicamente vengo aquí a estar en tu compañía hablando contigo de cosas estúpidas, ¿no?-A Kyle le divertía de sobremanera que la independiente y cabezota joven se hubiese quedado sin palabras. "Por fin", pensó.

-Ya…-Susurró con la rojez en las mejillas aun.-Y…-lo miró inquieta-¿desde cuándo estás aquí?-preguntó esta vez controlando al máximo sus actos y sus nervios.

-Desde que tu mano izquierda decidió subirte el vestido y tu mano derecha adentrarse en tu ropa interior.-Soltó tal cual, demasiado despreocupado. Al momento de oírlo se le subieron los colores a las mejillas.

-N-no…no hace falta que lo digas de esa…forma…-Susurró evitando el contacto visual.

-Lo siento.-El rubio sonrió perspicaz y seductor. Aunque se disculpase de aquella forma estaba claro que en el fondo no lo sentía.-Pero no he podido resistirme.-Continuó.-Ha sido la escena más erótica que he presenciado nunca.-Hinari se sonrojó más si cabe, tanto que se echó hacia atrás y cogió uno de los cojines rojos para abrazarse a él y agachar el rostro. En aquel momento Kyle se incorporó divertido y fue hacia el mini bar para tomarse una copa más de delicioso licor.

-¿Quieres que me marche?-Habló sin girarse mientras andaba.

-No.-La muchacha alzó el rostro creyendo que realmente saldría por la puerta cuando lo vio alejarse de la cama.-No te vayas, por favor…-Susurró. Nada más escuchar aquello Kyle cogió un vaso y vertió el líquido para luego llevárselo a los labios y dirigirse hacia uno de los sillones.-Y olvida lo de antes…yo…

-Cálmate. No es nada malo ¿no? Simplemente te apetecía aventurarte.-Sonrió.-Además, me temo que es imposible que pueda olvidar algo como eso. Realmente ha sido fascinante…

Por un instante Hinari dirigió su mirada a los ojos azules del rubio. Su rostro lleno aniñado lo hacían parecer un crío, y sin embargo no lo era. El corazón le dio un enorme vuelco cuando el capitán también empezó a mirarla a los ojos. El silencio invadió la habitación mientras los dos hacían crecer la chispa del uno y del otro durante unos minutos que parecieron horas.

Pero el pirata rompió la magia.

-Es…duro, ¿verdad? Tener que entregarte en cuerpo y alma a un desconocido cada noche…-Kyle se incorporó un tanto y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Aunque no quisiera asimilarlo, el hecho de que Hinari hubiese pasado por tantas manos indeseables le hacía sentir algo de repulsión. ¿Quién sería capaz de obligar a alguien como ella a realizar una tarea así?

-Solo en cuerpo.-Contestó rápida y seria. En cuanto la oyó Kyle alzó la vista y suspiró.-Con mi cuerpo pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-Si tocan tu cuerpo, también pueden tocar tu alma. ¿Nunca te ha pasado?-Hinari agachó el rostro ante aquella difícil pregunta y se mordió el labio.-Hina…alguna vez…-la miró serio,- ¿te han hecho daño?-La de ojos celestes asintió mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cojín y en aquel momento el pirata apretó el vaso con rabia.

-Pero no te preocupes.-De repente, ella sonrió.-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Era una época un tanto oscura. Pero ya hace muchos años que no es así. Ahora todo está bien.

-Si pudiera mataría a todos aquellos que alguna vez pudieron hacerte daño…-Hinari soltó una carcajada armoniosa y tintinéate.

-No seas tan violento. Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy bien. No necesito tanta protección. Puedo defenderme mejor de lo que crees.

-No lo dudo.-Kyle sonrió.- ¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Vendrás?-Hinari suspiró. No se cansaría jamás.

-Oi, Kyle…Dime una cosa…-Susurró con su voz aterciopelada.- ¿Te gusto?

-Sí.-Respondió firme, sin dudar. Y por un instante Hinari supo que había vencido, aunque también sabía que había sido derrotada…Pero antes de que pudiera contestar a cualquier cosa, él volvió a hablar-Me gusta tu compañía claro. ¿Y a quién no? Hablar contigo es genial.

En cuanto oyó aquello la joven agachó el rostro y ensombreció su vista con su flequillo. Se mordió el labio impotente. La ilusión había desaparecido. Y una pequeña punzada de dolor se instaló en su alma pellizcándola con dureza. Por un momento, pensó que quería que fuese con él por algo más…

-Quizás esa no haya sido la pregunta más acertada Hinari…-Lo oyó decir en un susurro ronco, grave y firme. Poco a poco, la bonita muchacha alzó el rostro para encontrarse al rubio sentado frente a ella sobre la alfombra y los cojines que la cubrían.-Quizás por eso mi respuesta tampoco haya sido la más correcta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Lo miró algo desconcertada. Tanto por la cercanía de su rostro como por la afirmación dicha de sus labios.

-Me refiero a que deberías de volver a hacerme esa pregunta pero de la forma adecuada.-Y entonces ella comprendió.-Estoy seguro de que sabes cuál es. Te interesa saberlo tanto como a mí…Así que pregúntame. Sé que eres valiente, así que simplemente hazlo.-Hinari cerró un instante los parpados para suspirar e intentar amenguar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón para luego alzar el rostro con la intención de preguntar, que a pesar de todo, siempre había sido valiente.

-¿Me quieres?-La pregunta brotó de sus labios susurrante pero firme.

-Sí.-Aquella era la respuesta acertada a la pregunta acertada se dijo el moreno.-Sí que te quiero Hina. Ven conmigo. Te prometo que nunca más tendrás miedo a mi lado.-Le besó el dorso de la mano.- ¿Qué me dices?

-Acepto Kyle…

….

La primera vez que la había cogido en brazos, sintió como todo su ser se llenaba un amor incalculable. Sonrió a pesar de circunstancias en las que tendría que verla crecer. Aun así, sabía, que no podría dejar de quererla jamás. Era también parte de él. Nerumi se lo había dejado claro una y otra vez hasta que terminó convenciéndose.

-Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con Sabo. Imagino que pensará que están a punto de nacer.-Acunó a Mary contra sus brazos con una bonita sonrisa. Era tan bonita, tan pequeña…La amaba.

Nada más oírlo, Nerumi agachó el rostro entristecido, sentada sobre la cama. Había pasado un mes y aun guardaba reposo por el parto.

-Ace…

-Deja de sentirte culpable.-Se volvió hacia ella sentándose sobre las sábanas arropando a la pequeña entre sus brazos.-Me da igual de quién sea. Es prácticamente más mía que suya y la quiero con locura.-Plantó un tierno beso sobre la frente del bebé con un diminuto gorrito rosa. Nerumi sonrió alzando las manos hacia él para que se la diera. Debía darle de comer.

Ace se incorporó y cogió a Ed envolviéndolo en su mantita. Estaba despierto y avispado. Tenía unas bonitas y pequeñas pecas sobre sus mejillas.

-Te quiero.-Dijo de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos. Antes de salir de la habitación con el peque en brazos.

-Y yo a ti…-Sonrió Nerumi.

Abajo, el moreno había descolgado el Den den Mushi y esperaba con calma a que, su hermano menor, le diese por coger el aparato. Desde que nacieron los bebés, no había tenido claro si estaba o no preparado para darle la noticia en algún momento. Pero sabía, que cuando lo hiciese, sería por un único motivo, habría aceptado a esa historia.

Oyó como el revolucionario descolgaba el auricular. Sonrió.

"-¿Sí?

-¿Sabo?-Se sorprendió de su rapidez. Normalmente cuando estaba de misión procuraba no contestar. O ser bastante escueto en sus conversaciones.

-¡Ah Ace!-El rubio al otro lado del aparato pareció salir de sus quehaceres.- ¿Cómo estáis? Has tenido suerte, me has pillado en mis cinco minutos de descanso.-Bromeó. El pecoso iba a seguirle el chiste pero creyó que lo mejor de todo, después de pensárselo tantas veces, era ir directo al grano.

-Oi,-el tono serio de su hermano obligó al revolucionario a detenerse en medio de una de las calles de la ciudad donde se encontraban,-sé todo lo que ha pasado entre Neru y tú.-Nada más oírlo, Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo un enorme vuelco atravesar su alma. Se deslizo presto hacia uno de los callejones sintiendo como las pulsaciones se le aceleraban por momentos. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

-Oi, Ace…-Le temblaba la voz.-Escucha, yo…-Intentó excusarse pero él lo interrumpió.

-Déjalo. Está bien.-Sonrió. Sabo notaba su cuerpo temblar.-Supongo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, conociéndote. No te culpo, sé que es amor. No lo hiciste por hacerme daño. Somos personas y no tenemos culpa de esas cosas.-El revolucionario se mordió el labio, agachándose hasta sentarse sobre la acera, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar.-Sé que siempre ha sido muy difícil para ti. Así que no te preocupes. Todo está bien, hermano.-Que lo llamase así le sacó una pequeña sonrisa dentro de la enorme culpabilidad de sentía.

-Lo siento…

-No seas idiota, sabes que no te arrepientes.-Ace soltó una pequeña risita.-Así que no me pidas perdón. Todos nos hemos topado con algo así en el camino, alguna vez.-Recordó a Aiko y su maravillosa sonrisa.-Escucha, he…pasado página…Todo está estupendo con ella y contigo, de verdad.-Oyó a Sabo asentir.-Y a parte de todo eso…hay algo que tienes que saber…-Ace notó a su hermano menor sorberse la nariz. Amplió su sonrisa.-Ha sido una niña…Tiene sus ojos, tu nariz…Y es preciosa…"


	28. Epílogo

" _Él es el tipo de felicidad que siento vagamente…" (Y. Z)_

" _Todavía recuerdo el instante en el que llamaron a la puerta aquel día. Era mi cumpleaños. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Ed y Mary habían nacido. Y aquella mañana, temprano, mucho antes de que sonase el timbre, Ace bajó las escaleras con la mochila en el hombro y una sonrisa en el rostro…"_

-¿Lo tienes todo?-Ace le dedicó una bonita mirada de llena de entusiasmo. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a la mami de ojos verdes.

-Todo listo. Volveré el viernes antes de que lleguen los chicos.-Neru se entretenía dándole los cereales a Mary mientras Ed se divertía en su silla trona salpicando la leche con la cuchara.

-¡Edward! ¡Para de hacer eso!-El regaño de Nerumi sacó un puchero al pequeño.

-¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?-El rostro del pecoso se llenó de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que sí. Lo peor que puede pasar es que cuando llegues tengas dos hijos menos.-Resopló.

-Puedo quedarme si quieres. Además es tu cumpleaños, podría marcharme mañana.

-Sí te vas mañana, no te irás. Y Marco necesita que le eches una mano, cuando te llamó ayer parecía desesperado.-Rió.

-De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que no ha sido cosa mía.

-Muy bien Comandante.-Ambos salieron de la cocina mientras los dos hermanos intentaban apañárselas con el desayuno.-Perderás el barco. Todo está controlado, de verdad. Solo serán cinco días.-Neru agarró el sombrero anaranjado de su marido y se lo colocó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hay algo detrás de este arranque tan festivo. No es normal que tengas tantas ganas de mandarme a paseo.-Se llevó una mano al mentón.

-No hay nada oculto detrás.-Esa cara de inocencia con las manos tras la espalda, no le convencieron absolutamente nada. Ace entrecerró los ojos llenos de sospecha.

-Suéltalo.-La señaló.-No me iré hasta que no me lo digas.-Nerumi sintió como de pronto estaba acorralada contra la pared. Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Ace la miraba fijamente desde arriba.

-De acuerdo…-Soltó abrumada.-La semana que viene nos vamos Hanon y yo de vacaciones al balneario de hace dos años. ¿Recuerdas? El que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños.-A medida que hablaba Ace sentía un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Espera un segundo… ¿cuánto tiempo?

-Ocho días.-La joven sonrió con nerviosismo. Ace suspiró. Eso solo podía suponer una semana encargándose él solo de esos dos.

-Haces lo que te da la gana.-La liberó.

-Tú te vas esta semana también.-Sonrió, se alzó sobre sus pies y le dio un beso en los labios. Después desapareció por la puerta de la cocina a toda velocidad.- ¡Pásalo bien! Te quiero.-La oyó decir.

El pecoso negó con una bonita sonrisa en los labios. Tomó aire y salió por la puerta de casa. Sin embargo, a pesar de que le dijo que aguantaría sin duda, una hora más tarde, Neru ya se sentía totalmente agotada.

-Dios…Aun son las doce del mediodía…-Susurró sentándose en el sofá rendida mientras Mary y Ed se entretenían con algunos juguetes sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar. Sonrió.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta, la sacó totalmente de su estado de relax total. Se incorporó viendo como Doc la seguía con la lengua fuera lleno de energía.

-Ni hablar Doc.-Alzó un dedo delante del animal.-Te quedarás y los cuidarás un momento, ¿entendido?-Cuando soltó un par de ladridos, salió de la sala.-Bien, veamos quién es ahora.-Se miró al espejo de la entrada un instante recolocándose el diminuto moño lateral. Aunque estaba convencida de que Delia se había enterado que Ace no estaba en casa y tendría ganas de cotillear.

Sin embargo, no se encontró afuera a quién esperaba cuando abrió la puerta.

Un fuerte vuelco se apoderó de su alma. Sus latidos comenzaron a correr desbocados. Había entrecerrado los labios y abiertos los ojos de par en par. Estaba totalmente paralizada como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Hola Neru.-Al oír su voz en directo, sin Dens de por medio, se le saltaron las lágrimas. La sorpresa dio paso a la felicidad en un santiamén.-Ha pasado mucho…-Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, ella ya se había lanzado a sus brazos. La sujetó con fuerza de los muslos cuando enredó sus piernas sobre su cintura. Todo fuera para mantener el equilibrio sobre sus pies.

Ella se echó a llorar de emoción sobre su hombro como una niña pequeña, aferrándose a su espalda y al cabello rubio que descendía por su nuca.

-Dios…estás aquí…-Sabo sonrió comenzando a avanzar con ella aferrada a él en brazos, hacia dentro de la casa. En cuanto cerró la puerta, la bajó con una bonita sonrisa.- ¿Cómo es que has llegado hoy? Los chicos no se presentaran hasta el viernes, además, pensé que no vendrías.

-La amenaza de Kyle fue lo bastante convincente como para que tuviese que dejar todo el trabajo que tengo atrás.-Rió. La agarraba de la mano con fuerza mientras ella se quitaba las lágrimas.-Y después de dos años, tenía ganas de veros.

-Pues llegas en mal momento, tu hermano no está. Acaba de irse con Marco hasta el fin de semana.-El rubio resopló.

-Vaya chasco.-Ella rió.-Entonces me marcharé. Iré a ver a Makino, tendré que decirle que me quedaré por allí algunos días.-Se giró en dirección a la salida de la casa, pero Neru lo detuvo sujetando su mano con fuerza.

-¿Te vas?, ¿tan pronto? Espera un segundo.-Sabo se sintió palidecer.-Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.-El revolucionario la miró a los ojos lleno de preocupación.-¿No quieres?

-No es eso…-El rubio agachó la vista.-Es que no sé si yo debería…

-Eres su padre. Tenemos una hija en común Sabo.-Él clavó sus ojos en ella cuando sintió su mano recorrerle la mejilla izquierda.-Quiero que la conozcas. Por favor…-Él suspiró. Al fin y al cabo estaba deseando tenerla en sus brazos.

-De acuerdo.-Nerumi sonrió amplio y le arrastró hacia la sala de estar donde Doc intentaba que Ed dejara de gatear por el sofá antes de que se cayera al suelo.

-¡Edward vas a caerte!-Neru se desprendió de Sabo y cogió al pequeño aventurero. Luego suspiró mientras él reía a carcajadas.-Bien, este pequeño diablillo es Edward. Él es tu tío Sabo, Ed.

-¿Cómo estás?-El rubio le alzo una mano y el pequeño la chocó con toda la energía que pudo. Ambos rieron. Nerumi dejó a Ed sentado sobre la alfombra, se dio la vuelta y cogió a la pequeña en brazos girándose hacia él. En cuanto la vio, el rubio sintió como la emoción y la felicidad se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

-Y esta es Mary.-Neru sonrió observando a su pequeña castaña casi rubia con bonitos ojos verdes oscuros. Sabo sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, ¿había dicho Mary?-Mary, te presento a papá.-Nada más llamarlo así, al revolucionario se le saltaron las lágrimas. Era la imagen con la que había soñado toda su vida. Nerumi se la tendió y él la cogió en brazos como si fuera una fina pieza de porcelana.

-Hola Mary…-Le dio un tierno beso en la frente lleno de amor. Ella soltó una graciosa carcajada y dio un par de palmitas. Le miraba llena de curiosidad.-Ese nombre…-Descendió sus ojos hacia la mamá.

-Encontré un papel con el nombre escrito.-Se acercó a ambos y rozó con cariño la mejilla de su pequeña.-No me acuerdo de nada de lo que ocurrió cuando perdí la memoria pero, nada más leer ese nombre, recordé el momento en el que se lo…pusiste…-Lo miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio.

-Gracias…Es…-él volvió su mirada hacia la pequeña, -es preciosa…Nuestra hija es preciosa, Neru. Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho jamás.

 _"Era feliz. Aquel día pude verlo en sus ojos llenos de amor. Ace y yo decidimos no ocultar, pero a la vez no decir abiertamente que Sabo era su padre. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que a Mary le encantaba la idea de tener dos papás en su mundo. Se sentía la más importante de todos sus hermanos. Y yo, por supuesto, siempre procuré que Sabo no se perdiera absolutamente nada de ella…"_

-Ven, vamos a enseñarle algo genial a papá.-Sabo se la tendió para que Neru la bajase al suelo. La agarró de la manita y ella comenzó a dar pequeños pasitos sobre la alfombra que Ed aplaudía con ganas.

Sabo se había quedado completamente maravillado.

-Aún está perfeccionándolo. Pero si le das confianza es capaz de soltarse.-Neru le asintió y él se retiró un poco de ella. Se agachó y la animó con una increíble sonrisa.

-Ven aquí Mary. Ven con papá.-La pequeña pidió confirmación de su madre y al sentirse segura de sí misma, se soltó del sofá y empezó a caminar hacia él. Fue la primera vez que afirmó ver a Sabo con una mirada de felicidad incalculable. En cuanto llegó a sus manos la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero.-Posó un tierno beso sobre su frente. Nerumi sonrió.-Te quiero muchísimo hija…

El día pasó con bastante rapidez. Y gracias a Dios, había sido el cumpleaños más tranquilo desde hacía años.

-Neru…-Era tarde. El sueño envolvía el ambiente cuando él llamó a las maderas de su habitación.-Ya he acostado a los niños, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?-Sabo se había asomado por la puerta del dormitorio. Mientras ella leía tranquilamente sentada sobre la cama.

-Supongo que deberías descansar.-Alzó la vista del libro y le sonrió.-Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-No tienes que dármelas.-Iba a esfumarse hacia su dormitorio, cuando la voz de la joven se alzó entre las cuatro paredes.

-Sabo.

-¿Sí?-El rubio se giró con una bonita sonrisa.

-Te he echado de menos.

Un vuelco le arrebato el aire al revolucionario, que sintió el impulso de adentrarse en la habitación y sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-Y yo a ti.-Le acarició la mejilla derecha.-Cada día…-Ella correspondió a su sonrisa.-Siento no haber aparecido en todo este tiempo por aquí. Sé que después de lo que ocurrió debí asumir las consecuencias como lo hiciste tú con Ace. Siento muchísimo haberte dejado totalmente sola con esa carga…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo decidí no involucrarte al fin y al cabo.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba enamorada de ti.-Tragó saliva.-Necesitaba protegerte. Y tú lo has hecho siempre con respecto a mí así que…creí que lo mejor era solucionar las cosas con Ace a solas.-Sabo suspiró. Luego volvió a sonreírle.

-De todas formas, perdóname por todo el dolor que te haya podido causar.-Le agarró la mano.

-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón Sabo. A no ser que…te arrepientas.-Lo miró a los ojos. Él sabía a qué se refería.

-Jamás. Mary es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Es un sueño hecho realidad…-Neru se mordió el labio.-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias General.

-¿Puedo darte mi regalo?-Neru sonrió asintiendo mientras él, se acercaba más y más a su rostro con el mayor descaro del mundo. Fue ese momento en el que ella pronunció esa frase que necesitaba tanto decir.

-¿Puedo elegirlo? Quédate esta noche aquí.-Sabo la vio sonreír mientras unía su frente con la de ella.

-Me quedaré todos los días que necesites Neru. Te amo.-Le agarró la mejilla izquierda, cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios en uno solo…

 _"Besos furtivos. Siempre que pudo, me arrebataba uno descaradamente. Le encantaban. Hacía que me recordara a mí misma lo dividido que siempre estaría mi corazón. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, nunca volvimos a tocar una segunda base. Y de todas formas, no nos habría hecho falta. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que siempre estaríamos enamorados el uno del otro. Tal y como nos lo demostraron aquel fin de semana, nuestros hijos… Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. En aquella cena, nuestro jardín estupendamente iluminado, estaba abarrotado de gente. Nuestra familia…."_

-Bien, callaros un momento por favor.-Gray comprobó cómo su tío Luffy aun peleaba con su padre por algo relacionado con la comida. Su madre y Rouge hablaban animadamente con Ed en brazos.- ¡Os podéis callar un minuto!-Pero otros tantos más se entretenían con los comensales que estaban a sus lados. Su tío Sabo con Mary sentada sobre él, rió de un chiste del viejo Garp y Nami regañaba a los pequeños Ace y Sabo por cualquier travesura. Incluso Rin y Theru parecían encontrar más interesante de la cuenta un viejo libro de guarniciones para la carne.-Kyle, ¿me ayudas?

El rubio asintió sonriente sentado al lado de aquella bonita peli rosa que había terminado conquistando su corazón. Se levantó, alzó una copa y empezó a darle con un tenedor. Generado un ruido agudo y tintineante demasiado desagradable. Todos fueron guardando silencio mientras miraban al pirata, llenos de expectación.

-Menos mal. Qué difícil ha sido. Gracias capitán.-Roger suspiró y Kyle se sentó cuando la atención de todos estuvo puesta en el moreno.-Bien,-sonrió,-este fin de semana, Rika y yo hemos querido que todos nos juntásemos en la misma mesa para anunciaros algo muy importante para nosotros.-Por un momento, Gray observó a la rubia, ambos se dedicaron una amplia sonrisa llena de amor. La expectación creció entre los presentes por momentos. Algunos abrieron sus ojos llenos de emoción.- ¡Vamos a casarnos!-Los gritos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar.

 _"Fue la boda más mágica que había presenciado nunca. Mi hijo había dado uno de los pasos más importantes de su vida. Nos rodearon muchos momentos llenos de emoción y nostalgia. Llevarlo hacia el altar hizo que recordara lo afortunada que había sido en la vida. Y lo maravillosas que eran las personas y la familia que me acogía. Rika estaba preciosa con aquel vestido blanco y esas bonitas flores intercaladas bajo su trenza rubia…Era perfecta para él. Siempre lo fue desde que era una niña y un día decidió refugiarse tras la espalda de mi hijo en el colegio para no sufrir los abusos de otros niños por llevar la sangre que tenía. Creo que Gray le dio la valentía que le faltaba y ella el apoyo incondicional que necesitaba mi pequeño…"_

-Me parece que fue ayer cuando derribamos a nuestro primer cocodrilo en las montañas con tan solo ocho años o cuando la vieja Dadan se desmayó la primera vez que aparecimos por su casa pensando que éramos nuestros padres en miniatura.-Todos rieron. Dadan lloraba en su asiento como una niña pequeña.-Luego decidió que era una buena idea enfrentar a mis tíos para acompañarme en mi aventura. Fue una gran batalla. Aunque aún no tengo claro quién ganó. -Bromeó.- Siempre hemos sido inseparables. Amigos, hermanos.-Kyle sonrió.-Así que por supuesto, fui un poco exigente respecto a quién iba a sustituirme. Tenía que ser alguien valiente, decidido, fiel e incluso tenía que tener la capacidad de sacarte de cualquier lío. Debía hacerte feliz.-Sonrió.-Y entonces, un día, apareció Rika y en aquel instante comprobé lo realmente feliz que podía hacerte con tan solo una sonrisa. Así que has terminado, metido en un matrimonio totalmente premeditado con ella.-Las risas volvieron a surgir entre el público.-Pero aun así, cuando te vi hoy colocándole el anillo a esa mujer, todavía dudé pensando en si sería lo suficientemente buena para ti. Si formarías con ella una pareja tan genial como nosotros. Y a pesar de que es una chica fuerte, increíble, guapa y maravillosa, creo que no sería mejor que yo. No te ofendas Rika.-La señaló sonriente.

-Para nada.-La novia agitó sus manos con una enorme sonrisa divertida, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Piensa en mí esta noche también.-Las risas volvieron a surgir.-Hoy quiero brindar para felicitaros por este increíble día. Gracias Gray, gracias Rika. Gracias por salvarme tantas veces de mí mismo y ayudarme a conseguir nuestro sueño.-Sonrió.-Sois la pareja más perfecta que he conocido nunca. Espero que seáis muy felices…-Kyle alzó su copa de champán, brindo por ellos y bebió.-Y ahora, ¡a bailar!

 _"Bailamos tanto aquel día que parece que aún me duelen los pies. Aun siento la música vibrar en el ambiente…Incluso me sorprendió ver a los padres de Rika bailar rodeados de una extraña y nueva felicidad. ¿Dónde había quedado el hombre que odiaba a mi hijo? No pude evitar sonreír al saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, fue unos días antes de la boda…"_

Tocó el timbre aquella mañana. Ni siquiera estaba nervioso por lo que iba hacer. Incluso se podía decir que sonreía con bastante confianza. Al poco tiempo de llamar, le abrieron la puerta y lo guiaron por los pasillos de la enorme casa hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Allí los padres de Rika se volvieron hacia él más sorprendidos de lo realmente necesario.

-¡Gray! Qué agradable sorpresa.-Nina se incorporó para darle un abrazo lleno de cariño.-No esperábamos tu visita. Rika no nos ha dicho nada.-Le invitó a tomar asiento.

-No lo sabe.-Gray sonrió. Se dirigió hacia el padre de la familia y estrechó su mano con la de él.

-¿Finalmente han pensado en separarse?-Roger suspiró divertido tras escuchar la pregunta del señor de la casa.

-Creo que no le va a gustar la respuesta a esa pregunta.-Rió.-He venido por otro motivo. Verán, llevo mucho tiempo en el mar y creo que va siendo hora de que siente la cabeza un poquito.-Sonrió.-Así que, quiero casarme con su hija.-Ambos padres abrieron los ojos de par en par. Nina sonrió llena de emoción.-Si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro.

-Eso sería…

-Una mala idea…-El padre frunció el ceño. Su mujer lo miró disgustada, pero el pirata sonrió y colocó sobre la mesa un enorme saco lleno de monedas de oro, joyas, y otras tantas cosas más. Ambos padres lo observaron totalmente atónitos.

-Es para ustedes. Lo he ahorrado con todo mi esfuerzo durante mi viaje.-Sonrió.

-Gray no podemos aceptarlo…-Nina llenó su rostro de culpabilidad.

-Háganlo. Sé que no están pasando por un buen momento económico.-El señor de la casa chistó con la lengua. Roger vio como agachaba la mirada invadido de una extraña tristeza.-Y creo que con esto podrán vivir un par de años con bastante desahogo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer si aceptan que me quede con ella. Es su hija menor. Imagino que será realmente difícil que yo, un pirata cualquiera, me la lleve sin más. Pudiendo merecerse algo mejor.-Sonrió. El padre se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el enorme ventanal del balcón con los brazos tras la espalda.

-No lo creo. Ella siempre ha pensado que eras el mejor. Y supongo que serás la única persona que la haga feliz después de todo.-Suspiró.-Solo te pido una cosa.-Nina sonrió oyendo a su marido hablar así.-Cuídala. Es la única hija que tenemos y no quiero perderla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Además, puedes quedarte el dinero muchacho. Has tenido mucho valor trayéndolo hasta aquí sabiendo como soy…

 _"A esa boda le sucedieron algunas más. Prácticamente al año de acabar con su aventura de piratas, Kyle decidió dar el paso con Hina-chan. Eso sí que fue inesperado. Sobre todo, por mi pequeña Rouge. Yo siempre tuve cierta esperanza de que ambos se reconciliaran. Pero finalmente no fue así. La relación de Kyle y mi hija solo quedó en un bonito primer amor, ya que ella siguió un camino diferente rodeada de médicos y de una familia fantástica…"_

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.-Rin le dio los últimos toques de confianza que todavía necesitaba. No todos los días iba a presentarse ante personas tan importantes. Suspiró intentando relajar sus nervios. Más aún, cuando abrió la puerta de su propia casa.-¡Ya estoy aquí familia!

Nada más gritar aquello, Rouge vio tras la espalda de Rin como una pequeña morena de unos doce años de edad bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras y se echaba a sus brazos.

-¡Rin! ¡Has vuelto!

-¡Vamos a caernos Anko-chan!-La sujetó como pudo con una gigantesca sonrisa.

-¡Es genial que hayas venido!-Saltó llena de emoción.-Mamá y papá están en la biblioteca y Hiro en la cocina. Venga, vamos a avisarles de que has llegado.-Le agarró de la mano y tiró de él. Pero Rin la frenó en seco.

-Oi, Anko-chan, ¿por qué no le dices a Hiro que vaya también a la biblioteca? Tengo una sorpresa para todos. Nos veremos allí.-Esa última frase emocionó a la peli negra. Asintió un par de veces y salió corriendo entre pasillos.-Era mi hermana pequeña.-Se giró hacia Rouge que sentía la tensión recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Nunca me has dicho que tuvieses hermanos.

-No me lo preguntaste.-Le sonrió tranquilizándola.-Vamos.-La cogió de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el lugar indicado. Nada más llegar a la puerta, Rouge sintió a su corazón latir desbocado.

-No sé si puedo hacerlo...-Suspiró resignada. Rin soltó una bonita carcajada.

-Solo son personas. No monstruos marinos. Lo harás genial.-Le revolvió el pelo.-Aunque ten cuidado con mi padre.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pero antes de que pudiese seguir con su protesta, Rin abrió la puerta de par en par.

-¡Hola a todos!-El moreno entró con una impresionante sonrisa. Anko aplaudió mientras que Ruri, su madre, se incorporaba del sillón llena de felicidad. Hacía tantos años que no le veía que casi parecía un espejismo.

-Law, Anko no estaba mintiendo, ¡es Rin!-Fue hacia él y le dedicó un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mama! ¿Cómo estás?-La levantó un tanto en el abrazo. Ella rió. Law no había despegado su vista del periódico. Suspiró.

-Por si no había ya suficiente escándalo…-Refunfuñó, pero entonces sintió la mano de la morena sobre la suya y tironear de él con una bonita sonrisa.

-Saluda a tu hijo, ¿por favor?-Law rodó los ojos y dejó a un lado su lectura. Se estaba convirtiendo en una pesada tradición aquello de hacerle caso a la de ojos azules.

-¡Que hay Rin!-Alzó su mano intentando esbozar una diminuta sonrisa. Él mayor la correspondió.

-Todo estupendo papá. Por cierto, no vengo solo. Quiero presentaros a alguien muy especial para mí. Creo que es el momento de que conozcáis a la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida.-Se apartó de delante de la joven de ojos verdes para colocarse justo detrás de ella. Todos la miraron atónitos.-Esta es Portgas D. Rouge.

-¿Portgas?-Law arqueó sus cejas impresionado. Ruri amplió su sonrisa como nunca. Rin asintió.

-Llevamos saliendo algunos meses.

-Espera un segundo…-Hiro los señaló con la boca abierta de par en par.- ¿Es tu novia de verdad?-Anko aplaudió.

-Así es.

-Encantado de conocerlos.-Rouge se agachó en señal de saludo respetuoso, después de incorporó con una preciosa sonrisa.

 _"Sin duda fue una estancia interesante para Rouge. Llegó diciendo que había aprendido más cosas con Law en una semana que en los meses que había estado con la marina. Con Rin terminó siendo muy feliz._

 _Y en cuanto a nosotros…bueno, si pudiera ponerme a contar el resto de la historia creo que estaríamos siempre aquí. Así que, para resumirlo, lo único que puedo decir es sí, seguimos juntos. Sí, han pasado los años, y un día, volvimos a decidir que el mar, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo nuestro sitio. Con hijos o sin ellos, seguimos viviendo grandes aventuras. El futuro estaba lleno de oportunidades. Ace siempre sería mi elección…"_

El mar removía su pelo ondulado. Sentía el calor aferrarse a su piel y a su bañador blanco y rojo, aunque el sol se afianzara sobre el enorme sombrero que protegía su rostro. Las olas se movían suavemente sobre la arena bajo sus pies. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a Luffy seguido de sus hijos y Edward correr por la orilla jugando a algo nuevo. Shanks reía a carcajadas.

-¿No quieres jugar con ellos cielo?-La pequeña peli dorada con dos bonitas coletas negó. Tenía cinco años.-Pues tenemos que bañarnos o volver. Hace mucho calor aquí en la orilla.-Mary agarraba la mano de su madre como si la vida le fuese en ello.-Fíjate, la tía Nami, la tía Hanon y la prima Belle están dentro del mar.-Las señaló agachándose a su lado. Sonrió.- ¿Las acompañamos tesoro?-Volvió a negar.- ¿A qué viene esa inseguridad? Siempre has sido la primera en meterte en el agua.

En ese momento, la sombra del revolucionario se hizo presente. Se agachó justo al otro lado de la pequeña y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa a su madre, para después guiñarle un ojo.

-Mary, he descubierto que debajo del agua hay un montón de peces de colores cerca de aquellas rocas.-La de ojos verdes siguió el dedo de su padre.-Nos pondremos las gafas,-señaló las que llevaba sobre la frente,-e iremos a investigar sin que nadie se entere. ¿Quieres?-Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios esbozando una mirada llena de misterio.

-Parece una aventura realmente interesante, cielo. Yo entretendré a los demás para que no os descubran, ¿vale? Pero con la condición de que después me contéis qué habéis descubierto.-Mary sonrió y asintió. Se colocó las gafas de bucear y tironeó de la mano de Sabo para que la siguiera.

-¡Vamos! Date prisa papá.-El rubio la siguió. Diciéndole a Neru adiós con la mano.

Fue ese instante en el sintió las manos de Ace aferrarse a su cintura.

-¿Por fin sola?-Le susurró al oído con esa voz grave y profunda.

-Sí, ya podemos escaparnos a dar ese "paseo".-Ace la agarró de la mano y ambos se alejaron del lugar caminando por la arena.

 _"Sentir el calor de Ace sobre mi piel no era algo desconocido para mí. Aquella tarde aprovechamos la soledad de la habitación para dedicarnos más que palabras. Eso tampoco era una novedad…Lo que nunca imagine era la promesa que se avecinaba…"_

Acarició su mejilla derecha hasta descender sobre su hombro al descubierto y la suavidad de su brazo. Dibujó con su pulgar, la sonrisa que la joven le dedicaba desde su posición, tenía medio cuerpo sobre el de él.

-Creo que siempre estaré enamorado de ti.

-¿Enserio? ¿Aunque termine siendo una vieja cascarrabias?

-Ya lo eres. Estoy acostumbrado a eso.-El pecoso bromeó.

-¡Ace!-Al oír su protesta, soltó una bonita carcajada.

-Lo haré de cualquier forma Neru. Siempre. Ya sea en esta vida o en otras. Nunca dejaré de buscarte. Siempre te encontraré y volveré a enamorarme de ti. Estoy totalmente convencido de ello.-Nerumi suspiró.

-Siempre es mucho tiempo, comandante.-Se mordió el labio.-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo…

…..

 _Muchísimos años después, en otra época distinta donde todo será diferente…_

El timbre del ascensor resonó con fuerza, al segundo abrió sus puertas de par en par.

-Mi planta. Hasta luego. Encantada de conocerle.-La joven de cabellos rizados salió despidiéndose del rubio con la mano, pero en ese momento se chocó con alguien que iba a entrar y que también miraba hacia otro lado.

De repente un montón de fotos se esparcieron por el suelo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Discúlpeme…no miraba por donde iba, soy un desastre…-Ella se agachó a recogerlas.

-Perdóname a mí, iba concentrado en…-El joven hizo lo mismo, cuando de pronto alzó la vista y vio a la muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes con una bonita sonrisa tendiéndole unas cuantas.

Un pequeño vuelco sobrecogió el corazón del pecoso. Esa mujer…

-¿Está bien?-Al ver que no decía nada, Nerumi lo miró con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué? Sí, sí estoy bien.-Le sonrió con nerviosismo cogiendo las fotografías.-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

La joven se incorporó, se ajustó el abrigo y empezó a caminar con sus botines de tacón por el pasillo hasta perderse en él.

Ace se quedó mirando la galería atontado. Sabo sonrió con picardía.

-¿Subes?-Le preguntó a su hermano que empezaba a salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí…-El pecoso entró en el ascensor.

-Se te vaya a caer la baba.-Sabo rió.

-¡No digas tonterías!-El otro salió por completo del previo estado de shock y gritó a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Este rió.

-Aunque, a juzgar por tu mirada, parece que la habías visto antes.-Sonrió.

-Que va.-Ace se removió el pelo totalmente desconcertado. Era mentira. Esa mujer le sonaba de algo. Pero no sabía exactamente de qué y eso que su intuición se lo gritaba. Había sentido a su corazón palpitar como nunca.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa tenía que saber quién era. Tenía que encontrarla fuese como fuese.

Fin

17


End file.
